I'll stick around
by franprentiss
Summary: Se conocen hace mucho y nunca notaron que quizá ambos podían tener lo que cada uno sin saber andaba buscando... Ambos trabajan para la FBI y saben perfilar...¿podrán perfilar lo que sienten el uno por el otro? Rated T!
1. that happens

Era un lluvioso día de Invierno, parecía ser que justamente aquél día en que ella había olvidado su paraguas y había dejado su auto en el taller, la naturaleza se había empeñado en mandar la peor tormenta del último tiempo.

No tenía frío, pues dentro de la oficina la calefacción emanaba un delicioso aire tibio que de vez en cuando incluso le hacía acalorar… Porqué… ¿Era la calefacción, verdad?

Definitivamente no tenía frío, pero sabía que al poner un pie fuera de la oficina de la FBI, se congelaría hasta la medula. Pero ya estaba, la hora de salida se aproximaba y Emily se alistaba para salir. Terminaba de poner las últimas hojas del caso del día en sus respectivos archivadores, los puso en el estante junto al escritorio de su jefe sin mucha concentración, pues sabía que cuando se podía ver muy concentrada, Morgan entraría y la espantaría, y no sería la primera vez que caería. Y así fue, termino de poner último archivador en su lugar en lo alto del estante cuándo sintió un gritito y unas manos agarrándola por la cintura. Se había sobresaltado, pero no asustado hasta los gritos de histeria como solía hacerlo al principio.

-tú, muy gracioso. Morgan.- Le dijo volteándose con fingido rostro de sorpresa. Su amigo sonrió dejando al descubierto sus blancos dientes mirándola con sus ojos traviesos. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

–Algún día volverás a gritar de espanto.- Dijo el moreno.

–Ya lo creo, amigo- atacó la pelinegra señalándolo con su dedo mientras se deshacía de su agarre. – ¿Qué haces aquí aún? ¿No estás tarde para tu cita? – El guapo agente especial del FBI sonrió con picardía. Ella caminó hasta la salida de la oficina dirigiéndose a su escritorio, Morgan la siguió.

-Naturalmente tengo una cita, guapa.- Dijo con galantería, a lo que su amiga respondió con un gesto entre risa y desentendimiento. Aunque claramente entendía a su compañero. – Y sí, estoy un poco atrasado, pero… esa gatita me esperará.- ambos agentes estallaron a carcajadas, Emily por lo engreído y egocéntrico que era su amigo, y él, por ver a Emily riéndose de él.

Así era su amistad, sincera, bromista, de burlas y de confianzas. Llevaban trabajando tres años juntos día a día, Derek Morgan trabajaba en la esta unidad del FBI desde hace diez años, mientras que Emily Prentiss se había unido al grupo del análisis de la conducta hacía tres, algo que claramente no la hacía carecer de experiencia ni poner en desventaja con el resto del equipo.

-A una dama no se le hace esperar, grosero. Debes ser gentil y caballero, llegar a la hora y llevar para ella una rosa roja.- Agregó la mujer sobreactuando, moviendo sus manos de aquí para allá. –Y por supuesto, luego hacer una reservación para el mejor hotel de la ciudad y bueno, ya sabes, hacerla feliz.- terminó su actuación con un suspiro y poniéndose las manos sobre el pecho. El tipo la miró vacilante y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eso, mujer, ha sido lo menos Emily Prentiss que he escuchado en todo el tiempo que te conozco.- rió. Emily bufó.

-Exacto, solo bromeaba, genio. Aunque a decir verdad…- dijo mientras tomaba su cartera.- un poco de romanticismo no le hace mal a nadie. Ni siquiera a las mujeres poco femeninas como yo. Aunque no lo creas, también tenemos algo de corazón.- Derek sonrió a la vez que la acompañaba hacia el pasillo.

-No hables en plural, eres única en tu especie, _mon amour_.- La chica rodó los ojos. – Pero eres de las mejores que conozco. – agregó parándose en frente de ella y acomodándole el cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿Coqueteándome, Morgan?- le dio un pequeño golpe en su abdomen, el fingió dolor y ambos volvieron a reír.

-Siempre, Prentiss. – la besó en la sien. Ella suspiró resignada y le dio un amistoso abrazo, él se lo devolvió gustoso.

-Oye, no me quites a mi chico. Tú, esbelta de cabello moreno exquisito, participante en clases de salsa y además multilingüe. – Dijo Penélope, quien a medida que Emily y Morgan se iban soltando se su agarre, iba entrando acompañada de Hotchner, el jefe.

-Todo tuyo, _baby girl.- _dijo Emilysoltándolo por completo. Morgan a su vez se acercó a la rubia y la besó en la cabeza.

-Tú eres mi favorita.- Penélope lo miró seria.- Y única, mi amor.- Los tres rieron. El jefe vaciló en sonreír, pero finalmente accedió negando con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente, Morgan, eres el rompecorazones de la FBI.- Comentó Hotchner.

Aarón Hotchner miró a Emily por unos segundos. Definitivamente hoy tenía algo diferente. Emily se percató de sus ojos sobre ella y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, pero al percatarse, ambos desviaron sus miradas. Él tenía claro que entre Emily y Derek no había absolutamente nada, pero no había podido evitar sentir algo incomodo en su interior cuando los vio abrazados y riendo. Tampoco pudo evitar recordad que quién la había –no solo abrazado -anoche había sido él…

_Flashback:_

_- No sé cómo llegamos aquí, gran jefe.- dijo suspirando Emily, al tiempo que caía rendida sobre el pecho de su jefe, cerrando los ojos. Él, aún agitado, le acarició perezosamente el término de su espalda con una mano, mientras qué con la otra tapaba sus cuerpos con la sábana. Besó su cabello y ella sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados. –Pero sinceramente, no me interesa preguntármelo ahora.- Aarón comentó a hacer dibujar círculos al costado del abdomen de Emily, lo que le provocó cosquillas, ella se removió inquieta y se hizo a un lado de sobre él, instancia que él aprovechó para voltearse y mirarla a la cara._

_-Eres hermosa. Nunca te lo había dicho.- Dijo caballerosamente el hombre, Emily, por primera vez, se sonrojó, algo que sorprendió a Aarón, pues aquel gesto era todo lo contrario al carácter que conocía de Emily, y aquello le estaba encantando._

_-¿Hermosa? Estoy despeinada, debo tener el maquillaje todo revuelto y no quiero imaginarme el color de mi cara.- Bromeó la mujer. Aarón soltó una carcajada que posiblemente retumbó en la todo el apartamento de Emily.- Shhh.- lo silenció, vas a despertar a Sergio.- agregó. Hotchner sonrió y ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, justo en ese momento Sergio de un brinco saltó en la cama y comenzó a pasearse mimosamente por entremedio de ellos dos, Emily le acarició el lomo y el gato gustoso se dejó hacer._

_-Me pregunto si debo ponerme celoso por el gato.- Sentenció con seriedad. Emily rió y él la siguió. La chica hizo que el gato se bajara de la cama y volvió a ocupar su lugar sobre Aarón mientras lo besaba con autentica pasión, él no tardó en devolverle aquel beso, pero ella luego, muy luego para el gusto de él, se separó y lo miró. -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto curioso y con ganas de seguirla besando._

_-No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, es solo eso.- admitió ella, con algo de inseguridad.- No me calza esto - dijo apuntándose a ella y a él con su mentón.- No logro compaginar al jefe gruñón del FBI con el hombre que me acaba de hacer el amor tan exquisita y salvajemente- dijo casi riendo, Aarón sí que rió. Era la tercera vez que ella escuchaba su risa aquella noche y lo encontraba increíble, Aarón Hotchner no era de las personas más risueñas que ella conocía._

_-Te cuestionas muchas cosas, Prentiss.- dijo él, ganándose una seria mirada de la pelinegra._

_-¿Acabamos de tener sexo y me llamas por mi apellido? ¡Wow! Eso es sexy.- ambos volvieron a reír, Aarón hizo un movimiento e hizo girar sus cuerpos, cambiando de posición para esta vez él quedar sobre Emily. Volvieron a besarse, hasta casi quedar sin respiración. Pero no pararon, ellos querían seguir, querían volver a entregarse uno al otro durante toda la noche, sin importar que pasase mañana cuando se vieran en el trabajo y se encontrasen con todos sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos. _

-Oye Em-habló Penélope García- No vi tu auto afuera, ¿en qué andas? –Preguntó mientras Morgan y Hotchner veían unos documentos que el jefe traía en las manos.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- se quejó la mujer de pelo negro- Esta mañana cuando venía para acá, el maldito auto me ha dejado tirada a medio camino. No tuve más remedio que llamar a una grúa y venirme en un taxi.- Dijo con lamento, Penélope asintió, ella sabía que a su amiga eso no le gustaba para nada, odiaba los taxis, detestaba subirse a el vehículo de un desconocido que bien podría ser un psicópata.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Salgo en cinco minutos, solo dejo esto en mi oficina y me voy.- Se ofreció amablemente la chica de rubia cabellera y ropa de color rosa. Em sonrió agradecida pero se negó, ella si odiaba los taxis, pero también odiaba molestar.

-No pequeña, muchas gracias. Te veo el lunes _baby girl_- la besó en la mejilla, Penélope le devolvió el beso. Luego se despidió de Derek, el chico cariñosamente le dio otro abrazo y Emily pudo notar como Aarón carraspeó disimuladamente, pero no hizo nada, se deshizo del abrazo del moreno solo cuando él la soltó y luego la besó en la mejilla. –Hasta mañana, Hotchner.- Dijo cordialmente con un gesto de despedida, Aarón le devolvió el gesto y ella dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

Emily no alcanzó a dar cinco pasos bajo la lluvia cuando una mano la agarró del brazo y suavemente la atrajo, poniéndola debajo de un paraguas. Ella no refutó, lo miró extrañada y casi algo molesta, pero luego su gesto se tornó en una sincera sonrisa. Aarón se la devolvió mientras la encaminaba hacia su auto.

-Si supieras cuando odio que me lleven a casa, no harías esto- dijo Prentiss, aunque no molesta. Su jefe se encogió de hombros mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto, para luego darse la vuelta y subirse al coche por la puerta del conductor

Emily no quería admitirlo, pero por gestos como aquel era que ella podría caer rendida a sus pies. Desde hace unas semanas él había estado comportándose muy atentamente con ella. Le abría las puertas para que ella pasara, le llevaba café del Starbucks, la saludaba con roces de mano o hasta con una semi sonrisa de repente. No es que él nunca haya sido amable con ella o las demás mujeres del equipo, pero ella lo notaba diferente, y eso la tenía confundida, no entendía aquel cambio. Pero ahora, luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, estaba comenzando a encajar las piezas. Tampoco quería cuestionarse muchas cosas. Él la estaba haciendo sentir bien y eso a ella le encantaba. Solo pretendía disfrutar el momento, sin pensar en compromisos o en algo que pudiese arruinar lo que fuese que estaba empezando entre ellos dos.

-No voy a llevarte a tu casa, no te preocupes.- Dijo Aarón, mientras echaba a andar el coche. –Vamos a la mía.- Ella abrió los ojos como platos y él sonrió otra vez. Emily cada vez encontraba su sonrisa más tentadora.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó sinceramente sin comprender. Hotchner volvió a encogerse de hombros- No tienes tu coche, y me entero que no te gusta que te lleven a tu casa. Entonces no se me ocurre dónde más puedo llevarte.- Ella asintió y se inclinó hacia el asiento de su jefe para besarlo en la mejilla.- Gracias, jefe.


	2. no hay culpables

**N/A **_Gracias por leeeeer! como ven, soy nuevita en esto, y me pone muy feliz ver las estadisticas, aunque sean chiquitas, para mi valen mucho mucho :'D Espero les guste la historia, a mi los personajes me atraen mucho y no puedo parar de escribir jajaj Dejenme reviews para ver que les va pareciendo, ¿si? me importa mucho saber que piensan y amaría tener sus criticas constructivas._

* * *

No era la primera vez que Emily entraba a la casa de Hotchner, pero si era la primera vez que estarían los dos solos, sin el resto del equipo. Eso la hacía sentir extraña, pero no incomoda ni fuera de lugar. Pasaron a la casa y él amablemente tomó su abrigo y cartera para dejarlos en el perchero detrás de la puerta. Ella asintió en forma de agradecimiento y él con un gesto le indicó que pasara hacia el salón. Emily pasó y se sentó en el sofá. Se dio el tiempo de mirar unas fotografías que habían colgadas en la pared de enfrente de ella. Tampoco era la primera vez que las veía, pero si la primera vez que llamaban su atención y las miraba fijamente. Podía ver en una de ellas a Aarón con Jack y Haley, su ex esposa, abrazados y riendo. En otra solo a Jack con su cara manchada de chocolate. La última que pudo ver antes que Hotch llegase junto a ella, fue una en la que salía Jack y Haley, tirando un beso hacia la cámara.

-Siguen ahí porque ella sigue siendo la madre de mi hijo.- dijo casi en tono de disculpa, o de explicación. Emily asintió rápidamente e hizo un gesto indescifrable para Hotch.

-Lo sé, no necesitas explicarme nada Hotch.- sonrió. Él también, luego le ofreció una taza de café que había preparado y ella la aceptó encantada, sus manos estaban congeladas y necesitaba algo con que entrar en calor, el café estaría bien.- Se ve que Jack es un niño muy feliz, es afortunado de tenerlos a ustedes dos como padres, aunque sea por separado. –Aarón asintió pensativo, mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Sabes, ella y yo tratamos de hacer lo mejor que podemos y vaya, hemos tenido suerte. El chico nos salió un geniecillo.- Emily sonrió y asintió.

-Es un encanto, siempre ha sido muy educado y es bastante inteligente.- Añadió la agente, con una sonrisa esbozada.

Y aquello era verdad. Las veces que habían realizado reuniones o cenas entre el equipo y Jack había asistido, ella lo había notado. Conversaba con los demás niños, se preocupaba de Henry, el pequeño hijo de JJ, opinaba en relación a lo que se le era permitido y tenía una conducta poco frecuente en niños de su edad.

Haley y Hotch lo habían criado así. El tiempo que habían estado casados, se habían pasado la vida enseñándole a ser una persona correcta al pequeño. Enseñándole los limites y cómo actuar ante las distintas situaciones. Les había resultado bien, aunque claro aun no era tarea cumplida, el niño solo tenía ocho años y le faltaba mucho por aprender de la vida y tener muchas experiencias.

Aarón llevaba separado de Haley dos años. El ritmo de trabajo de ambos logró que lo bonito de la relación que tenían se transformara en una desagradable rutina, que ambos decidieron cortar antes de matarse el uno al otro. Aunque de todas maneras la situación terminó en buenas condiciones. Jack vivía con los dos, de Lunes a viernes con su madre, y de Viernes por la tarde a Domingo con su padre, los tres lo llevaban bastante bien y no tenían problemas en cambiar días o hacer desarreglos cuando quiera que fuese necesario. El pequeño Jack los amaba a los dos.

-Emily…- comenzó Hotch en casi un susurro y Emily lo supo; había llegado la hora de hablar de lo ocurrido, ella asintió y sonrió un poco.- Em, escucha- continuó.- Lo que ocurrió ayer…- ella lo iba a interrumpir pero él la detuvo con un gesto serio, ella alzó las manos y lo dejó proseguir. –Ni siquiera sé muy bien que decir al respecto, pero quería aclararte que no me arrepiento, aunque tampoco me siento orgulloso.- dijo casi en forma de disculpa.

Ok, eso no era lo que Emily esperaba, aunque, no sabía sinceramente que esperar. Estos últimos acontecimientos la tenían noqueada, no entendía y pues, tampoco quería complicarse. Después de todo él era su jefe y no se imaginaba nada más allá de una relación de trabajo, pero lo de anoche había sido de todo menos algo relacionado con el trabajo, de hecho se alejaba de todo ese ítem. Se acomodó la garganta y pensó que decir.

-Hotch, no te preocupes, la verdad…- comenzó hablando lentamente, ordenando sus ideas, temiendo decir algo incomodo e incorrecto. Si había algo que no quería hacer era dañar la relación con él, después de todo era su jefe y un buen amigo.- la… verdad, no tiene importancia.- su voz tomó fuerza, estaba empezando a ser Emily Prentiss, la de verdad, la que podía mantener el control de las cosas, la agente Prentiss.- Simplemente nos dejamos llevar, ambos somos adultos y creo que podremos lidiar con eso.- dijo naturalmente, dejando su confusión de lado y transmitiendo seguridad, Hotchner la miró con a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada con la suya, él suspiró un poco aliviado, al parecer ambos tenían las cosas claros, al menos aparentemente.

-Esto es realmente incomodo, no quiero que pienses que…- agregó Aarón, Emily esta vez sí que lo interrumpió.

-No pienso nada, Hotch. Lo de anoche no fue nada más que sexo. Ya podemos dejar de pensar en ello, ¿no? Dejemos de aclarar cosas que no tienen explicación ¿estaría bien eso? –

Si, para ambos estaría bien, pero también ambos sabían que las cosas no eran así de simples. En estos momentos los dos estaban solo diciendo cosas que creían ser las correctas, pero que quizá ninguno de los dos quería o pensaban en realidad.

Para Aarón era distinto, él, desde hace unos dos meses aproximadamente, había comenzado a tener unos "extraños y novedosos _síntomas"_ cada vez que Emily Prentiss lo miraba, pasaba por su lado o le hablaba directamente a él. Le encantaba el perfume que dejaba al pasar cerca de él, lo dejaba casi en éxtasis, una vez, se encontró cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor, no se dio cuenta hasta que Spencer le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que él respondió sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a tierra y luego asintiendo señaló excusándose señaló que "solo estaba cansado"

Cuando Emily, sin ninguna otra intención más que ser agradable, le agradecía por sostenerle la puerta para que ella pasara, él le sonreía casi como un juguete de vuelta. Cada vez que veía que un SUDES apuntaba en dirección de Emily, su corazón latía muy fuerte, su preocupación lo alteraba como nunca le había pasado con ningún otro miembro de la unidad de análisis de la conducta.

Y todo había comenzado cuando, inocentemente, David Rossi le comentó a Hotchner que Emily, con el paso de los años, cada vez se iba poniendo más guapa. Y él estaba de acuerdo, aunque no se había detenido a pensar en ello. Emily Prentiss tenía 30 años cuando llegó a unirse al grupo, hoy en día 33, y aunque ya era una mujer hecha y derecha cuando empezó a trabajar con la unidad, con el pasar de los días ella iba demostrando su esencia de mujer independiente, de armas tomar, decidida, pero a la vez cómica con sus cercanos, cuidadora de los suyos y con cualidades secretas que Aarón ya estaba deseando conocer.

"El tipo que la consiga, será el más afortunado del planeta, sin duda" Prosiguió aquella vez esa conversación Rossi. Aarón se limitó a asentir. Pero por dentro no dejaba de pensar en cuanta razón tenía su amigo y compañero del FBI, y comenzó a repasar las cualidades de Emily y su carácter en su interior.

Definitivamente, estaba muy de acuerdo con David. Emily era una mujer muy interesante a ojos de cualquiera. Pero el nunca podría ser más que un jefe y un amigo para ella, y no precisamente de los más cercanos. Ellos si habían compartido bastantes momentos juntos, pero nunca solos. Siempre con el resto del grupo. Con Derek o Spencer por ejemplo, él sabía que iban de repente por ahí a beber algo o a compartir, él en cambio, jamás había gozado de esa oportunidad.

Emily en cambio, había empezado a notar a Aarón hace poco, si bien hace semanas que estaba comportándose distinto con ella, Emily no le dio importancia, pero desde anoche algo había cambiado para ella. Luego de que el resto del equipo del UAC se hubiese retirado de su departamento, Hotchner fue quién se quedó hasta el final, amablemente le ofreció quedarse a limpiar y ordenar, generalmente quién hacía esa parte era Jennifer, pero ella había tenido que irse ya que Will la había llamado por teléfono diciéndole que Henry, su hijo, la extrañaba y la rubia con el corazón en la mano se retiró un poco antes de la velada.

Y ese momento desencadenó todo, luego de que terminaron de limpiar, Aarón iba a retirarse, pero Emily cordialmente le ofreció un último trago en manera de agradecimiento, pues la verdad su departamento había quedado hecho un desastre y ella valoró mucho el gesto de ayuda de Hotch, así que era lo mínimo que podría hacer.

Podría culpar el trago, la soledad, o cualquier factor de aquella noche por lo que había pasado. Pero no, sería inútil. No tenía más explicación que… no, de hecho no la encontraba. Solo había sucedido, no sabía cómo ni por qué. Y sinceramente ni siquiera bebieron tanto, ahora que lo pensaba si hubiese preferido estar bebida, porque al menos podría tener eso como argumento, pero ni eso tenía. Pasó y punto. ¿A quién o qué culpar?

-De acuerdo.- accedió Hotchner. –Entonces… me alegra haber _aclarado _un poco las cosas- admitió, como quitándose un peso de encima. El realmente sentía lo que había pasado, no quería arruinar nada_, nada_.

-Todo en orden entonces, jefe.- Dijo ella alzando su taza de café, Aarón la imitó y brindaron.-

-Por la amistad.- Dijo Emily- mirando a los ojos- agregó mientras chocaban despacio sus cafés, "no quiero mal sexo en mi vida" pensó, lo que la hizo reírse de sus mismos pensamientos. Claramente el sexo que había tenido la noche anterior con su jefe no había sido malo.

-Por la amistad- coincidió Hotch- Y por el trabajo- agregó.


	3. Un desliz con el pasado

**N/A:** Tercer capitulo! espero les esté gustando, me gusta leer los reviews así que no duden en dejarlos :)

* * *

Los días fueron pasando con normalidad para los miembros de la UAC, excepto para Emily y Aarón, aunque ellos no lo demostraban, para ambos algo había cambiado desde aquella noche pero ninguno lo admitiría. Los dos se sumergían en sus trabajos para no pensar en cosas que no debían, pero ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad de mirar al otro cuando sabía que no sería muy notorio.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenos días mis agentes favoritos.- Saludó efusivamente Penélope al equipo, como solía hacerlo.

Nadie entendía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre estaba de buen humor. Aunque fuese lunes en la mañana. Las únicas dos situaciones en las que García podría perder su chispa, eran dos: Cuando le gritaban estando con resaca, o cuando un hacker se metía en sus asuntos. Lo segundo desataba una tercera Guerra Mundial.

Pero dejando de lado aquellos asuntos, Penélope García era la persona más adorable de la oficina. Siempre tenía palabras dulces para sus colegas y amigos, siempre un abrazo, siempre un beso y una palabra de aliento. Era también la más sensible, odiaba ver tanta sangre, le disgustaba y desesperaba ver las imágenes de las víctimas, pero aquello iba con su trabajo y ella había aprendido a soportarlo. Aunque claramente no era la parte favorita de su labor.

Lo de ella era la informática por supuesto. Ella podía meterse en el rincón más escondido de cualquier computador en el mundo, costase lo que le costase conseguía cualquier cosa, y ese preciso momento en que lo lograba, ella sentía la gloria. Y claramente se los dejaba en claro a todos. Ella era la mejor hacker del planeta tierra.

-Hola, guapa.- la saludó JJ. – Bonito chaleco- comentó sonriendo, aquella mañana Penélope vestía un pomposo chaleco rosa, típico de ella, solo a ella se le vería bien. Penélope le devolvió la sonrisa y dio una vuelta para lucir su atuendo.

-Buenos días, equipo.- Saludó Hotchner al entrar en la sala de reuniones. Emily, quién había estado en silencio mirando las imágenes del nuevo caso que ya estaban proyectándose en la pantalla grande, apartó la vista de estas y miró a Hotch. No dijo nada, solo asintió en manera de saludo, aunque no había podido evitar sentir algo acelerado su corazón. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Se suponía que ya habían aclarado _todo._

Cuando ya iban de camino a Los Ángeles en el jet, siguieron repasando la información que tenían del caso hasta ahora, estipularon sus respectivas y probablemente muy acertadas hipótesis y finalmente Hotch dividió al equipo como siempre.

-JJ y Spencer, ustedes irán con el sheriff- ambos asintieron.- Morgan tú vas con Rossi a hablar con las familias de las víctimas y Emily, tu vas conmigo a la escena del último crimen.- Emily asintió sin gesticulación alguna en su rostro. Trabajo era trabajo.

Al llegar a Los Ángeles, se dividieron cómo lo había estipulado Hotchner, todos con la disposición al cien por ciento para encontrar al asesino que acechaba la ciudad más grande de California. Incluso, iban más concentrados que nunca, todos querían hallar al mal nacido que estaba violando, torturando y matando a niñas de tan solo 5 años.

-¿Cuántas horas lleva muerta?- preguntó Emily al forense que estaba subiendo el cuerpo de la niña para trasladarlo donde le harían las pericias correspondientes. El forense destapó el cuerpo y Emily con horror vio las lesiones que la niña tenía. Prentiss quiso llorar, pero debía ser fuerte y profesional, como siempre lo era.

-Por el color y la temperatura, se calcula que unas 15 horas- respondió el hombre. Emily asintió. El forense volvió a tapar el cuerpo y terminó de subirlo al vehículo. Emily dio media vuelta y se abanicó los ojos pestañando varias veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hotch, que en ese momento llegaba de hablar con el testigo que había encontrado el cuerpo.

-Sí, estoy bien.- asintió Prentiss.

-Es un caso fuerte.- comentó el jefe. Emily frunció los labios. Casos así podían con sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel? Mentes enfermas, claro. Ella sí que sabía de ello, pero aun así, nunca era fácil. La mujer se limitó a asentir.- Vamos a reunirnos con los demás, mientras antes logremos tener el perfil, antes podremos dar con el criminal.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta el auto y sin darse cuenta, Hotchner posó su mano en la espalda de Emily al caminar. A ella le encantó ese gesto y no tardó en sentirse apoyada por su jefe.

Ya montados en el auto, iban en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Los dos creían que el otro estaría pensando en el caso, pero no. Emily seguía sintiendo la mano de Aarón sobre su espalda, aunque claramente ya no estaba ahí, ella extrañaba el calor de su tacto. Aarón por su parte, pensaba en la tristeza de Emily. Él había notado que siempre que había casos relacionados con niños, ella se mostraba realmente afectada, aunque nunca lo admitía y trataba de disimularlo. El quería sabe todo de ella, pero no quería perturbarla ni incomodarla, así es que prefirió quedarse con la duda por el momento, sería lo mejor, y por otro lado, quería evitar tener conversaciones de otro tipo que no fuesen laborales con ella, al menos por ahora que lo que había pasado entre ellos era todavía muy reciente.

Morgan y Rossi por su lado, habían conversado con la familia de las tres víctimas, parecía ser que las tres niñas asistían al mismo club de ballet ubicado al Este de la ciudad, seguramente el SUDES las había seguido desde allí. Por otro lado, JJ y Reid se habían reunido con el jefe de policía local y no habían conseguido mucha información.

Cuando estaban todos reunidos, no tardaron en tener el perfil. Buscaban a un hombre de entre 30 y 40 años, de tez blanca, criado en la zona cercana al estudio de ballet y que tuviese acceso fácil a las niñas.

Tardaron dos días en encontrar al asesino. Había sido una tarea difícil, pero todos estaban satisfechos de haberlo podido lograr, un tipo así no merecía piedad alguna y seguramente estaría en la cárcel por el resto de su vida.

Ya de regreso en la oficina del FBI, Penélope los recibió con los brazos abiertos y cafés para todos. Se sentaron en la mesa de reuniones y cada uno bebió el suyo gustoso, aunque no hablaban mucho, estaban todos realmente exhaustos y cada uno extrañaba la comodidad de su hogar. Pero antes de poder disfrutar de aquel momento, debían terminar de archivar el caso.

-Te extrañé, bombón de chocolate.- Le dijo García a Morgan, él le ofreció su despampanante sonrisa y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, muy de ellos.

-Y yo a ti, _baby girl- _le respondió. Penélope le guiñó un ojo y ambos rieron.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, García.- se entrometió JJ, haciendo acto de presencia entre ellos dos, pues ella amaba interrumpir sus coqueteos, que al fin y al cabo eran bromas entre todo el equipo.

García se volteó hacia su amiga y no muy sutilmente le apretó ambas mejillas con sus manos, luego la besó en la mejilla-

-Te eché de menos, JJ- dijo sarcástica.

-¡OUCH!- fue todo lo que Jennifer articuló, sobándose ambos costados de la cara, arrepintiéndose de haberlos interrumpido.

Emily, quién había estado viendo el espectáculo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír, definitivamente adoraba a todos estos locos, cada uno era especial a su manera, hablando de personas especiales…

-Em- la llamó Spencer, agarrándola del brazo para llamar su atención, ella de inmediato atendió a la solicitud de su amigo.- ¿Cuántas probabilidades crees que hay en este universo de que una chica se interese en mí? Háblame con números, sabes que no entiendo de otra forma, aunque bueno, entiendo todo pero en este caso necesito saber una cifra exacta ya que en materia de mujeres yo podría cometer ciertos errores, aunque claro los errores no son lo mío pero como te decía las mujeres son casi incompre…- habló muy rápido, Emily sacudió la cabeza y lo interrumpió poniendo una mano en su boca para que callase.

-¡Jesús y Jesús!- exclamó Prentiss. Reid la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dos Jesús?- preguntó curioso.

-Y no es para menos, hombre. Me hablas tan rápido que tengo que poner mis cinco sentidos en ti, e inventarme uno extra para poder captar lo que me dices, pero esto… ¡esto!- dijo impresionada- ¡¿me preguntaste por una mujer?!- Dijo en un tono de voz tres veces más alto que el que ella realmente tenía, Reid asintió despacio.

-Bueno, no es que técnicamente haya una, pero… -

-¡oh dios mío, oh dios mío!- gritó eufórica, llamando la atención de los demás. Se disculpó con un gesto y se acercó más a Reid, susurrando para no seguir siendo el centro de atención.- ¿Sabe ella de tus sentimientos?

-No, ella no… bueno, quiero hacerle saber, pero ya sabes, en esta materia, no soy bueno.

-¿La conozco?- Spencer negó con la cabeza.- ¡maldición! ¿Y de dónde salió esta chica?- preguntó curiosa, manteniendo la voz baja. Hotchner no pudo evitar mirar hacia ellos dos, ¿qué tanto se secreteaban?

-De… bueno, una convención de física que hubo el mes pasado, yo fui y pues… charlamos, me dio su número y de vez en cuando también nos mandamos correos electrónicos.- Emily sonrió con dulzura. Spencer era como su hermano menor, ¡lo quería tanto!

-¿Qué tan interesado estás?- ella misma encontró tonta su pregunta. Conocía a su amigo, y si en verdad no estuviese interesado, jamás lo habría mencionado. Su interés debía ser grandísimo. Hizo una mueca y se corrigió.- ¿Se han visto luego de la convención?

-Sinceramente, solo por _skype. _¡Cielos Em, no me atrevo a invitarla a salir! No sé cómo hacerlo.- Prentiss volvió a sonreír.

-OK, ok. No pasa nada Spence, con algunos consejos más todos tus encantos, en menos de una semana, esa chica será toda tuya. – Emily lo besó en la mejilla y se fue a despedir del equipo. Necesitaba su hogar y un baño relajante ahora mismo. Bienvenido fin de semana.

Luego de dejar la oficina, Emily se encaminó a buscar su auto que había estado toda la semana en el taller. ¡Al fin estaba listo! Fue la más feliz del planeta cuando por fin pudo conducir a casa.

Antes de entrar a su apartamento, pasó al de su vecina a recoger a Sergio. ¡Como extrañaba a su gato! Finalmente sintió el calor de su hogar invadirla y era lo que necesitaba. Tiró su bolso, dejó al gato en el suelo y ella se encaminó al baño a llenar la tina con agua y espuma. El cuarto de baño no tardó en llenarse de vapor, mientras ella se desnudaba y ponía un CD de música clásica.

Iba a meter un pié en el agua cuándo sintió el timbre. Maldita sea. ¿Quién arruinaba su momento de paz tan esperado? Gruñó y dijo unas cuantas malas palabras al tiempo que se ponía su bata y salía del baño.

-Espero no…- calló, ¿acaso estaba solo cubierta por una bata? ¡Dios! Emily también estaba sorprendida, pero no por su propia vestimenta, sino porque… ¿Qué hacía él aquí?- interrumpir.- terminó su frase él visitante.

No podía creerlo. Luego de 10 años, él estaba de vuelta. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Lo besaba y lo trataba como a un novio? No, definitivamente ya no era su novio, no podría hacer eso. ¿Lo trataba como un amigo? Pero… a sus amigos ella los veía siempre, a Ian Doyle no lo veía desde que él, por razones de trabajo, se había trasladado a Brasil. Razón por la cual habían terminado su relación, no creían en las relaciones a distancia y aunque había sido difícil, habían optado por lo sano y no atarse a un amor ausente.

-No interrumpes.- sonrió.

Ian pensó que Emily Prentiss estaba más hermosa que antes. Los años le habían hecho bien, y lastimosamente él se lo había perdido.

-¿Puedo…?- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia adentro del apartamento y Emily asintió.

-Sí, sí por favor pasa, disculpa.- lo dirigió hasta el living.- Este… vengo llegando de un viaje y…-Cielos, Definitivamente no sabía que decir ni hacer. ¡El que había sido el amor de su vida estaba en frente de ella!

Ian, por su lado, no pudo resistirse y la abrazó de lleno, aspirando su aroma, que si bien era al distinto al que tenía años atrás, era exquisito. Emily desconcertada le devolvió el abrazo, primero tímidamente, luego con más confianza.

-Estás muy guapa.- dijo cuando se soltaron. Emily sonrió.

-Gracias- Ella pensaba lo mismo de él, estaba guapísimo. Pero no se lo diría.- ¿Te molestaría esperarme un momento? Como te decía vengo llegando de un viaje y necesito una ducha. Ian asintió.- Ponte cómodo y sírvete algo si quieres. Yo ya vuelvo.- volvió a sonreír, él le guiño un ojo y ella se marchó al baño.

Definitivamente su baño relajante tendría que esperar. Vació la tina y se dio una ducha rápida. No quería ser grosera y dejar a su inesperada visita solo por mucho tiempo.

Tardó alrededor de 20 minutos en ducharse, vestirse y peinarse. No se puso maquillaje, hoy dejaría su piel descansar.

Mientras Emily estaba lista, Ian fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Se apoyó en la encimera mientras lo bebía y sonrió. Estaba en la casa de Emily Prentiss, quién había sido su novia desde primer año de universidad, no es que hayan estudiado lo mismo, pero se conocieron en una de las fiestas que ofrecían las diferentes facultades para que los alumnos nuevos se conocieran entre sí y se produjeran buenas relaciones. Gracias a esas fiestas, ellos habían tenido cinco años de una excelente relación.

-Sigues poniendo las servilletas ordenadas para que formen la estrella de David.- comentó en cuanto la vio entrar en la cocina.- Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina y él la acompañó.

-Algunas costumbres nunca se van.- admitió.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo? –preguntó deseosa de saber.

-No puedo quejarme, haber hecho negocios en Brasil fue el mejor paso que pude haber dado en mi carrera, aunque te sea difícil de creer, allá me consideran un empresario de alto prestigio.- le contó, ella sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo.

-No lo dudo. Amabas tu carrera…-dijo nostálgica, recordando que por eso la había dejado… pero ella nunca había querido ser una traba en sus planes, por ende fue ella quién lo había alentado a irse, quería que él triunfara, y estaba feliz, realmente, de que lo haya logrado.

-Y lo sigo haciendo, pero creo que es tiempo de hacer otras cosas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Emily reconoció ese gesto tan familiar en él. -¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo está la FBI? ¿Qué tal los criminales? Si que se metió alguien de armas tomar con ellos.- bromeó. Emily soltó una carcajada que a Ian le encantó, adoraba y había extrañado mucho su risa espontanea.

-Pues, difícil, pero no imposible. Hay días en que odio lo que hago, pero otros en que me alegra poder ayudar en algo a esta sociedad y especialmente con la parte podrida de esta. –Frunció los labios. – Hoy por ejemplo, hemos terminado un caso horrible, gente que hace lo que hizo este tipo, no debiese existir.

-Podríamos meter a todos los criminales en une estadio, atados de manos y pies, y luego… ¡boom! Lanzarles bombas- dijo Ian, Emily volvió a reír, estas ideas terroristas las había tenido desde siempre.

-Sigues igual.- dijo ella. Él asintió.

-y… ¿cómo te ha ido en lo demás? Ya sabes… ¿tienes planes? O… ¿a alguien incluido en tus planes? –preguntó sin aguantar más, él necesitaba saber si ella tenía novio, si había alguien en su vida. Si alguien se la había ganado.

Emily suspiró. No pudo evitar pensar en Hotch y en lo que había estado pasando con él, y sus sentimientos disimulados que se negaba a reconocer. Pero… ¿Qué pensaba? Aarón, no estaba en sus planes, jamás podría concretar algo con él. Él le había dejado las cosas _"claras", él no estaba orgulloso de lo que había pasado. _Se recordó a ella misma_. _Sacudió su cabeza_ y _negó convenciéndose.

-Digamos que estoy sin planes en ningún ámbito por ahora. Estoy de hecho… muy bien.- dijo lo último no muy segura. Estar confundida de hecho no era estar mal, pero tampoco clasificaba en su idea de estar bien.

-ídem.- coincidió Ian y no esperó más, se puso de pié, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a sus brazos besándola como había deseado hacerlo durante todo este tiempo. Emily no supo qué hacer, tenía un debate en su interior, ¿estaba bien hacer esto con Ian, siendo que había estado pensando todos estos días en Hotch? ¡No! Hotchner no debía ocupar sus pensamientos. Aquello estaba mal, así que prefirió dejar de pensar y solo… se entregó.

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, _Mily – _¡diablos! Él la acababa de llamar como cuando eran pareja, eso la había remontado años atrás, cuando eran felices y más jóvenes, y se amaban. Ian Doyle era la única persona en la tierra que la llamaba así.

Ella prefirió no hablar, no decirle todos los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente, no quería quedar en frente de él como una chiquilla enamorada. Se limitó a morderse su labio inferior y, tomándolo de la mano, lo guió hasta la habitación.

Al llegar allí, cerraron la puerta e Ian la presionó contra esta, demostrándole todo lo que ella seguía provocando en él. Emily gimió por lo bajo al sentir el bulto que se estaba formando debajo del pantalón de Ian, gemido que él calló y tapó con un beso feroz. Ambos seguían siendo muy pasionales juntos, de eso no quedaba duda alguna. Ian no tardó en comenzar a desabotonar la preciosa blusa blanca que Emily llevaba puesta y besar el centro de su pecho, mientras que ella recorría los brazos de él con sus manos, seguía estando muy en forma y esos músculos a Emily la seguían volviendo loca….

Todo había sido explosivo, un reencuentro con todas sus letras. Aquella tarde transcurrió entre risas, confesiones, sexo, besos, más confesiones, y más sexo en el departamento de la agente.

Ya agotados, yacían juntos en la cama. A Emily le llamó la atención que luego del sexo, él no la acariciaba, y no pudo evitar compararlo con Hotchner, él la había acariciado e incluso se preocupó de arroparla después _del acto. _Se regañó a sí misma al percatarse de lo que hacía. ¿Cómo pensaba en otro hombre cuando estaba con uno en su cama? Se sintió una sinvergüenza y se mordió la lengua.

-¡Tierra llamando a Emily! -escuchó cuando dejó de pensar tonterías.- ¿Estás aquí?- Ian agitó su mano en frente de ella, quien sonrió.

-Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

-Que… -sonrió travieso.- ¡Que es hora de una ducha! La cargó en sus brazos y se dirigieron al baño. Se les venía un buen fin de semana por delante, para Ian no cabía duda de eso. Emily solo aceptó. No quería pensar más.


	4. Let me know you

N/A: Hola! nuevo capitulo, este es un poco más largo y espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios para ver hacia donde quieren que se dirija la historia y tener en cuenta sus opiniones, tanto de la historia en sí, como en mi redacción. Soy nueva en esto y necesito muuucho feedback. Gracias!

* * *

-¡Pero qué guapa más guapa! –Chilló JJ al ver llegar a Emily del brazo de Morgan ese lunes por la mañana.- y que morenazo más_ hot.- _Agregó, Ambos le sonrieron y se saludaron como de costumbre.

-¿llegaron juntos? –Aarón no pudo contenerse de preguntar lo que tanto quería saber. Si habían llegado juntos, para él significaba que habían dormido juntos. Había odiado esa idea.

Emily y Morgan se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.- ¡no! – respondieron al a coro.

-Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento.- explicó Emily.

Prentiss lo quedó mirando, Aarón estaba muy serio, más que de costumbre. No le había gustado para nada verla llegar tan feliz del brazo de su compañero. Pero… ¿quién era él para controlarla? Ella le sonrió, no quería ni tenía ningún motivo para molestarse con él, ni él con ella.

-Prentiss, pasa a mi oficina en un momento por favor, necesito hablar contigo un segundo.- dijo antes de darse media vuelta y dejar al grupo. Emily no alcanzó a responderle siquiera.

-¿Le pasa algo al jefe?- preguntó Morgan.

-Se le viene un mal día creo. Tempranísimo en la mañana lo llamó Strauss, así que… No le llevemos la contra _bombón_.- respondió García.

-Iré a ver qué necesita.- dijo Emily y salió hacia su oficina.

-¡Em!- la llamó Morgan, ella volteó a ver que quería su amigo.- Tu café, preciosa.- Se lo tendió, ella se lo recibió y Morgan le tiró un beso en el aire.

-Coqueto, mujeriego. Te adoro.- le dijo Emily al tiempo que se retiraba de los ojos de sus amigos.

-¿Necesitas algo, Hotch?- preguntó cerrando la puerta.

Hotchner la miró, la miró… y la miró. Realmente no tenía nada que decirle. Solo que estaba hermosa, y que durante el fin de semana no había podido quitársela de la cabeza, y que la quería tener cerca todo el santo día.

-¿Hotch? ¿Hola?- sacudió su mano enfrente de él, agachándose un poco, Aarón amó que se pusiera tan cerca de él. Por fin sonrió y Emily tomó asiento. -¿Entonces?- agregó.

-Prentiss… ¿Qué tal estuvo su fin de semana?

Esa pregunta definitivamente descolocó a Emily. Aarón, su profesionalísimo jefe la había llamado a su oficina para… ¿preguntarle sobre algo no relacionado con su trabajo? No era precisamente que ellos no se conocieran en otro ámbito, es decir… habían tenido relaciones, pero ella creía haber entendido que habían quedado en seguir con su profesionalismo y olvidarse de aquél_ incidente_.

-Eh… estuvo… ¿bien?- respondió con inseguridad.

-¿Bien?- preguntó el de vuelta. Aquel _bien _no lo había convencido en lo absoluto.- ¿Hiciste algo en especial? –continuó interesándose.

Emily maldijo por dentro. Entre lo que había pasado con Hotch, el regreso de Ian, y el revoltijo de cosas que tenía en su cabeza… ¿Cómo podía decir un _bien_ con seguridad? A decir verdad, estaba_ bien_, el sexo le hacía bien a cualquiera y a ella se le notaba a leguas que estaba _bien_, hasta el cabello se le veía distinto. Pero el lío lo tenía en su interior. No era del tipo de mujeres que acostumbraba a estar con dos hombres distintos periodos tan pequeños… allí estaba ella.

El punto era… ¿por qué justamente hoy día, luego del fin de semana con Ian, Hotchner le preguntaba _cómo había estado su fin de semana_? ¿Qué se supone que debía responder? _"Perfecto, me reencontré con el amor de mi juventud y tuvimos sexo salvaje en la misma cama en la que hace unos días atrás también lo tuve contigo."_ ¡Por favor!

-Bien.- dijo con mayor convicción, fingiendo una sonrisa.- Descansé bastante, estoy relajada para comenzar una nueva semana laboral.

-Me alegra oír eso, Em.- ¿Le dijo Em? ¡Guau! Ella estaba acostumbrada a que dentro de la oficina, ella era _PRENTISS _o como mucho solo_ Emily, _sobre todo proviniendo de su jefe. – Escucha… yo… quería proponerte una cosa.

¿Proponer una cosa? ¿Qué le quería proponer? Emily agradecía estar sentada, así no caería en seco al piso.

-¿Una propuesta?- dijo curiosa.- Te escucho Aarón.

-Sé que el otro día… bueno, primero quiero decirte que me disculpes por hablarte de temas personales dentro de la oficina.- Emily sonrió.-

-Solo dime qué pasa, Hotch.- le animó.

-Bien, sé que el otro día aclaramos las cosas… Pero, Em –Aarón estiró su mano por encima del escritorio, alcanzando la de Emily y acariciándola suavemente.- Necesito que lo hablemos _mejor_.

-¿Mejor? ¿Cómo dices?- realmente no entendía a qué quería llegar. Además, él le estaba tomando su mano, un gesto íntimo que proviniendo él, la desconcertaba aún más… pero no hizo nada, le gustaba sentir su contacto, no se movió ni un centímetro.

Aarón Hotchner se había pasado el fin de semana pensando en la noche entera que habían pasado juntos en el apartamento de Emily. Recordaba sus tatuajes, él nunca pensó que una chica como Emily tendría tatuajes y lo había vuelto loco el hecho de saber algo tan íntimo de ella. Recordaba que era muy cosquillosa, recordaba su cabello despeinado dándole escalofríos con el roce sobre su pecho, la recordaba dedicándole sonrisas solo a él, caricias solo a él, besándolo solo a él….

Aquella noche memorizó cada detalle de su cuerpo. La calidez de su piel, sus curvas desnudas.

Pero no podía seguir con sus pensamientos en la luna cuándo tenía una vida en la tierra, un hijo que necesitaba de su atención, hasta se molestó consigo mismo por no haberle prestado el máximo de dedicación a su hijo Jack cuándo este le hablaba. Pero es que simplemente no podía, pensar en Emily Prentiss lo ponía de cabeza, se sentía como un adolescente enamorado y eso lo tenía al borde de la locura. Por ese mismo motivo, había pensado y pensado, decidió que no podía seguir así, debía hablar bien con Emily. Quizá… solo quizá, podían llegar a un consenso beneficioso para los dos.

Hotchner tenía claro que era un hombre adulto, que podía tomar decisiones, sabía perfectamente que no podía sacarse a Emily de la cabeza porque era algo que él no tenía. Alguien que deseaba demasiado y que se le escapaba de sus manos, alguien a quien se moría por mimar, por conocer cada detalle, alguien a quien le pudiera dar y a la vez de quien poder recibir todo. Esperaba poder hacer algo al respecto.

De alguna u otra forma la quería en su vida.

Hotchner carraspeó, nunca sabía que decir últimamente… ni sabía hilar frases para comunicarle a Emily lo que necesitaba de ella, aunque ni siquiera él estaba claro, solo sabía una cosa, quería a Emily. No del verbo amar, sino _que tenía ganas de ella _todo el tiempo, era algo inevitable, totalmente incontrolable. Algo que lo estaba llevando a querer quebrar las reglas internas de la FBI: no podían relacionarse entre colegas. Él lo sabía perfecto pero… ¿qué podía hacer? No podía ordenarle a sus sentimientos que desaparecieran.

No estaba enamorado, eso era lógico pues era muy poco tiempo para algo así. Pero le importaba Emily Prentiss.

Mucho.

Lo volvía loco.

-Emily, solo… ¿te importaría…? –Titubeó- yo, quiero decir…- llenó sus pulmones de aire en un suspiro varonil, -algo que Emily encontró muy… _sensual_—y decidido solo lo dijo.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche conmigo?

Emily abrió sus ojos de par en par, eso no lo esperaba.

-¿Cenar? ¿Nosotros?... uh… -procesó las palabras de Aarón.

-Si Em, no quiero que me malinterpretes- aclaró de inmediato- solo quiero… ya sabes, conversar contigo.- se sinceró, realmente esas eran sus intenciones, pero no lo que quería...

-Entiendo Hotch, yo lo sé. No pienso mal- le dio una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que derritió a Aarón. Le encantaba que le diera sonrisas exclusivas para él, exclusivas porque nadie más las estaba viendo, solo él.

-¿A las 7? Dime tú el lugar.- ofreció Hotchner, dando por hecho que ella aceptaba. Ella asintió sonriendo. -¿Qué lugar te gusta? Demás está decir que yo invito.-agregó.

-Me gusta el "Priceless Pleasure"- gesticuló normalmente, pero para Aarón esas palabras sonaron a gloria, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios al pronunciarlas y… ¡cielos! Con que… _El placer no tiene precio._- Hotchner asintió y finalmente quitó su mano de la de Emily, ella maldijo en su interior.-Perfecto- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Hotchner la siguió y la abrió para ella.

-Nos vemos más tarde, linda.- y la besó en la mejilla, dejándola una vez más anonadada.

_"¡Emily Prentiss; te debes una conversación contigo misma ahora, ya!" _una vocecita exclamó en su interior.

Al salir de la oficina de Aarón, Emily fue directamente al baño. Se refrescó la cara con un poco de agua y lo mismo hizo con la parte superior de su cabeza. Si, estaban en pleno invierno, si, hacía un frío de los mil y un demonios pero… ella tenía un calor infernal recorriéndole el cuerpo. No era nada pasional, solo… algo que provocaba Aarón Hotchner en ella desde después de _aquella noche_.

Emily necesitaba pensar. Lo que iba a hacer hoy, aunque quizá por muy amistosa que haya sonado la invitación de Hotch, la tenía intranquila. Se sentía jugando a dos bandos. Había pasado el fin de semana con un tipo, y al día siguiente, tenía algo así como una cita con Hotch, con quién había pasado algo hace unos días, y bueno, admitiéndolo… Hotchner no dejaba de ser su jefe.

_"Eres soltera, aun eres joven, tienes derecho a pasarla bien" _comentó la misma voz en su , era verdad, pero no quería sentirse una cualquiera. Así que se hizo un juramento en honor a su virtud: No tendría sexo con ningún hombre hasta que todo este alboroto se aclarara. No sonaba tanto como un desafío, a decir verdad, ella no era exactamente algo así como una ninfómana, pero la hacía sentirse mejor el hecho de ponerse ciertas metas en momentos de confusión.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó JJ quién estaba parada en el lavamanos al lado de Emily, que por cierto nunca notó el momento en que había entrado al baño. –Te noto distraída- comentó.

Emily se encogió de hombros.- debe ser que es lunes- le restó importancia. Cortó un pedazo de papel para secarse las manos y la cara. Estaba colorada.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – cuestionó JJ.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, fueran como fueran las circunstancias y el enredo que tenía en su cabeza, el fin de semana había sido esplendido.

-Cuéntamelo todo. –sentenció la agente Jereau al adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga.

Emily se encogió de hombros.- Solo un reencuentro con un viejo _amigo.-_Si, ella le contaba las cosas a su amiga, pero prefería ahorrarse el detalle de decir que ese _amigo _había sido su novio por cinco años tiempo atrás.

-Sucia.- bromeó la rubia.

-así es la vida- la morena le guiñó un ojo y salió del baño, dejando a su amiga riendo.

Durante el día, el celular de la pelinegra sonó siete veces, contadas por Aarón -quién no le quitaba ojo de encima- tres de las siete veces Emily atendió la llamada, habló muy risueña y a veces un poco despacio para no ser oída, mientras que el resto de las llamadas las rechazó. Algo que había motivado la curiosidad de Hotch.

Pero eso sí, había alcanzado a oír algo en una de las llamadas, algo que no le gustó para nada. Ella había dicho "_no creo que repitamos lo del fin de semana, no nos adelantemos_". ¿Qué significaba eso?

Estaba celoso. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Ambos llegaron puntuales al restorán, se saludaron amistosamente, algo que Aarón agradeció, pues estaban avanzando, ya no era solo el saludo cordial con un movimiento de cabeza y una semi sonrisa. Ahora había tacto entre ellos, besos en las mejillas, roces de manos, sonrisas no profesionales.

Decidió olvidar lo de las llamadas de Emily. No quería entrometerse.

El quería otras cosas.

Hotchner tenía claro que ella estaba soltera, y mientras eso siguiese así, el podría tener una oportunidad para lo que fuese.

A la hora de ordenar, optaron por pedir lo mismo para cada uno y ansiosos esperaron a por la comida.

-Entonces- dijo Emily en un suspiro- aquí estamos.

-Aquí estamos- estuvo de acuerdo Hotch.

-Mira Hotch… si me invitaste aquí para seguirte disculpando yo…

-¡Shh!- la calló Hotch, posando un dedo sobre sus labios. Emily tuvo el atrevido deseo de morderlo, pero se contuvo. – Nada de eso.- te invité aquí porque… quiero que tengamos algo.- soltó sin más. Emily, quién justamente en ese momento estaba dando un sorbo a su copa de vino se atragantó y tuvo un ataque de tos de un minuto aproximadamente. Se sintió un poco ridícula, pero Aarón pudo entenderlo, la estaba espantando, no estaba empezando bien, así que pensó en corregirse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, disculpa- Aarón asintió.

-Emily, no me refiero a ese tipo de _algo_- enfatizó la última palabra.- Solo quiero que nos conozcamos… De otra manera. Fuera de la oficina.- Él de verdad tenía toda la intención de sincerarse, quería que Emily tuviera una idea de lo que él estaba sintiendo.

-Ya sé que yo te dije que no quiero explicaciones de nada… pero, ¿puedes ser más específico solo esta vez? –dijo hecha un enredo, temiendo estar malinterpretando las cosas que Hotch le decía.

Sinceramente no entendía a que quería llegar Aarón, ¿quería que tuvieran relaciones casuales, algo así como amigos con beneficios? ¿Quería que fuese su novia? ¿Quería que tuvieran un romance sin reglas? ¿Qué demonios quería?

A decir verdad, ella no quería una relación en estos momentos, no estando así de confundida. Si, admitía que sentía cosas por Hotchner, pero… ahora Ian Doyle también ocupaba una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos, habían pasado unos días geniales encerrados en su apartamento y ello la había remontado a los tiempos en que tenían una linda relación que ella atesoraba en su corazón, aunque tampoco sabía si ellos iban hacia algún lado. Solo había sido un reencuentro, pero había pasado y ella no sabía que sentir.

-Me explico. Emily, quiero serte sincero.

-Por favor.- estuvo de acuerdo ella.

-Me gustas.- soltó Aarón, como quitándose un peso de encima.- bastante, agregó, para descolocar aún más a una confundida Emily. –Me gustas y bueno, tranquila, no te estoy proponiendo nada serio, solo quiero… que nos conozcamos mejor.- volvió a repetir.

¿Cómo respondía a eso? Vaya, de hecho si, ella también se moría de ganas de conocerlo mejor, pero nunca le habían propuesto algo así, generalmente las cosas solo fluían en las relaciones, nunca nadie le había propuesto un "_conozcámonos mejor_" literalmente así, y sinceramente jamás esperó escucharlo de Aarón Hotchner.

-No quiero quedar como una tonta –comenzó a responder finalmente- pero ¿qué significa para ti conocerme mejor?

-Me he dado cuenta que me interesas mucho Em, por eso el otro día luego de lo que pasó te dije que no me arrepentía- Emily se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo sucedido- y por eso también te dije que aún así no me sentía orgulloso. No me gusta que las cosas lleguen a ese extremo sin que…- dudó como decirlo. Emily se acomodó en su silla- bueno, sin que haya nada concreto, no soy de ese tipo de hombres… Es por eso. Em, contigo me siento distinto, quiero ver que puede llegar a pasar entre nosotros.- Emily tomó aire y lo botó lentamente, tenía mucho que procesar.- Ah, y no, jamás quedarías como una tonta para mi, eres la chica más lista e inteligente que conozco- agregó Hotch sonriendo.

-Entonces…- iba a replicar, pero Hotch aún no terminaba de hablar.

-Lo único que quiero es que me permitas invitarte a cenar de vez en cuando, que me dejes llamarte por teléfono cuando sienta ganas de hacerlo, que me permitas tocar tu mano, tu rostro.- tocó suavemente la mejilla de Emily, ella no pudo evitar cargar su rostro hasta su mano, ella adoraba su tacto- por dios Emily, no sé qué me pasa contigo pero necesito tenerte cerca- agregó lo último temiendo haber dicho demasiado, estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos quizá a sobremanera, no quería asustarla con una declaración muy comprometedora, pero quería y necesitaba que ella supiera los sentimientos que despertaba en él.

-Hotch, yo también quiero ser sincera- finalmente pudo hablar luego de acomodarse la garganta. Hotchner la estaba derritiendo con cada palabra que decía, la tenía en otro mundo.

Hotchner asintió, lo que la alentó a de igual forma que Aarón, decirle lo que sentía.

-No voy a mentirte, también me interesas mucho- admitió con brillo en sus ojos, un brillo increíblemente encantador para Hotchner.- He notado tu cambio conmigo y bueno a partir de allí, en resumidas cuentas me encanta como me tratas, que quieras tenerme de algún modo cerca de ti. Y yo ahora que lo pienso, creo que quiero lo mismo- admitió sin más, sintiéndose pequeña. Aarón sonrió, había amado oír eso.

El debate en el interior de Emily ahora era otro. ¿Le contaba lo de Ian? Ella sabía que si aceptaba la propuesta de Aarón, si accedía a conocerse más con él, sería algo sin compromisos, sin etiqueta, pero si aceptaba también era porque quería que algo saliera de aquello… aunque tampoco quería arruinar el momento, no quería que Hotch pensara mal de ella, si, se lo diría, pero en otro momento.

-Entonces, sin un compromiso serio… ¿si me permitirás conocerte mejor?

-No hay nada que me interese más que eso ahora, Aarón. Quiero conocerte y que me conozcas.

Terminaron la cena entre conversaciones, risas, sonrisas y coqueteos mutuos. Aunque no hubo ningún beso.

Algo había empezando a tomar forma aquella noche, algo que significaba mucho tanto como para Aarón como para Emily. Algo que aún no estaba claro, pero que ambos querían que se aclarara con el tiempo.

Emily llegó a su casa tarde luego de la cena, sintiéndose aún como una adolescente. No podía creer lo que había sucedido en aquél restorán. Habían sido rebeladas confesiones que nunca pensó podrían decirse entre ella y Aarón. Iba a intentar algo con Aarón Hotchner, su serio y malhumorado jefe de la UAC. Pensó el pellizcarse para ver si no lo había soñado, pero aún tenía la colonia de Hotchner pegada en sus narices por el último abrazo que se habían dado. No cabía duda, era real.

Se encaminó hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de jugo, dejó su cartera sobre la mesa pero la interrumpió el sonido de su celular, lo tomó y contestó sin ver quién era. Era Ian.

-Hola Mily- saludó con su seductora voz.

-Hola Ian.-suspiró. Ella deseó haber visto la pantalla del celular antes de contestar, no quería hablar con él.- ¿Qué sucede? Son casi las once, es tarde, ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó en tono neutral.

-Solo escuchar tu voz- Emily no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. No sabía que decir, no quería decir nada. Aarón se había instalado en su cabeza y ella no quería sacarlo de allí automáticamente Ian había desaparecido, ya no había espacio para él.

El efecto Hotchner la estaba atrapando.

-Estoy cansada, Ian. Iba a dormirme, ¿hablamos en otro momento si? Disculpa-

-Que descanses, nena- Emily cortó.

Si algo le había quedado claro luego de la conversación con Aarón, es que no quería intentar nada con Ian Doyle. El era su pasado, y Emily deseaba con ansias que Aarón y lo que fuese que estaba pasando con él, fuese su presente. Nada más.

Por su lado Aarón llegó a su casa con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que tenía nombre, se llamaba _la sonrisa que provoca Emily Prentiss_.

Era tarde, pasado las once de la noche, mañana recién era martes y debían estar a las 8 en el trabajo. Pero Emily había aceptado que él la llamara cuando tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Quizá era desconsiderado, quizá ella estaba cansada de haberlo escuchado hablar tanto rato, pero… solo quería desearle buenas noches.

-Hola- contestó ella luego del primer tono.

-Sé que es tarde, pero… quería escucharte una última vez por hoy.-

-¿no te cansas de mí?- bromeó Emily, Aarón rió.

-Creo que nunca podría.- ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Eres cursi, ¿lo sabías?- ambos rieron ahora, Emily desde la comodidad de su cama y Aarón desde el balcón de su dormitorio.

-No puedo evitarlo. Pero lo tendré en cuenta.

-Me gustas así- sentenció ella, a Hotch se le encogió el corazón, le encantaba ser correspondido.

-Tienes gustos raros- bromeó él ahora, la carcajada de Emily fue escandalosa.

-Tienes suerte de ello- dijo con coquetería la morena.

-Ni que lo digas, soy muy afortunado.

Si bien por el teléfono no podía verla, él la sintió sonreír.

-Buenas noches Hotch, nos vemos mañana.

-Que sueñes bonito, Emily.- ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Esa última llamada había terminado de hacer su noche perfecta.


	5. Pizza and some others stuff

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola! nuevo capitulo, siiii jaja posteo seguido porque llevo unos capitulos escritos ya, así es que aprovecho que tengo tiempo. Como siempre espero que les guste la historia. Así que... let's read!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Aarón como siempre fue el primero en llegar a la oficina de la UAC. Pero hoy era distinto. Hoy la sonrisa que se le había instalado en la cara desde ayer se negaba a retirarse, aún podía permitirse mantenerla, estaba solo en la oficina, pero cuando sus compañeros comenzaran a llegar, él pretendía volver a su actitud seria que normalmente tenía en horas de trabajo. No quería ser descubierto, junto con Emily habían decidido no hacer nada arriesgado en la oficina, no podrían ser descubiertos, además así evitarían los problemas y las explicaciones para sus colegas y superiores.

Prentiss fue la segunda en llegar esa mañana. Sin dudarlo se dirigió a la división de Hotch, dejando la puerta junta detrás de ella.

-Hola- saludó normalmente.

-Hola- respondió Aarón de la misma manera.- ¿Todo bien, Prentiss?- fingió con profesionalismo.

-¿No puedo venir a saludar al jefe?

-Sí que puedes.- sonrió, Emily se acomodó el cabello, se moría por besarlo, pero tenía que aguantar, los demás ya estarían por llegar. El celular de Emily sonó, ella solo revisó quien era, desvió la llamada y guardó el aparato nuevamente en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón negro que lucía aquél día.

-¿No vas a contestar, Prentiss?- preguntó Hotchner con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que el celular volvía a sonar.

-Era una llamada sin importancia- se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creo, está sonando otra vez.- Emily torció el gesto y tomó su celular.

-Disculpa, no puedo hablar ahora- dijo contestando la llamada, sin despegar su vista de los ojos de Aarón.- hoy es un día difícil en el trabajo y no podré atender, te llamo yo cuando pueda, adiós.- colgó.

Aarón sonrió. Le encantaba esta mujer.

- Nos vemos más tarde, Hotch.- Emily sonrió y puso un pie fuera de la oficina, Hotch la llamó de vuelta.

-Espera, dijo cuando ella volvió a entrar.- me faltó algo, se acercó a ella y plantó un fugaz beso en sus labios. Emily descolocada miró a todos lados a través de las divisiones de vidrio de la oficina, ¿se había vuelto loco?- Que tenga un buen día, señorita Prentiss.

La noche anterior no había acordado nada de besos. Pero aquello se había dado espontáneamente. Y a Emily le había encantado. No había probado sus labios desde _aquella_ noche, y en ese momento, aunque fue un beso fugaz, se dio cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado.

-Desquiciado.- murmuró ella sonriendo a medida que dejaba la oficina de su jefe.

El día en la UAC transcurrió con una monotonia alucinante. Hoy, como hace mucho tiempo, no habían recibido ningún caso, así es que los ánimos estaban muy bien. Reid y Rossi se dedicaron a jugar ajedrez, mientras que Morgan y JJ conversaban de la vida. Por su lado García y Emily habían optado por aprovechar el tiempo y reordenar carpetas con datos de casos cerrados durante lo que iba del año.

Hotchner estaba en su oficina, aparentaba estar leyendo unos archivos, pero la verdad es que estaba mirando a Emily, seguía cada movimiento que ella hacía, quería memorizar cada gesto de ella, cada manía. Había notado que acostumbraba a lamerse el labio inferior y ocasionalmente lo mordía despacio, lo hacía sobre todo cuando estaba pensando. Notó que cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo ella al responder, jugaba con su cabello, y que también tendía a morderse las uñas de vez en cuando. Se percató de su manera de caminar, era muy decidida, casi desafiante, imponente. Se fijó en la perfección de su cuerpo, la curva de su cintura y sus caderas que incitaban a ser recorridas. Y no pudo evitar un cosquilleo en su interior al recordar que él las había recorrido en su totalidad alguna vez. Sin ropa que estorbase.

Notó lo bien que se veía aquél día con el pantalón de vestir negro y la blusa gris de manga tres cuartos.

Aarón negó con la cabeza, no podía seguir haciendo aquello, se sintió un pervertido cuando sus ojos y la evaluación que estaba haciéndole a Emily llegaron hasta su busto. Ella era simplemente perfecta.

-Este día está tan relajado que llega a ser aburrido- dijo García, siendo oída por todos.

-Demasiado- coincidió JJ-

- ¿Por qué no dejamos esto y vamos a almorzar?- propuso Reid.

-Podríamos ir a comer pizza- agregó Morgan, tengo un hambre infernal.

-Suena perfecto- comentó Emily.- Amo las calorías cuando hace frío.

-Ahora hay que ver si el jefe nos lo permite- dijo Rossi.- iré a proponérselo, seguramente dirá que si, realmente no hay nada que hacer aquí.- se encogió de hombros y subió la pequeña escalera hasta la oficina de Hotch.

-¿Qué sucede, Rossi?- preguntó Hotch, apartando la vista del documento que pretendía leer.

-Estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ir a comer afuera, pizza. ¿Qué dices?- Aarón fingió pensarlo- mmm suena perfecto. Guardo estos papeles y bajo enseguida. – respondió de muy buen ánimo.

Dave lo desconoció, si bien Aarón no era un amargado, normalmente costaba más convencerlo de ciertos panoramas, además le había respondido casi sonriendo, ¿qué le pasaba?

-No me van a creer.- comentó Rossi al llegar abajo con el resto del equipo.

-ha dicho que no.- asumió en un lamento JJ.

-No, al contrario. Aceptó, y de muy buena forma.- todos se miraron extrañados, pero finalmente agradecieron que Aarón hoy estuviera de buen ánimo.

-¿Qué hacen aún sentados? Las pizzas nos esperan, chicos- dijo un sonriente Aarón bajando las escaleras.

Decidieron ir a pie a la pizzería, después de todo estaba solo a unas cuadras y la lluvia aquél día había hecho una tregua con la ciudad, eso sí, hacía un frío del diablo.

Emily iba un poco más atrás del grupo, caminando sola. Aarón, quién iba más adelante con JJ y Reid, comenzó a caminar más lento, dejando pasar a Rossi, Morgan y Penélope hasta quedar con Emily al final.

La morena al verlo llegar junto a ella, sintió deseos de tomarle la mano, por el frío y porque realmente quería hacerlo, pero también tuvo que reprimir ese deseo. "_Nada obvio"_, se recordó a ella misma

-Sí que hace frío- comentó por buscarle conversación Aarón.

-uno de los mil demonios- coincidió ella.

-Tengo ganas de tomarte la mano- confesó Hotch, mirándole a los ojos, ella sonrió.

-Y yo- admitió ella también, sonrojándose.

Morgan, quién llevaba la delantera del grupo, les gritó que se adelantaría para pedir las pizzas mientras. Si que tenía hambre. Tomó nota de lo que quería cada uno y se adelantó con Penélope.

-Con que pizza con piña- dijo Aarón a Emily, ella se acomodó su gorro de lana azul que llevaba puesto.

-Toma nota, es mi favorita- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

La tarde en la pizzería se pasó entre mucha pizza, bebidas, risotadas por parte de todos incluyendo al serio Aarón Hotchner, y por sobre todo muchas miradas entre el jefe y Emily Prentiss.

Aarón decidió que se tomarían el resto de la tarde libre, así es que después del agradable almuerzo, fueron a la oficina por sus cosas y cada uno se retiró por su lado.

Hotch ofreció a Emily llevarla a su casa, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada fulminante, aunque él lo había hecho a propósito, ya había aprendido que no le gustaba que la llevasen, además ella andaba en su auto y él en el suyo. Se irían por separado.

-Definitivamente no quiero que me lleves.- volvió a decir ella, a lo que Aarón asintió.-

-Entendido- dijo él mientras salían de la oficina juntos, eran los últimos que quedaban.- Y solo brome…

-Pero, ¿quieres ir a mi departamento más tarde? -Ofreció la morena, interrumpiéndolo.

Aarón se sorprendió ante aquella oferta, pero claramente no pudo rechazarla, gustoso pasaría una tarde en su compañía, en su departamento.

A seis de la tarde Aarón se bajaba del ascensor en el piso de Emily, ella le abrió la puerta y de inmediato lo besó. Había estado reprimiendo aquello desde la mañana y no quiso esperar más, sería una tortura, algo insano. El hombre respondió el beso sorprendido pero gustoso, le encantaba que lo que él le había propuesto a Emily estuviese tomando este camino, no había pasado ni un solo día desde la cena y ya iban en besos pasionales, aunque claro, aún sin etiquetar lo que tenían. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía.

Se metieron en el apartamento y de inmediato Sergio, el gato de Emily, fue a saludar.

-Tienes suerte de agradarle- dijo Prentiss- no es muy sociable y es celoso.

Hotch sonrió y se sentó en el sofá y el gato se arrimó en sus piernas, él le acarició el lomo.

-¿Algo para beber? –Ofreció Emily, Aarón negó con la cabeza y Emily se sentó a su lado.

-Pues por eso le agrado, soy igual- bromeó Hotch, Emily soltó una carcajada escandalosa, típica de ella. Aarón luego también rió, la risa de ella era muy contagiosa.

-¿Con que eres celoso?- preguntó cuando dejó de reír.

-Toma nota tú también- sentenció imitando las palabras que ella le había dicho en la tarde.

Decidieron ver una película para pasar el rato, buscaron en la televisión y dieron con _Identity, _dejaron el canaly se arroparon con una manta, Emily se recostó en el sofá y acomodó sus piernas estiradas sobre las de Hotch, algo que a él le encanto, se sentía muy a gusto con esa cercanía entre ambos.

Al término de la película, ambos se desperezaron, Emily estiró sus brazos y se sentó bien en el sofá, Aarón se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Un beso preciso.

-He visto esa película más de 5 veces- dijo ella.

-Y yo, pero esta vez contigo fue diferente- Emily solo respondió con una sonrisa.

El teléfono de Emily comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de centro, Aarón se estiró para pasárselo y no pudo evitar ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

-No quise ver, lo siento- dijo cuando se lo entregó.

Emily hizo un gesto de incomodidad, y nuevamente no contestó. Solo le recibió el celular a Hotch y lo apagó, tirándolo al sofá de al lado.

-No es importante- aclaró.

-¿Ian es un amigo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella se mordió el labio pensativa. ¿Debía decirle la verdad? Optó por hacerlo, le gustaba estar con Hotch, le gustaba esto que estaba naciendo, no quería estropearlo con mentiras.

-Ian es un ex novio- admitió, Aarón asintió, su semblante se puso serio.- pero es solo eso.- siguió explicando ella.

-Te llama bastante…- comentó él.

-¿Espía mis llamadas, señor?- dijo ella con incredulidad en tono profesional, sentándose sobre el regazo de Hotch.

-No espío, solo observo, agente Prentiss- corrigió él. – solo quiero saber si debo preocuparme.

-Tonto- ella repartió besos en la mandíbula de él- no tienes por qué preocuparte. Esto es lo que yo quiero. Quiero estar aquí, contigo, conversando y viendo películas.-finalizó con un beso en los labios. El corazón de Hotch se aceleró a mil por hora. Ella era todo un encanto.

Luego de aquella conversación prepararon algo para comer, para Emily no era nuevo que Aarón supiera cocinar, pero le había gustado mucho más que lo hiciera exclusivamente para ella. Cenaron entre risas, pequeños besos y tomadas de mano, y luego ya se les hizo tarde, así que Aarón tuvo que marcharse.

Con el paso de los días, se iban sumando los momentos que pasaban juntos, a excepción de cuando andaban en terreno o de los fines de semana, esos eran de Aarón y el pequeño Jack. Y eso estaba bien, les daba su espacio, aunque de más estaba decir que se extrañaban, Emily no lo llamaba mientras Aarón estaba con su hijo, no quería ser impertinente, mientras que Hotch si le llamaba cada vez que el pequeño estaba jugando o viento televisión, eran llamadas largas, graciosas, tiernas y necesitadas.

Emily por su lado, definitivamente había dejado de contestar las llamadas de Ian, ya no cabía duda de que no lo quería en su vida. Quizá si como un amigo, pero ella tenía claro que él quería algo más que eso. Se lo dejaba claro en cada correo electrónico que le mandaba y en los mensajes de texto que recibía cada vez que rechazaba una llamada.

Era Domingo por la tarde, nevaba sobre la ciudad y Emily estaba descansando tirada en su cama, cuando recibió una esperada llamada de Hotch, hablaron por varios minutos, Aarón le contaba cosas de Jack, a ella le encantaba escucharlo hablar de su hijo, lo hacía con un amor incondicional, era un buen padre y ese era otro atributo de Hotchner que la pelinegra atesoraba. También hablaron un poco del trabajo, pero cosas vagas, realmente no querían hablar de eso, fuera de la oficina ellos tenían un mundo aparte, el cuál sabían separar.

Emily cortó la llamada cuando sonó el timbre de su apartamento, Hotch le dijo que la llamaría después y se cortó la comunicación, no sin antes mandarle un beso y un sincero _te quiero_.

-Hola- dijo Ian en cuanto Emily apareció en frente de él. Ella no supo que cara poner, definitivamente no lo esperaba.

-Ian- dijo en tono cortés.

-¿Por qué no atiendes mis llamadas? ¿Ni mis correos, ni mensajes?- cuestionó él, no se veía molesto, se veía más bien desesperado.

El hombre entró al departamento sin ser invitado, algo que irritó un poco a Emily, pero estaba bien, tarde o temprano esta conversación debía llevarse a cabo.

-Lo siento Ian, no estaba preparada.

-¿preparada? ¿Para qué? Pensé que… Emily realmente pensé que luego de aquél fin de semana podría haber algo entre nosotros. Pero resulta que pasan tres semanas y te escabulles, huyes de mi ¿se puede saber qué hice mal?- inquirió.

Tenía razón, lo que había pasado daba pie para pensar que ella estaba dispuesta a retomar su antigua relación, pero ella no contaba con que Hotch le propusiera aquello que tenían ahora, aquello que aún no tenía nombre pero que ambos sabían que tenían.

-No has sido tú, Ian- aclaró Emily.

-Ah, es eso. ¡¿No eres tú, soy yo?!- levantó la voz.

-No tienes que gritar.- dijo con calma.

-Disculpa, lo siento- se acercó a ella, iba a abrazarla pero ella se apartó.

-Ian, no- sentenció.

-¿Qué pasa, _Mily_?-

-Pasa que… no quiero Ian. No quiero que vuelvan a pasar cosas entre nosotros.- respondió seria.

-¿Qué dices? –otra vez intentó acercarse a ella, quién se volvió a apartar.

-Lo que escuchas, y es en serio. Yo de verdad lo siento, te tengo mucho cariño pero…

-Pero hay alguien más- terminó la oración Ian.

-Sí, hay alguien más. –afirmó Emily, mordiéndose el labio levemente. – no estaba en mis planes, pero si, así es.

El hombre movió la cabeza en señal de reprobación, se la habían ganado, el problema es que él no sabía perder. No la quería perder.

-Entiendo- dijo finalmente, algo dolido.

-Podemos ser amigos- dijo Emily- es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

Ian soltó una carcajada Irónica -¿AMIGOS? No sé si pueda Emily. Me la jugaré por ti.

-No quiero que hagas eso, no valdrá la pena. Por mi está todo dicho.

-Cambiarás de parecer- dijo antes de darle un beso con todas sus letras en la boca, un beso que Emily cortó lo antes posible, odiándolo por un momento. Ian dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando una enfadada Emily sola en su apartamento.

Se sintió humillada, odiaba que la besaran sin su consentimiento, lo hubiese pateado en los testículos si él se hubiese quedado unos segundos más en frente de ella. Cuando Ian se fue ella cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza, estaba molesta. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó los dientes. No quería tener el sabor de un beso forzado, no quería el sabor de un beso que no era de Hotch. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. No había sido para tanto, pero tenía mucho enojo.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama. Se acomodó y no pudo evitar llamar a Hotch, quién extrañamente no contestó. Bueno, quizá no tan extrañamente, estaba con su hijo, era obvio que no atendería, definitivamente no debía haber llamado.

Tomó un libro de su mesa de noche y se disponía a leer, necesitaba distraerse, calmarse, pero nuevamente el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.

_"Si es Ian, lo pateas en los huevos, como que te llamas Emily Prentiss"_, susurró para ella. Abrió la puerta seria, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quién era.

-¡Hotch!- gritó. Su semblante cambió completamente, sonriendo se tiró en sus brazos y lo besó con autentica pasión, ese si era un beso deseado.

-¡guau!- dijo Hotch sobre sus labios, devolviéndole el beso gustoso- no esperaba un recibimiento así. Emily sonrió en medio del beso.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo pasar, se sentaron en el sofá de siempre y se besaron durante un buen rato. Porque se gustaban, se extrañaban, y porque Emily quería borrar el sabor de Ian.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó cuando fue capaz de soltarlo.

-Luego de ese recibimiento tan dulce, ¿me preguntas qué hago aquí? Si quieres me voy- hizo ademán de pararse, pero Emily lo detuvo, tirándolo nuevamente junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-No lo quise decir así, tonto.- lo besó en la mejilla, él la miró y sonrió.

-Haley me pidió si podía llevar antes a Jack, tenían un compromiso, no pude negarme pero tampoco quería quedarme solo en casa, y aquí estoy. - Emily suspiro.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí conmigo- dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

Y aquello era verdad, era lo que necesitaba luego de aquél mal rato, necesitaba el cariño de Hotch, sus caricias y sus besos. Lo necesitaba a él, ya se había acostumbrado a él. Era un bien necesario.

-Me alegra mucho estar contigo -dijo él poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a ella, de inmediato Emily tomó su mano y él la abrazó, y se fundieron en otro beso muy apasionado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Emily comenzara a buscar el borde del chaleco de Hotch para quitárselo, lo necesitaba.

No habían tenido relaciones en todo este tiempo, habían sido días de muchas caricias, si, muchas incitaciones, coqueteos, conversaciones, confesiones, películas, comidas, revistas, videojuegos en la casa de Hotch, pero nada más, no habían hecho el amor desde aquella vez en que no eran nada. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir esperando.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Hotch cargado de dudas y deseo a la vez. No quería presionarla para nada, no quería arruinar lo que tenían, quería que ella estuviese bien.

-Segurísima- asintió la morena mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Hotchner, quién se estremeció.

Aarón hizo un movimiento rápido y la cargó sobre su hombro, Emily dio un grito y luego rió, moviendo sus piernas para que la bajara, Aarón rió junto con ella. Llegaron al cuarto y la dejó sobre la cama, posándose sobre ella. Ambos se miraron, definitivamente se deseaban.

Emily se relamió los labios y fue lo que incentivó a Aarón a besarla nuevamente, nunca se cansaría de su sabor, de su aroma, ni de sus caricias, quería tener todo de ella.

Se fueron despojando de sus ropas, Aarón batalló un poco con el sostén de Emily, lo que fue motivo de otro ataque de risa, risa que se perdió entre más besos y gemidos.

A Hotch le encantaba cuando Emily se inquietaba cada vez que él pasaba sus manos por los costados de su abdomen, las cosquillas eran su debilidad, era tan dulce.

Emily también estaba descubriendo un punto débil en él, sus orejas. Por eso vez que ella tenía la oportunidad le mordisqueaba el lóbulo y eso lo prendía como una moto.

Ya cuando estaban totalmente desnudos, Emily tenía las riendas del asunto, sentada sobre él. Aarón la tomó por la cintura y finalmente se entregaron, sus cuerpos se transformaron en uno. Los gemidos de ambos eran acallados con besos, las caricias cada vez más urgentes como si nunca pudieran tener suficiente del otro.

¡Cielos! Aarón era terriblemente bueno para _esto, _y bueno era decir poco, Emily estaba fuera de sí. Hotch la hizo llegar tres veces antes de él mismo encontrar su clímax.

El había quedado exhausto, pero quería más y más, siempre querría más de Emily Prentiss. Se sentía en el paraíso, había sido un momento glorioso, cuando estaba dentro de ella sentía que finalmente había encontrado el lugar al que correspondía.

-Te quiero. Hotch- susurró Emily en su oído, acurrucándose junto a él, adormilada y satisfecha.

-Te quiero, Em.- se volteó a mirarla, ella sonrió y enterró su cabeza en su cuello, quería tenerlo tan cerca como pudiera. Aarón la envolvió en sus brazos y Emily se sintió en casa, allí pertenecía.

-Quiero quedarme contigo esta noche, ¿puedo? – Emily levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, estaba despeinada, con las mejillas ruborizadas, demasiado encantadora, tenía los labios un poco hinchados por la intensidad de los besos, pero eso solo la hacía verse más hermosa.

-Quédate conmigo siempre, Hotch. –Dijo antes de quedarse dormida-

Cuando Emily despertó por la mañana estaba confundida, había dormido muy profundamente y se encontraba algo desorientada, de a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior la fueron invadiendo y no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente, pero ¿dónde estaba el motivo de su sonrisa?

En ese momento, un muy perfumado y bien vestido Aarón Hotchner entró en la habitación con una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días, dormilona- dijo besándola en la coronilla.

-Muy buenos- coincidió Emily. -¿fuiste a tu casa? –preguntó ella al verlo con ropa distinta.

-Tenía ropa de cambio en el auto, espero no te moleste que me haya dado una ducha.- dijo sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

-Nunca- le sonrió-

-Bien, hora de levantarse, sino llegaremos tarde.- dijo Aarón- ve a ponerte muy guapa. Mientras seguiré preparando el desayuno, ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto.

Emily se levantó de la cama dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, sin pudor, sin esconderse.

-Si yo fuera tú no haría eso, realmente debemos llegar temprano a trabajar. –Sentenció Aarón acercándose a ella, mirándola con deseo.

La chica sonrió con picardía.

-Entonces no haga que nos retrasemos, jefe- dijo acomodándole la corbata. Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se encaminó al baño, dejando a un encendido Hotch.

* * *

.

.

Y bueno, Reviews son siempre muy apreciados, esperados y valorados. Thanks for the support!


	6. Flores igual a celos

**N/A:** Hola! Hoy quería comentar que estoy enamorada de los personajes, y que no puedo parar de escribir, y eso! jaja espero les guste :)

* * *

Llegaron a la UAC por separado, tomaron caminos distintos para no llegar al mismo tiempo, seguían pasando inadvertidos ante los ojos del resto del grupo y de los mandos más altos, eso era algo bueno, si seguían manteniendo lo suyo para ellos no tendrían ningún problema y _aquello_ seguiría siendo solo de ellos.

-Te ves distinta, chica guapa. ¿Te hiciste algo?- preguntó Morgan a Emily aquella mañana.- estás radiante.- la hizo darse una vuelta.

-Nada. Absolutamente nada.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludó Hotchner, llegando diez minutos después que Emily.- nos vemos en la sala de conferencia en cinco minutos, tenemos nuevo caso- agregó serio, luego se retiró.

-¿Vieron eso?-Preguntó Reid, acercándose a Derek y Prentiss- El jefe llegó tarde.

-No llegó tarde- contraatacó Emily.

-Solo no tan temprano como siempre- dijo Morgan, apoyando a su amiga.

-De todos modos eso es nuevo- Red se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento entró el portero del edificio, con un ramo de flores. Tres rosas blancas.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó JJ al ver entrar al hombre.

-Para la señorita Emily Prentiss.- respondió el portero

Todos miraron a la mencionada agente, quién no supo que decir. Recibió las flores y vio que no tenía tarjeta.

-¿Quién lo envía? –Preguntó Penélope con curiosidad- ¡qué romántico!

Emily estaba muy sorprendida. Si Hotch se había atrevido a dejarle flores en la oficina había sido muy arriesgado, ¿cómo lo había hecho? ¿Le había pedido a alguien que las dejara por él? Por otro lado, ella no recordaba haberle dicho cuáles eran sus flores preferidas ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

-No dice nada- contestó Emily.

-Te las pondré en agua, guapa matadora- dijo Penélope quitándole las rosas y desapareciendo.

-Con permiso- dijo Emily, encaminándose a la oficina de Hotchner.

Tocó la puerta como de costumbre, y no entró hasta que oyó un "_adelante_" por parte de Hotchner.

-Permiso- entró tímidamente.

-Prentiss, ¿qué tal?

La pelinegra se acercó al escritorio, con el gesto serio.

-Gracias- dijo ella, dejando a un Aarón desentendido. ¿Le estaba agradeciendo por la noche que habían pasado juntos? Eso no tenía sentido, en ese caso agradecía él.

-¿Gracias por qué?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Por las rosas.- respondió ella con naturalidad, hablando bajito- ¿cómo supiste que eran mis favoritas?

Ahora sí que Aarón no comprendía nada. Él no le había mandado nada, su gestó se endureció, los celos lo atacaban, pero debía mantener la calma.

-Yo no te he enviado nada, Emily- admitió frustrado. Deseando haberlo hecho él y no otra persona.

Ahora era el turno de Emily de estar confundida.

-¡oh! Yo… no… lo siento, pensé qué…- dijo avergonzada.

-Em, hablémoslo después, ¿sí? Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

Aquel había sido un momento muy incomodo, y el ambiente se había tensado entre ambos desde aquella conversación.

Penélope García y la agente Jereau no perdían oportunidad de acercarse a Emily para preguntarle por el enamorado secreto que le enviaba rosas. Y Emily por su lado estaba agotada de decirles que no tenía idea quién podría ser, y que no había ningún enamorado.

Jennifer recordó la conversación hace unas semanas atrás cuando Emily le había contado sobre el reencuentro con un amigo, y asumió que él le podría haber mandado las flores, pero Emily no le confirmó.

Aunque era algo probable. Estaba casi segura que quién las había mandado había sido Ian Doyle, nadie más pudo haber sido, después de todo era él quién le había dicho que se la jugaría por ella. Emily estaba muy fastidiada.

Para el caso de hoy no tuvieron que viajar, era allí mismo en Virgina, así que cuando se hizo demasiado tarde pudieron irse directamente a sus casas.

Emily entró en la oscuridad de su apartamento siendo recibida por Sergio, como de costumbre. Resignándose a que aquella noche Hotch no la llamaría, estaba enojado. Todo por culpa de Ian y sus flores.

Hotchner llegó molesto a su casa. No solo por el hecho de que había muy pocas pistas del caso, ni porque no habían encontrado ningún cuerpo que diera indicios del asesino. Estaba molesto porque alguien le había dado flores a Emily. A _su_ chica. Él sabía, tenía muy claro que realmente no era suya, que lo de ellos no tenía nombre, no eran nada oficial… pero aún así la idea de otro pretendiente lo volvía loco. Él quería tener la exclusividad en todo lo que tenía que ver con Emily, no quería terceros. ¿Quién le había regalado esas malditas rosas? Alguien que la conocía, incluso más que él. Alguien que sabía que a ella le gustaban las rosas blancas… alguien. Suspiró frustrado.

Recordó aquella vez cuando ella le habló de su ex. Él la llamaba constantemente, y aunque Emily no atendía las llamadas, de todas maneras no podía evitar sentirse molesto.

Estuvo pensando unos minutos sin despegar la mirada de un punto debajo de la mesa, mirando nada en realidad. Solo pensando.

Finalmente decidió llamarla. Aquello no era culpa de ella, y volvió a recordarse que no tenía derecho a molestarse. _Era algo sin compromisos_.

-Aarón- saludó feliz de que la llamara, pensaba que seguiría molesto con ella. Odiaba esa idea. Odiaba la idea que Ian lograra acabar con lo de ellos.

-Em- saludó de vuelta él. Su voz era todo lo que necesitaba luego de un mal día.

-Aarón, yo quería pedirte disculpas. Sé que… -comenzó a explicar, pero agradeció que Hotch la interrumpiera, realmente no sabía cómo disculparse de algo que ella no tenía la culpa.

-No es tu culpa, Em- admitió el hombre.- ¿fue Ian, verdad?

-Eso creo- se sinceró ella en un suspiro. Aarón por su parte cerró los ojos conteniendo su rabia y sus celos.

-¿Hay algo… entre ustedes?- preguntó con temor.

-dios, ¡no!- exclamó Emily.

-Bien, es todo lo que necesitaba saber, Em.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin saber ninguno que decir. Habían tenido un mal día por algo no tan grave, pero se reconfortaban con tan solo una llamada telefónica, aunque en ese preciso instante ninguno decía nada.

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir, nos espera un largo día- finalmente habló Emily- que descanses, Hotch.

-Te quiero Em, que duermas bien.

-Te quiero-

Era tarde, la una de la madrugada cuando Emily colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No tardó en prender su laptop y meterse a su correo electrónico personal.

"_No lo vuelvas a hacer, Ian. Por favor, realmente me trae problemas que hagas esas cosas._" Fue todo lo que escribió en el e-mail. Esperaba de corazón que fuese suficiente.

La semana fue horrible. Pocas veces tardaban más de resdías en un solo caso. Pero este había tardado cinco. Una semana completa. Una semana estresante y frustrante para todos. Con un total de 15 víctimas. Y para peor, cuando encontraron al SUDES, este había tomado a JJ como rehén, iba a dispararle de hecho, pero Emily había sido más rápida y aunque odiaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, le dio un disparo justo entre ambos ojos al criminal, lo mató. JJ no pudo más que agradecerle con un gesto.

Y ahora al fin estaba en casa. Segura, con la calidez de su estufa envolviéndola, con su gato pidiéndole mimos. Era casi suficiente para reconfortar una semana como la que terminaba. Solo le faltaba alguien, pero aquél alguien estaba con su hijo y ella no interferiría en ese momento, por mucho que lo necesitara.

Pasó el día sábado en cama, estaba realmente cansada y ese día había sido bastante reponedor. Había dormido casi 20 horas, hasta que sonó su celular.

-¡noche de chicas!- gritó Penélope al otro lado de la línea.

-Me dejaste sorda, García- se quejó la morena, alejando un poco el teléfono de su oído.

-Lo siento, querida. Nos pusimos de acuerdo con JJ, iremos a un bar, al de siempre mejor dicho. Beberemos y nos repondremos de la semana asquerosa que tuvimos. ¿A que no suena tentador?

De hecho sonaba muy tentador, necesario y entretenido. Y hace tiempo que no lo hacían. ¿Por qué rechazaría una oportunidad así? Necesitaba una noche de distracción con sus chicas, por supuesto que tomaría la oferta.

-Entonces, dónde siempre. A la hora de siempre.- confirmó ella.

Se juntaron a las 10 en el lugar acordado. El ambiente estaba buenísimo y se les vendría una noche excelente, eso era seguro.

Conversaron muchísimo. Penélope y Jennifer no perdieron ocasión para preguntarle a Emily por qué últimamente andaba tan feliz, distinta, con una chispa que hace muchísimo tiempo no veían en ella.

Emily lo negó completamente. No quería exponer su algo que tenían ella y Hotchner, por nada en el mundo, aunque odiaba ocultarles cosas a sus amigas, por ahora era lo mejor. Y era lo que había acordado con él, no rompería el trato por mucho que se muriera por contarles a las chicas.

-¿Y tampoco nos dirás quién te mandó las rosas?- insistió JJ.

-No- admitió- no puedo hacerlo, porque no lo sé- mintió. Y ya, chicas en serio, por favor dejemos de hablar de mí. Cuando tenga algo que contarles, lo haré. Lo prometo.

Sus amigas le creyeron al fin, y ella agradeció el cambio de tema.

-Kevin me ofreció irme a vivir con él- soltó Penélope. Kevin era otro informático que trabajaba para otra planta de la FBI.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron la rubia y la morena al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué le has respondido?- preguntó Emily.

-Que no. No todavía.

-¿Crees que es muy pronto aún? –habló JJ.

-Sí, solo llevamos unos meses…- se sinceró García.

-Haces bien, es un paso importante en una relación- comentó Prentiss.

Siguieron hablando mucho tiempo más, hasta que decidieron que era tiempo de irse a bailar a otro lugar, eso sí, no sin antes cantar el Karaoke las tres juntas, como siempre.

Luego de bailar, a las seis de la mañana las tres fueron a quedarse al apartamento de García, durmieron hasta las una de la tarde, con toda tranquilidad.

Al despertar, almorzaron_ lasaña _hecha por ellas mismas. Un manjar de dioses, les había resultado exquisita, la devoraron literalmente.

Las chicas miraron curiosas a Emily cuando sonó su teléfono y ella no atendió la llamada, las dos rubias se miraron y luego la taladraron con sus ojos.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Penélope.

-Hotch- dijo la verdad.

-¿Hotch? ¿Y por qué no contestaste? –habló JJ.

-Porque no me gusta tratar asuntos de trabajo un día Domingo- eso también era verdad.

-A nadie, supongo- coincidió García.

JJ fue la primera en retirarse a su casa luego de la cena, ya era tiempo de que volviera a su casa con su hijo y marido. Había tenido bastante tiempo de diversión, era hora de volver a sus responsabilidades.

Emily se quedó un rato más, conversando de la vida, de cosas sin importancia pero que se hablan entre amigas. Hasta que a eso de las siete, finalmente se fue a su casa.

Quería llamar a Hotch y explicarle porqué no le había atendido, pensó bastante en romper su regla de no llamarlo cuando estaba con su hijo, pero se resistió. Aarón llevaba de vuelta a Jack con su madre a las nueve podría aguantarse hasta esa hora para hablar con él.

Y así lo hizo, exactamente a las nueve y un minuto el teléfono de Aarón vibró. Contestó con el manos libres mientras conducía luego de dejar a Jack donde Haley.

-Hola- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

-Muy bueno. Solo faltó una cosa para que fuese perfecto.

-Espero ser _esa cosa_- bromeó ella

-Eres mi cosa preferida, Em- dijo el virando en una esquina.

-¿Estás conduciendo? –preguntó ella cuando escuchó una bocina.

-Sip- afirmó él.

-Te llamo después, conduce con cuidado.- cortó sin dejarlo contestar.

Lo había dejado vuelto loco con ese gesto de cuidado hacia él. Emily lo sorprendía siempre, era eso justamente lo que le encantaba de ella. Bueno, aparte de su aroma, su piel suave, su cabello, su cuerpo… su risa. ¡Dios! Adoraba su risa, era única. No se reprimía las carcajadas, ella disfrutaba de sus bromas, y se reía de verdad aunque fueran tontas y aburridas.

Hotchner iba camino a su casa, pero se arrepintió. Iría a ver a Emily. Eso era lo que quería en ese preciso momento.

Como siempre ella lo recibió con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro, y con un beso. Un exquisito beso que como siempre lo dejaba queriendo más.

-Perdona por no responderte la llamada en la tarde.- se disculpó una vez que habían entrado al apartamento, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Estabas muy ocupada?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba con las chicas.- confesó- tuvimos noche y tarde de chicas.

-¿Lo han pasado bien?- Emily asintió efusivamente.- más que bien.- respondió mientras hacía café para ambos.

-Me alegra mucho.

-Lo malo es que ahora tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza que no me quiere dejar.

-Toma algo.

-Lo hice hace un rato- suspiró-

A esperar que haga efecto entonces. Si te gustó ir de fiesta…-insinuó.

-Ya, ya sé. Me aguanto.-Emily rodó los ojos, Aarón sonrió.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el fin de semana con el pequeño Jack?

-Lo pasamos muy bien, jugamos videojuegos, fuimos al cine…paseamos en bicicleta e hicimos un cerro de tareas así que gran parte del tiempo se nos fue en eso.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo ella tendiéndole una taza de café, él la recibió agradecido, y ella se ganó un beso a cambio. Sonrieron ambos.

Los dos bebieron el café sentados en la mesa de la cocina, conversando de sus respectivos fines de semana, y de ellos, hasta que Emily bostezó.

-Tienes sueño. ¿Estaría bien si me voy para que descanses?- ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que te quedarías conmigo- confesó sonrojada. ¡Cielos! Era tan encantadora a los ojos de Aarón. Él le sonrió, acercando su silla más a la de ella, tomándole el rostro con una de sus manos.

-Me quedaré todas las veces que me lo pidas- le dijo antes de besarla.

-Sabes a café.- dijo ella sobre sus labios.

-Y tú a Emily, con café. La mezcla perfecta- dijo con galantería.

-Tonto- ella dejó su silla y se sentó en las piernas de Aarón.- me gusta estar contigo.- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Aarón, quien se estremeció al sentir su respiración en su cuello.

-Gracias por el cumplido- bromeó él, ganándose un cariñoso mordisco en el hombro de parte de Emily.

-Tonto- repitió ella.

-¿Te confieso algo?- ella asintió, aún sobre su hombro- tú me tienes tonto. -Emily sonrió.

-Te quiero, Aarón, aunque seas un cursi de primera.

-Y yo a ti, Em, aunque me hagas saber que soy tonto y cursi cada vez que puedes.

Esa noche, a diferencia del domingo anterior en que Aarón se había quedado con ella, no hicieron el amor. Solo se acariciaron, se mimaron y se dijeron palabras dulces y declaraciones de amor, aunque sin hablar de amor directamente. Esas eran palabras mayores aún. Ningún _te amo_, por ahora.

Y así se iba formando una rutina. Los domingos después de dejar a Jack con su mamá, Aarón iba a pasar la noche con Emily, y al día siguiente se iban por separado a la UAC. Nadie notaba nada aún, por muy perfiladores y estudiosos de la conducta que eran no lograban ver que llegaban muy contentos cada lunes. Sonriendo, con un brillo especial, con la felicidad de haber compartido una noche durmiendo en los brazos del otro.

* * *

**N/A 2:** Tengo unos cuantos capitulos más escritos y no sé cuanto más escriba, no quiero desgastar la historia ni volverla aburrida, así que no creo hacerla demasiado larga, además ya estoy trabajando en otra :D :D


	7. Getting serious

Llevaban poco más de un mes con "_esto_" y aún no lo etiquetaban. Aarón tenía miedo de ser rechazado. El quería hacerlo formal, pero lo que lo detenía era la duda de cómo hacerlo formal si tenían que hacerlo escondidos. No era que no confiase en el equipo, pero pensaba la remota posibilidad de que llegara a los oídos de Strauss, y ese sí sería un problema para Emily y para él.

Ambos amaban su trabajo, pero ambos estaban demasiado bien juntos. Si, habían decidido conocerse, sin compromisos, pero los dos disfrutaban el tiempo que pasaban juntos, a los dos les gustaba compartir cenas y momentos con el otro fuera del trabajo. Y los dos se querían. Se conocían hace mucho y naturalmente se tenían cariño, pues eran amigos, pero en este tiempo, se estaban comenzando a querer de otra forma.

Ian había dejado de buscar a Emily. Al menos eso parecía. Ya no la llamaba, al parecer se había rendido, había aceptado que ella era feliz con otra persona y eso, la tenía tranquila.

Emily estaba hablando por skype con Penélope y JJ, era miércoles por la noche y al día siguiente no debían ir a trabajar, había una reunión entre los directivos así es que les habían dado el día libre a todos los de la UAC. Estaban realmente felices por aquello. Esta vez la cita de las chicas era solo virtual, querían descansar así es que no irían de fiesta, ni juntas ni por separado.

-¿Qué sucede Em?- preguntó García al ver que su amiga palidecía, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa?- urgió JJ.

-Nada, solo que… necesito ir al baño. Chicas hablamos en otro momento, las quiero. -Desconectó la sesión de skype y se centró en las fotos que había recibido a su correo personal.

¡Maldición! ¿Quién había fotografiado a Hotchner entrando en su apartamento? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Fue Strauss, los había descubierto? ¡Maldición, maldición y maldición! Estaba muy enfadada, y preocupada.

No sabía qué hacer, y no tardó en darse cuenta que debía decírselo a Hotchner, él estaba tan involucrado como ella.

-Hola Em-

-Hotch… ha pasado algo malo, muy malo.- urgió.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, yo si… pero, me llegó un correo. Una fotos, no sé quién las envía. ¡No sé quien es ni qué pretende! Pero ¡demonios! Alguien nos ha descubierto.- habló ella muy rápido.

-¿Qué aparece exactamente en las fotos?- preguntó él, conservando la calma.

Emily pensó en reenviarle las fotos, pero era arriesgado, su correo podría estar interferido, así que solo le contestó por teléfono.

-Creo que son del domingo recién pasado. Apareces llegando aquí, en una de ellas salimos besándonos. –contestó al borde de la histeria.

-Calma Em, lo arreglaremos.

-Y ¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó en el mismo tono.

-Primero tendríamos que averiguar quién las mandó.

-Pensé que podía ser Strauss, ya la conoces.-

Estuvieron unos minutos discutiendo las posibilidades por teléfono, pero nada era cien por ciento seguro, pudo haber sido cualquiera. Así que llegaron a un acuerdo. Le contarían a la única persona que podría ayudarles. La única persona que podría rastrear aquél correo desconocido.

Luego Emily pensó fugazmente que podría haber sido Ian, pero lo descartó de inmediato; él le había dicho que se la jugaría, no que le haría daño ni que intentaría perjudicarla. Se aferró a sus palabras.

Penélope no tardó en contestar la llamada, era su amiga, la qué hace unos minutos las había cortado por skype con una cara de preocupación terrible.

-García- habló Emily apenas la rubia descolgó la llamada.

-La misma que viste y calza. Viste muy bien, por cierto.- bromeó- ¿Qué pasa Em?

-Necesito tu ayuda, guapa. Es urgente. ¿Puedes venir a mi apartamento? Necesito de tus habilidades computacionales.

-A la velocidad de la luz, cielo.- colgó la llamada, se puso su abrigo y partió rumbo al apartamento de Emily.

Casi se va de espalda cuando no fue Emily quién le abrió la puerta, sino Hotchner. Su jefe. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí?

-señor- saludó ella- eh…- no supo que más decir.

-Gracias por venir García- la hizo pasar.

-¿Un caso especial?

Hotchner negó.

La rubia no podía estar más intrigada, quería respuestas, pero tendría que esperar. Su amiga la necesitaba. Buscó a la morena con su mirada hasta que la vio llegar por el pasillo de la habitación.

-Penélope- saludó Emily.

García se acercó a ella y la saludó con un abrazo.

-¿Quieres explicarme algo?- dijo por lo bajo mientras la abrazaba. Emily asintió.

-Primero que todo, necesito que no me grites.- comenzó a hablar la pelinegra.

-Eso lo veremos- declaró Penélope, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Aarón. Ella lo miró aún más extrañada. – No es por ser grosera, jefe- dijo mirando a Aarón-¿pero qué hace usted aquí? Me han dicho que no hay ningún caso que tratar.

-Yo voy a explicarte eso Penélope.- había comenzado Prentiss, pero Hotchner le pidió la palabra. Ella asintió y se calló.

-Emily y yo estamos _saliendo_- dijo rápidamente. Sin más.

La rubia debió abrir la boca hasta el piso, porque cuando la cerró para poder hablar, sintió como su mandíbula volvía a encajarse donde iba originalmente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Me odias por no habértelo dicho. De verdad que te explicaré más, pequeña. Pero ahora necesito de tu ayuda. Sabes que esto no se puede, sabes que no podemos relacionarnos entre agentes. Pero alguien se enteró y nos mandaron unas fotos, necesitamos saber quién fue.

Penélope asintió, estaba shockeada, pero ya pediría las explicaciones correspondientes. Había visto la cara de angustia de Emily y sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Por muy sacada de sus casillas que estuviese no se la negaría. Era su amiga.

Una amiga que hace cuatro noches había jurado que no tenía nada con nadie, y ahora le salía con eso. Quería sacarle los hermosos ojos negros que tenía y hacerse un par de aros con ellos.

Pero al fin y al cabo, una amiga a la que quería.

-Necesito meterme en tu correo.

-Todo tuyo- la morena ingresó sus datos rápidamente en la computadora de su amiga y esperó.

-Prométeme que no me encontraré con nada sucio.-dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto- fotos porno o algo así. - El momento era tenso, pero Penélope había hecho reír a Emily y a Hotchner.

-Prometido, pequeña- afirmó Emily. Abrazada a Hotchner detrás de la silla en dónde Penélope estaba sentada.

Al cabo de unos minutos Penélope se volteó a mirarlos y abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca los había visto en una actitud de ese tipo. Además estaba enojada. Quería entender todo, y matarlos por habérselo ocultado, especialmente Emily.

Pero la rubia no pudo evitar sentir ternura al verlos. Aquél no era el Aarón Hotchner que ella conocía. Emily lo había transformado en alguien que parecía tener sentimientos. Increíble.

-Le envié un correo, mientras el SUDES no lo abra, no podemos saber desde dónde se conecta para enviar correos. Así es que habrá que esperar.

Hotchner miró a Emily frunciendo los labios, ella le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Así que propongo que mientras esperamos_, conversemos_- sugirió. O más bien, ordenó. Se sentó en el sofá individual, mientras su jefe y su amiga se sentaron juntos en el grande. Esta vez sin tocarse.

-Los escucho- inquirió la hacker.

Hotchner y Prentiss se miraron. ¿Cómo explicar algo así? No podían decirle que todo empezó cuando pasaron una noche juntos, eso era muy íntimo. Debían ahorrarse los detalles.

-Pequeña, la verdad no hay mucho que contar- Emily se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar, estaba nerviosa, Hotch la notó, llevó su mano a la suya, quitándosela de la boca.

-No te muerdas las uñas.- Penélope sonrió, eran realmente tiernos juntos.

-Solo empezamos a ver que teníamos cosas en común y empezamos a salir.

-¿Hace cuánto?- exigió saber-

-Poco más de un mes- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Y… es ¿es oficial?- continuó el interrogatorio.

Aarón y Emily volvieron a mirarse sin saber cómo responder a eso. No era oficial aún, aunque ambos eran fieles, ambos solo pensaban en el otro, pero ninguno había dicho las palabras que lo hacían oficial, era como un acuerdo en silencio. Ambos lo sabían, pero no estaba dicho.

Le contaron algunas cosas más a Penélope, quién cada vez estaba más sorprendida de lo que escuchaba. Se demoraría un tiempo en procesarlo y era entendible.

Omitieron los detalles íntimos, no comentaron nada sobre las noches en que Aarón se quedaba con ella, ni que se iban por separado por las mañanas para despistar. Nada de eso.

García dejó tarde la casa de su amiga, diciéndole que en cuanto el tipo abriese el correo y ella pudiera rastrearlo, le haría saber de inmediato.

Y por supuesto, no se fue sin antes prometer que les guardaría el secreto. Por ahora.

-Hotch, yo creo que debemos empezar a contarlo.- Habló Emily en cuanto Penélope cerró la puerta.

-¿Contarlo? Y… ¿qué les quieres contar?- preguntó con calma, acercándose a ella, posando sus manos en las caderas de Emily.

-Pues de esto.- Emily se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y exactamente… qué les vamos a decir? "_tenemos algo_" ¿Eso les diremos?- dijo apoyando su frente contra la de Emily, ella cerró los ojos. Él respiró su aroma.

-No lo sé Hotch. Solo empiezo a temer que si nuestros amigos se enteran de esto sin que nosotros mismos se los contemos, la cosa será peor. Nos odiarán.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo él. Hablando bajo, pero logrando sonar muy claro.

Emily sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba semanas esperando aquella propuesta, eran exactamente esas cuatro palabras las que quería escuchar.

No hizo más que asentir. Y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Si quiero- dijo finalmente.

-Entonces, ahora podemos contarle al resto del equipo- agregó Hotch. Emily rió bajito.

Volvieron a besarse. Ambos estaban felices. Dejando de lado la angustia de no saber quién había mandado las fotos a Emily ni con qué fin, estaban felices. Finalmente tenían una relación formal. Ahora tenían cierto derecho el uno sobre el otro, habían derribado esa pequeña barrera que los trancaba de contárselo al mundo. Aunque claro, aún faltaba lo más difícil. Seguirlo ocultando de los superiores. Ellos no podían saber, tenían que planear algo muy brillante para contárselo algún día, y deseaban de corazón que él día que Strauss se enterara, anduviese de buenas.

Esa noche volvieron a entregarse, con ternura y pasión a la vez. Comenzaron en el sofá, siguieron con una guerra de cosquillas que terminó sobre la alfombra, pasaron por el baño y terminaron en la habitación.

-Me encanta que seas solo mía- le susurró al oído Hotch, mientras la penetraba despacio. Emily se relamió los labios y clavó sus uñas en los hombros de su novio.

-Soy tuya –confirmó ella, jugueteando con el lóbulo izquierdo de Aarón, el sonrió antes de besarla en la boca- Hotch. – se separó de su boca para mirarlo.

-¿sí? –preguntó con dificultad, mirándola a los ojos. Sin dejar de moverse sobre ella, acariciando su cuerpo, presionando sus senos con su pecho, sintiéndola por completo.

Ella quería responder, quería decirle lo que iba a decir, pero no pudo, no pudo hablar. Sentía demasiado placer y le estaba borrando los sentidos. Y precisamente, aquél no era el mejor momento para sincerarse y decirle lo que necesitaba decirle.

Le había dicho que era suya, quería gritarle que desde que empezaron con esa extraña relación ella se consideraba suya, pero recordó que había estado con Ian, ese había sido un desliz, un desliz que le hacía temer que Hotch no la entendiera, que aunque en ese momento no eran nada, él la mirara con otros ojos, pensara mal de ella y se arrepintiera de todo lo que tenían.

Pero no pudo hablar…

¡Estaba en el paraíso! Hotchner era el mejor hombre en la cama, en el baño, ¡en cualquier lugar!, y era solo de ella. Nunca permitiría que se le escapara, él era suyo, ella era de él, y así sería por mucho tiempo, y ojalá para siempre.

-¡oh, Hotch!- gritó ella a punto de estallar. Aarón aceleró sus movimientos y Emily acabó. Unas cuantas embestidas más y un sensual te quiero susurrado por Emily, lo hicieron culminar. Explotando dentro de ella, amando aquel momento tan íntimo entre dos personas, sobre todo porque la otra persona en este caso era Ella, _su_ Emily.

Aarón cayó sobre el pecho de Emily, y esta vez fue ella quién los arropó. Ella le acarició los cabellos de su nuca mientras él posaba un suave beso en su pecho.

-Nunca te dejaré ir, Prentiss- sentenció el agente, aún agitado.

-no tengo la intención de hacerlo- respondió ella en un susurro.

Emily pudo sentir a Aarón sonreír, sin estarlo viendo.

-Oye ¿qué ibas a decirme?- preguntó mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

La moreno rió bajito, estaba cansada. Eran las cinco de la mañana y no habían dormido absolutamente nada.

-Creo que puede esperar- dijo después.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- inquirió Aarón levantando su cabeza para mirarla, se miraron a los ojos, ambos tenían un brillo especial.

-Que haya intentado hablarte en un momento como… pues en un momento como el de hace un rato.- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Aarón le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y ella le sonrió en respuesta.

Emily era la perfección hecha realidad. Era hermosa, perfecta, simplemente perfecta para él.

No era que él nunca antes se hubiera enamorado, había amado a su esposa, a la madre de su hijo. Pero esta vez era distinto, Emily lo hacía sentir distinto, lo hacía sentir especial, querido. Sacaba una parte de Aarón que Haley no había conseguido en años, y Emily… Emily lo había logrado en unas cuantas semanas.

Aunque estaban empezando, no podía decir aún que ya estaba enamorado, pero iba muy bien encaminado hacia allá. Emily hacía que eso fuese una tarea demasiado fácil.

A sus 46 años, nunca pensó que luego de su fallido matrimonio volvería a sentir algo tan fuerte por otra mujer, y menos pensaba en encontrar una mujer tan única. No se imaginaba a una mujer como Emily Prentiss a su lado.

Se sentía afortunado, el hombre con más suerte del mundo por ser correspondido, por tenerla en la misma cama en este momento, por tener el derecho y el placer de hacerle el amor con locura, pasión, ternura y gentileza. Por poder conocer sus manías, sus gestos. Por recibir sus sonrisas. Por sentir el aroma de su perfume tan de cerca, por conocerle aquellos tatuajes tan íntimos que tenía en secreto. Se sentía dichoso de conocer el punto débil de ella, y de que ella hubiese encontrado el de él.

La quería. La quería mucho. Quizá las cosas estaban yendo demasiado deprisa entre ellos, pero él definitivamente quería tomar el riesgo, porque lo haría con ella. Si se equivocaban lo harían juntos, recorriendo el mismo camino.

-Me gusta todo lo inusual de ti, incluso que intentes conversar en momentos como aquellos- admitió.

Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de su relación. Sentían la libertad de decirse las cosas que les gustaban del otro. Sin tapujos, se elogiaban, se coqueteaban directamente, se comunicaban lo que querían y esperaban del otro sin temor a recibir una negativa en respuesta.

-¿no me consideras un bicho raro?- preguntó incrédula.

Aarón negó con la cabeza,

-Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste _cosa_- continuó ella.

-Sí, pero te dije que eras _mi cosa favorita_.

Emily rodó los ojos. Hotch era un cursi declarado. Un romántico. A ella nunca le habían gustado así los hombres, pero él era la excepción.

-Quiero que Jack te conozca- dijo Aarón, evaluando la reacción de Emily.

-Jack me conoce. Soy la señorita Emily para él, así como JJ es la señorita Jennifer y García la señorita Penélope.

-Quiero que sepa que eres especial, más que una compañera de trabajo- aclaró, Emily abrió la boca varias veces, pensando que decir.

-¿Y si no le agrada la idea?- sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Sintió palidecer.

No era que Emily no quisiera tener contacto con el hijo de Aarón, a ella le encantaban los niños. Especialmente él y Henry, el pequeño hijo de JJ.

Pero ese era otro paso importante. Eso hacía todo más serio. Aarón quería presentarla a su hijo como alguien especial, alguien que andaría cerca de ellos constantemente.

¿Y si la veía como una amenaza? Nunca se había mostrado grosero con ella ni con nadie, siempre era gentil. Pero ¿y si la veía como alguien quien quería quitarle a su padre? Ella definitivamente odiaría eso. Y detestaría que Aarón tuviese problemas con él por su culpa.

Finalmente decidieron que esperarían un poco. Primero Aarón se lo comunicaría a Haley, ella también tenía que saber algo así, porque afectaba al hijo de ambos. Hotch no creía que hubiera problema con eso, cuando ella le presentó a su pareja hace un tiempo él le había agradecido por contarle. Debían mantener la comunicación por su hijo.

Por otro lado, querían ver qué pasaba con ellos ahora que le habían puesto nombre a su relación. Ahora eran novios. Ya no tendrían que viajar a otro lado de la ciudad para que no los vieran los conocidos, podían salir a la calle de la mano y besarse en público. Solo faltaba contárselo al resto del equipo, pero sería algo simple, porque ya teniendo claro ellos dos lo que tenían, podían lidiar con el resto.

Pensaron en contárselo todo el equipo al mismo tiempo, reunirlos en una cena o una de las típicas reuniones que solían hacer. Pero finalmente decidieron hacerlo por separado, se los repartirían. Emily le contaría a JJ, su amiga, y a Morgan. Hotch le contaría a Rossi, su fiel amigo. No sabían quién le diría a Spencer, Hotch se ofreció a hacerlo para que cada uno le contara a dos de sus amigos, pero Emily prefirió hacerlo ella misma, sino él no se lo perdonaría.

* * *

**N/A:** ah, quiero a un hombre como mi Hotchner jajaj :') espero les guste la historia... Gracias por los reviews!


	8. Los amigos tienen que saber

**n/a:** Capitulo más largo de la historia del fic :) ya estoy terminando de escribir la historia, pero aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos más. Espero les guste, como siempre me encantaría leer sus opiniones, gracias!

* * *

…

-¿Y no me dijiste nada?- acusó JJ, fulminando a la bella morena con la mirada.

La rubia se veía enojadísima, Emily realmente palideció pensando que su amiga la estaba odiando.

Penélope estaba con la vista fijada en su computadora, pero estaba escuchando a sus amigas discutiendo detrás de ella. Estaban en su oficina.

-¡estabas acostándote con el gruñón de Hotch y no me dijiste!- sentenció. Emily alzó los brazos pidiendo hablar.

-No nos estábamos acostando, JJ- se defendió Emily.

Penélope soltó una risa escandalosa, Jereau rodó los ojos.

-No me den detalles- pidió García, aún sin levantar la vista de su computadora.

-Nos estábamos conociendo, por eso no lo hacíamos público. No queríamos dar ese paso sin tener bien claro lo que había entre nosotros dos.- explicó.

-¿Y ya lo tienen claro? –preguntó más calmada. La verdad nunca había estado molesta, solo actuaba para hacer sentir mal a la traidora de su amiga que ocultaba algo así.

-Sip- asintió Emily.

Eso llamó la atención de Penélope, eso era información nueva. Ella no lo sabía, tardó medio segundo en girar su silla hacia sus amigas y pararse al lado de Emily. Eso quería oírlo de primera fuente, y de cerca.

-¿ya son novios?- cuestionó apuntándola con su lápiz rosado con plumas en la tapa.

La amiga en cuestión suspiró y luego sonrió.

-Sí- asintió con la cabeza.- ¡sí! hace una semana me lo ha propuesto.

-¡guau! –Exclamaron las dos amigas rubias-

-Eso es… genial- la abrazó JJ, siguiéndola Penélope.

-Se ven tan guapos juntos. No sé cómo se me escapó. No sé cómo no lo noté. Y eso que yo noto TODO. No soy una perfiladora. Pero soy muy, muy observadora.

-Tratábamos de pasar desapercibidos.- dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye, y entonces… bueno, ya sabes. ¿Tú y él…?- insinuó JJ.

-¡Jennifer Jereau!- gritó García- eres tan sucia. Siempre quieres detalles. A mí me gusta ahorrármelos.

-Chicas, eso es vergonzoso- lloriqueó Emily, avergonzada.

-Solo dinos- pidió Jennifer.

Siempre hablaban temas así entre ellas, pero ahora era distinto. El sujeto en cuestión era conocido por las tres, era amigo y jefe de las tres, y a Emily le causaba algo de pudor. Pero no haría excepción, ellas eran sus amigas y bueno, ella nunca había sido vergonzosa realmente. Decidió dejar los pudores de lado.

-¡dios mío, si!- respondió finalmente.- Pero por favor, que esta conversación no salga de estas cuatro paredes- suplicó.

-¿Y qué tal es?- siguió preguntando con curiosidad JJ.

-¿Qué tal es qué?- Emily fingió desentendimiento.

-Ya sabes, lo que hablamos siempre- continuó la agente Jereau.

-El tamaño, la intensidad… rico, aburrido- prosiguió Penélope con naturalidad.

Emily rió.

-Menos mal que no querías detalles.- sentenció Emily con las cejas alzadas.

-Sabes que siempre los quiero, aunque diga que no- respondió secamente.- ahora habla.

-Es increíble.- se sinceró la morena.

-Detalles. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detalles!- urgió nuevamente Jereau, sacudiéndola del brazo.

-Me enorgullece decirle que mi novio es un experto en la cama- habló seriamente- y muy bien equipado- soltó una risita traviesa.

-¿Hotch?- dijo incrédula García.

-El mismo que viste y calza.- dijo con orgullo Prentiss, sonriendo.

-¿Y él te ha…?- nuevamente insinuó Jereau. Emily la miró sin comprender que quería saber.

García rodó los ojos.

-Sexo oral. Quiere saber si se han hecho sexo oral- JJ rió al oír a Penélope hablar tan explícitamente y con tanta naturalidad.

Emily las odió por preguntonas. Pero ellas eran así. Habían tenido este tipo de conversaciones miles de veces, lo malo es que pocas veces era ella la interrogada.

-Sí. Bueno, él a mi sí. Yo a él… todavía no.

-¿y qué esperas? Digo, si él te hace el favor, tú debes devolvérselo- soltó Jennifer. Emily rió con un poco de vergüenza.

-Cree que se le va a dislocar la mandíbula.- ironizó García.- ¿Tan bien dotado está el hombre?

-Si- respondió Emily bromeando, aunque no tan en broma.

-¡guau!- volvieron a exclamar las amigas. Y luego las tres estallaron en carcajadas.

-Em- le habló Penélope, en tono más serio.- el SUDES aún no abre el correo que le mandé, si sigue así no lo puedo rastrear. ¿Quién demora más de un día sin revisar su correo?-

Emily se encogió de hombros. Estaba difícil saberlo.

Al mismo tiempo que las tres mujeres se contaban ese tipo de confidencias en la oficina de Penélope García, Rossi sonreía sentado enfrente de Hotch en su escritorio. Sonreía de satisfacción. Él si bien no intuía nada tampoco, sentía que había aportado algo a esa relación.

Él había encendido la chispita en Hotch, la chispita de Emily, él fue el primero en comentarle lo guapa que era la chica y bueno, aunque nunca esperó que Hotchner se lo tomara tan enserio, estaba muy feliz de que hubiese decidido a ir en busca de la chica.

-Y entonces, todo comenzó por mi inocente comentario.

-Así es- admitió Hotch.

Dave asintió complacido.

-Me alegro mucho que estén felices, Hotch.- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su amigo.- ¿ya lo saben Jack y Haley?- agregó en un tono más serio.

-No, pienso hablarlo con Haley primero, pronto. Y luego le diré a mi hijo. No creo que lo tomen mal, yo apoyé a Haley con su pareja actual y bien, Jack… espero que lo tome bien.

-Lo hará Aarón. Es un chico inteligente.

-Confío en eso.

-¿y Strauss?- cuestionó Rossi.-¿Cómo manejarán la situación con ella?

-No vamos a decírselo, por ahora. Aunque… yo estaba pensando que quizá tú podrías ayudarme en esa parte.

-¿Y yo qué monos pintó allí?- dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes muy bien que monos pintas, Dave. No te hagas.

-¿se nota?- preguntó preocupado.

Naturalmente le preocupaba que se supiera que él salía de vez en cuando por ahí con una superior, y no precisamente a tratar asuntos laborales.

-Yo lo noto. –Admitió Hotchner-

-¿y pretendes chantajearnos? digo, algo así como ¿no digo nada si tu tampoco?

-Jamás, amigo- aclaró Aarón.

-Lo sé- rió Dave Rossi.

-vamos a trabajar. Tenemos nuevo caso, galán.- dijo Aarón.

…

-Buenos días equipo- saludó Hotch entrando con Rossi a la sala de conferencias.

El grupo le respondió el saludo y de inmediato se sumergieron en el nuevo caso.

-Bien- comenzó García.- Este SUDES ataca a mujeres rubias sobre 30 años. Aquí algunas fotos-mostró en la pantalla- Lleva en su lista 2 víctimas en una semana, y se cree que hay una tercera y una cuarta, Brittany está desaparecida desde antes de ayer y horas más tarde se reportó otra mujer desaparecida, su nombre es Mariana. Y ambas tienen las mismas características físicas que las victimas encontradas…

-Avanza muy rápido- Comentó el Jefe.

-Les arranca el cabello- notó Rossi.

-Y les cierra los ojos, se los pega. - añadió Prentiss.

-O sea que no quiere ser visto, quizá es porque mientras mata se siente culpable. Eso muestra bastante inseguridad- sugirió Morgan.

-Exacto, descabelladas y sin visión.- continuó García.

-Pero sería ilógico que tape los ojos por inseguridad, la marca el seno es precisa e impecable, eso no lo hace alguien inseguro. – Habló Reid.

-Lo hace alguien con experiencia.- sentenció la agente Prentiss.

-¿Entonces buscamos a dos?- preguntó JJ.

-o a un equipo- agregó Hotch.

- Bien, a cada una le ha dejado una marca distinta, pero en el mismo lugar- señaló García. Acercando una imagen en el proyector, apuntó directamente a un seno de la víctima.

La víctima tenía una letra china hecha con un objeto corto punzante.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Reid. Era el único que podía darle significado de aquella marca.

-El lenguaje chino es bastante complejo, de pronto un signo no significa nada si está escrito por sí solo, tendría que reunirse con más signos. Tendríamos que encontrar a todas las víctimas para descifrar si quizá está dejando un mensaje porque esa imagen por sí sola no dice nada coherente.

-Lo cual es bastante probable- acordó Jereau.

-Y enfermizo- enfatizó García.

Para tratar este caso tuvieron que volar a Las Vegas. Lo que no les molestaba en lo absoluto, menos a las chicas. Sabían que si trabajaban bien, si lograban encontrar al SUDES de manera rápida y limpia, podrían darse un merecido descanso festejando por ahí. Siempre se les era permitido.

Emily acompañada de Spencer, fueron los primeros en subir al avión, así que Emily no perdió el tiempo. Quería hablar con su amigo antes de que llegaran los demás.

-Spence…- lo llamó.

El guapo doctor levantó la mirada de sus papeles y la miró con una sonrisa. Estaba sentado delante de ella.

-Dime.

Y en ese momento Emily recordó la conversación de ellos dos hace un tiempo atrás. Spencer estaba interesado en una chica, y ella nunca más le preguntó del tema. Estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que lo había olvidado. Se sintió la peor amiga del mundo.

Si, iba a contarle lo de ella y Aarón. Pero primero decidió preocuparse por él. Por su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó con la chica esa que me hablaste hace un tiempo?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

A Spencer se le iluminó el rostro. Sonrió hasta que las comisuras de los labios le llegaron hasta las orejas prácticamente.

O cerca. Eso le pareció encantador a Emily.

Emily lo incitó a responderle con un gesto con sus manos, apresurándolo.

-Su nombre es Cindy, y estamos saliendo- confesó su rubio amigo.

-¡Eso es genial! Felicidades

Emily se inclinó un poco hasta su amigo y tocó sus manos en señal de apoyo, y felicidad.

De verdad estaba alegre por su amigo. Él era muy especial, y merecía a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Y si ese alguien lo hacía feliz, pues ella estaría feliz por él.

-Gracias, no te lo había contado porque aún no es nada serio, pero… estamos trabajando en ello.

Y esa confesión de su amigo la relajó. Pues era la misma situación en la que se encontraba ella, era la misma razón por la cual no había contado nada antes.

Pero ya era el momento.

-Entiendo- Emily dijo sonriendo nuevamente. –Y yo también tengo algo que contarte.- admitió.

-¿También sales con alguien?- Emily se sorprendió, pero luego se relajó.

Era la intuición de su amigo, de eso estaban hablando, solo había deducido. No era que supiera exactamente algo.

-Si- asintió.

-Y dime… ¿quién es el afortunado?- Preguntó dejando los papeles que leía antes sobre la mesa.

Esto requería de mucha atención.

Emily se mordió las uñas. Y se imaginó a Hotchner regañándola por ello. Sonrió y alejó su mano de su boca.

-Aarón.

-¿Aarón? ¿Lo conozco?

Era obvio que su amigo, a pesar de tener un coeficiente intelectual altísimo, no había comprendido que hablaba del único Aarón que ambos conocían. Hotchner.

-Aarón.- volvió a repetir, luego se acomodó la garganta para finalizar- Hotchner.

A Reid casi se le salieron los ojos, casi se le disloca la mandíbula.

-Es broma. ¿Verdad?- Emily rió. Él la miró incrédulo.

Claro que aquello parecía una broma. Pero no lo era.

-Nop. Así es. Tal como te lo digo, estoy saliendo con Hotch.

No era que tuviese algo en contra, es solo que no se lo podía imaginar. Tal como el resto. Y tal como los dos involucrados en la relación.

Ni ellos terminaban de creerlo aún.

-Bien…es solo que…-

Esto era increíble, primera vez que Emily lo veía sin palabras, sin nada que decir. Un punto para Emily. Era la primera que dejaba al doctor Spencer sin palabras.

Se sintió poderosa.

-¿sí?- preguntó ella.

-No es que no me guste la idea. Solo que debo procesarlo un poco. Y bien… felicidades a ti también.

Spencer le sonrió a Emily, y ella le sonrió de vuelta. Ambos estaban felices por el otro.

-Espero que encontremos al asesino hoy mismo. Quiero aprovechar mi tiempo en las vegas- venía diciéndole Morgan a Jereau mientras entraban en el avión.-

-¿Aprovechar en qué sentido?- preguntó la agente.

-Ya sabes… casino, fiesta… mujeres.

-Si es por eso, galán, tú nunca desaprovechas el tiempo, Derek. –se entrometió Emily.

-Un punto para Prentiss.- admitió Hotch, entrando en el avión también.

-¿Qué reputación tengo para ustedes? –cuestionó el acusado.

-mujeriego- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Y se rieron. Aarón se sentó junto a Emily, sin tocarla. Solo se miraron y sonrieron.

Ya casi todos sabían, pero el trabajo era el trabajo. No iban a relacionarse en terreno de otra forma que no fuese la profesional.

Todos los miraban, y ellos lo notaban. Pero no decían nada.

Todos los miraban si, excepto Morgan. Quién aún no sabía nada. Y él lo notó. Se dio cuenta que Emily le sonreía a Aarón, y que todos los miraban.

Y él no entendía.

-¿Pasa algo aquí?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Los ojos de todos se desviaron a modo de disimulo.

Emily lo miró, luego miró a Aarón nuevamente. Y después a Morgan otra vez.

Aarón asintió.

-somos novios- dijo Aarón sin escrúpulos.

-Ah, era eso- dijo Morgan, sin tomar el peso de las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Se demoró un minuto en procesar.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo al fin.

Emily rió.

-Que no eres el único rompecorazones del FBI, Morgan, y que al menos una chica, aparte de mi claro, no cayó ante tus encantos, pero si en los de Hotchner.- sugirió Jereau.

Derek no supo que decir, no dijo nada. Solo sonrió. Ya se le ocurriría que decir.

-Pero, bueno ahora que todos lo saben- habló la morena- quiero decirles que nada cambiará, quiero decir… en terreno sigo siendo la agente Prentiss y Hotchner el agente que nos dirige.- dijo sería.

-Por supuesto, no dudamos de su profesionalismo, chicos. -Dijo Rossi, quien ya estaba sentado hace un rato en su sitio.

Y ya no habían secretos entre el equipo. Y eso se sentía tan bien para ellos.

Luego de unos minutos conversando de cosas nada relacionadas con el trabajo, como el noviazgo de Emily y Aarón, el nuevo amor de Spencer y el asado que harían al llegar a Virginia de vuelta, se enfocaron netamente en el caso, dejando de lado lo personal.

-Entonces- comenzó Aarón al aterrizar en Las Vegas.- Jereau y Prentiss a la morgue a ver qué tal los cuerpos. – Las recién mencionadas asintieron y partieron de inmediato.

Rossi y Morgan fueron derivados a la comisaria, mientras que Reid y Hotchner se dirigieron a las escenas en donde los cuerpos habían sido encontrados.

Era hora de trabajar duro.

Las mujeres del equipo apenas entraron a la morgue llamaron la atención. Eran bellas, y cualquiera se daba cuenta de eso.

Pero una era casada, y la otra tenía novio. Y no andaban buscando aventuras. Estaban trabajando. Así es que cada hombre que les daba una mirada no muy profesional, recibía una mirada hostil por parte de las féminas.

Ellas eran profesionales.

-Bien, veamos que tenemos por aquí- dijo Emily descubriendo el cuerpo de una de las víctimas, no sin antes haberse puesto un guante, igual que la agente Jereau.

-mmm- evaluó JJ.- ¿con qué fue hecha la marca?- le preguntó al forense que estaba con ellas.

Quien no dejaba de mirar a Emily como si fuera un pollo asado bailando el caño.

-Eh, encontramos restos de vidrios en la herida, y probablemente por el grosor, fue con vidrio de una botella.

-¿una botella? Suena desorganizado, como si hubiese sido algo que encontró por ahí- habló Prentiss.

-Si… es raro- estuvo de acuerdo Jennifer.- ¿encontraron algo en las uñas?

-Si, piel.

-O sea que se defendió.- obvió Emily.

-Naturalmente- dijo Jereau-

-¿la mandaron a analizar? Quizá puedan sacar ADN.

-Lo hicimos, y verán que pueden hacer, pero era demasiado poco y estaba combinado con mugre. Tarea difícil.

-Pero no imposible para los trabajadores competentes, que si se dedican a lo que deben hacer- sentenció Jereau, harta de ver como él hombre miraba a su amiga.

Las chicas dejaron la morgue y se fueron a reunir con Hotchner y Reid, quienes estaban en dónde había sido encontrado el segundo cuerpo.

Y Aarón no pudo evitar sentir algo en su pecho al ver a Emily llegar. Tan segura, seria y profesional. Con su presencia tan imponente.

Y era de él. Ella le pertenecía y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Pero estaban en terreno. Así que volvió a enfocarse en su trabajo.

-Hotch- habló la agente Jereau- las marcas en los senos de las víctimas fueron hechas con diferentes objetos.

-Una con un trozo de vidrio de una botella. Y a la otra víctima se lo hicieron con una cortapluma o algo así.- aclaró Emily.

-¿a qué te refieres con algo así?- cuestionó Reid.

-El forense era algo idiota- confesó Jennifer- y dijo que no podían saberlo con certeza- rodó los ojos.

Hotchner bufó.

-En fin, si se usan diversas herramientas para trabajar, aquello nos confirma que buscamos a más de un sujeto.- Dijo Aarón.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Agente Hotchner- dijo al atender la llamada de su celular.

Y luego solo escuchó lo que le decían del otro lado.

-Bien, mándame la foto de la marca, por favor. Gracias.- colgó la llamada y miró al resto del equipo.

-Encontraron el cuerpo de Brittany Muller.- Informó.

-A ella la reportaron desaparecida hora antes que a la última víctima. Eso quiere decir que en pocas horas más botará el próximo cadáver.- dijo Jennifer.

-No si lo encontramos antes- sentenció Hotchner.

En ese momento su celular vibró nuevamente, esta vez era el correo electrónico que contenía la foto de la marca de la víctima.

Hotchner se la mostró al equipo. Reid frunció el ceño.

-Si la juntamos con las demás dice "Mueran p"- informó.

-¿y que es "P"?- preguntó Prentiss.

-No lo sé, creo que faltan más cuerpos para descubrirlo.

-No esperemos que eso suceda, andando.- ordenó Hotchner.

Se movieron del lugar e hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer.

García, a través de cámaras de seguridad del lugar en dónde había sido secuestrada la última víctima, logró ver el rostro de uno de los SUDES.

De ahí en adelante fue todo más fácil. Y rápido.

Emily y Morgan entraron por la puerta principal al lugar en dónde estaba secuestrada Mariana, la cuarta víctima.

-¡FBI!- anunció Prentiss, mientras apuntaba hacia todos lados con su arma, igual que Derek.

-¡Despejado!- avisó Hotchner, quien junto con Jereau habían abordado el lugar por atrás.

La casa estaba oscura, no había señales de gente viviendo allí. Era un lugar abandonado, o al menos eso parecía.

Los agentes revisaron cada pared en busca de algo, alguna puerta secreta o algo así.

Porque estaban seguros que ese era el lugar.

Y no se equivocaban.

-¡Aquí!- Gritó Reid cuando encontró debajo de una alfombra una manilla.

Y de ahí en adelante todo fue muy rápido.

Bajaron la escalera, y encontraron a dos sujetos. Haciendo algo encima de la víctima, quien estaba ahí.

-¡FBI! –gritó Morgan.

-Suelten el arma, y aléjense de ella- ordenó Jereau.

Todos los estaban apuntando. Los asesinos no tenían escapatoria.

Pero ellos no iban a rendirse.

-¡Suelten en arma ahora!- les ordenó Prentiss, repitiendo lo que la agente Jereau ya había dicho.

Pero ellos no hacían caso, solo se quedaron quietos.

Hasta que uno de ellos, en un movimiento rápido, sacó su arma del bolsillo en dirección a ellos.

Y todo siguió ocurriendo muy rápido. El sujeto disparó y la bala alcanzó a Hotchner.

Emily no tardó un segundo en apretar el gatillo, y le disparó al asesino, luego se dirigió hacia Hotch, mientras los otros se encargaban del otro sujeto quien pretendía arrancar, cosa que obviamente no pudo, y de Mariana. Que gracias a dios estaba viva. Habían llegado a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?- urgió revisándolo, hasta que dio con la herida.

-Sí, no fue nada- aclaró.- solo rozó mi brazo.

Y gracias a Dios había sido así. Emily suspiró aliviada, mientras evaluaba la herida. En verdad no era tan grave, pero cuando sintió el disparo y vio a Hotchner tirarse al suelo, sintió morir ella misma. Se había asustado tanto, y al mismo tiempo sintió tanta rabia contra el sujeto que había atentado en contra del hombre que la hacía feliz, que ella no dudó en acabar con él. Después de todo el había atacado a un miembro del FBI, ella había actuado acorde las reglas.

-Vamos a que te curen- lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y salieron de ahí.

Y así terminaron la jornada. Aquel había sido un día de locos, pero estaban reconfortados y se sentían bien porque habían logrado salvar a la última víctima y eso era un logro que no siempre resultaba. Tampoco siempre lograban dar con el o los SUDES en el mismo día que atendían el caso.

Si, había sido una jornada de locos, pero con muy buenos resultados.

Así que por muy cansados que estuviesen, sin duda irían a celebrar.

Emily acompañó a Hotchner a clínica a que le curaran el brazo. Si bien él no quería e insistía en que estaría bien con una curación que le habían hecho los paramédicos fuera del lugar del ataque, Emily lo había llevado obligado a ver a un doctor.

Y él no se había podido negar ante aquél mandato. Lo había derretido la preocupación que _su _chica mostraba hacia él. Y quería hacerla feliz y que estuviera tranquila.

-Efectivamente tuvo suerte, agente Hotchner- le dijo el doctor- Si el sujeto hubiese tenido mejor puntería, bien podría haber disparado a una arteria o directo al hueso. Menos mal que solo rozó la piel, fue bastante superficial en comparación a lo que pudo haber sido.

-Me alegra tener tanta suerte- dijo Hotchner, mirando a Emily, quien estaba a su lado.

-Puede irse a casa.

-¿Debe reposar?- preguntó la agente Prentiss.

-No es necesario, les reitero que es muy afortunado. Pero si desea puedo darle un descanso.

-No gracias doctor.- afirmó él. Hotch nunca querría sacar provecho de una herida o un pequeño accidente para tomarse días libres.

-Bien, entonces lo dejo. – El doctor se despidió con un gesto y dejó la sala.

-Me alegra que estés bien- confesó Emily en cuanto quedaron solos.

La morena se acercó a Hotchner y acarició suavemente sobre el parche.

-Gracias por acompañarme.- Hotch le tomo la mano y la llevó hasta su boca, posando un beso en

sus dedos.

-Me preocupaste mucho.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó Aarón. Emily rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo se disculpaba por algo así?

-No tienes que disculparte. ¿A caso no puedo preocuparme por mi novio?

El sonrió, le encantaba cuando ella decía aquellas palabras. Le hacía sentir que lo de ellos era cierto, que en verdad estaban juntos.

Y así era, era algo real. Increíble, pero real.

-Vamos al hotel.- sugirió ella- necesitas cambiarte de ropa.

Llegaron al hotel y se separaron de inmediato, Hotchner iba a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa en su cuarto, lo necesitaba urgente. Emily pretendía hacer lo mismo, pero se encontró con el resto del equipo en el hall. La estaban esperando.

-¿Qué tal Hotch?- urgió Rossi.

-Bien, no ha sido nada.

-me alegra tanto oír eso.

-Casi nos hace suspender la salida- todos miraron a Morgan al decir eso, podrían haber pensado que era un insensible, que solo quería divertirse y no se preocupaba por los demás. Pero sabían que no era así, que estaba bromeando. Se ganó una sonrisa por parte de Emily.

-No te preocupas Derek, tu noche de juerga sigue en pie.- La morena le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Vienes con nosotros, Emily? –preguntó JJ.

Emily pensó. Tenía ganas de salir con sus amigos. Pero si Hotchner no quería ir, ella se quedaría acompañándolo.

-Eh, lo veré en seguida. Les haré saber- sus amigos asintieron y ella se encaminó hasta su cuarto.

Al llegar a su habitación, puso el seguro y se encaminó a la cama, encima de ella estaba su maleta. La abrió y buscó algo que ponerse. Algo no tan formal por si salía, y además quería olvidarse de los pantalones de tela y las blusas por un momento.

Luego de elegir las prendas tomó su celular personal. Tenía un mensaje que no revisó, porque el remitente realmente no era alguien tan relevante. Era de Ian. Dejó el teléfono cargando y se dirigió al baño.

Y finalmente tuvo un momento para ella. Sin tener que pensar en asesinos ni víctimas. Era el mejor momento del día. Pero no pensó en ella sola, también se le vino Hotch a la mente. No se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que sintió sus músculos relajarse bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Se había preocupado demasiado por Hotch. Tanto que se asustaba un poco.

Le importaba más de lo que ella pensaba. Pensó que si el sujeto le hubiese disparado en otro lado, si le hubiese hecho real daño, e incluso si hubiese acabado con su vida… también habría acabado con parte de la de ella. Hotchner estaba siendo su vida.

Ya no se imaginaba sin él, no podía. Y eso la asustaba, porque todo estaba siendo demasiado intenso. Solo llevaban unas 7 semanas saliendo, y unos pocos días de novio y ya la hacía sentir así. Tuvo miedo de cuanto lo podría llegar a amar, miedo de salir lastimada. O de lastimarlo a él.

Ella no tenía una relación sería y duradera desde hace mucho. Su anterior noviazgo había sido hace unos tres años, y era serio, si, pero no resultó. Solo duró un año o algo así, aunque ella había puesto todo de su parte.

Luego los hombres que siguieron… fueron nada más que compañía, nunca se enamoró realmente. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, quizá era algo que debía pasar.

Algo que debía pasar para poder darse cuenta de lo que ella realmente necesitaba.

Y lo que ella necesitaba era a Aarón Hotchner. Maldita sea que haya tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Habían perdido años valiosísimos.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Porque todo la había llevado a dónde se encontraba ahora.

Y ahora se sentía plena. Asustada por la intensidad de las cosas, pero realmente dichosa, y dispuesta a equivocarse si así tenía que ser. Porque Hotchner valía la pena.

Luego de salir de la ducha, vestirse y maquillarse un poco, se fue a la habitación de al lado. En dónde estaba su novio.

-¡voy!- lo oyó gritar desde el otro lado.

Ella sonrió en cuanto él le abrió la puerta. Estaba guapísimo. Y olía bastante bien.

-Hola- dijo Emily, apoyándose con coquetería en el umbral de la puerta. Él la miró, embobado por su belleza.

-Bonito vestido- la elogió.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Por supuesto, adelante.- se hizo a un lado para que _su bella novia_ entrara.

-¿Vamos a ir al casino con los chicos?- preguntó Emily mirándolo.

Pero no tuvo respuesta.

Ella creía estarlo mirando lo más normal posible, sin intención de nada… Pero la verdad es que lo estaba matando. Lo mataba con su mirada, con su caminar, con su vestido, con su sonrisa, con sus labios.

No vaciló en acercarse a ella y besarla como había estado deseado hacerlo desde su último encuentro en el departamento de ella.

Besarla con pasión. Con deseo. No quería soltarla, y ella no se resistió.

Aarón avanzó un poco con ella en sus brazos, hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, ella sonrió separándose de su boca para mirarlo.

-¿ansioso?- preguntó adrede, sabía que lo estaba. Y no es que ella no lo estuviera.

-Me estás matando- dijo antes de volverla a besar.

Pero Emily volvió a separarse, acercando su boca a su oído, mordisqueando su lóbulo.

-De hecho ni estoy cargando mi arma- dijo con coquetería.

-no necesitas un arma para matarme, amor- susurró mientras besaba su clavícula.- me matas solo con ser tú.

Emily le regaló una sensual sonrisa. Luego lo besó de nuevo, varias veces. Muchas.

Pero luego se separó.

-¿Qué pasa?- protestó Aarón.

-En este momento, muchas cosas contigo me pasan, Aarón.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces?- Él iba a besarla de nuevo, pero ella se hizo a un lado.

-No quiero lastimarte tu brazo- respondió ella con ternura.

-No me duele para nada- Realmente solo sentía una molestia, pero dolor, dolor, no.

Solo quería estar con ella.

-De todas formas prefiero evitar.- lo besó en la nariz y se hizo a un lado, acomodándose su vestido y cabello. Aarón maldijo despacio.

-Por otro lado, estamos trabajando. –continuó ella.

Aunque a decir verdad, era lo último que le importaba. No tenía nada de malo estar en la habitación de su jefe, ¿o sí?

_Si, Emily. Realmente si tiene de malo. Maldición. _Le dijo una vocecita en su interior.

Aarón la miró con recelo. Su novia tenía razón. No era el lugar. Quizá si el momento, pero definitivamente no el lugar.

-Además, quiero que vayamos al casino con los demás- admitió ella.- ¿estás de ánimos como para ir?

-Me dejaste con ánimos de otra cosa, la verdad- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Emily se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó cruzando su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha.

-Lo siento, Hotch- dijo con inocencia- Ya podrás irme a dar una visita a mi apartamento cuando lleguemos a Virginia.- le guiñó un ojo. Aarón rió.

-Ni que lo digas, o me voy de inmediato.- bromeó mientras iba a sentarse junto a ella para ponerse los zapatos.

-Y entonces ¿vamos con los chicos?- volvió a sugerir.

-Si es lo que mi chica quiere, yo la complazco.- le dio un casto beso y se puso de pie.- y vamos antes que me arrepienta.

Emily rió y lo siguió. Salieron juntos de la habitación y se dirigieron a juntarse con los demás, quienes los estaban esperando, incluso Penélope, quien había viajado solo a pasarla bien sus amigos.


	9. Everything can happen in Vegas, babe

**N/A:** Hola! por aquí ando actualizando, este capi lo tengo hace algún tiempo y la verdad me divertí escribiendolo, espero a ustedes les guste! Muchas gracias por leer y más aún gracias por los reviews, siempre son muuuy apreciados.

* * *

Partieron la noche en el casino todos juntos. Apostaron, ganaron, perdieron y volvieron a ganar. Reid se molestaba cuando fallaba, según sus cálculos, debía ganar, pero no siempre lo acompañaba la suerte. Aunque otras veces sí que acertaba, al igual que Hotch, Rossi y Morgan.

Las chicas por su parte, estaban bebiendo unos tragos y conversando. Todos la estaban pasando muy bien.

-Esta música me tiene… ¡ah, quiero bailar!-chilló Penélope.

-¿Y si nos vamos a un club?- sugirió Jennifer, pues el ambiente las había encendido completamente.

Emily dudó. Ella quería estar con Hotchner y también con los demás. Pero sabía que de ir, su novio no iría. No era de ir a un club nocturno de baile.

Y no era que nunca hubiese compartido un baile con ella o con la demás mujeres del equipo. En las reuniones sociales si se ofrecían bailes, pero era música normal, lenta, para bailar en parejas o algo así, para compartir amenamente. No para volverse locos bailando, como en una disco.

-¿Qué dices Emily?- urgió García, ya parada de su silla.

-¿Solo nosotras?- preguntó terminando su segunda cerveza de la noche.

- Vamos a preguntarle a los demás si nos acompañan. Yo creo que Reid y Morgan se apuntarán- dijo emocionada JJ.

Y dicho y hecho. Morgan fue el primero en decir que si. Reid dudó un poco pero finalmente accedió, más que por bailar, para acompañar a sus amigas. Sabía que las Vegas era una ciudad media loca y ellas no deberían andar solas por ahí. Y decía _solas_ porque sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que Morgan desapareciera en cuanto viera a una chica guapa con quien bailar.

-Bueno, nosotros los veteranos, nos quedamos aquí un rato más- dijo Rossi. Y luego nos vamos al hotel.

-¿juntos?- bromeó Morgan. Lo que hizo que todos rieran. Hotchner rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Si, juntos, pero no revueltos.- aclaró.

-Aunque quién sabe…- bromeó Rossi.

Emily rió fuertemente y se acercó a Hotchner, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento Dave, Hotch es _demasiado_ hombre.-dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros.- Tendrás que buscarte otro si quieres probar cosas nuevas.

-Emily, ¡calla!- se quedó Morgan.

-Que descaro más grande, Morgan- lo regañó JJ.

Dejaron de bromear y se despidieron luego de un rato. Eso sí, Hotchner no dejó que Emily se fuera sin antes pedirle unas seis veces que se cuidara, y repetirle que la quería mucho. Y besarla por primera vez en los labios en frente de sus compañeros.

Al llegar al club, Penélope no espero para tomar del brazo a Derek y sacarlo a la pista. Él aceptó encantado por supuesto.

Emily y JJ se fueron a la barra acompañadas por Reid, quien solo pidió una coca cola. Al contrario de ellas que pidieron un _sex on the beach_ para la rubia y un _mojito_ para la morena.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó un joven acercándose a Jennifer. Ella no vio nada de malo en bailar, de todas formas a eso habían ido. Pero antes quiso asegurarse y levantó su dedo en que llevaba su anillo de matrimonio.

El tipo le sonrió.

-Solo es bailar- dijo con simpatía.

La rubia dio un trago a su vaso y accedió a la petición. Sin dejar de estar alerta claro. Si notaba que el chico intentaba propasarse con ella, no vacilaría en patearle la entrepierna.

-¿Bailamos?- le preguntó Emily a Spencer. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Reid, es solo un baile. Y yo sé que sabes bailar. Por otra parte es de mala educación rechazar a una dama.- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida, llevándose una mano a su pecho.

Spencer rió. Dio un sorbo a su coca cola y la tomó de la mano que ella le tendía.

-Solo un par de canciones, ¿sí?-

-Prometido- respondió Emily con una sincera sonrisa.

Y bailaron; Penélope con el morenazo Derek Morgan, entre bromas coquetas y confesiones de amigos, Emily y Spencer, entre risas y comentarios sobre cualquier cosa. Y Jennifer con su acompañante, que pronto supo se llamaba Nicholas. Pero estos últimos bailaron solo un rato, hasta que JJ decidió que era hora de unirse a su grupo. Ella iba a pasarlo bien con ellos, además no podía evitar sentirse desleal a su marido bailando con otro hombre, aunque claramente no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Intercambiaron parejas luego de un rato, Penélope con Reid, y Morgan compartió unos cuantos bailes con JJ y Emily.

-Y luego dicen que no soy un galán- dijo engreídamente Derek, mientras bailaba con sus dos bellas amigas.

Las amigas rieron, ¿y quién no lo haría? Derek Morgan era un encanto.

-No te creas tanto, Derek. Somos mujeres con dueños- bromeó JJ hablando alto sobre la música.

Y fue cuando a Emily le dio un hormigueo en el estomago, cayendo en cuenta de las palabras de su amiga.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de "tener un dueño".

Y cuando pensaba en quién era _ese dueño_… sentía que volaba.

Ella sabía que era demasiado pronto… pero no faltaba demasiado para poder decir que estaba enamorada.

Porque estaba al borde.

Derek rió ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-En mirar y bailar no hay engaño, nena- contraatacó con galantería, ganándose un pequeño puñetazo de Emily.

-Derek, querido amigo mío- habló fuertemente Emily para ser escuchada- bailas mejor con la boca cerrada-

-Lo que usted diga, jefa- respondió el guapo moreno, besando a su amiga en la mejilla.

-¿jefa?- preguntó Jennifer con curiosidad.

La misma curiosidad que mostró Emily en su rostro.

-Digo- comenzó a explicar Derek- es la novia del jefe, eso la hace la jefa. ¿O no?

Jennifer soltó una fuerte risotada, mientras que Emily rodó los ojos.

-Idiota- gesticuló. Haciendo reír a todos los demás.

Siguieron haciendo cambios de parejas para bailar. Hasta que Derek desapareció de la vista de sus amigos por ir a bailar con una chica que vio por ahí. Lo habían perdido.

Reid bailó con todas las chicas. Fueron a la barra. Bebieron bastante… volvieron a bailar, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era muy tarde. Era hora de volver a casa.

Localizaron a Derek a lo lejos y Emily fue a por él.

El agente se despidió de su nueva amiga, no sin antes intercambiar números telefónicos claro, y se reunió con los demás para irse de vuelta al hotel. Eran las cinco y treinta de la mañana.

Reid tuvo que manejar el jeep de camino al hotel, era el único sobrio y los demás agradecieron que fuera de ese modo. En casos como aquellos, era bueno tener a un amigo sano y sobrio en el grupo.

Al llegar al hotel, se separaron y cada uno fue a su habitación. Mañana partirían de vuelta a Virginia a las 10, no tenían mucho tiempo para descansar.

Todos se fueron a su habitación, excepto Emily.

Ella se dirigió a la que estaba al lado de la de ella. A la de su novio.

Tocó la puerta una vez, dos veces y una tercera. Se había rendido e iba a retirarse a su cuarto, pensando que Aarón estaría muy dormido. Pero Hotch finalmente apareció en la puerta ante ella.

-Agente Hotchner- dijo la morena con cordialidad.

-Prentiss. ¿Necesita algo?- respondió del mismo modo, aunque con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿puedo…?-apuntó con su rostro hacia adentro.

-Oh, sí, adelante por favor.- se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara.

-En realidad, no vengo a hablar con el agente Hotchner.- admitió Emily.

-¿Y entonces?

-Vengo a hacer una visita a _mi novio.-_aclaró la morena.

Cerraron la puerta e inmediatamente Emily se abalanzó sobre él, devorando su boca con una necesidad desconocida para ella. Y para él.

-¿recién llegan?- preguntó Aarón entremedio del beso.

-Ajá- respondió Emily, volviendo a capturar sus labios.

Aarón había querido hacer más preguntas, pero Emily no tardó en hipnotizarlo con sus besos y caricias. Definitivamente no era hora de conversar.

Era hora de actuar.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos, sujetándola por la cintura y descendiendo sus manos hasta el nacimiento de su trasero, el cuál pronto acarició por sobre el vestido de Emily.

Emily por su parte, lo abrazó por el cuello, tirándolo un poco hacia ella para poder profundizar más el beso, si es que era posible.

Sus lenguas de encontraban haciendo de las suyas, mientras Aarón comenzaba a subir un poco el vestido de Emily, quería tocarla.

Las manos de ella viajaron hasta la polera del pijama de Aarón, quién la ayudó con la tarea de quitársela subiendo las manos. Para aquello tuvieron que quitarse las manos de encima el uno del otro. Y claramente separar sus bocas.

Momento que Emily aprovechó para mirar a Aarón. Sus abdominales estaban perfectamente delineados, no eran grandes, pero estaban formados. Precisos. Sus brazos eran fuertes, gruesos, y le encantaban. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

Aarón sonrió. Sonrió porque hace mucho tiempo alguien no lo hacía sentir deseado. Y sonrió también porque adoraba a esa mujer.

Hicieron el amor por casi tres horas, hasta quedar exhaustos.

-Eres maravillosa.- le dijo Aarón a Emily, mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Y tú un insaciable- bromeó ella, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en el abdomen de él.

Aarón rió. Pero no negó lo que Emily había dicho, porque era cierto. Y era porque ella lo hacía sentir así.

-Es por tu culpa.- admitió.- ¡ah! Y déjame decirte, es la última vez que permito que abuses de mi estando ebria.-sentenció Hotchner, sonriendo.

-Quizá abusé un poquito…- Emily se incorporó para mirarlo- y quizá estaba un poco ebria- admitió- pero bien que no te quejaste.- le dio un beso en los labios y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

-Abusas de tus encantos- dijo Hotch, pasando su mano por la espalda de ella.- Creo que deberíamos dormir.

-No tengo sueño.- admitió ella.

-Ni yo.- coincidió él.

-Conversemos- sugirió una despeinada Emily, sentándose en la cama, buscando algo para taparse. Encontró por ahí a los pies de la cama la polera de Hotch, se la puso y luego fue en busca de sus pantaletas y desapareció por la puerta del baño, al salir volvió a subirse a la cama.

Mientras ella estaba dentro, Aarón se puso su ropa interior y buscó otra polera que ponerse en su maleta, posteriormente se metió en la cama otra vez.

Al salir Emily del baño él la recibió con los brazos abiertos nuevamente. Ahora estaba sentado en la cama, tapado hasta la cintura con la sábana. Emily lo dio un beso rápido en los labios y se sentó en su regazo. Mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿De qué quieres conversar? – preguntó finalmente Hotch.

-No sé. Quiero saber más de ti. Creo que no sabemos mucho el uno del otro.- admitió Emily encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo creo que te equivocas. Me concediste más o menos un mes para conocerte y supe muchas cosas.

Emily pensó y pensó. Ella no recordaba haberle contado mucho. Solo recordaba que habían pasado tiempo juntos y que eso les gustaba, pero se acordaba de ellos teniendo una conversación para conocerse.

-Pero…- Iba a responder, pero Aarón la calló con un beso.

-Mira- comenzó luego de separarse de ella- En este mes sin la necesidad de que me lo dijeras directamente, aprendí que eres una maniática del orden. Que cocinas exquisito, pero que prefieres que alguien más cocine para ti. Supe que te gustan las rosas blancas-frunció el ceño al recordar cómo se había enterado de aquello- me di cuenta que te gustan mucho los zapatos, ¡mucho! ¿Qué más?…. ¡ah! Que tienes cosquillas por aquí…-tocó suavemente los bordes de su abdomen y Emily dio un brinco, él sonrió.- También se que no te gustan tus pies, siempre te los tapas. Te comes las uñas cuando estás nerviosa o juegas con tu cabello. He notado que cuando me miras directamente pestañeas mucho, y eso te hace ver encantadora.

Y ella había quedado impresionada, Aarón era un detallista. Claro, era un perfilador y solo con observarla podía deducir fácilmente varias cosas de ella, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Quizá ahora él la conocía mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma.

-Sabes bastante- dijo frunciendo los labios pensativamente. Envolvió el cuello de Aarón entre sus brazos y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Pero no te creas, yo también te he observado y me he enterado de cosas…-insinuó.

Aarón la miró expectante, esperando a que hablara.

-Sorpréndeme- la desafió.

-Bien. Las veces que hemos hecho el amor, me he dado cuenta de que te encanta llevar el control de la situación.-dijo alzando una ceja, Aarón hizo un gesto de desentendimiento.- Te encanta cuando te muerdo aquí- tocó el lóbulo de su oreja- Te gustan mis tatuajes- Movió las cejas de manera sugerente- Nunca en la vida te pondrías la misma camisa dos días seguidos, por lo que siempre andas con un bolso con ropa de cambio en tu auto. ¿Qué más?... Siempre, aunque no tengas claro que decir, buscas la manera de comunicarlo, ah, y eso es algo que me encanta de ti, por cierto- lo besó en la mejilla.- A ver… Eres celosísimo…A ti también te gusta cocinar, y te gusta cocinar para mí. Y por sobre todas las cosas, amas a tu hijo y darías todo por él, aunque eso siempre lo he sabido, en este tiempo lo he comprobado.- terminó de hablar sonriendo.

Aarón la miró sorprendido, él tampoco se había detenido a pensar en que Emily también podía observarlo y a partir de allí conocerlo más profundamente.

-No se vale que nos perfilemos el uno al otro- bromeó Hotch.

-En el amor todo se vale- refutó ella, presionando su nariz contra la de Hotch.

Hotch la empujó suavemente para que cayera hacia el colchón y él se puso sobre ella, pero sin cargarse, sin hacerle peso. La miró con una mirada única, una mirada de amor.

-Y te faltó decir que te quiero mucho.- le susurró en el oído.

-Ídem- coincidió ella, acariciando el cabello de Aarón con ambas manos, enredando sus dedos en él suavemente.

-Pero no lo puedo saber todo- se lamentó él- quiero saber todo de ti, Em.

-Pues pregúntame, es el momento- lo incitó.

Aarón volvió a sentarse en la cama y Emily lo siguió, se sentó entremedio de las piernas de él con las rodillas hacia su pecho, estaban cerca y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero saber, a ver…-pensó- bueno, tú sabes acerca de mi vida romántica anterior. Quiero decir, no es una lista muy extensa pero sabes que estuve casado así es que no hay mucho que contar por mi parte. Pero… ¿qué hay de ti?

Y Emily maldijo en su interior. ¿Tenía que preguntar justamente _aquello_? Pues sí, era Aarón, el celoso Aarón. Naturalmente querría saber quién había tenido el placer de estar con Emily antes que él. Quería saber quién había estado en _su_ territorio.

La agente soltó un suspiro… aquí iba.

-No hay demasiado tampoco- admitió.- En mi época de la universidad estuve con Ian Doyle. Fuimos novios por cinco años o algo así- se sinceró.

-¿Cinco años? –Preguntó con real curiosidad- eso es bastante para ser una época tan alocada- comentó.

-Si, bueno… era algo serio-agregó sin importancia.

-Y… ¿puedo preguntar por qué terminaron?

Emily sonrió.

-Claro.- ella tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos- Puedes preguntar todo, ya te dije. –Aarón comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y le sonrió, esperando la respuesta- Ian tenía planes muy grandes. Cuando terminó de estudiar quería trasladarse a montar una empresa en Brasil. Me ofreció ir con él, pero… yo tenía otros planes, así que optamos por lo sano.

-Oh, ya veo…- comentó Aarón.- Me imagino que de no haberse ido él, aún seguirían juntos. –Dijo con recelo.

Emily soltó una carcajada sonora y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que nunca podremos saber eso, amor.

-¿Te hubiese gustado que fuera así?

Ella negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Estaba muy enamorada de él, lo reconozco. Pero… ahora estoy feliz. Contigo.- se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y lo besó en la boca.

Esa respuesta lo había hecho muy feliz. Pero seguía con curiosidad.

-¿Y no volvieron a verse nunca más?

Y Emily se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la boca, mordisqueándose la uña del dedo pulgar.

-Ian volvió hace un tiempo y nos vimos luego de diez años- se acomodó la garganta.

Aarón notó que estaba nerviosa. Gentilmente le quitó la mano izquierda de la boca y entrelazó sus dedos, al igual que como lo hacían con sus manos derechas.

-¿Y… pasó algo?- preguntó en seco.

Si, él la notaba nerviosa y algo incomoda. Pero realmente necesitaba saber eso.

Emily volvió a acomodarse la garganta.

-Sí. Aarón escucha… yo- hizo una pausa, pensado qué y cómo decirle.- Quiero ser sincera… y bueno, esto sucedió el fin de semana siguiente al día que estuve contigo.

_Guau,_ eso había sido fuerte.

El había deseado con toda su alma que después de que ellos habían tenido _algo_, ella no hubiese estado con nadie más. Pero al parecer la vida no era tan perfecta.

-¿Eso no fue el fin de semana antes de que cenáramos juntos?

Ella asintió. Si que tenía buena memoria.

-Sí, pero cariño, escucha- quitó una de sus manos de entre las de él y le acarició la mejilla sintiendo la barba que comenzaba a crecer, raspaba un poco. - Reconozco que cuando estuve con él me confundí un poco, pero... luego de que me propusiste que tuviéramos algo, esa noche en la cena… yo me aclaré. Aarón, desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez yo no pude dejar de pensar en ti.- admitió.

El suspiró. Estaba controlando sus celos, aguantando para no decir barbaridades que ella no merecía escuchar.

-Em, ¿entonces por qué estuviste con él?- preguntó frustrado.

-Porque… porque me negaba a sentir algo por ti. Hotch, yo… yo creí que nunca podría pasar algo entre nosotros, y bueno Ian fue a verme e intenté olvidar, no quería pensar en nada y… pero… ¡dios! ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

Aarón asintió, aunque no estaba seguro… no quería otra confesión como aquella.

-Luego de hacer el amor con él, no pude evitar compararlo contigo- confesó avergonzada.

Eso a Hotchner si que le gustó. Su ego de hombre no pudo evitar sentirse alagado.

-¿Y concluiste algo?

-¡Hotch!- lo regañó.

-Pero en serio quiero saber.- Ella sonrió.

-No… bueno- pensó- Es que me fijé en los detalles. Algo que me encanta de ti es que te preocupas mucho de mí, me acaricias, me arropas… eres muy caballero. Ian, pues él tiene otro estilo. Y Aarón por favor, esto es demasiado incomodo. ¿Podemos conversar de otra cosa?- pidió con las mejillas sonrojadas aún.

-Claro, pero sin cambiar el tema. Quiero saber sobre tus otros ex novios.- pidió con una sonrisa.

-¡Dios!- ella tomó una almohada y se tapó la cara mientras se tiraba de espalda sobre la cama.

Realmente quería cambiar el tema. Pero le había permitido a Hotch que le preguntara lo que él quisiera.

-Vamos, Em- se tiró al lado de ella, abrazándola por la cintura.- esta vez sin detalles.

-Bien… luego de Ian estuvo Michael, con el estuve un año. Tiempo después Christian, con él un año y medio… y luego Ted, eso duró unos seis meses… y bueno, hubieron unos cuantos con los que tuve algo pero nunca algo formal, así que no vale la pena mencionar a aquellos.

-¿Tantos?- preguntó él con los ojos abiertos exageradamente.

-Tú preguntaste.-atacó ella.

-Es que eres demasiado bella. Por eso te acosan los hombres.

Emily rió fuertemente y se acostó de lado para mirar a Hotch.

-¿Acosar? ¡Por favor! Además fueron relaciones cortas. Nunca funcionaban por demasiado tiempo.- agregó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Menos mal, sino estarías casada y yo me habría tenido que poner en lista de espera- bromeó él.

-Quizá no habrías tenido que esperar tanto, tonto.

Ella se abrazó a su cintura y acarició su espalda con sus dedos, haciendo dibujitos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, galán?- Le preguntó ella.

Ahora era su turno de escudriñar la vida amorosa de su Aarón, ella también quería saber quién había estado antes de ella, obviando a Haley.

-Bueno yo… antes de casarme solo tuve 3 novias. Era un chico muy reservado y serio.

-Sí, totalmente te creo eso, amor- respondió con sarcasmo Emily.- ¿Pero tres nada más?

-Sí. Tres nada más. Y fueron relaciones largas… pero que se desgastaban con el tiempo y al final era inútil seguir, no tenía sentido… igual como pasó con el matrimonio con Haley.

-Espero no nos pase eso- susurró Emily.

-No, no lo creo- contestó con sinceridad Hotch- Tú no eres como ninguna de ellas. Tú eres muy diferente, y especial.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Lo digo en serio, cariño- le dio una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió.

-¿Te digo algo? –preguntó la morena.

-Lo que sea.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando _demasiado_ de ti.

Al escuchar aquello, Aarón sintió que su corazón se encogía y se agrandaba al mismo tiempo. Porque él sentía lo mismo. Él quería que lo que tenían fuera un amor con todas sus letras. Quería ser el único que ocupara su cabeza y corazón. Quería darle todo.

-Yo también creo que me estoy enamorando _demasiado_ de ti, Emily.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?- preguntó ella.- quiero decir… lo dejamos ser o… no sé. ¿No será muy pronto? ¿No te asusta?

-Veamos qué pasa. Esto ha ido muy rápido, ha sido todo tan intenso… pero para mí vale la pena Em, de verdad. Pero insisto, solo veamos qué pasa, hasta dónde somos capaces de llegar. ¿Sí? - propuso Aarón.

-Sí, me parece perfecto- respondió ella en un suspiro.

-Em, gracias por decirme esto… y por contarme lo que pasó con Ian.

-Lo hago porque de verdad quiero que esto funcione.- dijo Emily, enterrando su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Aarón.

-Yo también pequeña. Yo también- respondió besando su cabeza.- pero creo que es hora de dormir un poco, debemos partir en una hora más o menos.

Ella asintió y cerró sus ojos, acomodada entre los brazos de Aarón, envueltos los dos en un abrazo, pensando en la posibilidad de que su relación durara y se convirtiera en algo realmente solido.

Aquello era algo que ambos querían. Estabilidad, alguien con quien compartir sus vidas. Alguien que entendiera sus trabajos, sus manías, sus caracteres, y todo lo que se comparte en una relación. En resumidas cuentas, Emily lo quería a él, y Aarón la quería a ella.

Llevaban poco más de tres años trabajando juntos. Se llevaban bien, se consideraban amigos, no los más cercanos quizá, pero amigos que podían compartir perfectamente con el resto del grupo. Podían mantener conversaciones amenas acerca de algún libro, algún tema banal, de cualquier cosa. Pero nunca se había dando la instancia de dar un paso más en su relación.

Emily nunca lo pensó, pues cuando ella llegó a trabajar a la unidad de análisis de la conducta, él aún estaba casado con Haley, aunque ya estaban teniendo problemas y pronto comenzaron con el trámite de su divorcio.

Pero aún así, ella lo veía devastado. Luego de su separación él se veía mal. Varias veces ella intentó conversar con él acerca del tema, quería consolarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, pero pocas veces el accedió a aquellas conversaciones. Si bien le tenía cariño a Emily y al resto del equipo, para él dolía hablar de eso y lo evitaba a toda costa. Emily había sido la única que había logrado hablarle del tema en un par de ocasiones, y de cierta forma a Hotchner le había servido para dar vuelta la página.

Por otra parte, ella no sentía nada más que admiración, respeto y cariño hacia su jefe y amigo. No podía verlo de otra forma. Nunca lo pensó.

Por su parte Aarón, siempre vio a Emily como una pieza fundamental para el equipo de la UAC. Ella había llegado a terminar de complementar el funcionamiento del equipo y con su ayuda funcionaba mucho mejor que antes. La admiraba por eso.

Y claro, la veía también como una amiga, como parte de la familia que se había formado entre la unidad de la FBI. Y luego de su divorcio, agradeció que ella lo hubiese aconsejado de dar vuelta la página, si bien había sido algo difícil para él el hecho de conversar con alguien acerca de aquél tema, ella lo había conseguido y eso él lo valoró mucho en ese entonces.

Por otro lado, cuando salían por ahí a cenar o a hacer cualquier cosa con el grupo de amigos, Aarón había escuchado a Emily en ciertas ocasiones hablar de sus novios. Lo cual estaba bien, ella era una mujer atractiva, joven e independiente. ¿Por qué iba estar sola? Era algo absurdo.

Pero nunca pensó que aquella mujer atractiva, comprometida con su trabajo, talentosa e independiente, iba a llegar llenar el vacío que había dejado Haley luego de la separación.

De hecho, no solo lo llenaba. Ese espacio vacío había desaparecido por completo. Aarón ahora, junto a Emily, se sentía completo, ya no estaba quebrado, ni se sentía reparado. Se sentía como si nunca hubiese sufrido. Cómo si el dolor de una separación jamás hubiese estado.

Porque Emily lo había hecho olvidar todo ese dolor. Lo había borrado con sus sonrisas, caricias, bromas sarcásticas y besos.

Ya no reprimía la _necesidad de necesitar_ a alguien. Ahora se sentía libre, con el derecho y la posibilidad de necesitarla a ella.

Jamás había pensado ni se le había ocurrido que podía volver a amar después de su fallido matrimonio, y en cambio aquí estaba ahora. Acurrucado con Emily Prentiss. La mujer que ocupaba su corazón y mente en cada momento del día.

-¿Estas durmiendo?- preguntó bajito, para que en caso de que ella sí estuviera durmiendo, no despertarla. Solo tenían un par de minutos más para estar en la cama.

En un rato debían volver a la realidad. Luego de una noche-madrugada maravillosa.

-No- respondió ella con los ojos cerrados aún, todavía con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de Aarón.

-No pude dormir ni siquiera un minuto.- reveló él.

-Yo tampoco- coincidió Emily.- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

El también se levantó, buscó en la mesa de noche su celular pero no lo encontró allí, así es que vio la hora en el de Emily.

-Las ocho y cincuenta- respondió fijando su vista en otra parte de la pantalla del teléfono- tienes un mensaje.

Emily recordó que ayer había recibido un mensaje y no lo había visto. Era de Ian.

Ella se acomodó el cabello y estiró la mano para que él le pasara el celular, él lo hizo.

"Necesito tenerte de una u otra forma en mi vida, ¿podemos siquiera ser amigos?"I.D

Emily suspiró y tiró el celular sobre la cama.

-¿Problemas? Preguntó Aarón, quién seguía buscando su celular.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de pié frente a él, tendiéndole su teléfono que había encontrado tirado en el suelo. El sonrió y se lo recibió, dándole las gracias con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Tonterías, no problemas.- respondió abrazándose al cuello de su novio.

-¿Qué clase de tonterías?- insistió él, con curiosidad.

-Cosas, Aarón. Cosas sin importancia- siguió tratando de esquivar la respuesta.

-¿No me quieres contar?- dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

Ella suspiró, se separó de él comenzando a buscar su ropa que estaba repartida por todo el suelo de la habitación.

-¿No me vas a responder?- insistió Aarón, persiguiéndola por el cuarto.

-No.- cortó ella.

-¿Estás enojada?

-No. Solo no quiero discutir.

El se quedó mirándola mientras ella se vestía, ambos con el semblante serio.

-¿Y por qué se supone que deberíamos discutir? Solo te hice una pregunta, ¿o acaso deberíamos discutir por el mensaje que recibiste?

Prentiss rodó los ojos y se agachó para ponerse los zapatos.

-Mira Hotch.-dijo en tono serio, tajante.- Según entiendo, tenemos una relación. Y según yo sé, las relaciones se basan en la confianza.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó él confundido.

-Aarón, no me gusta la idea de tener que decirte hasta las llamadas o mensajes que recibo en mi celular. Ese es el punto.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, Em.- quiso aclarar él.- no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras. Discúlpame por insistir.

-Bien, solo quería aclarar eso- respondió Emily.- ahora me voy a mi habitación, debemos irnos pronto.

Luego de que Emily cerrara la puerta de su habitación, Aarón quedó confundido y molesto, pero no molesto con ella, sino que con él y con la situación. Había sido un tonto, la había hostigado, todo por culpa de sus celos. Y en tanto a sentirse confundido, era por el hecho de no haber logrado saber quién le había mandado el mensaje, ¿por qué no le había querido contar?

Emily por su parte se metió a duchar enojada. Había pasado una noche espectacular y había terminado la jornada con una tonta discusión, todo por culpa de Ian nuevamente. Bueno, realmente no era culpa de Ian, sino de su mensaje. Quizá si ella lo hubiese leído antes y borrado de inmediato, no habría discutido con Aarón.

Ella no quería mentirle, pero sabía que si le decía que era un mensaje de Doyle, Aarón se pondría celoso, por eso había tratado de buena manera esquivar la respuesta, pero Aarón había insistido tanto que ella había tenido que actuar de la manera que lo hizo. Todo por no decirle la verdad y evitarle el mal momento a él. Pero no había dado resultado. Al final el mal momento se lo llevaron los dos, y habían tenido su primera mini discusión.


	10. Panoramas y cosas que hacen los novios

**n/a:** ¡Hola! creo que ya se me hizo rutina subir capitulos los miércoles y sábados, así es que aquí estoy. Espero les guste el de hoy, a mi me gusta, soy muy cursi para escribir, lo sé... ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! jaja saludos y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

* * *

….

Ya sentada en su lugar en el avión, Emily se había acomodado a ver si lograba dormir un poco. No había dormido nada y ahora estaba cansada, la noche de diversión con los amigos le pasaba la cuenta.

Lo peor era que aún no sabían si al llegar a Virginia se podrían ir a sus casas, o si tendrían que atender otro caso. Rogaba por la primera opción.

Pero no podía dormir.

Los demás miembros del equipo, quienes sí habían recuperado algunas horas de sueño después de ir al club, no como ella que se había ido a divertir con su novio, metían un ruido increíblemente molesto mientras conversaban y jugaban a las cartas en los asientos detrás del de ella.

Era inútil. No podía dormir, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, no perdía la esperanza de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y finalmente, luego de unos minutos lo estaba logrando, hasta que una voz muy familiar le habló bajito.

-Hola-

Ella abrió los ojos despacio al oír esa voz que le hacía acelerar el corazón.

-¿sigues molesta?- preguntó Aarón, aún hablando despacio.

-No estoy molesta.- respondió ella, volteando su cabeza en dirección a él para mirarlo.

-Siento haber causado una discusión- se excusó Hotch.

-Siento haberte respondido así. No debí hacerlo.- se disculpó ella también.

Ambos sabían que habían hecho algo mal. No había sido nada grave, pero a ninguno de los dos les había caído bien aquella discusión, había sido una verdadera tontería.

-Emily tú tienes razón, no debo meterme en tus cosas, aunque tengamos una relación tienes derecho a tener cierta privacidad, no es justo que de la noche a la mañana yo llegue a querer meterme en todos tus asuntos.- insistió.

Emily suspiró y sonrió de lado. ¡Era tan tierno! Acarició su mejilla y le respondió hablando bajo ella también.

-Hotch, está bien. Si yo no quisiera que te metieras en mis asuntos, significaría que no te quiero en mi vida y eso no es así. Acepté ser tu novia porque quiero que compartamos nuestras vidas el tiempo que sea que dure lo nuestro.

-Pero yo me paso de la raya a veces, lo reconozco…-se lamentó él- y es que mis celos se me van de las manos y yo no lo puedo controlar.

-Y me gusta que sea sí, Aarón. Eso me demuestra que te intereso- reconoció ella.

Aarón tomó la mano de Emily y apoyó sobre su muslo, poniéndose a jugar con sus dedos.

-Pero yo no quiero que con el tiempo eso sea un motivo que desgaste la relación…

-Eso no va a pasar. Hotch, no seas melodramático. Es la primera discusión que tenemos, no vamos a terminar por ello- aclaró la morena, mientras se volteaba en su asiento en dirección a Aarón, para quedar más cerca de él.

El sonrió y se inclinó un poco para besarla en la frente.

-Gracias por aguantarme.

-Si, agradece que tengo paciencia- bromeó ella- y ahora también tengo sueño.

-Ven aquí, duerme un poco.

Aarón la acomodó en su pecho, abrazándola para que durmiera. Emily se sentía cómoda y segura en sus brazos, y finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño. Aquello era lo que le faltaba para poder dormir; Los brazos de Aarón, su aroma y su compañía.

Jennifer Jereau no pudo evitar sonreír al ver desde su asiento aquella escena. Ella tampoco se había imaginado jamás que entre su amiga y amigo podría nacer el amor, un amor que se veía tan limpio y sano, y muy prometedor.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Le preguntó García.

JJ apuntó con su mentón en dirección a Emily y Aarón, quienes estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Es increíble.

-Ni que lo digas. Aún no me acostumbro- confesó Penélope. -¿Crees que lo de ellos funcione?

Jennifer no dudó un segundo es responder.

-Sí, y lo espero de corazón. Ambas sabemos que desde su divorcio Aarón no había encontrado a qué aferrarse para mantenerse en pie, digo, aparte de Jack. Y bueno, Emily… también necesitaba a alguien, si bien es una mujer independiente, es obvio que necesitaba amor en su vida, otro cable a tierra aparte de ella misma. Se hacen bien, el uno al otro se hacen bien.

García asintió con una brillante sonrisa. Cuánta razón tenía su amiga.

-Espero no tengan problemas con los superiores- comentó Penélope- se ven tan felices que moriría de tristeza si eso ocurriera. Eso significaría que alguno de los dos tendría que dejar su puesto, o que deberían terminar.

-¡Encuentro que esas reglas son tan estúpidas!- se quejó JJ. –mira que mandarte a no tener sentimientos por ciertas personas.

-Te apuesto que esa regla la inventó Strauss. Claro, como ella no tiene sentimientos y no se enamora- bromeó Penélope, y ambas se echaron a reír.

Rossi, quién había estado poniendo oído a la conversación de las rubias, sonrió desde su asiento. _Si ellas supieran_…

...

Ya de vuelta en la oficina de la UAC, el equipo fue recibido por Strauss, quién quería felicitarlos por el buen trabajo que habían hecho en Las Vegas, y de paso, quería asegurarse de que Hotchner estuviera bien, pues se había enterado de que había resultado herido y quería cerciorarse de primera mano que quién dirigía al equipo se encontrase al cien por ciento.

Luego de eso, les comunicó que podían tomarse el resto del día libre, que de recibir un nuevo caso, lo atenderían mañana. Ella necesitaba a sus agentes descansados y despejados para cubrir los casos, cansados no trabajarían efectivamente.

Y luego se fue.

Hotchner y Prentiss respiraron tranquilos en cuanto la señora Strauss salió de la oficina sin decirles nada a ellos sobre su _otro_ tema.

-Día de suerte- festejó Morgan- Miren que bien, nos fue bien en el caso, luego nos fuimos de apuestas y fiestas, y ahora nos dan el día. No se ustedes pero yo me voy a mi casita, este bombón de chocolate necesita reponer energías para toda bella dama que solicite su compañía.

El egocentrismo de Derek hizo que todos rieran.

-Sí bombón, ve a descansar que mañana te queremos como siempre igual de guapo y fresco- le dijo García, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Me llevas, Morgan?- pidió JJ.

-Nunca podría decirle que no a una rubia tan irresistible- bromeó.

-No te propases, Will es muy protector y cuidadoso con tu territorio- advirtió Hotchner, ganándose una carcajada irónica de parte de Emily. _¿De veras él hablaba de novios protectores?_

La reacción de Prentiss no pasó inadvertida para los demás. Aarón levantó los brazos defendiéndose.

-El que esté libre de culpas que lance la primera piedra- dijo JJ, riendo.

Todos se fueron a disfrutar su día libre, Morgan a descansar, JJ a pasar tiempo con su hijo luego de retirarlo temprano de la guardería, Penélope se reunió con Kevin, su novio, para ver una película en el cine y Reid, programó una cita con Cindy, la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

Y como siempre Aarón y Emily fueron los últimos en dejar la oficina. Ella lo estaba acompañando en su oficina, él había tenido que quedarse a terminar unos papeles del caso recientemente concluido.

-¿No te ha dicho García nada acerca de las fotos aún?- preguntó mientras llenaba una ficha.

Emily, quién estaba metida en el computador, negó con la cabeza.

-No. Ya hasta se me había olvidado. Debe haber sido una broma de mal gusto y ya- respondió sin quitar la vista del computador.

Aarón se dio cuenta y dejó los papeles a un lado para ir a mirar qué la tenía tan concentrada.

-¿Estás jugando Candy Crush?- preguntó riendo.

Emily asintió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Estaba concentrada, mordiéndose la puntilla de la lengua.

-¡la pasé! –gritó eufórica luego de unos segundos, cuando logró pasar de nivel.

Aarón la miró con el ceño fruncido, ella sonreía triunfante.

-Llevaba varios días tratando de pasar esa jodida etapa. Me diste suerte.- dijo contenta.

Hotch negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió. Su novia jugaba el mismo juego que le encantaba a su hijo de ocho años. Eso era algo nuevo, nunca se lo esperó de Emily, y era otra cosa que descubría de ella y que le encantaba, otro atributo agregado a la lista de razones por las cuales debía enamorarse de Emily Prentiss.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- preguntó Aarón, aún sonriendo.

-Irme a casa, supongo- respondió mientras apagaba el computador.- ¿Ya terminaste con eso? –preguntó apuntando los papeles.

-Ya casi.- dijo Aarón volviéndose a los papeles.

-¿Y tú, que harás en tú día libre? ¿Tienes algún panorama?- preguntó alzando las cejas de manera sugerente. Aarón rió.

-Podríamos ir a mi casa, puedo cocinar algo y lueg…

-¡si, por favor!- lo interrumpió ella.- si vas a cocinar, de inmediato mi respuesta es ¡sí!

Aarón no pudo evitar echarse a reír nuevamente. Definitivamente le gustaba mucho descubrir cosas nuevas de Emily.

…

-Es medio tonto que tengamos que viajar en autos separados si vamos al mismo sitio- comentó Aarón mientras ingresaban a la cocina de su casa.

-Sip- estuvo de acuerdo Emily- pero no se puede de otra forma.

-Si me dejaras llevarte y traerte…- insinuó él.

-No. No. –Negó rotundamente ella.- eso sería sospechoso. Además, teniendo mi auto conmigo me hace sentir independiente.- agregó.

-Bien, bien.- aceptó Aarón- no voy a robarle su independencia, señorita- la besó.- ¿qué quieres comer?

-Macarrones con queso, ¿podría ser?- El asintió.

-Mi especialidad.

-Y nuggets de pollo- agregó en un bostezo.- perdón.

-Necesitas dormir. Anoche no dormiste nada, ve a descansar mientras yo me encargo del almuerzo, ¿sí?

-No- se acercó a él y se abrazó a su cintura.- mejor te ayudo a cocinar, comemos, y luego nos vamos a dormir juntitos y abrazaditos. ¿Qué te parece eso?- sugirió besándolo en la boca.

Fue un beso largo, lento, entregado. Ambos lo disfrutaron. Al separarse, unieron sus frentes y Aarón sonrió.

-Me parece la mejor idea en mucho tiempo.

¿Y cómo iba a negarse, si ella lo convencía de ese modo?

En las semanas que llevaban de relación, Emily había ido a la casa de Aarón muy pocas veces, sus encuentros solían ser en el departamento de ella, pero disfrutaba estando con Hotch, fuera duendo fuera. Estaría bien si la compañía era él.

Cocinaron entre los dos, riendo y haciendo comentarios del caso recientemente finalizado y la divertida noche que habían tenido en el casino, y luego ella con los demás del equipo en el club.

Ya sentados en la mesa, mientras disfrutaban la comida, seguían conversando, y mirándose como dos jóvenes enamorados.

-¿En serio Reid bailó con las tres? Eso me lo espero de Morgan, pero Spencer…- rió Aarón.

Emily asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Sí, se comportó muy bien, no quiso dejarnos solas, dijo que podía aparecer un psicópata acosador y que no quería poner en riesgos a las _hembras_ de la UAC.

-Me hubiese gustado ver eso.- comentó Aarón, sonriendo por la imagen mental que tenía del serio agente Spencer bailando con tres chicas.

-Podrías haberlo hecho. La próxima vez, deberías ir a bailar con nosotros.

-Em, por favor. ¿Yo salir a bailar? En esos sitios se baila de todo, yo no bailo de todo.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.- además el resto de la gente me miraría como un bicho raro, ¿te imaginas a un viejo como yo en un sitio como aquél?

-Que pensamiento más anticuado, Aarón- lo regañó ella- En primer lugar no eres viejo, aparte te conservas muy bien- dijo ella en tono sugerente.

Aarón rió.

-Además- prosiguió ella- no necesariamente tenemos que ir a una discoteca o un lugar lleno de _jóvenes _como dices tú_. _Podemos ir a bailar salsa o algo así, hay lugares a los que va gente de todas las edades.

-Nombras la salsa como ejemplo porque has tomado clases, ¿siempre vas a querer dejarme en vergüenza?- bromeó él.

Emily rodó los ojos, pero luego le sonrió.

-Quiero que lo pasemos bien. Que tengamos una relación normal. Me gusta estar contigo Aarón, y en serio disfruto cuando nos encerramos por horas en mi apartamento, pero me gusta la idea de tener otros panoramas contigo y con los demás también.

-Entonces… quieres hacer panoramas conmigo.- dijo él, más que preguntar.

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo.-afirmó la pelinegra.

-Bien, los fines de semana por las mañanas con Jack vamos a andar en bicicleta por el parque, o a trotar. ¿Qué dices?

Emily no supo que responder a eso, ella le estaba proponiendo empezar a hacer cosas juntos, pero él había incluido a Jack en uno de esos planes, ella aún no sabía cómo manejar ese tema, era algo delicado.

-Voy a hablar con Haley el viernes, le voy a contar de lo nuestro. Luego de eso, se me ocurre que podrías irte acercando a Jack, ya sabes… para ver como se llevan en este nuevo ámbito. Estoy seguro que estará fascinado de que alguien se sume a nuestras mañanas deportivas.

Ella suspiró, mientras pensaba que decir.

-Aarón, no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con tu hijo… es solo qué, no quiero quitarle a él el tiempo que tiene contigo- habló finalmente.

-Em- dijo él tomándole la mano- eso no va a pasar, puedo compatibilizar las cosas. Necesito saber que las dos personas que más me importan en esta vida, pueden pasar tiempo conmigo al mismo tiempo.

Su respuesta sonaba totalmente coherente para Emily. Cualquier persona querría eso, y aunque para ella sería algo difícil, no podía negarse a una petición como esa por parte de su novio.

Ella se había comprometido a hacer las cosas que estuvieran a su alcance para que esto funcionara. Aquello estaba muy a su alcance, comenzar a pasar tiempo con Aarón y su hijo sería algo difícil, pero seguramente no imposible.

-Bien, pero tendré que conseguir una bicicleta.- respondió finalmente con una sonrisa

Sonrisa que Aarón devolvió, pero unas tres veces más grande.

-No hay problema. Podemos ir a comprar una en cuanto tengamos un tiempecillo. ¿Qué dices?

-Eso sería genial.

-Gracias Em.- dijo sincero.- gracias por hacer esto por mí.

Ella no respondió nada, solo le dio otra gran sonrisa, de esas que a él le iluminaban el alma.

Luego de terminar de cenar, Aarón fue a lavar los platos y ella fue a cepillarse los dientes en el baño. Sacó su neceser de su cartera y partió.

Al entrar, se impresionó al ver el cesto de la ropa sucia lleno de las camisas de Aarón, algo que le causó curiosidad, pues él tenía muchas, pero el canasto no daba a basto, debían de estar todas allí.

Se lavó los dientes y partió al cuarto de Hotch, en dónde iban a descansar como ella lo había propuesto antes. Se quitó sus botas, se sentó en la cama y lo esperó, mientras veía unas fotos en su celular, fotos en las que aparecían Spencer, Derek, Penélope, Jennifer y ella. Eran de la noche anterior. Sonrió al verlas, en la mayoría salían haciendo caras graciosas mientras bailaban, definitivamente lo habían pasado muy bien.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- preguntó Aarón entrando en la habitación.- espero sea por mí.

-La mayoría de las veces así es. Pero ahora veía unas fotos de anoche.- respondió ella.

Aarón, quien luego de sacarse los zapatos se estaba quitando la corbata, se encaminó hasta el closet para tomar una polera más cómoda. Instante en el que Emily observó que solo le quedaban dos camisas limpias colgadas allí. Inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del cesto lleno de camisas sucias.

-Oye- le dijo Emily, olvidándose de las camisas por un momento- Nosotros no tenemos ninguna foto juntos.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Hotch al tiempo que se calzaba un pantalón de buzo.- tenemos varias, en cenas, en la oficina, en karaokes…

-Sí, sí. Tenemos varias así, pero no una que demuestre que somos pareja. En las fotos en las que salimos juntos, solo aparecen dos agentes o dos amigos. No dos novios.- respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior despacio.

Aarón la miró y sonrió, tirándose en la cama junto a ella.

-Saquémonos una ahora.- le dijo entonces, ganándose una mirada alegre de ella.

Eso era lo que ella quería. Quería una foto que mirar en su departamento cuando lo extrañara.

Ella se acercó a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, estiró su mano con el celular apuntando hacia ellos y sacó una foto.

Amos sonrieron al ver como habían salido.

-¿Otra?- pidió ella.

Aarón asintió, esta vez tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó. Emily capturó la foto en el momento preciso.

-Oye, somos guapos.- bromeó ella al ver la foto.

-Tú lo serás- la piropeó él.

-Tonto, juntos no lo hacemos nada de mal.- le dijo mientras dejaba el celular a un lado en la mesa de noche de Aarón.

Hotchner se recostó de lado para poder mirarla, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, mientras que con el otro brazo se abrazó a la cintura de Emily.

-Me gusta mucho que estés aquí. Conmigo. Deberías venir más seguido.

Emily sonrió y sus ojos brillaban cuando lo miró de vuelta.

A ella también le gustaba demasiado estar con él. Era algo totalmente nuevo, nunca se había sentido así, jamás pensó necesitar tanto estar con una persona.

Seguía asustándole un poco aquella nueva forma de sentirse atraída por alguien.

Pero al pensar en que ese alguien era Aarón, el miedo desaparecía. Conocía a Hotch, lo conocía hace tres años y no tenía duda de que era una persona ejemplar, de buenos sentimientos, confiable, y entre otras cosas más. Pero ella estaba descubriendo esta nueva parte de él, la que reía, la que le decía te quiero, la que le tomaba la mano y la hacía poner nerviosa a menudo.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó Hotchner.- nunca hemos pasado la noche en mi casa- dijo acariciándole suavemente la cintura, por debajo de su blusa.

Algo que a ella le provocaba escalofríos. Aarón sonrió al notar que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Ella pensó alguna razón para no quedarse con él esa noche, pero no encontró ninguna. Tenía ropa de cambio en su maleta que había llevado a Las Vegas, Sergio tenía comida suficiente por si el viaje se alargaba, y también le había dejado la ventana junta para que saliera a hacer sus necesidades.

Y por otro lado, tenía muchas ganas de quedarse con él.

Emily no respondió a su petición. Solamente se acercó más a él y lo besó.

Un beso que comenzó despacio, tierno, y que con cada segundo iba aumentando la intensidad, hasta volverse apasionado, necesitado.

-¿eso es un sí?- preguntó en medio del beso.

Hotchner subió su mano lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho, lo acarició despacio por sobre el sostén. Ganándose un gemido por parte de Emily.

Ella asintió, volviéndolo a besar, esta vez en la mejilla, luego repartiendo besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar hasta su oído, en dónde susurró:

-Te juro que te haría el amor ahora mismo.

-¿y qué te detiene?- preguntó divertido, alzando una ceja.

-estoy malditamente cansada. He dormido no más de dos horas.- respondió ella frunciendo los labios.

Aarón rió fuertemente. Él también se moría de ganas por volver a hacer el amor con ella. Pero ella estaba cansada, él respetaría eso.

-Ven aquí, boba.- dijo acomodándola sobre su pecho.- vamos a dormir unas cuantas horas, y después, cuando despertemos… vemos qué pasa. ¿Sí?

Emily asintió, y enredó sus piernas con las de Aarón. Tenía frío. Él se dio cuenta y se estiró un poco para alcanzar la manta que estaba a los pies de la cama, y tapó sus cuerpos con esta.

Al despertar, Emily estaba totalmente desorientada. Solo sabía dónde estaba, pero no tenía idea que hora era ni que día, no entendía si ya se tenía que levantar para ir a trabajar o si se debía poner su pijama para seguir durmiendo, ni si la oscuridad se debía a que era la madrugada o la noche. No sabía si el desagradable sonido que emitía el celular era una llamada entrante o la jodida alarma.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Aarón y buscó a tientas en la oscuridad su celular sobre el velador, vio la hora y eran las nueve p.m. ¡Habían dormido toda la tarde!

-Penélope- respondió el teléfono con voz perezosa.- ¿qué pasa pequeña?

-¡Em! Han abierto el correo.- anunció hablando muy rápido.- El mensaje lo enviaron desde un cyber café. Los datos del correo electrónico son falsos así que aún no puedo descubrir quién es por ese lado, peeero investigué quién vive por allí cerca del cyber café y me aparece un tal Ian Doyle. ¿Te suena?- dijo con voz acusadora.

Emily estaba confundida, no solo por el hecho de haber despertado recién, sino que aparte García había hablado tan rápido que ella no lograba asimilar si hablaba con su amiga o con Reid.

-¿Ian Doyle?- repitió el nombre Emily, llamando la atención de Aarón, quién se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la espalda descansando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

-Mira, Emily Prentiss. No voy a recriminarte ahora por el hecho de no haberme contado nada de este tipo, ni que me haya tenido que enterar por JJ que tuviste algo con él hace poco y que fueron novios por mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que si me vuelvo a enterar de una cosa así tuya y no la escucho de tu propia boca, te saco los ojos y…

-Ya, ya. ¡Perdón!- la interrumpió la morena- Gracias por avisarme, eres un sol.

-Sí, eso lo sé no tienes que decírmelo.- respondió la rubia.

-Te quiero pequeña.

-Y yo a ti. Mala amiga. –Bromeó- nos vemos mañana.

Luego de colgar la llamada, Emily se intentó parar de la cama pero los brazos de Aarón no se lo permitieron. Volvió a intentar pero la agarró más fuerte. Hasta que se rindió.

-No te vayas- le susurró en el oído.

¿Estaba loco? ¿A dónde se iba a ir? Si ella quería quedarse atornillada a su lado el tiempo que él se lo permitiera.

-No me voy, solo quiero ir por mi bolso al coche.- respondió ella, desordenándole el cabello.

-No. Luego voy yo. Hace frío y está oscuro.- le ordeno él con tono autoritario. Ella alzó una ceja.

-Le informo, señor Hotchner, que me considero bastante autosuficiente e independiente como para ir a mi auto por mis cosas. No necesito que usted, señor, lo haga por mí.- dijo en tono acusador.

-Lo tengo clarísimo, Prentiss. Pero ocurre algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella manteniendo su tono firme.

-Hoy no necesitarás pijama- dijo antes de lanzarse sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas.

Emily se desesperó. Las cosquillas podían con ella definitivamente, en su interior pensaba que debía controlarse porque normalmente cuando le hacían cosquillas, ella reaccionaba con golpes para defenderse. Pero ni eso podía hacer, Aarón estaba arrimado sobre ella y no le permitía defenderse. Ambos reían, pero la risa de ella contenía quejidos y suplicas.

-Ganas, ganaste- se rindió ella.- pero por favor basta.- pidió agotada.

Aarón continuó riendo, pero complació su pedido, aunque sin salirse de dónde estaba. Le sujetó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y se inclinó más cerca de ella.

-Te quiero.- le dijo antes de besarla.

-Y yo a ti.- le respondió ella en medio del beso.

Finalmente Aarón se salió de encima de ella y Emily se puso de pie, aventándole una almohada en la cara.

-Me las pagarás, Aarón Hotchner- dijo en tono amenazante. El volvió a reír.

Pero pronto se puso serio, recordando la llamada de García.

-Uf, el jefe se puso serio.- sentenció bromeando Emily, volviendo a sentarse en la cama- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó evaluando su rostro.

-¿Qué te dijo Penélope de Ian?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

_Ah, era eso, por supuesto._ Pensó Prentiss. Extrañada porque se hubiera demorado tanto en preguntar.

-Me dijo que habían abierto el correo que ella envió para rastrear a quién mandó las fotos, pero que de ahí no pudo sacar mucha información porque los datos de la cuenta eran falsos, pero que se dio el tiempo y escudriñó en los alrededores del cyber café desde dónde fue enviado el mail y dio con el nombre de Ian.- respondió fluidamente.

-¿él mandó las fotos? ¿Y para qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se relamió los labios. Ella no podía saber eso, y no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué los seguía? ¿Qué ganaba Ian con tener esas fotos en su poder?

-Sinceramente no lo sé. Nunca se me ocurrió que sería él- se quedó callada mientras pensaba- bueno, si lo pensé, pero lo descarté.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué lo descartaste?- preguntó con curiosidad a flor de piel.

-Porque la última vez que lo vi, aquella vez que le dije que había alguien en mi vida, él me dijo que se la iba a jugar por mi- respondió pausadamente, evaluando la reacción de Aarón.

Él bufó.

-Por eso lo descarté. -Continuó ella- Buscar una oportunidad con alguien no significa mandarle fotos que se pueden considerar como una amenaza. ¿O sí?- preguntó mientras sentada en la orilla de la cama, se ponía sus botas.

-Bueno, no es mi estrategia de conquista- respondió con sinceridad Aarón, haciendo reír a su novia.- Pero no sé si sea la de Ian.

-A estas alturas, no lo sé, Amor- respondió Emily- Y tampoco sé que pretende. Voy a hablar con él acerca de este asunto, mientras antes lo solucionemos, mejor.

Y hubo silencio luego de que ella dijera esas palabras. Aquello no le había gustado nada a Hotchner. Él no quería que _su_ Emily hablara con su ex novio, no quería que se vieran, no quería que pensara en él, jamás, de ninguna forma.

Él suspiró pesadamente.

-No quiero qu…-

-No, Aarón. No te estoy _preguntando_ si es que puedo o no hablar con él.- lo interrumpió.- te estoy _avisando _que me juntaré con él para aclarar todo este lío y saber qué diablos pretende.- sentenció ella en tono serio.

Aarón maldijo en su interior. Definitivamente no quería eso. Pero realmente era la única solución.

-De acuerdo- dijo con desgana y evidente molestia.

Emily se acercó a él, tomó su barbilla con su mano y le dio un rápido beso en la boca antes de ponerse de pié y salir en búsqueda de su bolso a su auto.

Había sido un beso rápido, pero suficiente para que Aarón se olvidara de la imagen de ella con Ian y sonriera.

Sonriera porque ella estaba con él, porque había aceptado ser su novia, porque lo besaba en medio de una discusión, porque lo interrumpía y le hablaba con autoridad, porque lo sacaba de sus casillas, porque intentaba mantener una conversación en medio del acto cuando hacían el amor, porque tarareaba canciones cuando iban en silencio en el auto, porque había aceptado hacer deporte el fin de semana por la mañana con él y Jack, porque lo quería, y porque simplemente era Emily. _Su_ Emily, quién llenaba su mundo de alegría.


	11. Ciclos

**Nota de la autora 1:** ¡Hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo para mis lectoras, quiero agradecer específicamente a _mimi_ y _Natalia-5810_ por comentar siempre y por seguir la historia, son un sol :)

Bueno, no demoro más. Espero, como siempre, recibir sus comentarios/Reviews!

* * *

…

¡Papá!- gritó Jack cuando iba corriendo hacia Aarón, quien se bajaba del auto. Era viernes por la tarde y luego de dejar la oficina de la UAC, él lo había ido a buscar para pasar el fin de semana con él, como de costumbre.

Aarón sonrió, su hijo lo había visto por la ventana y en un segundo había abierto la puerta y salido corriendo hacia él para saludarlo.

-¿Cómo estás, campeón?- preguntó mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos y se encaminaban hacia la casa. Haley los miraba desde la puerta.

-Bien, ¡papá! he sacado la nota más alta hoy en la presentación de ciencia.- dijo con orgullo el pequeño.

-¿La que preparamos el fin de semana?- el niño asintió- eso es excelente, felicitaciones amigo. Tendremos que festejarlo.

Jack miró a su padre con alegría. Sabía que celebrar significaba pizza, o hamburguesas, o cualquiera de sus comidas favoritas. Él siempre lo dejaba elegir.

-Hola- saludó Haley a Hotch. Él le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Jack, ¿tienes todas tus cosas listas?- preguntó el hombre, el niño negó- Entonces ve, trae tus cuadernos con tareas y el libro que debes de leer.

-¿Puedo llevar mi Ben 10, mamá? –Preguntó Jack-

-Claro que puedes, amor- respondió Haley, desordenándole el cabello a su hijo.

El niño salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación por sus cosas. Haley y Aarón se quedaron en la entrada.

-¿Quieres pasar? Hace bastante frío- preguntó amablemente Haley.

-No, está bien así, gracias. En cuanto Jack baje nos vamos, iremos al cine- respondió Aarón.

La mujer asintió y le sonrió.

- Haley, quería comentarte algo.

-Si, por supuesto, dime.- lo alentó ella.

Aarón se rascó la barbilla antes de hablar. No estaba nervioso, solo no sabía cómo empezar. _Por el principio_, pensó.

-Creí que sería importante que estuvieras al tanto que tengo una relación.

Haley se sorprendió. No esperaba eso. Aarón llevaba dos años solo, nunca le conoció a nadie más después de ella y realmente aquello estaba lejos de su imaginación. Pero se alegraba por él.

-Vaya, Aarón. Eso es… genial. Te felicito.- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.- ¿y puedo preguntar quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?

Aarón sonrió de lado al pensar en Emily.

-Emily, trabaja conmigo en la Unidad.

Su ex esposa asintió. Realmente no se acordaba de ella, pero creía recordar cuando aún estaba casada con Aarón, haberla visto en una que otra reunión a la que ella había acompañado a su en ese entonces Marido, aunque era un vago recuerdo, muy difuso.

-Lo siento, no la recuerdo con mucha claridad- admitió.- ¿pero estás feliz?

Aarón asintió sin dudarlo, claro que estaba feliz.

-Mucho- respondió sonriente.

-Eso es genial. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Jack?

Esta vez Hotchner negó. Era lo único que le faltaba por hacer, contárselo a su hijo.

-No te preocupes por ello, él lo tomará bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando le conté lo mío con Richard? Se lo tomó muy bien, incluso cada vez se llevan mejor.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo. La verdad estaba esperando contártelo a ti primero. Este fin de semana se lo haré saber a Jack.

-Me parece estupendo, Aarón. En serio me alegra mucho saber algo así.- volvió a felicitar.

-¡Estoy listo!- grito Jack cuando llegó junto a ellos, con su mochila.

…

Luego de dejar la casa de su madre, Jack y su padre de dirigieron al cine. Disfrutaron mucho la película que el pequeño había estado ansiando ver desde la semana pasada. Después de eso, tal como Aarón le había prometido, pasaron a celebrar la buena nota de la presentación de ciencias. Jack prefirió comer papas fritas y una hamburguesa, mientras que Hotchner pidió _hot dog_.

Mientras cenaban, Aarón buscó la manera de contarle a Jack acerca de Emily, le costó un poco ya que el pequeño hablaba bastante, claramente tenía que contarle a su padre todas las anécdotas de su semana en la escuela.

Hasta que encontró el momento y simplemente se lo dijo. Le confesó que tenía una persona a la cuál quería mucho y que era muy importante para él. Jack lo miró expectante. Por un momento Hotch tuvo miedo, pensó que no le había gustado la idea, pero el niño le sonrió y tímidamente le preguntó si le gustaba, Hotch le respondió que si, por supuesto, y el niño le confesó que a él también le gustaba una compañerita de la escuela. La confesión de Jack había enternecido a su padre. Terminaron teniendo una conversación de hombre a hombre, acerca de mujeres.

Finalmente le preguntó si le gustaría que Emily se uniera a hacer deporte con ellos este fin de semana, a lo que el niño respondió que le encantaría, pues le agradaba mucho la idea de tener más compañía y alguien más para echar carreras en bicicleta o corriendo.

Llegaron a casa cerca de las diez de la noche. Habían tenido una tarde-noche muy entretenida, ambos la habían disfrutado bastante y Aarón disfrutaba el doble al ver a su hijo pasándolo bien.

Definitivamente Jack era todo para él.

Luego de arroparlo y darle las buenas noches en la comodidad de su cama, apagó la luz del cuarto y dejó la puerta junta como siempre.

Fue hasta su cuarto, se cambió la ropa por su pijama y se sentó en el cómodo sofá que había a los pies de la cama.

Y pensó en Emily. Pensó que la quería mucho, y pensó en el otro día, cuando preocupada y amablemente le ofreció llevarle sus camisas a la tintorería. Él le había dicho que no era necesario, que él lo haría, que solamente no lo había hecho porque tener un hijo, un trabajo y una novia demandaba demasiado tiempo, pero que ya se haría de unos minutos para hacerlo él mismo. A lo que ella, tiernamente, respondió que sí, que comprendía que seguramente tener un hijo, un trabajo y una novia ocupada mucho tiempo, pero que la novia podía facilitar las cosas y que ella no tenía problema en hacer eso por él.

Aarón sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Tomó su celular y llamó a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, quién como de costumbre, contestó de inmediato.

Ella siempre estaba esperando sus llamadas.

-Hola, guapo- saludó ella.

-amor- respondió él- ¿qué tal?

-Aburrida, viendo una película- respondió Emily con sinceridad, Aarón rió despacio.- ¿qué tal la tarde de cine con Jack?

-Lo hemos pasado de lujo. Luego pasamos a comer. ¿Sabes cuántos hot dogs comí?- preguntó divertido.

-¿dos, tres?- intentó adivinar ella.

-cinco- reconoció Hotch- he perdido una apuesta con Jack y he tenido que comer cinco.

-¡Cinco!- exclamó Emily con asombro- mi hombre aguanta demasiado- bromeó, diciendo aquello en doble sentido. Aarón volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte.

-Sabes que tengo bastante resistencia.- le siguió la broma él.

-No lo pongo en duda, cariño- dijo la morena con coquetería.-

-Más te vale. Oye, ¿vienes mañana con nosotros, verdad? Ya se lo he dicho a Jack, está bastante entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto que voy, te lo prometí. Tengo mi nueva bicicleta listísima, con las ruedas infladas y el casco descansando en el manubrio.

Hotch sonrió al recordar la discusión que habían tenido cuando fueron a comprar la bicicleta. Ella no tenía interés en comprar casco, decía que eran feos, pero él la había obligado. Finalmente ella había accedido a regañadientes.

-Me parece excelente. Es por eso que te quiero.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, gruñón.

-¿Gruñón? ¿Por qué gruñón? Si no he dicho nada- preguntó luego de soltar una carcajada.

-No, ahora no. Pero eres un gruñón de todas formas.

-Ok, ok…- aceptó él, riendo.

-Entonces… ya hablaste con Jack.-

-Sí, y lo ha tomado muy bien. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

-Bueno, ahora espero que nos llevemos bien, porque si no le agrado…-comentó con evidente preocupación Emily.

-Le agradarás, Em. Hey, confía en mí. Conozco a mi hijo.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Confío en ti, Aarón.- respondió finalmente.

-Gracias. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este preciso momento?- preguntó él para cambiar el tema.

-Estoy, bueno, _estaba_ viendo una película pero me aburrí. Ahora voy a prepararme un sándwich porque mi estomago está rugiendo- admitió riendo.

-¿Qué le vas a poner al sándwich?

Aarón quería saberlo todo. Porque la extrañaba, y si no estaba con él en ese preciso momento, quería que ella le relatara lo que estaba haciendo, era una forma de sentirla cerca cuando estaban separados. Emily no tenía problema alguno con ello, le encantaba que Hotch se preocupara por ella y que la extrañase tanto como ella lo extrañaba a él.

-Queso, palta y tomate- contestó mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador y sacaba lo que acababa de mencionar.

-¿No será muy pesado para esta hora?- preguntó en tono acusador.

-Hotch, esto no es nada para mí. Mi estómago es invencible.- respondió Emily y ambos rieron.- ¿Tú qué estás haciendo?

-Nada, sentado en el sofá de mi cuarto. Solo hablando contigo.

-Eres más aburrido que yo- bromeó Emily mientras preparaba la palta. –Espera, te pondré en alta voz porque para esto necesito ambas manos- avisó y dejó el celular sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿a qué hora te vas a dormir?- preguntó el hombre al tiempo que levantaba las cobijas de su cama y se metía en ella.

-me como esto y me voy al cuarto, señor- respondió en tono militar, haciendo reír a Hotchner nuevamente.

-Boba.- susurró él.- ¿te confieso una cosa?

-Por supuesto.

-Me muero por abrazarte y darte un beso en este preciso momento.

Emily sonrió, y aunque Aarón no pudo verla, sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

Y era verdad, deseaba estar con ella en ese mismo instante, aunque solo hace un par de horas habían estado juntos, no era lo mismo estar con ella en la oficina que fuera de esta, en la oficina eran colegas, fuera, eran pareja. Sincera y naturalmente, ambos preferían la segunda instancia.

-Amor, eso sonó como la confesión de un chico de secundaria hacia su enamorada inalcanzable.-rió ella.

-Déjame ser. Por cierto, me encanta cuando me dices amor.- reveló él, haciendo que el corazón de Emily palpitara más rápido de lo normal.

-y a mí me encantan tus cursilerías. Y tus llamadas telefónicas. Pero ahora, _amor_- dijo adrede- te tengo que colgar. No me gustaría hablar contigo mientras intento comer mi sándwich, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana. Disfruta tu cena.

-No es cena, ya cené temprano, esto es un… _snack- _pero gracias de todas formas. Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti. Descansa, nos vemos mañana.

Hotchner colgó la llamada y suspiró. ¡Como adoraba a esa mujer! Dejó el celular en su velador y se dispuso a dormir, con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios.

Mañana sería un día importante, debía descansar.

…

-Jack, ella es Emily. ¿La recuerdas?- le dijo Aarón en cuanto se reunieron en el parque con ella.

El niño la observó, incluso ladeó su cabeza un poco. Luego asintió sonriente.

-Si. La recuerdo. Hola, señorita Emily- saludó cortésmente.

Emily sintió que se derretía ante la sonrisa de aquél pequeño. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba y la reacción del niño ante ella la hacía calmar sus nervios un poco.

Se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de él.

-Hola, Jack.- saludó- ¿puedo pedirte un pequeño favor?

Jack volvió a asentir.

-Solo llámame Emily, ¿sí?- pidió.

-Bueno, puedo hacer eso. ¿Verdad papá?- pidió aprobación Jack.

-Si Emily así te lo pide, claro que si, amigo- respondió Hotchner.

-Tu bicicleta está híper genial.- comentó el pequeño, cambiando el tema.

Aarón y Emily se miraron y sonrieron. Hotch sabía que su hijo haría un comentario de aquél tipo, por eso había aconsejado a Emily de comprar aquella bicicleta.

-Gracias, Jack. La verdad yo no sé mucho de bicis, pero tu padre me ha aconsejado muy bien, al parecer.

-Mi papá sabe mucho acerca de muchas cosas. Cuando crezca, yo quiero ser tan inteligente como él- confesó Jack mientras se montaba en su bici.

Aarón no pudo evitar sonreír, se acercó a él y le ayudó a ponerse el casco.

-Tú serás mucho mejor, amiguito- dijo un enternecido Aarón.

-Ya lo creo, Jack. Ambos son muy inteligentes- agregó Emily, quien ya estaba subida en su propia bicicleta, batallando para ponerse el casco.

Aarón, al terminar de atender a su hijo, se acercó a ella y la ayudó

Al sentir su cercanía, ella sintió muchos deseos de besarlo, pero no sabía si sería apropiado aquella demostración de cariño en frente de su hijo, así es que se resistió.

Pero Aarón, por su parte, al terminar de amarrarle el casco y acomodarle un poco su corta vientos, se acercó un poco más a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

Finalmente se subió en su bici y miró a Jack.

Jack, entendiendo el mensaje, le explicó a Emily el recorrido que debían hacer, el parque era inmenso, así es que ella puso mucha atención para no perderse ningún detalle de la senda que explicaba el niño.

-… y entonces, el que hace eso tres veces primero, gana.- terminó de explicar Jack.

-Bien, se oye difícil, pero… creo que puedo lograrlo- dijo Emily sonriendo.

El pequeño Jack le sonrió de vuelta, y entonces Aarón dio el grito de partida. La primera carrera comenzó y los tres pedalearon lo más rápido posible, entre risas y gritos.

…

Llegó a su departamento luego del atardecer. Estaba agotada por la carrera de la mañana, por la ida a casa de Hotch en bici y la vuelta a su departamento por el mismo medio. Y por lo mucho que habían hecho durante el día en general. No es que tuviera mal estado físico, pues el trabajar en el FBI demandaba que se mantuviera en forma, les hacían entrenamientos constantemente y siempre andaba corriendo para todas partes, sumando también el hecho de que las persecuciones no eran pocas. Pero no era lo mismo andar en bici que correr, eso era más pesado. No había quedado destrozada, pero estaba realmente cansada.

Estaba sudada y con deseos de un baño urgente. La mañana de deportes de había transformado luego en un almuerzo y había finalizado con una tarde de juegos de mesa y virtuales.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de felicidad de Jack cuando ella lo ayudó a pasar el nivel de Candy Crush en el que él llevaba estancado cuatro días.

Se encaminó hacia el baño con la mente inundada de las risas del día, de los pequeños besos que Aarón le había robado y de las confidencias hechas por Jack mientras jugaban.

Había sido un día realmente exitoso.

…

-Y bien, campeón. ¿Cómo lo pasaste hoy?- preguntó Hotchner padre mientras arropaba a su hijo.

-Lo pasé muy, pero ¡muy bien!- respondió el niño con una radiante sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho, esa era la idea. Yo también la he pasado muy bien hoy contigo y Emily.

-Oye papi, ¿Emily puede venir otro día a jugar con nosotros?

A Aarón se le encogió el corazón ante la pregunta de su hijo. Eso era justamente lo que él quería. Que su hijo la aceptara y quisiera compartir con ella. Y aquello que el pequeño le preguntaba hacía todo mejor y más fácil, si Jack pedía verla, era porque realmente esto podía funcionar. Esto estaba funcionando y eso lo hacía realmente feliz.

-Por supuesto que sí. No creo que ella tenga ningún problema en acompañarnos otra vez.- respondió con cariño- Hey, ¿eso quiere decir que te agrada Emily?

Jack rió y se golpeó exageradamente la frente con su pequeña mano.

-¿Bromeas, _pa_? ¡Ella es híper-mega-genial! Lo mejor de todo es que juega Candy Crush, ¿viste con la facilidad que pasó mi nivel? Y solo gastó dos vidas, ¡dos! Además en la competencia de bicis ganó una vez, es muy veloz…

Hotchner siguió escuchando embobado todas las maravillas que su hijo hablaba de Emily. Ella lo había logrado, había atrapado a Jack con sus encantos de la misma forma que lo había hecho con él. Un motivo más para quererla. Para quererla tener a su lado y no soltarla jamás.

…

La mañana de aquél Domingo era terriblemente fría, el invierno ya estaba acabando, pero eso no quería decir que el clima diera tregua alguna.

La morena buscó con la mirada al causante de sus problemas. El parque era inmenso, pero ambos sabían muy bien el lugar que solían frecuentar en aquellos tiempos. Finalmente lo localizó justamente allí. En dónde siempre. Se acomodó su abrigo, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, tomó valor y se encaminó hacia dónde estaba él.

El hombre al verla llegar, la miró con ojos alegres, sintiéndose realmente feliz por el hecho de que ella le había pedido verlo, mejor aún en aquél lugar que era muy de ellos dos.

-Hola _Mily_.- saludó intentando besarla en la mejilla, pero ella se hizo a un lado.

No quería tocarlo. Estaba molesta. No extremadamente molesta, pero la situación le fastidiaba. No le agradaba para nada el hecho de que él hubiese mandado las fotos. Ella solo estaba allí, con él, para averiguar qué diantres quería conseguir con eso.

Nada más.

-Ian.- saludó cortésmente.- él con un gesto le indicó que se sentara a su lado, pero ella se negó. Así estaría mejor.

Además no pretendía que la reunión se alargara demasiado.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de este encuentro, preciosa?- preguntó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

Emily se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Pensando cómo abordar el tema.

_Clara y concisamente_. Pensó.

-¿Para qué lo hiciste?- soltó con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿hacer qué?- contraatacó él, haciendo como que no comprendía a qué se refería ella.

-Las fotos.- dijo fríamente Emily.- ¿pretendes chantajearme o algo?

Ian sonrió levemente, con un deje de superioridad. _Un gesto muy de é_l, pensó Emily. Pero nunca pensó que un gesto así por parte de él, sería dedicado a ella. Eso él lo dejaba para sus enemigos u competencia laboral. Ella no creía pertenecer a ninguno de esos dos grupos. Ella era su ex, con quién habían compartido buenos momentos. Al menos eso tenía entendido ella.

-No lo sé. Solamente las tome… y quise mandártelas. ¿Qué tan malo es eso?

-¿Y por qué las mandaste? O… ¿por qué las sacaste, en primer lugar? ¿Me estabas siguiendo, Ian?- preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Siguiéndote, así del verbo seguir… no. Em, jamás haría eso. Solo que aquél día iba a visitarte… y lo vi a él llegando. Varias veces lo he visto en las noticias y sé quién es. Es tu jefe. ¿Me equivoco?- ella enarcó una ceja.- yo tenía entendido que entre agentes o lo que sea del FBI, no podían relacionarse, al menos no relacionarse sentimentalmente.- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros de manera obvia.

-Entonces decidiste tomar las fotos. ¿Para qué?- insistió ella.

-Cariño.- dijo en un suspiro- te dije que me la jugaría por ti. Las flores no te gustaron al parecer, cosa que me parece extraña porque antes te encantaban las rosas blancas, pero al parecer los gustos cambian.

-No lo dudo.- admitió ella- los gustos cambian.

-Pero a mí me sigues gustando tú. Por eso las fotos Emily, eran mi última carta. Una carta un tanto desesperada- admitió con pesar.

-¿las ibas a mandar al FBI o algo así?

Él asintió.

-Lo pensé Emily. Realmente lo pensé. Pero… no soy capaz de hacerte tal daño. Te quiero demasiado como para quitarte algo que realmente sé que amas. No podría…

Ella no supo que decir, por un momento sintió que se le iban las palabras. Pensó muchas cosas: que estaba loco, que estaba obsesionado… pero que se había arrepentido, y que se había arrepentido porque aún la quería. Se estremeció. Esto era realmente incomodo. Ella de cierta forma también lo quería. Pero no así, no como él a ella. Por otro lado, pensó también que no podía ser amor realmente lo que Ian sentía. Él amor sí hace cometer locuras, pero jamás aquellas locuras dañarían a la otra persona. Si bien él no había llevado a cabo su plan, lo había pensado… Estaba sinceramente confundida.

Ni sus habilidades de perfiladora le servían para comprenderlo.

-Ian- dijo en un tono más suave que antes- yo estoy con Aarón. Lo quiero a él. Lo necesito a él.

-Pero yo te necesito a ti, Emily- respondió él mirándola a los ojos.- Cuando estuvimos en tu departamento, aquél fin de semana… me dio esperanza. Pensé que podíamos estar bien, como antes... creí que lo nuestro a pesar de los años seguía vivo.

-Ian yo estaba confundida. Volviste en un momento en que yo no sabía que quería y… escucha lo siento. No quise jugar contigo- se disculpó, realmente sintiéndose mal por haberle dado falsas esperanzas.-

Ian sonrió tristemente. Una sonrisa apagada.

-Lo comprendo Emily. Pero… gracias por haberme dado ese último fin de semana. Ese último recuerdo.- dijo poniéndose de pie, frente a ella.

Ella no dijo nada más. Él se acercó y Emily no supo cómo ni en qué momento los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella. En un beso rápido, frío, que para Ian supo a despedida.

-No te enojes, es el último.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Y ella quedó ahí. En medio del parque, aún con sus manos en los bolsillos, con un beso no deseado en sus labios y una extraña sensación de haber cerrado un ciclo importante en su vida.

…

Agradeció no haber llevado su auto. Si, hacía un frío horrendo. Pero caminar servía para pensar.

Luego de unos minutos caminando a casa, se dio cuenta de que si, en verdad lo de Ian era un ciclo cerrado. Y que si, siempre le tendría cariño, había sido su primer amor, de cierta forma aquello marca de por vida, pero se había acabado hace años, esto solo había sido una extraña despedida. Pensó que quizá las cosas pudieron ser distintas, quizá él podría haber decidido no viajar a Brasil para montar su empresa, podría haber elegido quedarse con ella y emprender en el mismo país, pero no fue así, él se fue, ella lo animó a irse para que creciera, para que triunfara, lo dejó ir porque realmente quería que él fuera feliz y creciera como persona. De no haber sido así… seguramente seguirían juntos hasta el día de hoy. Quizá estuvieran casados, incluso podrían haber tenido hijos. Pero no fue así.

Y todo pasaba por algo. Emily estaba muy de acuerdo con ello. Nuestras decisiones del pasado nos llevan a lo que somos en el presente, a tener lo que tenemos en el ahora. Y ahora ella era sinceramente, una persona feliz. Y tenía a Hotch. Y aquello era fundamentalmente el motivo de su felicidad. El tenerlo a él en su vida. El tener a sus amigos y colegas siempre para ella. El trabajar en la FBI, en la UAC. El hecho de tener a su gato que la recibía luego de un día asqueroso después de un caso espantoso. Las decisiones de su pasado la habían convertido en una mujer plena, independiente, dichosa, realmente hoy en día su vida, su presente, se resumía todo en una palabra. Dicha.

Sonrió. Sonrió al pensar en todo lo que tenía y en todo lo que podía tener más adelante.

Volvió a pensar en Hotch, en su presente con él. Y pensó que lo amaba. El tiempo no era necesario para poder decir algo así, ahora lo comprendía. Porque él la quería, la trataba bien, como nadie la había tratado en la vida. Por eso nada más, ella lo había comprendido en ese instante, no importaba que llevaran menos de dos meses como pareja, lo que valía eran los hechos, los sentimientos. Y no podía esperar más para hacérselo saber. ¿Por qué ocultar un sentimiento tan hermoso?

Llegó a su edificio con una sonrisa de satisfacción luego de la conversación que había tenido hace un momento. No la conversación con Ian Doyle, sino que con la que había tenido con ella misma, en su interior.

Bajó del ascensor en su piso y su sonrisa creció aún más, al verlo a él parado en su puerta, esperándola. Sonriéndole de vuelta.

Ella se acercó y se estrecharon en un abrazo. Un único y exquisito abrazo.

No necesitaban palabras. No en ese momento. Si, ella se preguntaba por qué él estaba allí cuando se suponía que hoy Jack aún estaría con él. Si, él quería saber si ya se había juntado con Ian cómo le había comentado el día anterior. Pero no querían hablar. Solo querían sentirse. Aarón quería sentir el aroma de su cabello mientras ella tenía su cabeza escondida en su hombro, pegadísima a él, con los brazos envueltos en su cuello y él con sus manos firmemente abrazadas a su cintura.

Se separaron y se miraron. Aarón notó en Emily un brillo verdaderamente encantador en sus ojos. Siempre lo tenía, pero era especial. Ella lo miraba distinto, algo había distinto en ella que no lo dejaba parar de sonreír.

-Creo que podemos entrar- dijo ella, zafándose de su abrazo y buscando sus llaves en el bolsillo. El asintió.

Entraron y Emily caminó hasta la calefacción para encenderla. Estaba realmente congelada. Él la siguió, la abrazó por la espalda y besó su mejilla. Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, descansando sobre su estómago. Permanecieron así, unos instantes.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte, Aarón- dijo ella de pronto, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había en el apartamento.

-Te escucho- la incitó él.

Emily se volteó para mirarlo. Aquello que iba a decir debía ser dicho mirándose a los ojos.

-Te amo- dijo sin más.

Y ya estaba. Lo había dicho todo. Lo miró expectante, tratando de evaluar su reacción. Él estaba serio antes, pero al escucharla decir aquellas palabras, su sonrisa no vaciló en aparecer.

-¿me amas?- preguntó, quería asegurarse de haber oído bien. Era un sueño que la mujer que te robaba el sueño te dijera esas dos palabras tan hermosas.

Ella asintió lentamente.

-Qué casualidad…- continuó Aarón.- Porque creo que… yo también te amo, Emily- le dijo él.

-¿crees?- dijo ella golpeándolo suavemente en el abdomen.- ¿crees?- repitió en tono amenazante.

-Perdón, perdón. Estoy totalmente seguro. Te amo.- dijo riendo, ella también rió. Y se besaron.

Se besaron mucho.

…

-¿Dónde está Jack? – Finalmente preguntó Emily. Habían pasado horas haciendo el amor, sin conversar de nada. Solo acariciándose, entregándose el uno al otro. Siendo uno y diciéndose palabras de amor.

Ahora ambos habían tomado una ducha y se habían puesto ropa cómoda. Y disfrutaban de una exquisita cena hecha por Aarón para ella.

-Haley ha ido a recogerlo temprano por la mañana, tenían unos asuntos que resolver-

Emily asintió.

-Por cierto- continuó Hotch- le has encantado. Habló maravillas de ti anoche.- agregó sonriendo.

Emily rió un poco, saber eso era un inmenso alivio.

-Tu hijo es encantador.- comentó antes de echarse otra cucharada de ravioles en la boca.

-Es un Hotchner. No podía ser de otra manera- bromeó Aarón, haciendo que Emily soltara una carcajada brutal.

-Ego, amor. Controla tu ego- le aconsejó antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

Aunque tenía razón. Hotchner era encantador. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo su hijo también? Tenía que ser algo relacionado con el apellido.

Estuvieron en silencio otro momento más. Pero este era un silencio diferente. Emily notó que Hotch pensaba en algo, lo supo por su ceño fruncido mientras comía callado. Ella esperó un momento, antes de preguntar.

-Ok, ¿qué está pasando por aquella cabezota?- dijo mirándolo directamente. Él sonrió de lado.

Ya lo conocía.

Aarón suspiró.

-No… no me has comentado qué tal estuvo el encuentro con él...- dijo lentamente.

Ella iba a responder, pero él le pidió que lo dejara terminar.

-No quiero saber qué hablaste con él, que se dijeron, ni nada realmente. No voy a preguntártelo porque sea lo que haya pasado, te ha hecho decirme que me amas.- confesó mirándola tiernamente. Solo quiero que me digas que todo está bien.

Ella lo miró embobada. Derretida. Y enamorada.

-Todo está bien, cariño. Todo está excelente.- le respondió tomando su mano.

-Bien.- agregó Hotch.

Y continuaron su cena. Su mejor cena juntos, porque sabía a amor. Sabía a un día lleno de amor.

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2**: PALTA: bueno, así de le dice en mi país a un fruto verde con un cuescote gigaaante en el medio, en inglés se dice avocado, y creo que también en otros países se conoce como aguacate. Quería aclarar eso porque se que por aquí hay lectores universales.

Gracias!


	12. Un problema menos y más amor

**Nota autora**: ¡Hola!, yep, ¡actualización extra! La verdad estoy enamorada de la cursilería de estos dos, y como que no puedo dejar de escribirlas jaja así es que subo un capítulo de más porque tengo unos más escritor y pues porque me lo piden en los reviews. No puedo agradecerlos personalmente porque no tienen una cuenta, pero nuevamente doy infinitas gracias a _Mimi_, por comentar cada capítulo y siempre pedir más, ¡me animas mucho! Y bueno, obviamente también gracias a todos los que comentan, algunos no sé si son lectores habituales, pues son anónimos :) En fin, no los aburro más. ¡A leer!

* * *

…

La primavera ya estaba demasiado avanzada y se hacía notar por doquier. Las flores no cesaban de crecer. Los pájaros cantaban desde temprano en la mañana haciendo que los días comenzaran de una mejor manera.

Y todo iba bien. Hotch y Emily estaban bien, el trabajo… bueno, terrible como siempre, pero habían logrado resolver los casos de la mejor manera posible. JJ estaba de vacaciones, lo mismo que García. Habían decidido turnarse para tomar un descanso. La próxima semana, era el turno de Emily y Hotch, quienes _casualmente_ habían pedido las vacaciones al mismo tiempo. Pronto sería el turno de Morgan y Reid, por último Rossi, él no tenía apuro en tomarse unos días.

Por otro lado… Strauss seguía sin enterarse de lo de la agente y su jefe. Todo iba de maravillas.

-Entonces galancete, ya son novios oficiales- declaró Emily a su amigo, él asintió.

-Sí, bueno, hace un tiempo ya…

-Sí, pero esto lo hace re-oficial- dijo rodando los ojos y gesticulando exageradamente con sus manos- irse a vivir con la pareja es un paso… gigante, por decir lo menos. ¿Estás seguro?

Ella realmente estaba feliz por su amigo, pero no dejaba de inquietarse. Ella adoraba a Spencer, y era la primera vez desde que lo conocía, que lo veía enamorado, muy enamorado. Y no quería que saliera dañado por nada en el mundo.

Emily recordó la vez que Reid le presentó a Cindy al equipo, había sido en una junta amistosa en la casa, más bien dicho mansión, de Rossi. La chica era muy agradable, y era justo como Reid. Se veían el uno para el otro y eso la dejaba tranquila. Su lado protector decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Oye, creo que es la decisión con más seguridad que he tomado en mi vida.- admitió el doctor.

-Me alegro mucho, Spence- dijo abrazándolo.

-Te voy a acusar con el jefe- dijo Morgan, quien iba entrando en la oficina-

-¿A quién?-preguntó Reid soltándose del abrazo de su amiga, pero manteniéndola tomada con un brazo por la cintura.

-A ti no, geniecillo. A la guapa esta.-dijo apuntando a Emily.- Tengo entendido que el jefe es celoso, y no le gusta que anden mirando ni tocando a su chica - advirtió con una ceja alzada. Emily rió - Pero Em, si vas a serle infiel… mejor conmigo ¿no? Reid es aburrido. Escógeme a mí hermosa, no te arrepentirás- bromeó.

Emily bufó ante las palabras de Morgan y sonrió al ver que Hotchner bajaba las escaleras para unirse a ellos. Ya era hora de irse a casa, habían terminado de archivar el caso recién trabajado y ya estaba anocheciendo, pero los ánimos estaban muy bien.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Hotch, mirando el resto de los agentes. Reid de inmediato soltó a Emily, quien lo miró sorprendida, reprimiendo su risa.

-Todo bien, señor- dijo en tono formal Reid. Morgan rió.

Hotchner los quedó mirando extrañado, se estaban riendo pero no le decían nada. Miró a Emily y ella le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole saber que realmente todo estaba bien.

-Bueno- dijo Morgan estirándose- este morocho sabrosón se va a su refugio con su chica.- dijo engreídamente, muy a su estilo- ¿te llevo, Spencer?

-Sí, gracias Morgan.- aceptó el rubio doctor.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos- dijo Emily besando a sus dos amigos, quienes luego de darle la mano a Hotch, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

-¿De qué se reían cuando bajé?- preguntó Aarón, sin contener más la curiosidad.

-Morgan ha dicho que eres celoso, y bueno, Reid me estaba abrazando cuando bajaste y me soltó de inmediato, creo que se asustó un poco.

Aarón rió fuertemente, y Emily lo siguió.

-¿vamos?- preguntó Emily.

-Vamos.

Se fueron en el auto de Aarón. Había tomado tiempo, unas cuantas discusiones y malos ratos, pero finalmente hace unos días Emily había accedido a que anduvieran en un solo auto. Sobre todo cuando la noche anterior la pasaban en la casa del otro, era tonto que salieran de la misma casa en autos separados, así que luego de tanta insistencia de parte de Aarón, ella a regañadientes había aceptado.

-¿vamos a tu casa o a mi departamento?

-Vamos a cenar a un restaurante- respondió Hotch, sin apartar la vista del tráfico. Emily se apoyó en su hombro sin reclamar nada. Le encantaba cuando Aarón hacía planes sin consultarle, sobre todo ese tipo de panoramas, pequeños, cotidianos.

…

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Emily por lo bajo a Rossi, en cuanto vio a Strauss paseándose por las oficinas, como organizando algo. La morena estaba tensa, no le agradaba que la jefa anduviese por ahí, siempre la ponía nerviosa.

-Ni idea, Emily- respondió David.- quizá viene a supervisar casos, hoy es Lunes, quizá quiere organizarnos para la semana.

Emily quedó perpleja cuando Strauss ingresó en la oficina de Hotchner, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella muy escandalosamente.

Pudo ver desde su lugar que Strauss le gritaba a su novio, hacía gestos con las manos y Aarón estaba calmado, respondiendo educadamente desde su puesto.

Emily sentía que se iba a desmayar. Era el fin de todo.

-Tranquila, hija- dijo en tono paternal Rossi.- tarde o temprano este momento iba a llegar, es mejor que sea antes- le dijo tratando de consolarla.

-Me van a despedir…- dijo con voz temblorosa, sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Dave.

-No lo creo, eres muy buena.

-Es que en el mejor de los casos es a mí a quien despedirán. Hotch no puede perder su trabajo, no por mi culpa.- dijo al borde de la histeria.

-Ay, Emily. No van a despedir a nadie. No des por hecho lo que aún no ha pasado.- dijo Rossi acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

-¿Y si es a los dos a quienes despide?- insistió.

-Solo esperemos a ver qué pasa, hija.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en dirección a la oficina de Hotchner, la escena seguía igual, la mujer parecía gritar y Aarón permanecía calmado.

-Prentiss, ¿puede subir, por favor?- gritó Strauss cuando abrió la puerta.

Emily se paralizó, tuvo que obligarse a ponerse de pie y andar hasta donde la llamaban.

-señora- dijo cordialmente cuando llegó a la oficina de Hotch. Intentó mantener la calma, parecer segura.- ¿qué necesita?- agregó.

-Sabe muy bien por qué la llamo, agente- dijo la jefa en tono sarcástico.

-Si va a tomar cargos contra alguien, hágalo contra mí- dijo Hotchner, manteniendo su actitud tranquila.

-Silencio, agente Hotchner, por favor. Esto está prohibido, si lo saben ¿verdad?

Hotchner y Prentiss asintieron.

-¿qué pretenden?- pidió saber- ¿perjudicar al equipo? ¿Rendir mal en el trabajo?

-Disculpe, señora, pero nada de eso ha pasado en estos meses que llevamos juntos.- argumentó Hotchner.- nuestros casos siguen siendo resueltos con el mismo profesionalismo de antes, mejor aún diría yo. No creo que esto afecte a nadie.

-Soy yo quien decide eso, Hotchner- dijo en tono despreciativo la mujer.

-Seguimos siendo tan profesionales como antes- habló Emily por fin- pero si va a despedir a alguien, despídame a mí. Hotchner es la cabeza del grupo y…- se quedó callada al ver la mirada fulminante de Hotch, una mirada que la obligó a guardar silencio.

-Esto es realmente absurdo. -Dijo Hotchner

-Las reglas nunca son absurdas, agente- refutó Strauss- y esta regla específicamente existe porque en terreno necesitamos mentes despejadas, alejadas de todo lo demás, cerebros objetivos. ¿Qué tan objetivamente puede dirigir al resto de sus agentes, si entre ellos está su novia?

-Emily jamás ha tenido preferencia alguna es tratada como todo el resto de mi equipo, señora- se defendió él.- en terreno somos un par de agentes más resolviendo un caso. Nada más.

Strauss guardó silencio. Era verdad, ellos se habían mostrado igual de profesionales que antes en todos los casos, pero ella no quería aceptar eso. Ella siempre había tenido entre ceja y ceja a Aarón Hotchner, siempre buscaba algo que recriminarle, y esta era una excelente oportunidad para perjudicarlo, y Emily Prentiss por su lado, era una muy buena agente, pero a ella le molestaba que pasaran a llevar las reglas, pero esta chica había dicho que estaba dispuesta a perder el trabajo con tal de no perjudicar a Hotchner, algo inusual, algo que no todos dirían.

Evaluó la situación en su mente por un momento, mirando a través del vidrio, dónde vio a David Rossi mirando hacia ellos. Rossi le sonrió.

-Voy a darles una oportunidad.- dijo a regañadientes.- al primer descuido que vea en algún caso, por mínimo que sea… yo tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.- dijo secamente.

Hotchner asintió, poniéndose de pie y parándose junto a Emily, quien parecía estar recobrando el color en el rostro, pero comenzaba a morderse las uñas. Aarón la miró de reojo.

-Gracias, señora.- dijo Hotch.

-Le garantizamos que aquello no pasará- aseguró una Emily más tranquila.

-Eso espero- dijo la jefa antes de salir de la oficina a la velocidad de la luz, sin darles oportunidad de decir algo más.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirando la puerta por dónde Strauss acababa de salir.

Aarón fue el primero en reaccionar, se acercó a Emily y posó sus manos en sus caderas suavemente.

-Todo está bien, ¿lo ves?- dijo sacándole despacio la mano de la boca a Emily.- no te muerdas las uñas- regañó. Ella sonrió levemente.

-Eso parece.- dijo no muy segura.

Ella sabía que por ahora estaba todo bien, pero en su interior sentía que Strauss en algún momento haría algo para perjudicaros, cualquier cosa.

-No pensemos más en esto, ¿si cariño?- pidió Hotchner- estamos bien, ella ya lo sabe y no nos despidió a ninguno.- dijo tratando de levantarle el animo a su novia.

-Por ahora…- agregó Emily,

-Que se joda la jefa—dijo Aarón, haciendo reír a Emily.

-Hotch, ¡acabas de soltar una palabrota!- casi gritó con asombro.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, realmente… ¡que se joda la vieja!- dijo Emily antes de besarlo entre risas.

…

-¿una salsoteca?- preguntó Reid con el ceño fruncido, mirando a las dos rubias, quienes a pesar de estar de vacaciones habían ido un rato a la oficina a ver si se necesitaba algo, y a Emily, quien estaba en frente de él, apoyada levemente en el escritorio.

La morena asintió sonriente.

-¿Y qué se hace allí? –Continuó Reid- ni siquiera sabía que esa palabra existía.

-Se baila… salsa- respondió García.- meneas tu cuerpo al compás de la música y agregas…

-¡sabor!- gritaron JJ y Emily al mismo tiempo.

-Anda Spence, ¡vamos! Será muy entretenido, además es viernes y desde hace tiempo no salimos todos juntos. Y vamos todos, solo falta tu confirmación- agregó una sonriente y suplicante JJ.

-_Arg_…- se quejó el genio- De acuerdo. Iré, pero no me pidan que baile, no sé bailar salsa- sentenció.

-Pero yo puedo enseñarte- ofreció Emily.-

-Y créenos, es muy, muy buena- agregó García, elogiando a su amiga.

-¿Quién es buena en qué?- preguntó Hotchner, quien recién estaba llegando a la oficina de García, donde estaban conversando.

-Esta morenaza- respondió JJ apuntando su amiga- bailando salsa. ¿A qué no, Hotch?

Aarón miró a Emily mientras se acercaba a ella y se ponía a su lado, pasando levemente un brazo por sobre el hombro de su novia. Se dirigieron una sonrisa mutuamente.

-No lo sé, nunca la he visto bailar salsa la verdad- admitió- pero de seguro que lo hace excelente.

Emily se sonrojó un poco. Aarón era el único que lograba que las mejillas de Emily tomaran un encantador color rojo cuando estaba cerca de ella, y cuando hablaba algo lindo acerca de ella.

García sonrió tiernamente al escuchar el alago de su jefe hacia su amiga. Nunca se cansaría de pensar en lo lindos que eran juntos.

-Y oye- dijo JJ cambiando de tema.- tienes que invitar a Cindy- advirtió a Spencer.

Reid sonrió al pensar en su novia, y futura conviviente. Cuando él se tomara sus vacaciones, la chica se mudaría con él, comenzarían una vida juntos, y eso lo tenía bastante ilusionado, contentísimo.

-Claro que sí-

-Bueno, no es que los esté echando, pero ahora me tengo que retirar- dijo García- tengo una cita con mi novio- informó en tono coqueto- nos vemos en la noche, mis agentes favoritos- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos para que todos salieran de su oficina. Ella jamás dejaría la puerta sin llave, sería un crimen.

Todos hicieron caso y luego de despedirse, dejaron la oficina de la hacker, y posteriormente la oficina de la UAC.

Aarón y Emily caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el estacionamiento, y él caballerosamente le abrió la puerta cuando llegaron al vehículo. Emily agradeció e iba a subirse, pero antes él la acorraló contra la puerta trasera y su cuerpo, besándola animosamente.

Ella claramente no se resistió ante aquél beso, aunque estaba sorprendida, nunca había hecho algo así en un lugar público, menos específicamente en el lugar de trabajo.

-¿y eso?- preguntó anonadada una vez que él se separó de ella, aunque sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Eso es porque te amo mucho, mucho, mucho- dijo muy cerca de ella, embriagando a Emily con su aroma. Cielos, ¡amaba su aroma!

Y demás estaba decir que amaba cuando le decía que la quería, o que la amaba, o cualquier palabra de amor… o cualquier cosa. Simplemente amaba todo de él. Incluyendo su ceño fruncido la mayoría del tiempo.

La morena sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello fuertemente.

-También te amo, Hotch- dijo con su rostro apoyado en el pecho de su novio.- y creo que si Strauss nos viera en este preciso momento, de caería de trasero al piso- comentó, haciendo reír fuertemente a Aarón.

Luego de un momento en que permanecieron abrazados, decidieron ir rumbo a casa de Aarón. Aquél día él le había pedido a Haley que mantuviera a Jack con ella, para poder salir a distraerse. Mañana por la tarde vería a su hijo, así que tendría un tiempo para disfrutar con sus amigos y novia, algo que no vendría nada de mal.

Eso sí, antes pasaron por el apartamento de Emily para que ella recogiera algunas cosas, iba a quedarse en casa de Aarón hoy y necesitaría ropa. Por otro lado tenía que dejarle comida a Sergio, no quería que su gato muriera de hambre por una irresponsabilidad de ella.

Habían salido más temprano de lo habitual de la UAC, eran las siete cuando llegaron a casa de Hotch, y la junta con los amigos no sería hasta las diez de la noche. Tenían un tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa.

-Voy a preparar algo para cenar- anunció Aarón. Dejando su maletín y la cartera de Emily sobre la mesa del comedor.

-No- dijo ella mientras se sacaba su chaqueta.- hoy yo quiero cocinar algo para ti- ofreció sonriendo-

Aarón la miró sorprendido, alzando exageradamente una ceja y acercándose a ella. La abrazó por la cintura y finalmente sonrió.

-Me gusta mucho cocinar para ti.- afirmó- y atenderte y mimarte.- dijo con voz tierna, posando un casto beso en su mejilla.

-Si, lo sé, y a mí también me gusta mucho que lo hagas.-Confesó con una amplia sonrisa- Pero no quiero abusar. Todo este tiempo has hecho demasiado tú, cocinas, me llevas el bolso… me abres la puerta, me llevas a casa… y me hace sentir mal. Siento que no estoy entregando tanto como tú en nuestra relación.- agregó mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

-¿te volviste loca?- preguntó él, en tono serio.

-Siempre lo he estado la verdad- bromeó ella, pero Aarón no rió.

-No me gusta nada que digas eso. Me has dado mucho en este tiempo Em, estás conmigo, me quieres y me das la oportunidad de amarte. Es todo lo que te pido y me haces muy feliz con ello- sentenció él.- así que no quiero volver a escuchar un disparate como aquél. ¿Entendido?- preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Y finalmente Aarón le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿pero aún así puedo cocinar yo hoy?- insistió Prentiss- de veras quiero hacerlo-

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, amor- le respondió él besándola en la boca- oye, pero… ¿sabes algo?- preguntó cuando dejaron de besarse.

Ella lo miró interrogante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que te amo.- respondió con naturalidad él.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó ella riendo- ¡eres tan cursi Aarón!

-¿te digo que te amo y me respondes con que soy cursi?- pregunta Hotch haciéndose el ofendido y alejándose de ella, dándole la espalda.

-Si- respondió Emily acercándose nuevamente a él y abrazándolo por la espalda- ¿algún problema?- preguntó apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Aarón y besando su mejilla, algo que alcanzaba a hacer solo porque ese día llevaba tacones altos. Sus estaturas no eran muy diferentes, pero aún así Hotch le llevaba unos centímetros de ventaja.

-Si- afirmó él- por lo mínimo esperaba un _te quiero_ de vuelta.

-Te amo- le susurró Emily en el oído-

Aarón no respondió, ni se movió.

-Te amo- volvió a decir.

-Ya no vale. Yo te dije que lo dijeras y así no cuenta.- se quejó él en un tono casi infantil.

-Bueno…- se rindió Emily soltándolo con la intención de retirarse a la cocina.

Pero Aarón salió tras ella y la atrajo fuertemente hacia él, ella sonrió y volvieron a besarse. Aarón movió sus manos lentamente hacia el trasero de Emily por sobre su pantalón y ella rió bajito.

-Te amo, cariño- dijo Emily en medio del beso, haciéndolo sonreír.

Hotchner por supuesto que también la amaba a ella, y a esas palabras. Sobre todo si salían de la boca de Emily e iban dirigidas hacia él.

-Ya lo sabía- bromeó él- mientras sus besos iban descendiendo hasta la clavícula de su novia.- ¿sabes?

-¿me amas?- adivinó.

-Si, eso también- respondió Aarón, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de su blusa. Acariciando su espalda.- pero también quería decirte que creo que no te dejaré cocinar en este minuto.- volvió a buscar su boca para volverla a besar.

-¿y por qué no?- reclamó Emily, separándose un poco para mirarlo-

-Porque tengo ganas de que hagamos _otra cosa_- respondió él con una mirada seductora, algo que derritió _un poco_ a Emily.

-¿ah sí?- preguntó ella con inocencia- bueno, te propongo algo.

Aarón asintió, mientras le desabotonaba la blusa e iba dejando al descubierto su piel.

-Nos servimos primero _el postre_- sugirió la morena con una voz muy sensual para Aarón, acompañada de una mirada demasiado tentadora- y luego… cocino algo.

-Perfecto. Suena ideal.- accedió antes de tirar la blusa al suelo.

Tendrían unas cuantas horas para disfrutar de la compañía del otro y eso era algo que no iban a desaprovechar. ¿Quién lo haría?

Aarón la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigieron a la habitación principal de su casa. Allí, no tardaron en despojarse de sus ropas y comenzar a amarse. Entre caricias exactas, en lugares precisos. Entre gemidos, muchos besos en la piel del otro, marcando su territorio… y susurrando el nombre del otro.

Emily gimió y rió a la vez, cuando Aarón succionó la piel de ella en el nacimiento de uno de sus pechos, algo que claramente dejaría una marca por unos cuantos días.

Y no le molestaba aquello para nada. Le encantaba la idea de que él la marcara cómo suya, igual que a Aarón le gustaba mucho la idea de saber que él tenía el derecho y el placer de dejar algo suyo en su cuerpo. Una demostración de la intimidad y el amor que había entre ellos dos.

…

-¡guau!- exclamó Emily cuando Aarón caía rendido sobre ella, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de su novia.-

Estaban sudados, agotados, agitados y por sobre todo muy enamorados. De la misma manera en que se sentían juntos luego de hacer el amor.

-eres increíble- le dijo él, al tiempo que depositaba un beso sobre la marca que le había dejado.

Emily rió.

-¿sabes hace cuanto no tenía una de esas?

Aarón levantó su cabeza interrogante. Con el semblante serio negó con el gesto. La idea de que alguien hubiese tenido el beneficio de hacer lo que él ahora hacía con ella, era algo que realmente odiaba pensar.

-Nunca- admitió ella, haciendo que su gesto se relajara.- eres el primero que me hace eso- confesó con una sonrisa.

Y Aarón volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia, sintiéndose satisfecho de ser el primero en algo en la vida de Emily, y esperaba ser el único, y el último.

Emily buscó la mano de Aarón y entrelazó sus dedos, acariciando con su dedo índice sus nudillos. Permanecieron así por un instante, en silencio. Hasta que aquél silencio fue irrumpido por un sonoro bostezo por parte de ella. Aarón se incorporó un poco, sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas y la miró.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la agente- tengo sueño-

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos durmiendo en vez de ir a bailar- sugirió.

-No, no me lo perdonarían. ¿Sabes acaso todo lo que le insistimos a Reid para que fuera? Sería horrible si lo dejo plantado a él y a los demás. Por otro lado, Morgan rompió con su "novia" el otro día y bueno, para cuando le pregunté cómo podría animarlo, me dijo que se sentiría mucho mejor si bailaba con él hoy.- explicó.

-Ah, entiendo. Vas a bailar con Morgan. ¿Y yo qué?- inquirió con una mirada bastante acusadora.

-Serán solo una o dos canciones. Las demás, todas serán para ti- le respondió con un guiño. ¡Eres tan celoso!- dijo luego, riendo.

-Sí. Soy muy celoso- reconoció Aarón, encaramándose sobre su novia nuevamente- así es que deberás controlarte con tus amiguitos si no quieres que te llene de chupetones para marcar _mi _territorio.- bromeó Aarón.

Emily rió escandalosamente ante la idea de Aarón. Aquello era muy de adolescentes, nunca se esperaría que Aarón le hubiera dejado una marca así, pero lo encontraba demasiado… encantador. Y sexy.

Luego de aquella conversación que terminó nuevamente con ellos haciendo el amor, sin muchas ganas se levantaron y se turnaron para ir a ducharse. Aarón fue primero, mientras Emily cocinaba algo rápido. Tenían poco tiempo, ya eran las nueve y quince y no querían llegar demasiado impuntuales a la cita con sus amigos.

…

-yo no sé cómo le haremos, pero toda mi vida he dormido en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y no tengo la intención de cambiarlo.- sentenció un muy serio Spencer a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

-Y yo lo siento más, corazón. Mis intenciones están muy lejos de ceder mi lugar, así es que acostúmbrate al lado derecho. El izquierdo se queda conmigo- contradijo Cindy, mientras jugaba con la bombilla de su trago.

-¿Chicos, les digo algo? En mi humilde opinión, claro- dijo Rossi al escucharlos discutir.

Ellos tres habían sido los primeros en llegar a la salsoteca, y David ya se estaba mareando tanto escucharlos discutir por el lado de la cama, llevaban casi quince minutos hablando de lo mismo.

-Claro, Dave- pidió Rossi- siempre tus sabios consejos han servido.

-Bien. –Se acomodó la garganta- ¿Qué diablos importa el lado de la cama? Cuando se está con quien se quiere… lo menos importante es el lado izquierdo o el derecho. Después de hacer el amor, no hay nada como acurrucarse en los brazos de la pareja, aunque sea incluso en el suelo. Siempre estará todo revuelto y créanme, con el tiempo, eso ya no les importará, quizá hasta terminen durmiendo el uno encima del otro- soltó de una vez un muy experimentado Rossi.

Spencer y Cindy se quedaron mirando, ambos reprimiendo una sonrisa. El hombre tenía razón, pero la manera en que lo había dicho… había causado pudor en ambos.

-Tienes razón, creo- estuvo de acuerdo Reid, tomando la mano de su novia, quién le guiñó un ojo.

-Suele suceder- dijo ególatramente Rossi, dando un sorbo a su vaso de _whisky_.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás. García y JJ llegaron juntas, la hacker la había pasado a buscar a su casa. Morgan llegó un poco después de veinte para las once y veinte minutos después aparecieron unos muy sonrientes y radiantes Aarón y Emily.

-No quiero ni imaginar porque llegan tarde y con esas sonrisitas- dijo Derek en un tono muy pervertido e insinuador.

-Entonces, calla, amigo- le aconsejó Emily mientras tomaba asiento en la barra, junto a los demás. Hotch se quedó de pié de tras de ella, apoyando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la mujer que amaba.

-Bien, mejor no digo nada- se retractó Morgan, sonriendo.- oye bombón de chocolate blanco- dijo dirigiéndose a Penélope- ¿me concedes esta pieza de baile?- le preguntó estirándole la mano con galantería.

Penélope no lo pensó ni un segundo. Allí habían ido a bailar, y si aquél hombretón la invitaba… nadie que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos se negaría ante aquella petición. Ella tomó su mano y ambos se perdieron en la pista de baile.

-¿Bailas, señorita Jereau?- preguntó caballerosamente Rossi a JJ, quién con mucho gusto accedió.

-Spence…- comenzó Cindy

-No sé bailar esto, Cin- se quejó el rubio, al adivinar las intenciones de su novia.

-No es difícil, solo tienes que seguirme. ¿Sí? ¡Di que sí!- rogó la pelirroja.

Spencer suspiró y finalmente la tomó de la mano y se perdieron en la pista al igual que los demás. Esa mujer era su perdición.

Emily miró divertida a sus amigos, Derek y García no lo hacían nada de mal, aunque más se reían y bromeaban que bailaban. JJ era dirigida por Rossi, quien manejaba muy bien el ritmo de la salsa. A Reid no le iba tan bien, le costaba un poco coordinarse con Cindy, pero entre los dos hacían el intento.

Llegaron los tragos de Aarón y Emily y ambos dieron un largo sorbo.

-¿Baila conmigo, jefe?- pidió la agente a su novio.

Él la miró divertido.

-No sé si sea buena idea que un jefe baile con su subordinada- respondió Aarón.

-Serás cara dura- murmuró Emily, haciendo reír a Aarón.

Se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia dónde estaban bailando los demás. Los esperaba una divertida y sabrosa noche por delante.

Emily era quien mejor dominaba aquél ritmo, pues era la única que había tomado clases. Así que todos los que bailaron con ella, lograron captar los pasos y lucirse en el baile.

Aarón, las veces que no bailó con ella, la miraba con orgullo y admiración. Su mujer lo hacía todo bien. De eso no cabía duda.

Y nuevamente se sintió afortunado, de que fuera suya. Y de que. Aunque no se le notara con el vestido que llevaba puesto, había sido él quien le dejó un chupetón en un lugar bastante intimo.

Intercambiaron parejas varias veces, todos bailaron con todos y rieron entre todos.

-¿viste que no era tan difícil, Spence?- preguntó Emily una vez que todos estaban fuera de la salsoteca. Era tardísimo, pasaban las cuatro de la madrugada y se estaban despidiendo.

-Solo le falta práctica- comentó una risueña Cindy.- con unos cuantos bailes más, será experto-

-No lo dudo, galancete- opinó Derek

-Cállate, Morgan-se quejó un avergonzado Reid, definitivamente no quería que su baile fuera tema de conversación.


	13. Dulce sensación

**Nota de la autora:** Si, hoy es miércoles así es que toca capítulo nuevo, aunque haya subido ayer... ¡yuuuju! jajja emm bueno, hoy estoy feliz ya que mi Chile querido ¡ganó el partido que nos clasifica en octavos de final en la world cup! -Bueno, ese era el comentario extra-

Espero les guste el cap, por fas dejen reviewsss hermosos :) Besos!

* * *

…

La alarma de Emily sonó a las nueve de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para ser día sábado, y su primer día de sus vacaciones, pero ella había decidido que no debía irse demasiado tarde de la casa de Aarón, ya que Jack llegaría y ella no quería ocupar el tiempo que les tocaba entre padre e hijo.

Se estiró un poco por sobre su novio y apagó la alarma. Hotch, aprovechando la cercanía, no demoró en envolverla en sus brazos.

-Apaga eso y sigue durmiendo, amor- dijo adormilado.

-No, tengo que irme pronto- confesó ella, besándolo en la mejilla.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Aarón despertara de pronto. La miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que le explicara por qué debía irse.

-No me mires así- se defendió la morena, mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.- no quiero intervenir en tu tiempo con Jack.

Hotch soltó una sonrisa tierna. Ella estaba loca, definitivamente.

-cariño, sabes que no interrumpes nada. Y también sabes que Jack disfruta el tiempo que pasa con los dos. ¿Me harías el favor de quedarte?

-Pero es que él necesita tiempo a solas contigo, Hotch- siguió refutando.

-Y hemos tenido bastante. En serio.- aseguró él-

Emily guardó silencio por un momento. Él tenía razón, y ya no podía seguir defendiéndose porque él ganaría a toda costa. Y era demasiado temprano para discutir, sobre todo por algo tan… bueno. Que ella y Jack pasaran tiempo juntos con Aarón, no tenía nada de malo, menos a ojos de Hotch. Y ella no tenía por qué privarlo de ver a las dos personas que el más quería juntas.

Eso era ser egoísta. Él ya una vez le había dicho lo importante que era para él que se llevara bien con su hijo, y de igual forma no se cansaba de decirle que se había ganado a Jack completamente.

-Bien, me quedo. Pero solo un rato corto luego de que él llegue- accedió finalmente.

-Gracias- dijo dulcemente antes de besarla en la cabeza y acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

Se quedaron en la cama unas cuantas horas más, durmiendo, acurrucados.

Haley llamó por teléfono a Hotch a eso del medio día, comunicándole que ya iban de camino para allá. Así es que decidieron levantarse y comenzar el día.

Cuando tocaron la puerta Aarón estaba en el baño, así es que fue ella quien tuvo que ir a abrir.

-¡Emmy! – gritó el niño abrazándola.

-Hola, Jack.- lo saludó ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal, Haley?- dijo dirigiéndose a la otra morena.

-Hola, Emily- saludó amistosamente Haley.

-¿Dónde está papá? – dijo el pequeño Jack buscando con la mirada a su padre.

-Está en el baño. Oh, pero pasen.- dijo sintiéndose descortés por no haberlo dicho antes.

Jack y su madre pasaron a la casa y Jack fue a dejar su mochila sobre el sofá, luego desapareció de la vista de las dos mujeres, yendo en busca de su padre. Haley se quedó en la entrada con Emily, conversando.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- ofreció

-No, gracias. Estoy bien así. Solo quiero saludar a Aarón y decirle algo acerca de una tarea. Debo irme rápido- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Para cualquier persona aquella situación hubiera sido incomoda. ¿Ofrecerle algo de beber a la ex esposa de tu novio, en la casa que había sido de ella? Raro e impensable, por decir lo menos.

Pero para ellas no lo era. Ambas sabían cómo era la situación, y estaba bien. No resultaba incomodo ni nada de eso. A Haley realmente le agradaba la nueva novia de Aarón, y sinceramente se alegraba y aliviaba al mismo tiempo que su hijo pasara tiempo con ella, no con otra mujer que no fuera de su agrado.

Y para Emily, Haley era una buena mujer, no tenía por qué sentir recelo o algo así hacia ella, si, había sido la esposa de Aarón varios años y tenían un hijo, pero ella tenía claro que eso era pasado. Bueno, su relación era parte del pasado, claramente Jack no lo era, pero eso no se presentaba como un problema para ella, podía lidiar con eso de una excelente manera.

-Haley- saludó Aarón, quien venía con su hijo en brazos. - ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Aarón- respondió ella sonriente- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Se la pasaron bien anoche?- preguntó recordando que saldrían con amigos.

-Ah sido una velada muy agradable- respondió Hotch, dejando a su hijo en el suelo.

-Me alegra oír eso. Eh… oye, Aarón, Jack debe hacer una tarea, una entrevista a algún profesional- le informó.

-Sí, pero no puede ser a los padres- dijo el niño con el ceño fruncido, pareciéndose a su padre-

-Exacto- continuó Haley- así es que se me estaba ocurriendo…- dijo mirando a Emily.- ¿por qué no entrevistas a Emily, cariño?- preguntó a su hijo, a quién se le iluminó el rostro.- Claro, solo si ella quiere.

-Por mí no hay problema- contestó Emily de antemano.

-¡Genial!- gritó un eufórico Jack- yo quería entrevistar a una escritora como mamá, pero no se podía… y luego a un agente de la FBI como papá, pero tampoco se podía. ¡Pero entrevistar a Emily será lo más!- gritó abrazándose a las piernas de Emily, quien lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces trabajaremos en eso hoy, pequeñín. -Dijo su padre.

-Las preguntas ya las tiene hechas, las avanzamos ayer, pero si se les ocurren más… bienvenidas sean- dijo Haley, agachándose a la altura de su hijo para besarlo de despedida- te portas bien, te quiero mucho.- dijo antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mami.

-Nos vemos mañana por la noche, Aarón. Hasta pronto Emily- se despidió de ellos y salió de la casa.

…

Luego de un exquisito almuerzo, preparado por los tres, entre risas y conversaciones, se dedicaron un rato a mirar las caricaturas favoritas de Jack. _Ben10 _

Era primera vez que Emily veía aquella caricatura, así es que antes de sentarse a ver el episodio, Jack le hizo una pequeña introducción.

-Mira, Emmy, Ben era un niño de 10 años bastante común, pero un día encontró el Omnitrix, que es así como un reloj, y eso lo deja convertirse en diferentes alienígenas. ¿Entiendes?- Emily asintió, y Aarón sonrió al escuchar a su hijo explicarle tan seriamente unos monos animados a su novia. –Y bueno, básicamente de eso se trata. Mejor ya no te cuento más y veamos, ya va a empezar.

-De acuerdo- dijo una entusiasmada Emily. Y no era que estaba entusiasmada por ven la serie en sí, sino que la energía de Jack al hablar de su caricatura era realmente contagiosa.

Jack prefirió sentarse sobre un cojín en el suelo, más cerca del televisor. Siempre hacía eso cuando veía algo que realmente le gustaba. Por su parte Hotch y Emily se sentaron detrás de él, en el sofá, Emily apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hotch.

Cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que eran una familia, una muy bien constituida familia. Aarón no pudo evitar pensar en ello y se emocionó un poco.

Suspiró. Se sentía muy feliz de que Emily accediera a compartir momentos como aquél con él y su hijo, y a la vez que su hijo quisiera compartir sus intereses con Emily, e integrarla en sus actividades de cierto modo.

Besó la cabeza de su novia a medida que el episodio comenzaba.

-Gracias por esto- susurró despacio, para no interrumpir el programa de Jack.

-No debes agradecer nada- dijo Emily en un susurro también.

…

-¡Papá, Emmy! ¿Se imaginan si yo me encontrara un Omnitrix algún día?- preguntó en cuanto terminó el episodio, sentándose en medio de Emily y Hotch.

-Sería seguramente algo muy… -buscó la palabra adecuada.

-increíble- completó la oración Emily.

Jack la miró asintiendo.

-¿te ha gustado la serie, Emmy?- preguntó con entusiasmo.

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó Emily abriendo ampliamente los ojos- ha sido increíble, creo que comenzará a ser mi nueva serie favorita, ese Ben es muy aventurero. Además me gusta eso de los alienígenas. Son muy interesantes- respondió, haciendo que Jack sonriera y la abrazara.

-¡Eres genial, Emily!- chilló el pequeño-

-Si, es muy genial- acordó Aarón- pero ahora, amiguito, es tiempo de empezar a hacer esa tarea. Ve a por tus cosas.

El niño de un salto se puso de pie y corrió escaleras arriba para buscar su mochila en su cuarto.

-Creo que mi hijo te quiere más que a mí- bromeó Hotch al quedar solo con Emily.

-Tonto, no es así-

-Solo aclárame una cosa…- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿debo ponerme celoso de ese tal Ben ahora?- preguntó haciendo que Emily estallara en carcajadas.

-Creo que si, eso de los aliens es bastante más tentador que un simple agente del FBI ¿sabías?

Ahora fue el turno de Aarón de reír exageradamente.

-¡Ya!- gritó Jack bajando las escaleras.

-Vamos a la mesa- ordenó Hotch- así estaremos más cómodos y ese informe quedará más ordenado.

Los tres de dirigieron hasta la mesa del comedor y Jack fue el primero en tomar asiento, luego Emily junto a él, y Aarón en frente de ambos.

-Primero cuéntame, Jack. ¿Qué precisamente tienes que incluir en la entrevista?

Mientras el niño sacaba su estuche, su cuaderno y todo lo necesario, respondió:

-Cosas como en qué trabajas, por qué elegiste aquél trabajo, qué haces exactamente…

Y siguió enumerando, casi diciendo todas las preguntas, hasta que Aarón, con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo detuvo y le dijo que mejor comenzara con las preguntas de una vez, que fuera al grano.

Y Jack comenzó con la entrevista, Emily respondió las más de diez preguntas con muchos detalles, y varias veces Jack se desvió del tema preguntándole otras cosas acerca del trabajo, cosas que no incluiría en el informe, pero que a veces su padre no le contaba y que él encontraba demasiado interesante. Cada vez deseaba más ser un perfilador como su padre, y ahora también como Emily, quien se estaba transformando en su chica favorita.

Luego de poco más de tres horas de agradable conversación acerca de lo que era ser un trabajador del FBI, dieron por terminada la entrevista, dejando a un Jack muy satisfecho con su trabajo, e ilusionado porque sabía que tendría una excelente nota, y por todo lo que había descubierto del trabajo de ellos dos.

Dejaron que el pequeño finalmente subiera a su cuarto a jugar videojuegos, y ellos se fueron a la cocina a preparar unos cafés.

-Ten- Emily le tendió un tazón de café a su novio.

-Gracias- dijo él.

Emily tomó el de ella y se apoyó en el mueble de cocina junto a Aarón, quien estaba en la misma posición.

-¿Sabías que ahora serás algo así como una heroína para Jack?- preguntó mirándola mientras bebía su café.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ella con una media sonrisa.

-Pues porque él siempre pensó que lo de los agentes era cosa de hombres, le es muy novedoso que una mujer haga lo mismo que su papá, lo tienes impresionado…

-Y tú siempre has sido su héroe.- agregó Emily-

-Algo así… si hay algo en este mundo que me he encargado de hacer bien, es darle el mejor ejemplo a mi hijo.

-Lo has hecho excelente, amor- dijo ella dejando su café a un lado y parándose en frente de él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Él la miró a los ojos y sintió su perfume cerca de él. Le encantaban aquellos momentos en que estaban tan cerca, conversando, mirándose, sintiéndose.

-Gracias por decir eso- le dijo, y luego la besó.

Un beso exquisito. Él lentamente pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que claramente ella le cedió. Fue un beso largo, en el que se sintieron, se saborearon y se disfrutaron.

Emily suspiró en cuanto se separaron, y él sonrió.

Estaban demasiado enamorados.

-Me encanta la mezcla de tu sabor y el café- le dijo él.

Una vez ya se lo había mencionado, pero es que era cierto. Emily sonrió ante el piropo.

-Y a mí me encantas tú, amor.

Ella se mordió la lengua cuando procesó las palabras que le había dicho. Se estaba poniendo igual de cursi que él y eso era… extraño, había sonado como él. Ella nunca había sido de ese tipo de mujeres. No es que no le gustara el romance, pero ese tipo de comentarios no eran comunes en ella.

Volvieron a besarse, con la misma intensidad del beso anterior, hasta que el celular de Aarón vibró en su bolsillo. Emily se intentó separar de él, pero Aarón no quería y la volvía atraer hacia su cuerpo.

-Puede ser importante- le dijo contra sus labios.

Pero Aarón no pensaba así. Las dos personas más importantes para él, estaban en ese preciso momento con él bajo el techo de su casa, una entre sus brazos y la otra en su cuarto jugando. ¿Qué más podía ser importante?

El negó con la cabeza y continuó con su tarea de besar a su novia, ahora repartiendo besos en su cuello.

-Contesta- le insistió Emily con pesar. Realmente no tenía ganas de que el parara de hacer aquello con sus labios.

Aarón bufó, y finalmente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

-¿Diga?- dijo en cuanto atendió.- ¿En serio?... ¿qué tan grave es?... ¿Cuántas…? Pero eso es demasiado para tan poco tiempo… Si, señora. No hay problema.

Emily lo escuchaba atenta mientras tomaba su café. Por el tono profesional de su voz supo que era trabajo. Y por la forma en que dijo _señora _supo que con quien hablaba era Erin Strauss.

Hotch colgó el teléfono con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Problemas?- preguntó con cara de preocupación.

-Necesita que vaya a la oficina a ver personalmente unos documentos de un caso que se cerró hace mucho tiempo, él del rockero, ¿lo recuerdas?

Emily hizo memoria y luego asintió lentamente, mordisqueándose el labio.

-Aquél que mataba a sus víctimas con música pesada de fondo.

-Exacto- respondió Aarón.- resulta que se escapó de prisión hace una semana y hasta la fecha han aparecido diez cuerpos de víctimas con las características de su _modus operandi_.

-¿Tenemos que ir todos a la UAC?- preguntó una cabreada Emily.

¿Por qué interrumpían sus vacaciones? ¡Malditos maleantes!

-No, solo yo. Es solo para empezar a organizar el caso y reabrirlo, en cuanto Strauss llegue a Quántico le entrego el mando. Increíblemente recuerda que estoy de vacaciones e incluso de disculpó por interrumpírmelas- dijo alzando una ceja.

Emily asintió con asombro. Pero no por eso dejaba de estar fastidiada.

-El problema es que no se qué hacer con Jack. Si se lo llevo a Haley ya no lo vería hasta el próximo fin de semana y…-

-Hey, no te preocupes- lo cortó Emily- creo que podría quedarme con él hasta que llegues.- ofreció.

Aarón se sorprendió ante aquella propuesta. Y le encantó que Emily estuviese dispuesta a cuidar de su hijo por unas horas, y que no tuviese problema en pasar unas solas con él.

De pronto la imagen de Emily en su casa, con su hijo, le pareció encantadora.

-¿Podrías hacer eso, en serio? ¿No te molestaría?

La morena rodó los ojos.

-Claro que no me molestaría, tonto.- dijo antes de darle un beso rápido e ir a sentarse en una silla en la mesa de la cocina.

-Eres la mejor. ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo sonriendo.

Emily asintió y se acomodó el flequillo hacia un lado.

-Si, lo sé.- bromeó.

-Iré a avisarle a Jack que saldré un rato.

-Adelante- lo incitó ella.

Y un sonriente Aarón dejó la cocina en dirección al cuarto de su hijo.

Al llegar, se encontró con su hijo jugando _minecraft_ en la computadora, sonrió nuevamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Jack, señal de que su hijo estaba concentradísimo.

-Hey amigo- le habló.

-¿Si papi?- preguntó el niño desviando la mirada de su computadora, prestándole atención a su padre.

-Ocurrió algo en la oficina y tengo que ir por un rato.

El niño bajó la mirada cabizbajo, asumiendo lo que ya había pasado otras veces.

-¿Tendré que volver con mamá?- preguntó con ojos tristes.

-De hecho… -Aarón se hincó al lado de la silla de su hijo para hablarle, odiando ver su mirada entristecida.– Emily me propuso otra cosa. ¿Te importaría quedarte con ella mientras estoy fuera?

El semblante de Jack, de pronto se iluminó completamente. No solo no tendría que volver a casa antes de tiempo, sino que se quedaría con una de sus personas favoritas de esos días.

-¡Eso sería lo máximo!- respondió el niño saltando de su silla a los brazos de su padre, quien de no haber sido tan fuerte, hubiese caído al suelo de trasero. Pero no fue el caso.

-Bien, entonces. Trataré de volver lo antes que pueda, y necesito que te portes muy bien con Emily. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí que si papi!- dijo un muy feliz Jack.

-Gracias, amigo.- le dio un beso y se puso de pie para salir del cuarto.

Se fue a su habitación, en dónde se cambió los cómodos jeans y polera de algodón por un traje formal y aburrido.

Emily entró al cuarto en el momento en que él estaba en frente del espejo haciéndose el nudo de su corbata gris.

-Te ayudo con eso- dijo ella acercándose a él, quitándole sus manos de la corbata y comenzando ella a hacer el nudo.

Y nuevamente Aarón sintió esa sensación cálida en su pecho. La idea de tener a Emily en su casa, y de que vivieran estas situaciones tan rutinarias, cada vez le gustaban más.

-Listo- dijo ella cuando terminó, posando sus manos en el pecho de su novio.

-Gracias- susurró Aarón, abrazándola un poco por las caderas.- te amo por eso y muchas cosas más.

-te amo, guapo.- Respondió ella, besándolo.

Salieron del cuarto y bajaron la escalera juntos, de la mano. Emily lo despidió en la puerta de la casa con otro beso, y él abandonó la casa con una sonrisa imborrable y dedicándole un te amo a Emily.

En cuanto la pelinegra cerró la puerta, Jack, quien bajó las escaleras corriendo, se puso en frente de ella con una radiante sonrisa plegada en su rostro.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, adivinando los pensamientos del pequeño. Quería jugar, o hacer algo con ella, y por supuesto que Emily no se negaría.

-Bien, amigo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó.

-Tengo hambre- admitió el niño- ¿sabes hacer galletas, Emily?- preguntó esperanzado.

Emily agradeció en su interior el hecho de ver programas culinarios de vez en cuando en sus momentos de ocio. Aunque nunca lo había llevado a la práctica, tenía la teoría muy clara. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

-Claro, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda. ¿Te animas?

-¡Si!- dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la cocina, Emily lo siguió a paso rápido.

Al llegar, Jack ya estaba ubicado en el mesón en donde cocinarían, aún era pequeño, así es que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas en una silla, para alcanzar mejor. Emily encontraba a ese niño tan adorable, que no podía dejar de sonreírle.

-Bien, necesitaremos Huevos- Jack se bajó de un salto de la silla y fue en busca de los huevos- harina, azúcar, sal… y por supuesto ¡chocolate!

Entre los dos buscaron los ingredientes y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras Emily batía la mezcla, Jack, quien hacía dibujitos en harina que había derramada sobre la mesa, le habló.

-Emmy, ¿puedo contarte una cosa?

-Por supuesto- accedió ella, apartando la vista del recipiente y mirándolo a él.

-Voy a pedirle a Amanda que sea mi novia- confesó el niño con un poco de vergüenza evidente en su rostro.

Emily se enterneció y sorprendió al mismo tiempo, pero trató de disimularlo para que no se notara en su rostro, Jack le estaba contando algo íntimo y ella quería hacerlo sentir bien por sobre todo.

-Eso es genial, amigo- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y quién es Amanda?

-Es una compañera de la escuela- contó él- A veces pasamos los recreos juntos y compartimos nuestra colación. Es muy bonita.

Jack la miró por un momento y luego con asombro, señaló:

-¡Oye, y se parece un poco a ti!- chilló.

-¿A mí?- preguntó divertida.

-Si, ella también tiene el cabello negro y los ojos de tu mismo color. Pero ella usa dos coletas, o a veces se trenza el pelo.

-Esa Amanda debe ser muy interesante.

-Le gusta ciencias, igual que a mí- siguió contando Jack- a veces también trabajamos en los proyectos juntos.

-Eso está muy bien. Es algo muy bueno trabajar en equipo con gente que tiene tus mismos intereses- le dijo al pequeño.

Ella estaba cada vez más asombrada. ¿De veras estaba teniendo esta conversación con un niño de ocho años? Jack era increíble. Se preguntó si Hotch o Haley estaban al tanto de esta situación, o si el pequeño, por alguna razón, solo se había atrevido a contarle aquello a ella.

-Si. ¿Crees que mamá se moleste si tengo novia?- preguntó Jack, aclarándole a Emily que al menos su madre no tenía idea.

-No lo sé amiguito, aunque pensándolo bien, no lo creo. Deberías contarle, yo creo que le gustaría saber.- Contestó mientras repartía la masa de las galletas en la bandeja del horno.

Jack pensó en silencio un momento, mientras veía lo que hacía Emily.

-Mi papi la otra vez me dijo que si me gustaba Amanda, debía decírselo. Es por eso que le diré que sea mi novia- dijo con orgullo el niño.

-Eso es cierto. Sobre todo si tienen tanto en común como tú me dices- agregó mirándolo con un gesto enternecido.

Jack le sonrió.

-¿Cuánto se demorarán las galletas en estar listas?- Preguntó de pronto, cambiando el tema.

-Unos diez minutos. –Respondió mientras terminaba de llenar las bandejas de lata.

-¿Podemos jugar un partido de tenis en la _wii_, mientras esperamos?- ofreció el niño con ilusión.

-Por supuesto. Ve a encenderla mientras yo termino con esto- le respondió Emily mientras abría el horno.

Jack no esperó ni una palabra más e hizo carrera hasta el living, en dónde puso el canal que conectaba con la wii y la prendió.

Buscó el juego y lo puso, mientras tomaba el mando y programaba todo.

…

Jugaron por unos minutos, el primer _set _lo ganó Jack, lo que celebró por bastante tiempo. Luego de aquello, fueron a por las galletas a la cocina. Habían quedado simplemente deliciosas. Jack devoró unas cuantas y Emily un par, Jack acompañó las galletas con un vaso de leche tibia y Emily con un _capuccino_.

Después de aquello, volvieron al living y continuaron la competencia de tenis. Luego fue el turno de Emily de ganar, después el de Jack, posteriormente Emily de nuevo, creando un empate. Finalizaron con el juego para determinar el ganador, que finalmente fue Jack.

Ya eran las diez de la noche cuando terminaron de jugar. Emily le recomendó al pequeño que fuera a dormirse, pero él se negó y le pidió, o más bien suplicó a la novia de su padre para que se quedaran viendo una película. Y ella no se pudo negar, aquellos ojitos de Jack, pidiendo permiso para quedarse levantado más tiempo, podían con ella.

Decidieron, entre los dos, luego de que el pequeño Hotchner diera una larga lista de recomendaciones, ver _mi villano favorito dos_. Emily había visto la uno, pero no la dos, y Jack habló maravillas y dijo que era una de sus favoritas, así que no se habló más.

Se acomodaron en el sofá, Jack apoyó inconscientemente su cabeza en el hombro de Emily, lo que a ella le pareció… bien. Y de a poco a lo largo de la película, el niño fue acomodándose hasta quedar recostado sobre las piernas de ella. Emily, en un gesto muy maternal, sintió ganas de acariciarle el cabello, y lo hizo, era suave y sedoso, como el de su padre, solo que el color era distinto; Jack era rubio como su mamá.

-¿Em?- susurró el pequeño adormilado, en medio de la película-

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes quedarte a dormir con nosotros hoy?- pidió.

Emily sonrió aunque Jack no podía verla. Que él le pidiera algo así, era algo que le demostraba que lo estaba haciendo bien en cuanto al niño y que realmente si la aceptaba.

-Claro Jack.- accedió.

Al cabo de unos minutos más o menos, el pequeño Jack cayó rendido en un sueño profundo. Y Emily, unos minutos después, no pudo evitar quedarse dormida también. No sin antes tapar al niño con una manta.

…

Aarón metió la llave en la cerradura de su casa a eso de las doce de la noche. De inmediato sintió el aroma de algo horneado, al parecer eran galletas… y sintió la calidez del hogar. Entro despacio, al ver que no había ruido en la casa, suponiendo que estarían dormidos y sintiéndose triste por haberse perdido el día con sus dos personas favoritas.

Pero cuando entró al living y los vio dormidos ahí, juntos, cobijados con una manta… la tristeza desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazada por ternura y una sensación de paz.

Se acercó despacio y contempló aquella imagen por un momento. Verlos allí de una forma tan familiar, le causó algo que era difícil de explicar, no encontraba la palabra para definir ese sentimiento, pero era algo hermoso.

Se acercó despacio y besó a Emily en la frente. Ella no tardó en abrir sus ojos y sonrió al verle allí.

-Hola- susurró ella muy bajito, para no despertar a Jack.

-Hola- le respondió él del mismo modo- lo llevaré a su cuarto.

…

Hotch cerró la puerta del cuarto de Jack despacio, y luego volvió a bajar las escaleras en dirección al living, en donde se encontró con una muy sonriente Emily que lo esperaba estirándole los brazos para que se acercara a ella. Él no vaciló en hacerlo, se sentó junto a ella y la besó tiernamente, apoyándola sobre el respaldo del sofá. La había extrañado las horas que había estado lejos, demasiado. Y ella no se sentía muy diferente a él.

Cuando se separaron de aquél beso, ella le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, y él le sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?- preguntó él, mientras se recostaba en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Emily, similar a como había estado su hijo momentos antes.

-Horneamos galletas- respondió Emily.

Hotch asintió y abrió levemente la boca en señal de asombro. ¿Ellos habían cocinado juntos?

Lo malo es que él se lo había perdido.

-Te dejamos algunas- continuó Emily.- ¿tienes hambre?

-No, comí algo en la UAC. Solo estoy terriblemente cansado.- se quejó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Emily le acarició el cabello con sus dedos, como lo hizo con Jack hace un momento atrás.

-¿mucho que hacer?- preguntó queriendo saber acerca de lo que habían hecho durante la tarde.

-Lo de siempre, ya sabes- respondió él.

Ella asintió, aunque Aarón no la veía. Y no quiso seguir preguntando más, se veía cansado y no estaba en plan de abrumarlo con preguntas tediosas acerca del asesino que atacaba otra vez.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- preguntó ella en un susurro, asumiendo que Hotch, luego de unos minutos, estaba dormido.

Hotch sonrió. Le encantaba aquella propuesta, pero más le había gustado que nuevamente ella pasara la noche allí.

Subieron al cuarto y luego de ponerse sus pijamas, se acurrucaron en la cama en los brazos del otro, con las piernas enredadas, y viéndose frente a frente.

-Gracias por cuidar a Jack hoy- le dijo Hotch.

Ella solo le sonrió y Aarón, luego de besarla, cerró los ojos nuevamente, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Y aquella noche durmió plenamente, feliz, porque Emily estaba con él, y porque había compartido con Jack, y porque le encantaba la forma en que se llevaban bien.

Su corazón no podía más de felicidad, en pocas palabras.


	14. Sería un gran paso

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Hoy es sábado... ¡si, día de actualización! yujuuu hoy estoy feliz, van apareciendo nuevas lectoras, para mi eso es más motivación y eso significa más ganas de escribir :) lectoras felices me hacen feliz ¡siii! Respondiendo a una pregunta que me hizo _Tayler-FZ,_ efectivamente en esta historia no pasó lo de Foyet, Haley está viva y es la ex esposa de Hotchner.

Bien, por otro lado quiero agradecer, como siempre los reviews, me encanta que les guste la historia! así que bueno, ya no hablo más... y les dejo el capítulo, ¡espero les guste!

* * *

…

A la mañana siguiente, Hotch despertó temprano. No por una alarma, ni por el sol que entraba por la ventana. Sino que por la fuerza de costumbre. Eran las siete.

Sonrió al ver a Emily durmiendo en su cama, a su lado, tan tranquila… natural y bella. La observó por un momento y como siempre que la miraba, se sintió afortunado. Rió bajito al ver que su pijama no alcanzaba a taparle la marca que él le había dejado la otra noche en su pecho.

Se acercó a ella despacio para besarla en aquella zona. Y ella no tardó en removerse en la cama y voltearse hacia él para abrazarlo.

-No quise despertarte, lo siento- se disculpó en cuanto ella abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-Buenos días- dijo ella, obviando las disculpas, sonriendo con pereza.

Hotchner le sonrió y la besó, esta vez en la boca.

Aquella era una buena, muy buena manera de empezar el día. Cuando él iba a dejar de besarla, ella lo tomó por el cuello de su polera y volvió a acercarlo a ella.

Definitivamente eran buenos días.

El beso, que había comenzado lento, había incrementado su necesidad. Lentamente Emily recorrió el torso de Aarón por debajo de su polera con sus manos, sintiendo su textura.

Él, para facilitarle la tarea, se quitó la polera y posteriormente se acomodó sobre Emily, quien no tardó en enrollar sus piernas en el cuerpo de Aarón.

-La puerta…- dijo Emily en medio de un quejido, al tiempo que Aarón le bajaba un poco su camisa de seda para prestarle atención a sus pechos.

-Está cerrada- respondió el antes de introducir su pezón derecho en su boca. Ella suspiró…

…

El día transcurrió tranquilamente. Jack obtuvo el permiso de su padre para salir a jugar afuera con sus amigos del vecindario, así es que él y Emily se quedaron en casa, conversando, viendo televisión, haciendo cualquier cosa, y a ratos salían los dos juntos para cerciorarse de que Jack estuviera bien.

Se suponía que Aarón iría a dejarlo a casa de su madre a las nueve de la noche como de costumbre, pero Haley avisó que estaría pasando por ahí cerca a eso de las ocho de la noche, por lo que el pequeño se fue con ella.

Jack, se despidió muy animado de su padre y de Emily, y a esta última al abrazarla, le pidió que por favor estuviera el próximo fin de semana cuando el viniera. A lo que ella respondió que intentaría hacerlo por todos los medios.

…

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo Emily una vez que Jack ya se había ido.

Llevaba en casa de Aarón desde el viernes por la tarde. Y ya era hora de volver a casa, tenía un gato por el cual velar y un departamento el cuál mantener en estado decente.

-¿Me vas a dejar solito?- preguntó Aarón mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te ha bastado con haber pasado todo el fin de semana juntos?- preguntó asombrada.

-No. Es muy poco tiempo. Además pensé que quizá… podríamos pasar todos los días de nuestras vacaciones juntos- dijo acercándose a ella, abrazándola y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior y luego sonrió. Aquella propuesta sonaba demasiado interesante y tentadora. Eso sería como vivir juntos dos semanas completas.

A decir verdad, últimamente pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, y varias noches seguidas, en el apartamento de Emily o ahora en la casa de Hotch, pero… dos semanas completas sonaba como algo más serio, en cierto modo.

-¿Qué dices?- insistió Hotch.

-Digo que… tengo un gato a quien debo alimentar y cuidar. Debo irme, Hotch- respondió torciendo el gesto.

Aarón la miró frustrado. ¿A caso ella no quería pasar más tiempo con él? Porque él deseaba eso locamente.

-No me mires con ojos de cordero, amor. Nos veremos demasiado, de veras. Pero ahora me tengo que ir. –Dijo separándose de él y caminando hacia el cuarto para ir a guardar sus cosas.

-Bien- dijo él con cara de pocos amigos, siguiéndola.

-Podemos planear algo para hacer esta semana, ¿te parece?- ofreció ella.

Al llegar al cuarto, tomó su bolso y metió algo de la ropa que había usado aquél fin de semana. Aarón entró detrás de ella y se sentó en la cama.

-Claro, ¿algo como qué?- preguntó distraído.

-Podemos ir al cine, o a la playa, escalar un cerro… o no sé. ¿Qué opinas? Me gustaría hacer algo que…- habló mientras buscaba el resto de su ropa que estaba esparcida por allí en la habitación.

Pero Hotchner realmente no le estaba prestando atención. Su mente estaba divagando, pensando en todo ese fin de semana que habían pasado juntos, en lo mucho que le había gustado que Emily estuviera en su casa, sintiéndose parte de ella, andando por todos los rincones, cocinando galletas con Jack, encargándose de la ropa sucia, durmiendo con él por las noches y haciendo en amor como aquella mañana…

El quería que cada día fuera así. Quería tenerla con él siempre. Quería que tuvieran una vida juntos al cien por ciento, que volvieran juntos del trabajo y se acurrucaran en el sofá a descansar. No quería tenerla en su casa algunas noches si y otras noches no. Quería que su ropa estuviera tirada en el piso cada mañana, que en su baño estuvieran sus útiles de aseo, que su cuarto quedara impregnado con su perfume cada vez que ella se lo ponía. Todas esas cosas tan rutinarias de una pareja, él quería vivirlas con Emily.

Pero ese tema no era el único que andaba por su cabeza. Tampoco podía olvidarse de la idea de Emily siendo…. Mamá.

Ella era adorable con Jack. Él había sido testigo de aquello, lo trataba demasiado bien, cuando él le conversaba ella le ponía toda su atención, y era capaz de ver caricaturas con él, y sus películas favoritas. Y lo mejor de todo era que Jack la adoraba.

De pronto se imaginó que pasaría si tuvieran un hijo algún día. Ella sería una madre excelente. Cariñosa y dedicada. De eso no tenía dudas.

Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado sus pensamientos. No tenían más de

cinco meses de relación y en su mente prácticamente ya estaban teniendo hijos.

Aquello sería demasiado apresurado, y de decírselo a Emily, la espantaría y no querría saber más de él seguramente.

Pero lo otro no era tan descabellado. Prácticamente ya vivían juntos, pero no oficialmente ¿Qué había de malo en pasar de la teoría a la práctica en ese sentido? Se querían, compartían intereses, podían convivir perfectamente el día a día…

-¿Aarón? ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó ella sentándose junto a él, preocupada porque llevaba varios minutos hablándole y él no caía en cuenta de aquello.

-No realmente, perdón - se disculpó con el entrecejo fruncido, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Bien. ¿En qué estás pensando?- dijo ella con el mismo gesto que mantenía Aarón en su rostro.

Hotch vaciló un momento entre decirle o no todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, al final decidió omitir algunas cosas.

-¿Aarón?- insistió ella al seguir sin obtener respuesta.

-Emily… ¿Qué dirías si…? –guardó silencio un momento, pensando en cómo decirlo sin que ella quisiera salir corriendo.

-Hotch, habla ya, me estás empezando a poner histérica mi vida- pidió ella en un lamento.

-¿Qué pensarías si te digo que se me ocurre que… podríamos quizá… vivir juntos?

¡Guau! Eso la tomó realmente por sorpresa. Era algo totalmente inesperado. ¿Estaba hablando en serio ¿De veras él quería vivir con ella las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana?

Y las otras preguntas eran… ¿ella estaba dispuesta a eso? ¿Ella quería algo así?

Sinceramente la idea de vivir con Hotch no la espantaba, lo quería y de eso estaba segura, amaba pasar tiempo con él, dormir juntos y despertar a su lado por la mañana. Pero, como le había dicho ella misma a García alguna vez, y también a Reid, aquél era un paso gigante en una relación. Algo que verdaderamente marcaba una diferencia. De algo oficial, pasaba a ser algo así como algo oficial más serio, un compromiso, un… no sabía ni cómo decirlo.

Ahora fue el turno de Emily de vacilar. No sabía que decir…

-¿Em?- insistió Hotch al ver que ella se quedaba muda.

-Eh- comenzó ella luego de atinar que tenía que decir algo al respecto- creo que… sería algo… _interesante_.- dijo finalmente.

¿Interesante? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Se sintió estúpida.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Hotch.

-Digo, la verdad me tomas por sorpresa, amor.- dijo aliviada de poder decir una frase coherente al fin.-

-¿No te gusta la idea?

-No es eso, me tienta mucho- le dijo casi sonriendo- pero creo que es un paso… mmm algo grandote. ¿No lo crees tú?- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente.

-Si, creo que es un gran paso, pero sinceramente no veo razón alguna por la cual no podamos intentar darlo.

Y nuevamente él tenía razón en algo. Pero de todas formas…

-¿Puedo pensarlo?- pidió. Evaluando el gesto de Hotch. No quería que la malinterpretara, no quería herirlo, pero aquello no era algo para decidir de un momento a otro.

Él la miró ladeando la cabeza un poco, con el gesto serio. Pero finalmente sonrió, haciendo que Emily fuese capaz de botar el aire que tenía aguantando en sus pulmones, por puros nervios.

-Claro que si, puedes pensarlo. No te digo que nos mudemos juntos mañana mismo, preciosa- aclaró él- solo quería que supieras que me planteo aquello y que por mí sería genial que juntos diéramos ese gran paso.

Dicho esto, se acercó más a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con dulzura.

-Y claro, también que sepas que te amo- agregó.

Ella sonrió.

-Yo también te amo.

-Me encanta oír eso- dijo antes de volverla a besar- venga, te llevo a tu apartamento- informó poniéndose de pie- ¿terminaste de guardar tus cosas?

-Sip.- dijo ella tomando su bolso, cosa que no duró mucho antes de que Hotch se lo quitara y lo cargara él.

…

No pudo dormir mucho aquella noche. De hecho prácticamente no durmió nada, dos horas como máximo, y no seguidas.

La propuesta de Hotch la había dejado pensativa y no podía dejarle de dar vueltas al asunto. Sin haber llegado a una conclusión todavía.

De aceptar su oferta, lo de ellos daría un gran giro, ya no sería solamente pasar algunas noches juntos y a veces llegar juntos a la UAC. Sería pasar todas las noches juntos y llegar siempre juntos a la UAC. Sería pasar de la soledad y privacidad de su apartamento a estar siempre acompañada. Sería no solo ordenar su desorden, sino que mantener el orden de una casa completa. Sería cocinar para dos –cuando le tocara- o en ocasiones para tres, cuando Jack estuviera con ellos. Porque… que ella viviera con Hotch, demandaba que compartiera también los fines de semana con Jack ¿cierto?

Por ello había asumido que de vivir juntos sería en casa de Aarón, aunque claro no habían llegado a esa parte de la conversación, pero Aarón tenía a Jack, y el pequeño no tenía por qué cambiar la comodidad de su casa, dónde tenía su propio dormitorio amplio, por un pequeño apartamento en donde no había más que una alcoba grande, la de ella, y un cuarto pequeño, para las visitas.

Eran ya las nueve de la mañana, y le esperaba todo un día sin nada que hacer. Bienvenidas dos semanas de vacaciones.

Se levantó cuando su estomago comenzó a rugir. Ayer cuando llegó a casa por la noche, se había olvidado de comer algo, y no ingería alimento alguno desde la cena con Hotch y Jack a eso de las siete de la tarde.

Caminó hasta su closet y hurgueteó entre las prendas, dando con un vestido viejo que estaría bien para pasar aquél día en casa. Afuera el sol brillaba escandalosamente y ya podía sentir como calentaba su hogar.

Bajó hasta la cocina descalza. Se acercó a la encimera y tomó el hervidor eléctrico para llenarlo de agua. Mientras esperaba que el agua estuviese lista, se dispuso a preparar unas tostadas francesas, algo que tenía ganas de comer desde que se las imaginó mientras se vestía.

Todo el procedimiento iba excelente, hasta que rompió un huevo para echar en la mezcla y tuvo que abortar la misión.

El huevo estaba en perfecto estado, pero ella lo sintió asqueroso. Sintió ganas de vomitar ante su textura y aroma, pero las contuvo tomando un vaso de agua.

Y maldijo al huevo _podrido_ por haberle arruinado sus deseos de comer tostadas francesas.

Fastidiada, tomó lo que había alcanzado a hacer y lo tiró al basurero.

Abrió la despensa y optó por comer un sándwich con mantequilla de maní, no era lo que quería, pero algo debía de comer ya que su estomago no daba más de hambre.

…

Luego de desayunar, dirigió sus pasos living. Se tiró –literalmente- en el sofá y subió las piernas en la mesa de centro. Encendió la televisión y buscó algo para ver. Cambió y cambió canales, no encontraba nada interesante, hasta que dio con el canal de niños, _cartoon network_, en donde estaban pasando _Ben10_. No dudó en dejar aquel canal y concentrarse en las caricaturas que Jack le había mostrado el otro día y que ella había disfrutado bastante viendo.

Sergio, quien había estado en la cocina desayunando lo que Emily le había dado, llegó hasta donde ella y se arrimó en su regazo, restregando su lomo en contra de ella.

Emily lo saludó con mimos, acariciándolo desde la cabeza hasta la cola.

La agente dio un respingo de dolor cuando el gato fuertemente rozó su cabeza con uno de sus pechos y había dolido infernalmente.

-Hey amigo, eso dolió- dijo torciendo el gesto mientras dejaba el gato a un lado para revisarse.

Se subió el vestido y se tocó el busto, mirando al mismo tiempo para descubrir por qué le había dolido tanto, agradeció no haber tenido puesto sostén, pues habría sido un trabajo mucho más ajetreado y tendría que habérselo quitado y luego vuelto a poner. Luego de examinarse, notó que ambos senos estaban un tanto hinchados.

No le dio importancia y lo atribuyó a que faltaban no faltaban muchos días par que llegase su periodo, aquello era algo normal, le había pasado otras veces, así es que se volvió a acomodar el vestido y continuó disfrutando de su nueva serie favorita.

…

Despertó de un sobresalto cuando sonó el timbre de su apartamento.

Había caído en un profundo sueño y no se había dado ni cuenta. Se estiró a medida que se paraba del sofá y al llegar a la puerta miró por el ojo mágico a ver quién era.

Era un señor que no conocía, con unas flores en las manos.

Abrió la puerta despacio y el hombre le sonrió.

-¿Señorita Emily Prentiss?- preguntó.

Ella asintió.

-Soy yo- respondió.

-Le han enviado esto. ¿Podría firmar aquí por favor?- pidió tendiéndole una hoja y un lápiz.

-Oh claro- dijo ella recibiendo la cartilla- ¿Sabe quien las envía?- preguntó mientras firmaba.

-No realmente, pero trae tarjeta- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

Intercambiaron la hoja con la firma por las flores y el hombre se marchó.

Cerró la puerta y puso las flores sobre la mesa de entrada para leer la tarjeta. Por un momento sintió miedo de que nuevamente haya sido Ian quien las enviaba… pero borró el pensamiento de inmediato cuando leyó el mensaje.

_"Gracias por el mejor fin de semana que he tenido en mi vida. Te amo. Aarón." _

Suspiró mientras sentía el aroma de las flores. Eran rosas blancas, hermosas y muchas, más de las que podía contar.

Sonrió, sintiéndose enamorada, demasiado enamorada y afortunada por tener a aquél maravilloso hombre en su vida. Era simplemente perfecto para ella. No había duda alguna de aquello.

Pensó en llamarlo para agradecerle por el gesto, y para decirle lo mucho que lo adoraba, que la volvía loca y que… bueno, todo lo que despertaba en ella.

Pero el sonido el timbre nuevamente la espantó.

Esta vez abrió sin mirar por el ojo mágico, y se sorprendió a ver a JJ parada allí en frente de ella.

-¿JJ?- preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

La rubia se suponía que debía estar en la oficina, sus vacaciones habían terminado el viernes, cuando habían comenzado las de ella.

-Hola- sonrió sonriente. Muy sonriente.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro- dijo Emily aún sin comprender que hacía allí a las 12 del día.

-Adivina qué.- dijo divertida.- ¡Oh, que hermosas rosas!- chilló cuando pasaba por al lado de ellas.

-JJ las adivinanzas me superan- se quejó mientras ambas se sentaban en el sofá.

-Se que no debería ser yo quien te cuente, pero me han autorizado así es que vine personalmente. Aprovechando que no salimos de la ciudad…

Emily estaba intrigada y JJ no parecía ir al grano, empezaba a perder los nervios.

-¡Jennifer Jereau!- gritó- ¿vas a contarme o te vas a seguir dando vueltas en el asunto?

-Bien, bien. ¡Perdón!- ¡que genio!- gruñó la agente de ojos azules.

Emily hizo un gesto con sus manos para que hablara de una vez, y la rubia volvió a sonreír.

-Nuestro querido amigo Dave Rossi, y nuestra insufrible jefaza, la señora Erin Strauss… están saliendo.- dijo con un gesto de superioridad al entregarle aquél notición a una sorprendida Emily.

-¡no!- gritó Emily tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-Si.- respondió tranquilamente JJ, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡no!- volvió a decir Emily, haciendo reír a JJ.

-¡Que si! García los ha pillado en pleno… bueno, en una situación algo comprometedora. Y no han podido negarlo así es que lo tuvieron que hacer oficial.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Lo que me pierdo por estar de vacaciones!- se quejó

-Si, la verdad fue un momento épico- dijo riendo.

-Me imagino su cara de… ¡no! ¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme la cara de Strauss!- dijo estallando en carcajadas.

JJ le dio unos cuantos detalles más a Emily acerca de lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana en la oficina de la UAC. Emily estaba anonadada y pedía más detalles. Esto era algo más increíble que lo de ella y Hotch. Era… ¡guau!

-Bien, ¿y qué tal las cosas con Hotch?- preguntó Jereau luego de hablar bastante de la nueva parejita.

Emily sonrió al pensar en Hotch, como siempre lo hacía.

-Uf. Solo con esa sonrisa ya me dices todo- Dijo JJ riendo.

-Es increíble lo bien que ha resultado lo nuestro. Estos meses han sido… espectaculares.

La agente rubia sonrió abiertamente. A su amiga le había dado muy fuerte el amor. Tanto que la hacía ver encantadora, se le notaba incluso un semblante distinto.

-Me alegro mucho, Em.- dijo sobándole el brazo despacio.

-Pero ha pasado algo que me tiene intranquila- confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior, con cara de preocupación.

-No me digas que estás embarazada- bromeó con gesto serio.

-No, JJ, nada de eso- aseguró ella rodando los ojos- Hotch, ayer me propuso que viviéramos juntos.

JJ abrió los ojos como plato, levantando exageradamente las cejas, aunque no era algo difícil de adivinar. De cierto modo ella se veía venir algo como aquello, si pasaban más tiempo juntos que ella misma con su marido.

-¿Y qué haces aquí sola entonces?- preguntó con ironía.

-Jennifer… no sé. Me da miedo- confesó- ¿Y si es muy pronto? ¿Y si nos equivocamos? No quiero estropear lo que tenemos.

-Emily ustedes se aman, nada puede estropear eso- la animó sonriendo.- No tengas miedo a entregarlo todo. Te lo digo porque te conozco a ti y conozco a Hotch- agregó- bueno, no lo conozco tan bien como tú, claramente- dijo riendo- pero hemos trabajado por cerca de diez años juntos y él nunca haría algo que no les conviniera a los dos. Créeme cuando te digo que lo has cambiado en cierto modo, pero positivamente. ¡Si hasta ahora sonríe! Lo tienes renovado, y por eso, él no te dejará ir y hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para mantenerte en su vida y poder quererte como te mereces.

Emily sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga. Era verdad, desde que habían empezado su relación, Hotch había cambiado un poco, su ánimo era diferente, hacía bromas y salía más con el grupo de amigos. Aunque claro, siempre manteniendo el profesionalismo. Además también tenía razón en que él la amaba… Emily nunca pondría en duda aquello.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Suele ser así- dijo JJ mientras se ponía de pie.-

-¿Debes volver a trabajar?-

-Sí, se supone que fui a buscar unos archivos que olvidé en casa- dijo con cierto tono travieso- deben estarse preguntando por qué demoro tanto.

La morena se puso de pie para acompañar a su amiga hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por la visita. Debes mantenerme al tanto de las novedades. – sentenció mientras abría la puerta.

-Por supuesto. Ah, y tú también- dijo apuntándola con un dedo acusador, haciéndola reír.

…

-Hola cariño- respondió tiernamente el teléfono Aarón, mientras dejaba un bote de pintura en el suelo del cuarto de Jack.

-Hey, gracias por las rosas. Son preciosas-

-No más que tú, Prentiss- dijo con una sonrisa- me alegra que te hayan gustado.

-Tonto- dijo bajito- ¿Qué tal el primer día de vacaciones?- Preguntó interesada en saber.

-Eh… bien. Fui a trotar temprano y ahora… de hecho vengo llegando de la ferretería, pintaré el cuarto de Jack. Ya no lo quiere azul, lo quiere verde- le informó.

-Claro, _como Ben 10_- respondió con seguridad Emily, haciendo sonreír a Aarón, nuevamente.

-Justamente. Y… ¿cómo va tu día?

-Bien… muy bien de hecho…

Emily le contó acerca de la visita que le había dado su amiga, y acerca de lo que le había contado. Odió un poco a Hotch cuando él admitió que ya sabía algo, que lo había hablado con Rossi una vez, aunque no sabía detalles. Lo llamó "tramposo traicionero", haciéndolo reír fuertemente, y luego él le pidió disculpas, pero le dio a entender que no eran asuntos de él y que no había querido meterse en donde no debía. Y por supuesto que ella lo perdonó, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si lo amaba.


	15. Periodo de prueba

**Nota de autora:** Hello! Bueno hoy subo rapidísimo porque la universidad me aprieta un poco, ¡es horribe! Espero les guste el capítulo, y como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! mis lectoras son las mejores :) ¡Saludos chicas!

* * *

…

Al día siguiente, Hotchner a diferencia de los demás días, había logrado dormir más allá de las ocho de la mañana. Él día anterior se había quedado pintando la habitación de Jack hasta tarde y estaba recuperando sus horas de sueño.

Hasta que sintió que golpeaban la puerta repetidamente.

Se espantó un poco, no esperaba nadie y la urgencia con la que tocaban a la puerta hacía pensar que el mundo se estaba acabando allí afuera mientras él dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Se levantó y no se tomó el tiempo ni de ponerse las zapatillas de levantar para ir a abrir la puerta.

La preocupación aumentó más cuando vio por la ventana que quien tocaba era Emily. Pero se relajó de inmediato cuando abrió la puerta y ella sonreía. Si ella sonreía no podía ser nada malo.

-Hola- le dijo ella en tono casual- lo siento, pensé que estarías despierto, son las doce- dijo acomodándose el cabello y evaluando su aspecto.

Estaba con pijama, despeinado y con las arrugas de la almohada marcadas en la mejilla.

-¿Las doce?- preguntó incrédulo, haciéndose a un lado para ella entrara.

-Las doce- repitió ella.

Una vez adentro, se acercó para saludarlo como correspondía. Envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso rápido.

-Estaba aburrida en mi apartamento, y bueno Sergio es un excelente compañero pero… no me conversa nada- dijo con Ironía, haciendo que Hotch riera.

-Pues, creo que puedo ser un poco mejor compañía que un gato- dijo antes de volverla a besar, esta vez un beso más profundo.

Se habían extrañado. El día anterior no se habían visto y ellos no acostumbraban a que eso pasara últimamente.

-Supongo que no has desayunado- sentenció Emily cuando sus labios se separaron y tomaron un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Aarón negó con la cabeza- te prepararé algo- anunció encaminándose hasta la cocina.

Aarón no pudo más que sonreír y seguirla. Seguía encantándole la manera en que ella se manejaba por su casa.

Llegaron a la cocina y Emily se movió por todas partes buscando lo que utilizaría, taza, cuchara, café, panecillos…

Hotch la miraba como bobo desde su asiento en la mesa. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla y de adorar cada cosa que ella hacía.

-¿Qué tal quedó la habitación de Jack?- preguntó después de un rato, sin mirarlo.

-mmm bien. Bastante verde- respondió- creo que le gustará.

-De seguro que si- coincidió ella mirándolo al fin y dedicándole una sonrisa.- Luego quiero verla- agregó. Hotch asintió.

…

-El mejor desayuno que he tenido en mucho tiempo- comentó Hotchner cuando terminó de servirse lo que su novia le había preparado- muchas gracias.

-De nada- respondió ella, sentada en frente de él.

Y se quedó en silencio, por varios minutos. Hotch también, hasta que notó que ella estaba pensativa y que ese era el motivo de su silencio, no como el de él, que era solamente porque la estaba mirando, disfrutando de su presencia.

-Hotch…- rompió el silencio repentinamente, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Si?

-mmm… he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste la otra noche, lo de vivir juntos.

Hotch se incorporó en su silla, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, prestándole atención ante lo que iba a decir. ¿Iba a aceptar su oferta? Eso lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Iba a rechazarla? Eso sería… muy desafortunado.

-Y… ¿Decidiste algo?- preguntó con ansiedad.

Emily sonrió de lado y se incorporó en su silla, imitando la posición de Hotch.

-Bueno… algo, pero no por completo.

Hotch enarcó una ceja sin comprender del todo sus palabras. Aquella propuesta era para recibir a cambio un si o un no, no una respuesta intermedia. Se rascó la barbilla, esperando que ella continuara hablando.

-Pensé que… estás semanas que tenemos libres, podríamos hacer algo así como un periodo de prueba.- sugirió.

-Ah… no entiendo.- dijo él con sinceridad.

-Eso, como suena- dijo ella con naturalidad- Podemos vivir juntos por estas dos semanas y bueno, si resulta… podemos hacerlo definitivamente. ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

Hotch sonrió. Aquello sonaba muy coherente y sensato.

-Me parece perfecta. –dijo con energía mientras se ponía de pie para ir a darle un abrazo, y un beso.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó sin cuidado, con mucha efusividad, situando su trasero sobre la mesa de la cocina. Emily rió bajito al sentir su ansiedad.

-Con calma, amigo- dijo en medio del beso

-Me haces muy feliz, ¿lo sabes verdad?- preguntó mientras sus besos iban dejando un camino hasta su hombro.

-Ajá- se limitó a responder ella.

-Te amo, Prentiss- susurró, buscando el borde de su polera de tirantes para quitársela.

-¿En la cocina, Hotch? ¿De veras?- dijo divertida ella mientras levantaba los brazos para ayudarlo con la tarea.

-Es algo muy excitante- respondió él con tono seductor.

Se dio un minuto para aprovechar de contemplar a la chica semi desnuda que tenía sentada en la mesa de la cocina. No era cualquier chica claro, era la mujer de su vida. Era hermosa, perfecta. Recorrió con su mirada sus pechos y se fijó que solo quedaba una sombra de la marca que le había dejado la otra noche. Habría que hacer una nueva cuando desapareciera por completo.

-¿Me vas a mirar por mucho rato más, o podemos empezar con la acción?- inquirió Emily atrayéndolo hacia él, volviéndolo a besar.

-Pensé que… el ansioso era yo- habló Aarón mientras ahora era Emily quien le quitaba la polera a él, posteriormente la mujer recorrió con su lengua la mandíbula de Aarón, hasta llegar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearlo, haciendo que él se estremeciera.

Ella era tan sensual, tan entregada, tan participativa que lo volvía loco. Nunca había estado con una mujer que diera tanto a la hora de hacer el amor, y que estuviera dispuesta a recibir a la vez todo lo que él podía ofrecer. Ambos eran igual de activos cuando tenían relaciones y eso era lo que los hacía tan explosivos.

Haley nunca habría querido hacer algo así en la cocina, por ejemplo. Pero ella por supuesto no era su ex esposa. Era Emily, su novia, la que amaba ahora, su presente y ojalá su futuro.

Emily soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Aarón estrujó sus pechos con sus manos. En parte porque los tenía delicados aún y dolía un poco, y en parte por aquello le encantaba.

…

-Creo que podríamos repetir aquello en otra ocasión- dijo Emily con picardía mientras se calzaba una polera de Aarón.

Estaban en el cuarto luego de… mucho rato. Habían perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Y no era para menos, cuando estaban juntos no importaba nada más.

Hotch seguía en la cama, tapado hasta la cintura con la sabana, mirándola, apreciando lo sensual y seductora que se veía vistiendo solo una polera de él y sus pantaletas de encaje. Su cabello estaba revuelto y aquello la hacía ver, además de sexy, encantadora.

-Cuando quieras- coincidió él, estirándole una mano para que volviese a la cama.

Emily volvió a la cama a gatas junto a él, se sentó y lo miró con una adorable sonrisa post-sexo.

-Espero que no te moleste que tenga una maleta repleta de ropa en mi coche, y un bolso con mis cosas… y una jaula con un gato- agregó con un gesto de disculpa.

Hotchner rió escandalosamente.

-¿Has tenido a Sergio encerrado en una jaula todo este rato?- preguntó divertido.

-Si, no le pasa nada, es bastante espaciosa.- aclaró- no soy tan mala madre. ¿Qué crees que soy?

A Aarón se le revolvió el estomago al escucharla decir eso. Claro que ella no sería una mala madre. Jamás pensaría así. Y encontró demasiado encantador el hecho de que se dijera madre de su mascota, así es que se incorporó en la cama y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Cuando tengamos un bebe, serás la mejor madre del mundo- Dijo sin pensar.

Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente luego de haber dicho esas palabras. Había decidido no decirle esas ideas a Emily aún… ¿Y qué era lo primero que hacía el día que ella aceptaba vivir con él por un tiempo? Se mordió la lengua.

Emily abrió la boca y dejó salir un pequeño _oh_ de sus labios. Aquello había sido algo… bueno… a decir verdad…

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo con ambas cejas alzadas, aún sorprendida.

-Digo… olvídalo Em- le dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo?- siguió preguntando.

-Amor, solo fue un decir, no te alarmes- intentó restarle importancia.

-No Aarón. Necesito saber algo así, es importante saber cuáles son tus intenciones a futuro- sentenció ella.

Y era verdad. Sinceramente ella no tenía en sus planes tener hijos, al menos no lo había pensado estrictamente aún… siempre eran ideas lejanas, siempre a futuro. Ni siquiera ahora que estaba tan enamorada de Hotch, aunque se proyectaba con él… no sabía precisamente que planes incluía un futuro con Aarón.

-Em- dijo rascándose la nuca- Si tú no quieres tener hijos está bien, te respetaré eso…- dijo esquivando su mirada.

-¿Tú quieres tener más hijos Aarón?- preguntó directamente.- No te estoy hablando de lo que yo quiera o no. Te estoy preguntando acerca de lo que tú puedas querer.- aclaró, buscando su mirada.

-Bueno… -habló finalmente Hotch- Jack está creciendo y… si, quizá me gustaría volver a experimentar el ser padre…- admitió.

Emily asintió.

Tenían cinco meses de relación, estaban a un paso de vivir juntos, y ya estaban hablando de tener hijos. Emily podía comenzar a sentir que su vida junto a Hotch sería una montaña rusa, todo apresurado, con mucha intensidad.

-Bien- dijo en un suspiro.

-No quiero que me malinterpretes, cariño. No quiero comprometerte a algo que tú no quieras- dijo acariciando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. Yo puedo querer demasiadas cosas en esta vida, pero teniéndote a ti… eso es suficiente.

Emily sintió que se derretía ante aquellas palabras. ¿Podía ser más encantador?

-Hotch. Cuando llegue el momento, si es que llega claro… yo estaré feliz de darte un hijo- dijo sonriéndole.- Claro, eso sí, en unos años más- aclaró.

-No hay apuro- coincidió él antes de capturar sus labios entre los de él.

-Bien, porque creo que primero debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos- admitió ella con una mirada coqueta.

-Coincido totalmente- dijo Aarón apretándole suavemente la punta de la nariz con sus dedos.

-Genial.- Dijo sonriendo- Bien, ahora creo que debo vestirme e ir a buscar a alguien que dejé en mi coche, Sergio va a odiarme si continúa más tiempo encerrado- dijo separándose de él.

-No te vistas tanto, viviendo conmigo la ropa no te va a durar mucho tiempo puesta- le aconsejó él mientras Emily salía hacia la cocina para buscar su pantalón, riendo.

Aquello sonaba demasiado atrayente. Claramente parecía que pasarían unas buenas vacaciones juntos.

…

El despertar del día siguiente fue excelente. Emily fue quien abrió primero los ojos y se fijó en Aarón, quien dormía enterrando su cara en la almohada y con los brazos escondidos debajo de la misma.

Lo miró por varios minutos, y pensó que cuan distinto era todo ahora.

Sonrió ante la comparación que hizo en su mente entre el jefe serio y distante que la había recibido hace más de tres años en la UAC, ese que le había dicho que no habían solicitado a ningún otro agente y prácticamente la corrió del edificio; y el hombre que dormía junto a ella, con el gesto tranquilo, relajado. Aquél hombre que ahora ella conocía tan bien y que le había robado el corazón.

Lentamente acarició su pelo con la punta de sus dedos, muy despacio para no despertarlo. Aarón se dio vuelta en la cama sonriendo, pero seguía dormido. Emily se acercó un poco a él y dejó un casto beso en sus labios. Se levantó, se puso su bata –ya que solo estaba en ropa interior- y se dirigió a la cocina.

Miró en el refrigerador qué había para preparar un buen desayuno.

-Huevos, manjar, leche… queso, mayonesa…- susurró a medida que iba viendo las cosas- …Uhm…

Seleccionó un par de huevos y queso. Un delicioso _omelet_ fue lo que se le ocurrió y no tardó en ponerse manos a la obra.

Prendió la cocina a fuego lento, aplicando un poco de manteca para que se derritiera mientras en una fuente _iba_ a verter los huevos para mezclarlos con un poco de leche y sal.

_Iba_. Porque nuevamente, igual que el otro día, al romper el primer huevo tuvo que dejar a un lado lo que hacía. Sintió un liquido recorrer desde su estomago hasta su garganta, amenazando por salir. Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de servirse un vaso de agua para calmar la molesta sensación, no se sentía capaz. En vez, tuvo que echar carrera hasta el baño, a donde por suerte alcanzó a llegar y a abrir la tapa del inodoro antes de expulsar todo lo que necesitaba salir de su cuerpo.

Una vez que se calmó, tiró la cadena y se lavó. Se mojó la cara y se echó un poco de agua en la parte baja posterior de su cabeza. Estaba sudando. Demasiado temprano para ya tener tanto calor, teniendo en cuenta que el verano aún no comenzaba.

-Malditos huevos- dijo para ella misma. Aquello comenzaba a fastidiarle. ¿Desde cuándo ella y los huevos se llevaban tan mal?

Mientras se secaba las manos, recordó que había dejado la estufa de la cocina encendida, así es que se apresuró en llegar allí.

-¿Omelet?- preguntó Aarón, quien estaba haciendo lo que ella había pretendido hacer. Emily asintió.- vi la manteca en el sartén, los huevos, el queso… y supuse que pretendías hacer eso. ¿No te molesta que haya comenzado?

Emily sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza. Se sentó en una silla, evitando mirar lo que hacía Aarón, no quería volver a ver un huevo crudo en su vida.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Aarón mirándola con preocupación.

Se acercó a ella y pasó su mano por su frente.- Estás pálida.- comentó mientras la evaluaba.

-Sí. Nada grave, amanecí un poco mal del estomago, es todo- dijo restándole importancia- por cierto, buenos días- dijo finalmente sonriendo.

-Buenos días- le respondió él, dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Sergio apareció en la cocina, caminando en sus cuatro patas por doquier, aun conociendo el nuevo hogar. Hasta que localizó a Emily y jugueteó entre sus piernas.

Aarón sonrió. Ver a Emily envuelta en su bata, sentada en la cocina, y a un gato paseándose por el lugar… era algo que lo hacía sentir bien. Ya no estaba solo, ahora no tenía que hacer todo solamente para él, o para Jack ocasionalmente.

Su casa comenzaba a tener vida también durante los días que no estaba su hijo, y aquello no podía hacerle sentir otra cosa más que felicidad.

Tomaron su primer desayuno juntos, no literalmente el primero de sus vidas, pero si el primero como una pareja que (casi) vivía junta. Y lo disfrutaron. Eso sí, Aarón más que Emily, ya que ella seguía sintiendo su estomago revuelto, el huevo cocinado en sí no le daba asco, pero no podía sacarse de su mente la imagen del huevo crudo, su textura, la forma… En fin, comió solo un poco, para no hacerle un desaire a Hotch, quien una vez más había cocinado para ella.

-Entonces…- dijo Aarón, acercándose a Emily.

Ella estaba lavando la loza que habían utilizado, Aarón había dicho que no se preocupara, que él podía hacerlo, pero ella había insistido, y había argumentado que odiaba que no le dejara hacer las cosas de la casa así es que él se debería acostumbrar a compartir los quehaceres, si no… _habría problemas_.

Abrazó a Emily por detrás y apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó la mujer, esperando a que Hotch continuara lo que iba a decir.

Él posó un casto beso en su cuello y se dispuso a hablar.

-Entonces- repitió- ahora que estamos en periodo de prueba, ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber acerca de lo que significa convivir con Emily Prentiss? Digo, aparte de lo de los quehaceres-

Emily sonrió, mientras enjuagaba un plato.

-Déjame pensar…- pidió.- Bueno, cada cierto tiempo, suelo salir con mis amigas. Y eso es toda la noche, no vuelvo a casa hasta el otro día.- sentenció mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo, apoyándose en el lavaplatos y secándose las manos.

Aarón tomó un poco de distancia, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Hasta el otro día?- preguntó asombrado.

-Ajá- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- nos gusta salir a pasarlo bien en la noche, ya sabes, unos tragos, unos bailes… a veces karaokes, otras veces solo ir a un bar o algo así para charlar. Eso es durante la noche, al día siguiente nos hacemos un almuerzo y luego conversamos de la vida durante… bueno, hasta que alguna se tenga que ir.- obvió.

-ah. Así es que eso hace García, Jereau y Prentiss en sus famosas _noches de chicas_.- dijo achicando los ojos un poco.

-Nada más ni nada menos- confirmó ella.

-Bueno, creo que puedo lidiar con eso- dijo en un exagerado suspiro- ¿Qué más debo saber?

-Eh…- tomo mi ducha matutina a las seis y media en días de semana- avisó-

-Creo que ahí tendremos un problema- Dijo Aarón torciendo el gesto, sorprendiendo a Emily.

-¿Por qué?- pidió saber con curiosidad.

-Me ducho a la misma hora-

Emily rodó los ojos, aquello, para ella no presentaba absolutamente ningún problema, incluso hacía todo más fácil.

-Eso se soluciona muy fácil.

-¿Con piedra, papel o tijera?- dijo Aarón divertido.

-Podría ser, pero eso es aburrido y un tanto infantil. A mí se me ocurre algo mucho mejor y más beneficioso para ambos, y por otro lado, más apropiado para nuestra edad- dijo acercándose a él.

-¿Qué sería? Me intrigas- dijo él, abrazándose a su esbelta cintura.

-Podemos ducharnos juntos todos los días- le susurró al oído- claro, solo si no te molesta- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, separándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

-Suena bastante… sensato.- Dijo Hotch, mirándola a los ojos.

…

Aquél día fue de organización. Hotch le hizo espacio a Emily en el ropero para que guardara su ropa. Eso llevó mucho tiempo, pero entre conversaciones no se había hecho tan tedioso. Luego de eso, fue turno de organizar el baño. Aquello requirió de la instalación de una nueva repisa, para darle lugar a todas sus cremas, útiles de aseo, ungüentos varios, tratamientos… entre otras cosas de mujeres que Aarón entendía que eran necesarias para Emily, pero no comprendía por qué.

Luego del almuerzo, fueron al supermercado y al centro comercial para comprar ciertas cosas que Hotch no tenía en casa y que para Emily eran casi indispensables.

Floreros; para ella era impensable no tener flores en muchos lugares de la casa, aquello le daba vida y alegría al hogar.

Un espejo de cuerpo entero; ¿Qué haría una mujer sin poder ver su look entero antes de salir de casa? Eso era un disparate.

Desodorante ambiental; Una casa siempre debía ser reconocida por un aroma especial. La casa de Aarón de por sí olía bien, pero nunca estaría de más comprar su aroma favorito, almendras. Aarón no se opuso ante aquello, aquél era el aroma del apartamento de Emily, él encontró justo que llevara con ella a su casa aunque sea el aroma.

Pensó en sacarlas de su propio apartamento, pero finalmente declinó la idea. Si iba a vivir con Aarón, aunque fuera por unas semanas- por ahora- quería que las cosas fueran de ellos. Por otro lado quería dejar su casa intacta, no era que tuviera pensamientos poco alentadores acerca del resultado de estas semanas a prueba, de hecho todo lo contrario. Que compraran cosas entre los dos, la hacía sentir que no estaría invadiendo el espacio de Aarón, sentía que de esa forma sería algo de ambos. En pocas palabras no se sentiría totalmente una intrusa. Aunque claramente estaba lejos de sentirse así, Aarón nunca la haría sentir de aquél modo.

Y así, compraron varias cosas, en grandes tiendas y en el supermercado. Emily consumía productos que Aarón no acostumbraba a tener en casa y pues no pudo más que complacerla nuevamente. Él quería que su novia se sintiera lo más cómoda posible viviendo con él.


	16. ¡Sorpresa!

**Nota de autora:** ¡Buenas noches! (según mi país, es de noche) Aquí ando dejando el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste, y yo sé que si porque según los comentarios es lo que querían así que... Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, gracias por los reviews, nuevamente los estaré esperando con ansias, siempre me hacen sonreir :)

* * *

…

Llegó el día sábado. Jack no estaría con ellos aquél fin de semana. Aarón había recibido una llamada de Haley el viernes por la tarde, preguntándole si tenía algún problema en dejarle a Jack durante el fin de semana, una amiga de ella los había invitado a la playa. Aarón no pudo negarse, sabía lo mucho que a su hijo le gustaba el mar, así es que solo les dijo que se divirtieran bastante y que por sobre todo se cuidaran. Acordaron también que la próxima semana Jack se iría a quedar con él desde el día jueves, para compensar algo del tiempo perdido entre padre e hijo.

Aarón estaba tomando una ducha, mientras Emily estaba en el patio trasero disfrutando de un exquisito medio día, sentada cómodamente en una de las sillas de playa. Claramente el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el calor era muy agradable. Sentía que el sol acariciaba la parte desnuda de su cuerpo, aquella que su short y polera no alcanzaba a cubrir y aquello le dejaba una sensación increíblemente placentera.

Estaba leyendo un libro por debajo de sus lentes de sol. Muy involucrada en la historia, cuando su celular sonó.

-Hola García- saludó reposando el libro en su regazo- ¿Qué tal pequeña?

-¿Si no te llamo no me llamas? ¿Has estado demasiado ocupada acaso?- inquirió en tono severo.- No he sabido de ti en toda la jodida semana. ¿Quién te crees que eres Emily Prentiss?

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte mientras trabajabas- se excusó.

-Habladurías, mala amiga, ya me olvidaste.- la acusó la hacker desde su hogar.

-No digas eso, Penélope- pidió- sabes que te quiero mucho.

-Sí, lo sé. Es por eso que te perdono- dijo finalmente en un tono más suave.

-Gracias corazón-

-En fin, te llamaba para decirte que hoy día hay una cena en casa de Dave.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y a qué se debe?

-Pues nada, solo para compartir, ya sabes… ¿recuerdas que hay más gente con la que solías pasar tiempo antes de Aarón?

-Lo tengo perfectamente claro- dijo entre risas nerviosas- Oye, y qué… ¿Irá Strauss?

-No, David nos pidió que por favor nos mantengamos al margen de eso, no quiere mezclar las cosas, dice que Para Erin es difícil y no sé qué. Tonterías. Aunque menos mal, por mucho que quiero a Rossi, la señora esa no me termina de agradar, así es que es mejor que no quiera vincularse mucho con nosotros en otro ámbito que no sea trabajo.- habló Penélope.

Emily torció el gesto, encontrándole toda la razón a su amiga.

Aún hablando por teléfono, en un intento de ponerse de pie, Emily perdió el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo, pero alcanzó a sujetarse del borde de la silla.

-Mierda- susurró sintiéndose mareada.

-¿mierda qué?- preguntó Penélope con curiosidad- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, casi me caigo. Llevo mucho rato al sol y me ha dejado con un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-Oh, ¡sol! Que afortunada eres. Oye a todo esto, ¿cómo van las vacaciones? ¿Dónde estás tomando sol, en tu balcón?- preguntó, pues ella no tenía idea de nada.

-mmm no precisamente. Estoy en casa de Hotch

-Sucia. ¿Dormiste ahí?- dijo en tono sugerente.

-Sí, digamos que estoy pasando las vacaciones en su casa…

…

Luego de hablar casi media hora con su amiga por teléfono, contándole algunas cosas y poniéndose un poco al día, Emily entró a la casa. Buscó a Hotch por las habitaciones hasta que dio con él, estaba cocinando.

Ella lo observó desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Se veía muy bien, llevaba un jeans oscuros, una polera de manga corta negra… mejor dicho, una gloriosa polera de manga corta que le permitía ver sus fuertes brazos. Si la agente tuviese que elegir la parte del cuerpo de Hotch que más la volvía loca, obviando _aquello… _elegía sin duda sus brazos. Aparte de estar muy bien formados, aunque no excesivamente musculosos, la hacían sentir segura, eran muy masculinos y cuando él la abrazaba era como si ella desapareciera entre ellos. Los amaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó aún desde la entrada en la cocina, cruzándose de brazos.

-No. Creo que puedo arreglármelas- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras picaba carne sobre la encimera.

-Bien…Oye, hoy hay una cena en casa de David- avisó

-Suena entretenido.- dijo Hotch.

-Si, es a las 8.

-Allí estaremos-

-Claro.- estuvo de acuerdo ella- Bien, ya que no necesitas ayuda… ya vengo-

Aarón asintió y Emily desapareció en dirección al baño.

Hizo sus necesidades, jaló la cadena y se lavó las manos. Notó que la toalla de manos necesitaba ser cambiada, pues estaba algo húmeda, así es que se agachó hasta el mueble que las guardaba debajo del lavamanos y sacó una. Entre otras cosas, vio que estaban allí sus toallitas higiénicas. Frunció los labios, pensando en que aún no llegaba su periodo.

Sacó la cuenta, pensó en la fecha… y notó que tenía un leve retraso. Hoy era sábado, 17 de Junio, debía haber llegado hace cuatro o cinco días. Sintió que se le fue el color del rostro, ella siempre era muy regular, ¿sería posible qué?...

No, ella tomaba su píldora. Siempre era muy cuidadosa con eso, por esa misma razón nunca había usado preservativo con Hotch, porque ella estaba segura de que algo así no podría pasarle sin antes planearlo. Y aquello no estaba planeado, para nada. ¡En lo absoluto!

Se sintió un poco frágil, sentándose sobre el retrete. ¿Podría ser qué…? Volvió a sacar la cuenta, esperando que la vez anterior hubiese contado mal… pero no. Sus cálculos estaban bien.

Tenía un retraso de casi una semana.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, pensando qué hacer.

Aunque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no era tonta, y tenía que hacerlo en ese preciso momento, debía salir de dudas cuanto antes.

Salió del baño en dirección a la habitación principal, se metió en el closet, buscó unas sandalias, se puso un chaleco delgado y bajó las escaleras. Con las llaves de su auto en la mano, se dirigió nuevamente hasta la cocina, donde estaba Hotch.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él en cuanto la vio aparecer con las llaves en la mano.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Voy y vuelvo, voy a comprar… una coca-cola- inventó una excusa.

-Oh, claro- le creyó él.- ¿Podrías también comprar servilletas? Se terminaron- pidió.

-Por supuesto- dijo sin gesto alguno.

-Em… ¿estás bien? Estás rara- comentó Hotch.- te ves nerviosa.

-No. O sea, si, estoy bien, no estoy rara- aclaró- ya vengo- dijo saliendo de la cocina, dejando a un extrañado Aarón.

Camino a la farmacia, repasó en su mente los últimos días. Tenía nauseas, le daba asco el maldito huevo. Había sentido molestias en los senos… y sin ir más lejos hace un rato se había mareado fuertemente. Dos dedos de frente había que tener para darse cuenta que esos eran síntomas de un embarazo. Eso, sin contar el recientemente descubierto retraso de su periodo.

Dio un leve golpe en el manubrio. Aquello no podía estarle pasando. No todavía. No ahora que estaba disfrutando de su relación con Aarón. Era demasiado pronto y…

No pudo evitar que su mente viajara 15 años atrás. Cuando ella tenía 18, desempolvando aquél recuerdo que tenía demasiado enterrado en su memoria, porque había decidido borrar aquél episodio de su vida, porque le dolía demasiado.

_Cuando llevaba nada más dos meses de relación con Ian Doyle, en su época universitaria, había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Había sido algo choqueante, nada planeado, pero habían decidido tener aquél bebe, aunque significara dejar sus estudios a un lado, y muchas cosas más también tuvieran que ser postergadas, aunque su mamá la mataría… ellos se harían responsables de aquella vida, aunque eran jóvenes, se sentían capaces de lidiar con ello._

_Pero ella había sufrido un aborto espontaneo. Su maldito organismo no había sido capaz de formar a su bebe como se suponía que toda mujer era capaz de hacer y lo había perdido. Había sido algo demasiado doloroso, tanto que ella había pensado en mandar todo muy lejos y desaparecer de este mundo, pero Ian la había acompañado, la había apoyado y juntos habían logrado salir adelante._

Llegó a la farmacia le pidió a la mujer que la atendió con una amplia sonrisa, lo que necesitaba. Dos test de embarazo distintos. No podía ser que dos salieran mal, ¿verdad? Dos eran suficientes para salir de dudas.

-Buena suerte- dijo la farmacéutica una vez que le entregó el pedido y la boleta.

-Gracias- dijo Emily no muy segura.

¿A qué se refería la gente cuando decía _buena suerte_ en un momento como ese? ¿_Buena suerte_; que sea el resultado que esperas. _Buena suerte_; que seas mamá; _Buena suerte_, que salga negativo?

Dejó la farmacia, se subió nuevamente al auto y fue a comprar lo que le había dicho a Hotch que compraría. No quería que el sospechara nada aún. Primero debía estar mil por ciento segura.

…

-¡Cariño, estoy en casa! – anunció cerrando la puerta con la pierna.

Hotch Salió a recibirla, tomando la botella de bebida que tenía ella y la bolsa con las servilletas, mientras le daba un pequeño beso. Iba a quitarle la otra bolsa oscura que Emily cargaba en la otra mano, pero ella se la quitó de inmediato.

-Eso es mío- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aarón enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué es que no puedo ver?-

-Cosas de mujeres- dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado.

Aarón negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente, mientras ella desaparecía por el pasillo.

-La comida estará servida en diez minutos, no te vayas demasiado lejos- le dijo en tono autoritario.

Emily bufó camino al baño.

-¡Si papá!- gritó, haciendo reír a Hotch.

…

¡_Maldita sea_! Se quejó la morena en su interior. ¿Cómo le pedían orinar en un momento así? ¡Estaba de los nervios! Su vejiga se negaba a soltar siquiera una gota de aquél desecho.

Los test de embarazo por último deberían hacerse con saliva, una gota de sangre o algo más fácil de conseguir en un momento tan… así.

Hasta que por fin lo logró. No hizo mucho, pero lo necesario como para hacer los dos test al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora solo quedaba esperar. Tres eternos minutos.

Se sentó en el suelo del baño, con sus piernas dobladas, en dirección a su pecho. Golpeteó la superficie del piso con sus dedos repetidamente. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Desde cuándo tres minutos eran una jodida eternidad?

Releyó las instrucciones del test.

Dos rayas positivo, una raya negativo.

-¿Em?- golpeó Aarón la puerta desde el otro lado-

-¡Ya salgo!- gritó ella-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado. Ella ya había estado en el baño antes de salir, y ahora llevaba poco más de diez minutos encerrada otra vez.

-Si, cariño. Todo perfecto- dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-Bien, está todo listo para comer, no tardes demasiado- dijo él, aun sin creerle mucho que todo estuviera bien. Antes la había notado nerviosa, estaba extraña.

Se encogió de hombros se alejó un poco de la puerta, esperándola a que saliera. Quería cerciorarse que en verdad estuviera bien.

Emily miró su reloj y vio que ya había pasado el tiempo.

_Dos rayas positivo, una negativo. _Dijo en su mente

Siguió repitiendo esa oración en su cabeza mientras se estiraba para tomar los test.

_Dos rayas positivo, una negativo _volvió a pensar. Mientras miraba los test.

-Mierda- dijo en voz alta cuando vio las dos rayas en ambos test.

_Dos rayas positivo, una negativo. _

Se puso de pie de un brinco y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en el baño.

Había conseguido poner cuatro rayas color rojo en total. ¡Estaba muy embarazada!

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo pasaba aquello? Bien, sabía cómo pasaba aquello… ¡pero malditas pastillas! O eran una estafa, o ella tenía mala suerte. Sus pastillas anticonceptivas tenían un 99 por ciento de probabilidad de impedir un embarazo. Y ella, justamente ella… ¿por qué ella tenía que ser parte del 1 por ciento restante?

-¡Mierda!- dijo en tono un poco más alto.

Hotch escuchó desde el otro lado y volvió a tocar la puerta

-Vamos amor, ¿qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar.

-Nada, ya salgo Hotch. ¡Por favor!- chilló histérica.

¿Y ahora qué hacia? ¿Llorar, gritar, colgarse de la lámpara, salir corriendo, o decirle a Hotch de inmediato? Aquello último era lo más sensato.

Pensó que quizá no debía decirle aún, que debería esperar a hacerse una prueba clínica, pero… ¡Diablos, dos test no podían equivocarse!

Tomó un test, dejó el otro sobre el lavamanos, suspiró y finalmente abrió la puerta. Era ahora o ahora…

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar el hombre en tono serio, exigiendo saber.

Emily se mordió un poco el labio, levantó su mano en la que sostenía el test y se lo mostró.

Hotch abrió los ojos de par en par, y la boca también, retrocedió un poco, luego avanzó hasta ella… no sabía que decir ni qué hacer. Agudizó su vista y se fijó en las dos rayas rojas, era bien sabido por todo el mundo que aquello significaba positivo.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo aún sin tocarla.

Emily soltó una risa irónica, volviendo a entrar al baño y tomando el otro test. Hotch la siguió, ella se lo pasó y él… simplemente sonrió al verlo.

Sonrió abiertamente.

¿Por qué no sonreír en un momento así?

Finalmente reaccionó, abrazó a una confundida Emily fuerte y efusivamente.

Ella no reaccionó ante su abrazo, no se lo devolvió, pero se dejó abrazar. Hotch la besó en el rostro, en cada parte de su cara, y no podía dejar de sonreír, mientras Emily parecía una estatua.

-Estás feliz- dijo ella al fin, mirándolo.

-¡Claro que si!- respondió riendo.

Pero su sonrisa de desvaneció un poco al ver que ella no se veía tan contenta como él. Sujetó su mentón con dos dedos e hizo que ella la miraba.

-Vamos, Em. Es una noticia… ¡grandiosa! ¡Seremos padres!- casi chilló.

Emily suspiro y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, pero tú sabes que yo quería esperar un poco, esto es… inesperado- admitió.- Y yo no sé nada de esto, no estoy preparada.

Se sintió estúpida. Cualquier mujer de su edad se sentiría preparada para aquello, ya no era una niña. Era una mujer con todas sus letras, con todas las capacidades necesarias para criar un bebe.

Era una mujer… embarazada.

Hotch buscó su mirada con la de él, obligándole a mirarlo.

-Hey, pequeña. Está bien que estés asustada, lo comprendo. Pero… ¿qué podría salir mal? Si, es inesperado tienes razón, pero acaso dime ¿Lo nuestro era esperado? No, solo nació. Y esto es igual, ¿quién dice que debía esperarse algo así? Solo llega y es… es simplemente genial. El hecho de que no haya sido planeado lo hace aún más emocionante- le animó sonriendo.

Emily lo quedó mirando, lo miró y lo miró. Mientras pensaba…

Él tenía razón. Nada de lo que había estado pasando los últimos meses era esperado. Primero lo que había pasado entre ellos, aquella noche, sin siquiera ser… nada. Luego lo de conocerse mejor… luego el noviazgo oficial, cada momento compartido era increíble, y ahora estaban casi viviendo juntos.

Y finalmente esto. Esto sí que superaba cualquier cosa que ella podría no esperar… pero aquí estaba, con Hotch abrazándola en el baño, sosteniendo en sus manos dos test con unas gigantes y chillonas rayas rojas que le gritaban que se pondría como una bola en los próximos meses, y que no podría beber, y que se cansaría al andar… que no podría perseguir malos cuando estuviera muy gorda… y que cambiarían muchas cosas. Entre ellas, su independencia, lo que más valoraba.

También estaba el factor miedo. Ella ya había sufrido una perdida, no quería arriesgarse a otra. ¿Y si pasaba de nuevo? Nadie le aseguraba que no…

-¿Quieres decirme qué estás pensando?

Emily nuevamente se mordió el labio. Estaba pensando muchas cosas, pero su estomago habló primero que ella, sonó fuertemente, haciéndola sentir un poco avergonzada.

-Estoy pensando en que tengo hambre- dijo, omitiendo todo lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Hotchner sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Vamos a almorzar, ya conversaremos- sentenció con voz tierna mientras la guiaba hacia el comedor, con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

Emily no dijo nada, solo caminó.

Y luego solo almorzó, manteniendo su silencio, siguiendo sin realizar ningún gesto.

Hotchner estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo escuchando nada, solo oía el sonido del tenedor sobre el plato… el ruido de la calle, pero de Emily nada.

-Bien…- dijo una vez que ella terminó de comer y se quedó mirando el plato vacío.- ¿Hay algo que quieras comentar?- dijo en un tono bastante conciliador.

Ella no levantó la vista. Solo suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando tenía 18 años perdí un bebe- soltó de pronto

Hotch la miró expectante. Quería hablar, pero ella continuó- Fue algo tan… horrible- dijo torciendo el gesto- Sentí que moriría yo también, pero… con Ian salimos adelante y me propuse olvidar. Enterré tan bien ese recuerdo que estaba prácticamente olvidado, y hoy… ahora, no dejo de pensar en eso. Tengo miedo- dijo esta última frase mirándolo a los ojos.- me da terror que vuelva a pasar.

Aarón se puso de pie para acercarse a ella, se puso en cuclillas a su lado, mirándola.

Él por supuesto no se esperaba algo así. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Quiso regañarla un poco, pero no era el momento.

Tomó su mano y la puso entre las suyas.

-Em… lo siento, no sabía- dijo con voz suave, acariciando su mano.- Entiendo que eso te preocupe, pero, amor, que haya pasado una vez, no quiere decir que vuelva a pasar.- Agregó, sin saber muy bien que decir, se sentía tonto, no encontraba palabras.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo- admitió.

-Cariño, dentro de ti hay vida. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Es lo más hermoso que puede pasar, es algo así como un milagro, y es nuestro pequeño milagro. Una bendición. ¿Dimensionas lo que significa que dentro de ti hay un ser de quizá un centímetro o menos, creciendo a cada instante un poquito?- preguntó con ojos brillantes-… por favor no te mortifiques con cosas del pasado… yo sé que lo que te pasó fue algo difícil, doloroso y terriblemente triste, pero esta es una nueva oportunidad. ¿Si te das cuenta?

Emily no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Él acababa de decir que ella llevaba un milagro en su vientre, específicamente un milagro de ellos. Un pedacito de él y de ella. ¿Acaso no sonaba perfecto eso?

Si, efectivamente era muy pronto y quizá no estaba en sus planes estar en esta situación aún, pero si Aarón lo describía con esas palabras, la idea de cambiar un poco su estilo de vida no sonaba tan horrible.

Se agachó un poco y se abrazó a Hotch, quién la apretó en sus brazos fuertemente, escuchándola sollozar.

-Prométeme que no me dejaras sola, que me guiarás, que me dirás cuando esté haciendo algo mal… ¡cielos, no sé ser una madre!- se quejó entre su llanto.

-Hey, hey. No digas eso. Serás una madre perfecta, yo lo sé- la consoló- y claro que no te dejaré sola, boba.- dijo con dulzura.

-No puedes decir eso, ni yo lo sé- acusó ella separándose de él.

-Claro que puedo. Te he visto con Henry, como lo cuidas y lo mimas, lo quieres demasiado. Y también lo he visto con Jack- agregó sonriendo, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a su novia con la punta de sus dedos.- lo tratas tan bien que se me acelera el corazón cuando los veo juntos, solo el ver como lo miras, como lo escuchas… como juegas con él, Em, eso dice mucho.

-Pero será distinto, a ellos no los he criado yo.- dijo en un lamento- Ahora este bebe será mi total responsabilidad.

-Nuestra- la corrigió- nuestra responsabilidad.

-¡Dios mío! Esto es tan loco…- comentó ella, al fin con algo similar a una sonrisa.-

-Sí que lo es, pero a la vez es hermoso.

-¿Estás muy feliz, verdad?- preguntó acariciándole la barbilla a su novio.

Aarón sonrió ampliamente y asintió, como un niño al que le acababan de dar un premio.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Era imposible no hacerlo, se veía tan contento… y en parte, dentro de todos los sentimientos encontrados que ella tenía en su interior, aquello la hacía sentir bien. Aarón estaba feliz y era ella quien le estaba brindando esa felicidad.


	17. Hormonas, agujas y McDonald's

**Nota de autora:** ¡Buenas, buenas! Miércoles, día de actualización. Les cuento que estoy muy feliz porque cada vez aparecen más lectoras y sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz, y hasta me siento orgullosa de mi historia jeje así que gracias infinitas, ¡amo sus reviews! Espero que les siga gustando, y no decepcionar con este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

* * *

…

A las siete y cincuenta de la noche, Hotchner estaba aparcando el auto afuera de la mansión de David Rossi. Apagó el motor, sacó la llave, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad e iba a bajarse del auto, pero la mano de Emily, quien estaba a su lado, lo detuvo.

-¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor?- susurró.

-Claro, dime lo que sea- dijo Hotch, mirándola.

-Se que estás muy contento, demasiado, y que querrías contarle al mundo que serás papá- afirmó con ojos grandes- pero ¿podrías guardar el secreto solo por unos días? Solo hasta que… bueno, me acostumbre a la idea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hotch frunció los labios. Ella tenía razón, él quería publicarlo en el diario de ser posible. Pero lo que ella pedía no sonaba tan difícil de entender. Si les contaban ahora a sus amigos, la bombardearían con preguntas, serían el centro de atención, el tema de conversación de toda la noche y de los próximos días probablemente y eso sería demasiado abrumador, sobre todo para Emily, que aún no se hacía la idea de lo que estaba pasando y seguía un poco en estado de shock.

-Creo que podré aguantarme unos días- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

Aarón la abrazó por un momento y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios antes de bajar del auto.

…

-¡Llegó mi pareja del año!- gritó García en cuanto les abrió la puerta.- Hola Em, ¡guau! Estás hermosa- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Emily en aquella ocasión llevaba un vestido negro semi apretado con escote en ve, encima un chaleco rojizo delgado y unos zapatos a juego. Su pelo no iba liso como de costumbre, había decidido hacerse rizos, lo que la hacía ver realmente distinta y encantadora.

-Tú estás mucho mejor- comentó Emily, sonriendo ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Hola Señor- le dijo a Hotchner en un tono un poco más cordial.

-¿Hasta cuando me llamas señor, Penélope?- recriminó el hombre con una ceja alzada- Por favor, te pido que aunque sea fuera de la oficina me llamas Aarón, o Hotch, o lo que sea- pidió.

-Si, si… lo siento… Hotch- dijo con dificultad. Emily y Aarón le sonrieron, ella sonrió de vuelta, pero con más timidez.

Fueron al patio trasero a encontrarse y saludar los demás. La gran mesa de la terraza estaba decorada muy elegantemente, de la manera en que solo David Rossi sabía hacerlo, con su toque Italiano incluido.

Emily, luego de un rato, se separó de Hotchner para ir a conversar con Morgan, Reid y su novia, Cindy, quienes estaban un poco alejados de los demás, conversando.

-Miren nada más, pero que guapa más guapa la que se nos une- dijo Derek, abrazando a su amiga por los hombros.

-Mantén tus manos alejadas de ella si no quieres terminar con una bala en la cabeza, Morgan- bromeó Spencer, recordando que el mismo Derek le había dicho que su jefe era celoso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó la pelirroja a su novio.

-Está exagerando- respondió Emily con obviedad- Hotch es solo un poco celoso, un poco… pero jamás le dispararía a alguien que no se mereciera una bala, claro.

-No estoy tan seguro de que Morgan no se la merezca- dijo Spencer apuntando al moreno que abrazaba a Emily aún.

-Oh, ya veo- comentó Cindy, ignorando el comentario de su novio.

-¿Cómo van esas vacaciones, guapa?- preguntó Derek a Emily.

-Relajadas- admitió ella con sinceridad- he descansado bastante, incluso he podido leer unos cuantos libros, cosa que no pasaba hace mucho. Ni recuerdo cuando fueron mis últimas vacaciones y precisamente nuestro trabajo no nos permite darnos ese lujo muy seguido… a decir verdad, no todos somos como Spence- dijo haciendo una mueca en dirección a su amigo, refiriéndose a la facilidad con que su amigo leía libros.

-Bien, ya les gustaría tener mi habilidad.

-Eh bueno… creo que preferiría más tener una vida- bromeó Derek, haciendo que todos rieran, menos Reid, que lo miró enarcando una ceja.

Claro que Spencer tenía una vida, y sobre todo ahora que estaba tan enamorado y dispuesto a muchas cosas por esa mujer que tenía su brazo agarrado en ese momento.

Hotchner, desde el sitio en que estaba conversando con Rossi, bebiendo un vaso de _whisky, _no podía dejar de mirar hacia el grupo de los otros cuatro. No pudo evitar notar que Derek la estaba abrazando, pero aquello sinceramente no tenía importancia en ese momento. Él estaba pensando en que aquella morena tan linda que conversaba con sus amigos con tanta naturalidad y simpatía, llevaba en su vientre al que sería su segundo hijo.

¿Qué podría ser más maravilloso que eso? La mujer que más quería en la vida, iba a darle otra razón más para vivir. Aquello era sensacional, sinceramente estaba muy emocionado, quería contarle a todos, quería que compartieran su felicidad con él, pero Emily le había pedido que aguantara unos días y él no podía fallarle, así es que mientras tanto su felicidad se la guardaba.

Pero eso no quería decir que pudiera actuar como si nada, su sonrisa se negaba en desaparecer, y él no podía evitarlo ¿cómo hacerlo? Si su novia estaba a un paso de vivir con él definitivamente, y aparte le daría un hijo… Definitivamente no podía evitarlo… como tampoco podía dejar de mirarla a ella y sonreír aún más.

-Oye, si la sigues mirando así se va a gastar- dijo JJ, quien llegaba junto a ellos, con García.

-¡Ay no! Pobre mi Em, no me la gastes que esa hermosura no se encuentra en ningún lado más, déjamela intacta por favor.- casi chilló Penélope a su jefe, sintiéndose extraña no tratándolo de usted, pero él se lo había pedido y trataba de sonar lo más natural posible, de la misma forma que trataba con los demás.

-No te preocupes, Penélope- aseguró él, desviando la vista hasta la hacker- gastarla es lo que menos quiero- admitió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, iré a ver qué tal va la cena, según mis cálculos ya ha de estar lista.- dijo Rossi con experticia, adentrándose en la casa.

-Lo iré a ayudar- avisó Penélope, siguiendo a su amigo más viejo.

-… ¿cómo van las cosas?- preguntó JJ una vez que se quedó a solas con Hotchner.

Él la miró manteniendo su sonrisa.

Aquello prácticamente respondía la pregunta, pero aún así él quiso expresarlo verbalmente.

-Creo que, personalmente hablando, a mí nunca antes me había ido tan bien en la vida - confesó.

-vaya…- comentó Jennifer enarcando ambas cejas- me alegra oír eso Hotch, de veras.

-¿Te confieso algo?- la rubia asintió- Siento que esos dos años en que estuve solo… fueron años perdidos con Emily. ¿Cómo no la vi antes? –más que preguntarle a JJ, esta última pregunta se la hizo a sí mismo, en modo de reflexión personal.

-Bueno, si me permites responder eso… creo que a veces no vemos lo evidente, eso le pasa a muchas personas… Pero en el caso de ustedes, creo que simplemente pasó en el momento que tenía que pasar.- dijo con sinceridad.

Y Hotch le encontró mucha razón.

En ese momento apareció Penélope, quién había sido enviada por Rossi para decirles que por favor pasaran a la mesa porque comenzaría la cena.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa redonda de la terraza, y luego de que Rossi con la ayuda de Penélope sirvieran la cena, la comida comenzó.

-Permítame decirle David, que su cena está exquisita, es usted un buen cocinero- elogió Cindy, quien por segunda vez en la vida probaba la comida del agente.

-Oh gracias, querida Cindy- respondió él con cariño- me alegra mucho que te guste.

-Su especialidad son las pastas- comentó Emily.

-Y el sushi, no hay sushi como el de David, y eso que eso no es comida Italiana- agregó JJ.

-Bueno, bueno… dejémoslo en que todo lo que preparan mis manos en la cocina, resulta un manjar- bromeó Rossi ante los halagos de sus amigos.-

El anfitrión decidió que era hora de llenar las copas para hacer un brindis por la velada, así es que comenzó a servir el delicado vino que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión.

Cuando llegó el turno de llenarle la copa a Emily, la morena se negó.

-No, gracias, solo beberé jugo por hoy- se excusó.

-¿Y eso?- cuestionó Derek extrañado- vamos Em, no nos hagas un desaire, todos vamos a brindar.

-Por esta vez paso- afirmó ella, ganándose una mirada acusadora e inquisidora proveniente de JJ.

-Chicos, por favor- habló finalmente Hotchner- Yo ya tengo unos cuantos tragos encima, y Emily deberá manejar de regreso, así es que por favor, manténganla lo más sobria posible- pidió con una sonrisa, mirando a Emily con complicidad.

-Bien, si la bella señorita quiere jugo, jugo le servimos- dijo Rossi.

-Gracias Dave- dijo Emily sonriéndole en cuanto tuvo su vaso lleno.

-Bien ¿y por qué es el brindis?- preguntó Reid.

-Por la amistad, el compañerismo, y el amor- dijo Rossi, alzando su copa.

Brindaron todos entre risas, chocando sus copas, todos mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose.

Luego de una muy agradable cena, pasaron al living, en donde se sentaron y continuaron con la velada, bebiendo un trago, conversando animosamente entre todos a veces, o de repente haciendo pequeños grupos.

De un momento a otro, el tema de conversación fueron los hijos. Emily se sintió un poco incomoda y acorralada, pero trató que los demás no notaran lo que ella y Aarón escondían, algo un poco difícil entre un grupo de perfiladores, pero estaban saliendo airosos del desafío.

-Yo todo lo que puedo decir es que Henry cambió mi vida- dijo JJ con orgullo y amor en su mirada- es el niño más dulce del mundo, y es un amor incondicional, que sinceramente te cambia la forma de ver el mundo.

-Pero me imagino lo difícil que ha de ser compaginar el ritmo de su trabajo con la vida familiar- comentó Cindy, quien estaba sentada junto a Spencer.

-Si, es muy difícil- estuvo de acuerdo Hotch, quien hasta el momento había estado callado- pero a la vez, el hecho de saber que alguien, una pequeña personita está esperando a que llegues sano y salvo a casa, es una gran motivación para hacer tu trabajo efectivamente.- dijo pensando en su hijo.

Emily miró a Hotch con ternura y le dio un leve apretón a su mano que descansaba sobre su muslo.

A fin de cuentas no podía evitar pensar que no podría haber elegido un mejor padre para su hijo o hija que tenía en su vientre. Aarón era responsable, comprensivo, tierno y por sobre todo, quería a Jack como a nadie en el mundo, ella había sido testigo de ello en todo este tiempo y esa era una de las razones que la hacían sentir tranquila a la hora de pensar en su recién descubierto embarazo.

-Lo peor es cuando están enfermos y tú estás lejos de la ciudad. ¡Eso me carcome!- confesó JJ.

-Ha de ser terrible- comentó Cindy-

-Pero son gajes del oficio- admitió Derek- yo no tengo hijos, soy muy joven y guapo para eso aún- dijo haciendo reír a los demás- pero he sido testigo de cuanto sufren mis amigos cuando están lejos de sus hijos, es una de las razones por las que prefiero no reproducirme mientras sea un agente activo- confesó.

Morgan se ganó una mirada de parte de todos sus amigos. El chico lo había dicho en tono de broma, pero estaba hablando en serio.

Los tomó por sorpresa que Derek no tuviera hijos aún por ese pensamiento tan profundo. Todos pensaban que era porque no quería nada serio, todos lo conocían. Pero él estaba confesándoles que era para evitar sentir ese sufrimiento que sentían Hotch y JJ cuando estaban lejos de sus hijos, en una misión.

-Morgan…- susurró Penélope abrazándolo-

-Siendo sincero, siempre he querido ser padre- dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino- pero… bueno, no todavía.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Emily se había puesto demasiado sensible ante las palabras de su amigo, primero que todo porque sentía el dolor y el deseo de ser padre en sus palabras, y en segundo lugar porque sintió que en un futuro no muy lejano, ella también sentiría esa angustia de dejar a un niño solo en casa y ella tener que partir lejos de la ciudad.

Odió esa idea. En todo el día no se había puesto a pensar en ello, en el trabajo y en el futuro bebé. Solo había pensado en lo gorda que se pondría dentro de los próximos meses y en como eso afectaría un poco su trabajo, pero no en como su trabajo afectaría a su hijo.

Se puso de pie y conteniendo las lágrimas se excusó para ir al baño, desapareciendo del living a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Spencer con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni idea- comentó JJ preocupada.

-Iré a ver qué sucede- dijo Hotch, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo los pasos de la morena.

Llegó al baño y tocó la puerta despacio, esperando a que ella contestara. Pero no hubo respuesta, solo escuchaba unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de baño.

-Em, amor soy yo- dijo mientras volvía a tocar- abre la puerta. ¿Estás bien?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Se quedó en silencio hasta que vio la manilla de la puerta girar. La puerta se abrió y Emily caminó hacia atrás, Aarón no dudó en entrar y cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

-¿Qué tienes cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo abrazándola protectoramente.

Ella pretendía responder, pero era tanto el llanto que no podía hablar.

-Amor me estás preocupando- dijo Aarón- ¿te sientes mal?

-Es… yo…- dijo entre su llanto- no sé si pueda- confesó.

Aarón decidió esperar a que se calmara un poco, estaba llorando demasiado, con mucha pena, no quería obligarla a hablar en ese momento, así es que solo siguió abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello mientras ella seguía llorando.

Estuvieron así mismo por varios minutos, hasta que lentamente su llanto comenzó a cesar, siendo remplazado por unos pequeños sollozos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó gentilmente mientras la alejaba un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos.

Emily asintió. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara colorada.

-Ahora dime- dijo limpiándole los rastros de lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes si puedes?

Emily suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer sentándose sobre el borde de la tina.

-Es que todo lo que conversaban… lo que decían, me hizo pensar en que yo también pasaré por todo eso, nuestro hijo tendrá que sufrir nuestra ausencia cuando estemos fuera de la ciudad, y yo no sé si pueda, Aarón.- confesó.

Aarón estaba encantado ante la frase _nuestro hijo_, sonaba tan real que lo hizo casi sonreír, pero no era el momento, la preocupación de Emily era otra y él solo quería consolarla.

-Amor, hermosa, - le habló con ternura mientras se agachaba en frente de ella- es muy pronto para preocuparte por eso, ¿no lo crees?

-No, no lo creo.- dijo ella con tristeza- el trabajo que tenemos definitivamente no se compagina con la crianza de un bebé.

-Muchas personas lo han logrado, oye, un ejemplo muy cercano es JJ. Tú no vas a ser la excepción. Serás la mejor madre agente que haya habido en este mundo- le animó.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó.

-¡claro que sí!- respondió con ánimo- tengo mucha fe en que no pude haber elegido una mejor mamá para mi segundo hijo, o hija- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por decir eso- dijo mientras otra lágrima recorría su mejilla- ¡maldita sea, no puedo dejar de llorar!- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Son las hormonas- dijo él mientras la abrazaba.- pueden ser muy traicioneras durante el embarazo- le dijo sonriendo, pues él ya tenía algo de experiencia en aquél tema, desde que Haley había tenido a Jack.

-Mi hombre dándome clases de hormonas de mujeres. Muy lindo- dijo con Ironía, haciendo reír a Aarón.

-Ven aquí, boba- dijo poniéndose de pie y arrastrándola hasta sus brazos.- debes saber que te amo mucho, y ahora mucho más -susurró besándola en la coronilla.

-Y yo a ti. Te amo mucho, mucho también.- dijo ella levantando la cabeza para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-¿Aarón, Emily?- habló JJ desde el otro lado del cuarto, tocando la puerta. -¿Todo está bien? – preguntó con preocupación.

-Si, JJ- respondió Emily.- Solo me sentí un poco mal- confesó mientras abría la puerta.

-vaya- dijo JJ en cuanto vio su cara- ¿Segura que estás bien? Estabas llorando.

-Oh, sí. Estoy bien. Solo tonterías- dijo para calmarla.

-De veras Jennifer, Emily está bien- dijo Hotch saliendo del baño- ¿volvemos con los demás?

-Adelántense, me lavaré la cara y estoy allí en un minuto- pidió Emily. Los otros dos le hicieron caso y ella quedó sola en el baño.

Luego de aquél incidente, la noche siguió amenamente su rumbo, hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y todos se fueron yendo de a poco. JJ no perdía oportunidad para insistirle a Emily que le dijera lo que le pasaba, y Emily se estaba agotando, así es que ella y Aarón fueron los primeros en irse.

…

El lunes por la mañana, muy temprano, Emily, acompañada por Hotch, fue a hacerse un examen de sangre. Ella no lo creía necesario pues si dos test de embarazo le habían gritado que estaba embarazada, no sería por nada. Pero Hotchner le había informado que si era necesario, para saber cuánto tiempo tenía y todo eso. Emily decidió entonces buscar en internet y efectivamente, aquél paso era necesario, por muy segura que ella estuviera de su embarazo, era el protocolo.

-Te odio un poco por esto- dijo mientras estaban en la sala de espera-

-¿Qué?- dijo el confundido, levantando la vista del periódico que leía y mirándola directamente.

-Que por esto, te odio un poquito- repitió- odio hacerme exámenes- admitió.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó enarcando una ceja-

-Yo… desde pequeña, no me gusta que me saquen sangre- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Aarón la miró divertido, pero reprimió su sonrisa para no hacerla sentir mal.

-¿Te dan miedo las agujas?- preguntó.

Emily asintió con un poco de vergüenza, haciendo que Aarón sintiera nada más que ternura por aquella mujer que estaba sentada junto a él.

Ella, Emily Prentiss, la mujer más decidida, Independiente y valiente que conocía, aquella que pateaba traseros en el FBI, la que les hablaba de una manera no muy amable a los criminales hasta que los hacía confesar…. le tenía miedo a las agujas. ¡Sorpresa!.

No pudo evitar reír un poco, ganándose una palmada en el brazo por parte de su novia.

-No te atrevas a reírte de mí, Aarón Hotchner. No sabes de lo que soy capaz- amenazó.

-Bien, bien. Perdón- dijo poniéndose serio. Pero la seriedad le duró poco y volvió a reír.

-¡Hotchner!- lo retó ella- te lo estoy advirtiendo- sentenció.

-Ya, ¡disculpa! Pero es que…

-¡nada!- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Perfecto, me callo- dijo él, tapándose la cara con el periódico, fingiendo leer, pero la verdad es que continuaba riendo. Emily por supuesto lo notó, no era tonta, pero al ver que Aarón no la estaba mirando, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

…

Luego de salir del laboratorio, decidieron ir a desayunar por ahí, habían salido de casa muy temprano y a esa hora de la mañana Emily realmente no había tenido ganas de comer nada. Pero ya eran más de las diez, y su apetito volvía a ser el habitual.

-Bien, ¿dónde quieres desayunar?- preguntó Hotch a medida que se bajaban del ascensor.

-mmm- pensó. ¿McDonald's?-

-¿Te parece que eso es apropiado para un desayuno?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Si. Me parece muy apropiado. Mientras leías el diario hace un rato vi una publicidad y bueno, quiero comer McDonald's- confesó con cierto gesto infantil.

Hotch la pasó su brazo por su espalda mientras iban caminando. Emily tenía un antojo, su bebe se estaba manifestando.

-No creo que sea apropiado, para nada, pero si es lo que deseas, pues vamos allí.- dijo besándola en la mejilla.

Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento de la clínica, pues luego de desayunar, irían a por el resultado, además el sitio de comida rápida estaba por allí cerca.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, como cualquier pareja. El día estaba perfectamente soleado y agradable.

-Solo por hoy, lo prometo. Sé que debo cuidar lo que como de ahora en adelante- le dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras caminaban- pero también sé que una mujer embarazada tiene derecho a comer lo que se le antoje-

-Eso suena a abuso- dijo él.

-No es abuso, es… saber aprovechar las condiciones. Digo, si me voy a poner como una bola los próximos meses, mínimo que sea comiendo lo que quiera.

Hotchner rió ante el comentario de Emily.

-Serás una bola muy guapa y sexy, cariño- dijo abrazándola por la cintura mientras seguían caminando.

-Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando no pueda ni ponerme los zapatos por mí misma.

…

Al día siguiente, luego de haber visitado a la doctora que seguiría su embarazo junto con el resultado del examen, regresaron a casa con lo que necesitaban saber y con las preciosas imágenes de la primera ecografía de su bebe.

Ya era definitivo, no había dudas. Dentro de ella, había una vida con casi siete semanas de gestación. Asustaba un poco, era una gran responsabilidad, pero ahora, a cada minuto que pasaba, la noticia le sentaba mejor, sobre todo luego de haberlo visto y haber tenido la posibilidad de escuchar los apresurados latidos de corazón, los que habían hecho que a Emily se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Ni hablar de Hotch, el hecho de escuchar el corazón de su segundo hijo hizo que el corazón se le hinchara de felicidad. Él había estado feliz desde el primer momento en que ella le había mostrado los test de embarazo. Para él su vida ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para ser perfecta.

Y era precisamente ella quien le había dado ese motivo, Emily.

La mujer que en ese momento estaba sentada en el sofá, acariciando su cabello mientras él estaba con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo lo estaba haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Sigo sin entender porque las trabajadoras del FBI de la televisión, deben usar tacones. No tienen idea de nada- comentó Emily mientras veían una serie de policías.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tengo la impresión de haberte visto en terreno unas cuantas veces usando tacones altos- habló Aarón sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

Emily frunció un poco los labios pensando, ladeó un poco la cabeza y finalmente habló.

-Pues sí, pero esas veces, precisamente no fueron mis mejores días. Es Horrible, una vez tuve que salir persiguiendo a este tipo… ¿Cómo era que le decían? Ah sí, "el vaquero". Ese idiota me hizo perseguirlo como por seis cuadras, y justamente aquél día mis botas tenían como seis centímetros de altura. Fue realmente horrible, desde ahí me prometí nunca más hacerlo.

-Te ves muy sexy usando tacones- le dijo sonriendo, clavando la vista en ella- pero por ahora prefiero que no los uses más en el trabajo, es peligroso- sentenció.

-Te digo que ya no los uso, y ya sé que es peligroso- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Debes cuidar a nuestro bebe- le dijo con ternura.

-Lo tengo muy claro, cariño- contestó ella, sonriéndole.

Emily tenía muy claro que debería calmarse un poco en cuanto volviera al trabajo, no podía ponerse en riesgo, antes no tenía problemas con perseguir psicópatas que podían ser muy capaces de matarla, pero ahora debía velar por alguien más, ya no era solo ella.

Suspiró, su vida cambiaría en un cien por ciento y eso la hacía sentir extraña. Pero extraña en una manera positiva, no como cuando días antes había descubierto lo de su embarazo, ahora estaba segura de todo, ya no tenía dudas acerca de lo que sentía respecto a su bebe en gestación. Ahora lo esperaba con ansias, y deseaba cuidarse y que todo saliera bien, lo demás, prácticamente le daba lo mismo.

-Me alegra oír eso.- dijo Aarón incorporándose en el sofá, sentándose junto a ella.- ¿Puedo ver algo?- pidió apuntando a su vientre.

-Claro- accedió ella, sin saber lo que él pretendía.

Hotch levantó la polera de Emily y miró detenidamente su vientre, Emily le sonrió con dulzura.

-Dudo que puedas ver algo, solo son siete semanas-

Aarón asintió, y pasó delicadamente su mano por el lugar en donde sabía que estaba su bebé.

-Lo sé- respondió-, pero… sé que está allí.- dijo con ojos brillantes de emoción.

Lo siguiente que hizo Aarón, fue agacharse nuevamente, poniendo su cabeza a la altura de la pancita de Emily y habló con voz tierna.

-Te amo bebe, debes saber que papi y mami te esperan con muchas ansias-

Al escuchar aquello, Emily no pudo contener las lágrimas y no tardó en comenzar a sollozar.

¡Malditas hormonas! Ella nunca había sido tan llorona, y allí estaba ahora, llorando por todo.

Hotch besó su vientre y acomodó la polera de Emily, luego la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Y a ti también te amo- dijo besándola en los labios. – Y realmente espero que esas lágrimas sean por emoción y no por tristeza.

-Oh, no- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas con su muñeca izquierda- es solo que, me emociona que hagas eso- admitió.- no podría estar triste, en este momento soy la mujer más feliz del mundo- dijo emocionada.

Aarón sonrió y la acurrucó en su pecho, besándola en la cabeza. Tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer más dulce del planeta, y la amaba, por sobre todas las cosas la amaba.


	18. Un gato y un bebé

**Nota de autora: **¡Buenísimas tardes! ya les traigo la continuación de esta historia, he estado investigando mucho acerca de embarazos, tanto que ya me siento como si fuera yo la que estuviera embarazada jaja no, ¡mentira! Pero quiero relatarlo lo mejor posible así es que bueno... y espero que les siga gustando. ¿Qué pasó con los reviews? me estan disminuyendo eh... ¡no se vale¡ pero de todos modos yo se que leen, pero como siempre si agradezco a quienes dejan sus mensajes, y sobre todo a las que me animas con sus ideas. ¡Su feedback es la mejor parte de esta historia! Les comento que la historia se me ha alargado más de lo que pensaba, pero realmente no sé cuántos capitulos más tenga.

* * *

…

-¡Emmy! ¡Papi!- gritó Jack mientras corría en dirección a la casa de Hotchner.

Era jueves por la tarde y ya le tocaba pasar sus días con su padre

Haley, al ver que el niño se reunía con ellos en la puerta, saludó desde el coche y se marchó.

-¡Hey campeón!- le dijo Hotch tomándolo en sus brazos

-¿Qué tal amigo?- lo saludó Emily.

-Emmy, ¡obtuve la mejor nota con mi entrevista!- chilló a medida que entraban en la casa- además, la maestra me felicitó porque dijo que había hecho un trabajo buenísimo, que las preguntas eran interesantes, ¡y las respuestas aún mejor!- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Oye, eso es una muy buena noticia- replicó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hotch dejó al niño en el suelo y le desordenó un poco el cabello. Había extrañado bastante a su hijo, y tenerlo en casa, junto con Emily, lo hacía muy feliz.

-¿Le diste las gracias a Emily, Jack?- preguntó su padre, dejando la mochila del pequeño sobre el sofá.

-¡Muchas gracias Emmy!- dijo Jack, abrazándose a las piernas de la morena.

-Cuando quieras, amigo, me alegra haberte podido ayudar.- respondió Emily acariciándole su cabello rubio al pequeño, mientras miraba a Aarón. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Oye campeón. ¿Adivina qué?- dijo Hotch ganándose la atención del pequeño.

-¿No iré a la escuela mañana?- respondió en tono travieso.

-Buen intento, pequeño listillo- dijo Hotch divertido.

-¿Puedo tener doble ración de postre en la cena?- preguntó sonriente.

Emily rió, haciendo que Hotch también lo hiciera.

-No, nada de eso.

-Me rindo entonces. ¿Qué es papi?

-Bien, creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, vamos a tu cuarto.

Jack no esperó un segundo y salió disparado escaleras arriba en dirección a su dormitorio, siendo seguido por Emily y Hotch.

El menor dio un brinco de emoción cuando al abrir la puerta, vio todo su cuarto de color verde, tal y como él se lo había pedido a su papá, también habían unas imágenes pegadas en las paredes con su caricatura favorita, lo que hacía todo mejor. Y por otro lado, el cobertor de su cama también era de _Ben10_, aquello había sido idea de Emily, y lo habían comprado el día que fueron al centro comercial.

-¡Es genialísimo, papá!- chilló mientras con sus ojos recorría todo a su alrededor.

Le había encantado.

-Me alegra que te guste- Dijo Aarón desde la puerta, en donde estaba apoyado con Emily a su lado, feliz de ver a su hijo encantado por la re decoración de su cuarto.

-¿Cierto que es el mejor cuarto del mundo, Emily?- preguntó feliz mientras se tiraba en su cama.

-No me cabe ni la menor duda, amiguito- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Lo del cobertor fue idea de Emily- informó Hotchner a su hijo, sonriéndole a Emily.

-¡Eres brillante, Em!- chilló.

-Sabía que te gustaría- replicó la agente con una sonrisa tímida.

En la pared también estaban las fotos de Jack, Haley y Hotch que solían estar en el living. Hotch había decidido ponerlas ahí, sería algo incomodo que Emily estuviera viviendo en esa casa con las imágenes de su ex esposa rondando por doquier. Aunque ella no le había dicho nada, claro.

-Me gusta tener esas fotos en mi cuarto- comentó el niño mirando las fotos de su familia.

-Por eso es que las puse aquí- respondió Hotch- para que puedas verlas siempre que estés aquí.

Jack se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde su padre. Aarón se inclinó para estar a la altura de su hijo, brindándole una sonrisa.

-¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo!- le dijo antes de lanzarse en sus brazos.

Hotch no pudo más que abrazarlo de vuelta, sintiendo una agradable sensación en su pecho. Adoraba a su hijo por sobre todo, y que él le dijera algo como aquello le hacía sentir que lo estaba haciendo bien como padre.

-Eso es solo porque tú eres el mejor hijo del mundo- respondió luego de un momento- Y te quiero mucho, ¿Si lo sabes verdad?

El pequeño asintió efusivamente.

-Si papi, ¡yo también te quiero muchísimo!

Emily, quien los miraba desde su sitio, sonrió al ver esa linda escena de padre e hijo. Inconscientemente posó una de sus manos en su vientre, acariciándolo con sutileza. Su bebe, al igual que Jack, tendría al mejor padre del mundo.

…

Dejaron que Jack disfrutara de su cuarto un rato, mientras ellos dos iban a preparar la cena.

Al entrar en la cocina, fueron seguidos por Sergio, quien movía su cola animosamente para llamar la atención: Quería su cena.

Emily, que lo conocía bastante y sabía su intención, buscó la comida del gato y agachándose, se la sirvió en su plato.

-Ahí tienes amigo, siento la demora- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el lomo y él comenzaba a comer.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al lavaplatos para lavarse las manos. Una vez que se secó las manos con un paño de cocina, se volteó y se sobresaltó cuando se topó con Aarón muy cerca de ella.

-perdona, no quería asustarte- se disculpó, Emily solo asintió.

-¿Crees que a Jack le guste la idea de tener un gato en?- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Emily no se había detenido a pensar en eso, y ahora que Jack estaba en casa se estaba cuestionando muchas cosas que quizá al niño podían no gustarle. Ella lo que menos quería era alterar el bienestar del hijo de Aarón y no sabía realmente como le sentaría el hecho de que ahora hasta un gato hubiera en su casa, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que en unos meses habría un bebé lloriqueando por doquier.

-Le encantan los animales, verás que cuando note la presencia de Sergio, se volverá loco.- la tranquilizó Aarón.

Ella apretó los labios, esperando que Aarón tuviera razón.

-Hay algo más que te preocupa- afirmó Hotch evaluándola con la mirada- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó tomando una de las manos de Emily entre las suyas.

Ella demoró un poco en responder.

-Emily, puedes decirme lo que sea- la animó, besando su mano.

Ella le sonrió débilmente y finalmente decidió hablar.

-No hemos conversado acerca de cómo tomará Jack el hecho de que vayamos a tener un hijo…- dijo despacio, mirando a su novio con cara de preocupación.

Hotchner si que había pensado en eso, bastante. Y personalmente, había llegado a la esperanzadora conclusión de que Jack estaría feliz por el hecho de tener un hermanito, alguien con quien jugar y compartir. Antes de que él y Haley se separaran, Jack había hecho ademán de pedir un hermano, cosa que claramente no pudieron darle, no en las condiciones en que estaba su matrimonio.

-¿Qué pasa si no le gusta la idea?- agregó la morena con cierta intranquilidad.

-Mira Em, conozco a mí hijo, él no se molestará ni nada por el estilo. Quizá sea extraño en un principio por el hecho de que este nuevo hermanito no sea hijo de su mismo padre y madre, pero sé que lo entenderá. No se va a rebelar en contra nuestra o algo por el estilo- dijo en tono bastante tranquilizador, pero que no sirvió para calmar a Emily.

-Espero tengas razón- dijo soltándose del agarre de su mano y acomodándose detrás de la oreja el mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su improvisada cola de caballo.

-Creo que primero debería hablarlo con Haley a ver si me aconseja como decírselo de todos modos…- comentó Hotch.

Emily hizo un gesto poco descifrable para Aarón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- dijo cortante, desviando la mirada.

-Hey- insistió, haciéndola que lo mirase- ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

Emily lo miró con el ceño fruncido y finalmente decidió hablar.

-¿Todo lo que pase en nuestra relación tendrás que consultarlo con tú ex esposa?- pidió saber, molesta.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó confundido.

Nunca se habría esperado que a ella le molestara aquello. Emily en cuanto a la relación de Hotchner con Haley siempre se había mostrado comprensiva, paciente y para nada celosa o algo por el estilo, incluso se llevaban bien. Pero ahora estaba molesta.

-Eso, tal cuál te estoy preguntando.- sentenció- Primero le tuviste que contar lo de nosotros, ahora lo del bebe… ¿qué sigue? ¿Debe estar al tanto de todo?- agregó al no obtener respuesta de Aarón.

Aarón tomó distancia entre ellos y apoyó su cuerpo sobre la mesa de la cocina, mirándola confundido, no entendía para nada su actitud repentina. Emily se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que él le respondiera.

-No, no todo- respondió finalmente- pero si debo mantenerla al tanto de lo que pueda afectar a Jack, pensé que entendías eso.

Ella bufó.

-Aarón, todo lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros puede afectar a Jack, por ende eso significa que Haley tendrá siempre que estar metida entremedio de nuestras decisiones.

-Estás equivocada, Em- refutó él.- Y no entiendo por qué estamos discutiendo por Haley- se sinceró.

-No estoy discutiendo- dijo ella con frialdad- es solo que me intriga saber si efectivamente toda la vida ella será una sombra entre nosotros dos.

-No, cariño, no será así- le aseguró, tratando de conciliar la situación.

-Bien- dijo ella finalmente, moviéndose de su sitio en dirección al frigorífico para sacar el pollo que cocinarían.

Aarón la miró anonadado mientras ella se desplazada por la cocina. ¿A qué se debía todo eso? No entendía sinceramente. Pero prefirió callar, pues no quería discutir, para nada, menos por Haley ya que ella nunca debería ser motivo para que ellos dos tuviesen un problema. Jamás, ella era totalmente pasado y eso, el tenía entendido que Emily lo sabía de sobra.

Emily introdujo el pollo en el microondas para descongelarlo, mientras iba a la despensa en busca del arroz. No quería hablar más. Estaba molesta y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Sentía que todo lo que había dicho hace un momento había sido totalmente absurdo y no sabía cómo retractarse de aquello, así es que prefirió concentrarse en la cocina para evitar que la conversación se alargara.

-¡Papa mira lo que hi…!- Dijo Jack a medida que llegaba corriendo hasta la cocina para mostrarle algo, pero dejó de hablar cuando vio a Sergio.

Aarón lo miró divertido.

-¡¿Tenemos un gato, papá?!- dijo asombrado.

-Se llama Sergio, y es de Emily- le informó a su hijo-

-¡guau!- chilló acercándose al gato y acariciándole la cabeza- ¡está genial!

Emily miró en dirección a Jack y Sergio y sonrió abiertamente al ver que Aarón había tenido razón en que a Jack le encantaría Sergio.

-Emily, ¿puedo cargarlo?- le preguntó con ojos grandes.

-Claro que sí, pero despacio porque debe conocerte primero.- le aconsejó mientras echaba el arroz en la olla. – no queremos que te rasguñe.

El niño asintió y lentamente lo intentó cargar entre sus manos. Y el gato no se resistió, melosamente restregó su cabeza el antebrazo de Jack y él le sonrió.

-Le agradas- le dijo Emily sonriendo.

-¡Que genial es tener una mascota!

-Es de Emily, Jack- le recordó su padre.

-Pero Emmy lo compartirá conmigo, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó esperanzadoramente a la mujer que estaba en frente de la cocina.

-Si prometes cuidarlo, claro que si amigo- accedió ella.

-¡claro que lo haré!- dijo con euforia- ¿puedo llevarlo a mi cuarto conmigo?- preguntó a su padre.

-Sí, pero ten cuidado que no vaya a ensuciar tu cama- le advirtió indicándole con su dedo índice.

-¡Si papá!- respondió sonriente.

Antes de salir de la cocina, Jack fue hasta dónde Emily y se puso de puntillas para abrazarla, sin soltar a Sergio

- Emily, ¡eres la mejor!

Ella iba a responder pero antes de tener oportunidad de hablar, Jack ya la había soltado y había salido corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Eso la había hecho sentir muy bien, y para Aarón aquél comentario por parte de su hijo tampoco había pasado inadvertido. Él amaba el hecho de que su hijo quisiera a Emily y la aceptara por completo.

Dejó que el arroz se cocinara junto con algunas verduras y se encaminó hasta la silla en que ahora estaba sentado Hotch, lo miró con gesto de disculpa y él le sonrió. Al ver que no estaba molesto, se sentó en sus piernas y le acarició la mejilla con una de sus manos.

-Perdona por las estupideces que dije denante- dijo frunciendo los labios.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, boba- dijo él mirándola con dulzura.

-Es que si… no sé que me pasó, de pronto me sentí molesta y ni siquiera sé por qué- se excusó.

-Ok, Em. Si te deja más tranquila, te disculpo- respondió sonriéndole de lado.

-Gracias- susurró aliviada antes de besarlo en la mejilla- Ah… y bueno, entiendo que tengas que hablar con Haley acerca de lo del bebé, quería que supieras que realmente no tengo problema con eso- le confesó.

-Me alegra oír eso, cariño.- dijo él, mientras acariciaba el aún plano vientre de Emily.- Es una de las razones por las cuales te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Aarón.

Hotch le sonrió y sin quitar la mano de su vientre, la besó con ternura en los labios.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Hotch se despertó con el desagradable sonido de la alarma. Eran las 6:30 y debía levantarse para preparar a Jack y llevarlo a la escuela. Dejó la pereza de lado y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Emily, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos.

Se vistió rápidamente, procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido que pudiese despertarla y luego salió del cuarto en dirección al dormitorio de Jack. Sonrió al ver que estaba durmiendo con Sergio entre sus brazos. A regañadientes lo despertó y le entregó su ropa para que se vistiera mientras él le preparaba el desayuno y su almuerzo para que llevase a la escuela.

Camino a la escuela en el auto, Aarón iba con la vista fijada en el camino y Jack iba ensimismado jugando en su _play sation _portátil. Hotch miró de reojo a su hijo mientras pensaba como abordar el tema de un nuevo bebé en su vida.

-¡perdí!- se quejó el niño, levantando al fin la vista del juego, con el ceño fruncido.

-siempre está la oportunidad de ganar en el próximo juego- le animó.

-lo sé- admitió Jack no muy contento

-Hey Jack- decidió decir finalmente- ¿puedes guardar eso un momento? Necesito hablarte acerca de algo.

El niño obedeció y metió el portátil en la guantera del coche, se rascó su cabello y miró a su papá con curiosidad.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar, papi?- preguntó con su voz infantil.

-Es… ¿siguen gustándote los bebes?- preguntó de pronto, mirándolo de reojo.

Jack nuevamente frunció el ceño, pensando en aquello.

-Mi amigo Nicholas tiene un hermanito nuevo. Me dice que es muy molesto porque llora todo el día y por todo, además que siempre está haciéndose popo y huele muy feo.

Aarón sonrió ante el comentario de su hijo.

-Pero eso no responde mi pregunta, amigo- sentenció mirándolo fugazmente y volviendo la vista al camino.

-Bueno, él dice todo eso, pero a mí sí me gustan los bebes, aunque huelan feo y lloren siempre.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah- murmuró Aarón, pensando en cómo plantearle la siguiente pregunta- Y… ¿te gustaría a ti tener un hermanito, así como tu amigo Nicholas?- dijo sin más.

-Sí. Pero no puedo- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Aarón con el ceño fruncido, dedicándole otra mirada rápida.

-Porque para tener hermanos, papá y mamá deben vivir juntos. Tú y mamá no viven juntos. Entonces no puedo tener hermanos- manifestó con su natural lógica infantil.

-Bueno, Jack…- habló después de unos segundos en los que procesó las palabras de su hijo- en parte tienes razón, pero tienes que saber que a veces las personas pueden tener hijos con otras personas. Claro, siempre y cuando se amen.

-No entiendo- admitió Jack, mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido que había heredado de él.

-Verás, te pondré un ejemplo-

El niño asintió y Aarón comenzó a explicar.

-Mientras estuve casado con su mamá, la quise mucho a ella, ¿verdad? Bueno, y de ese amor, naciste tú.

-¡Sí! Eso si lo entiendo papi- dijo con orgullo.

-Bien… pero luego, ese amor que yo sentía por mamá cambió, y es por eso que nos separamos, ahora ambos nos queremos pero de otra manera.

-Eso me lo explicó mamá hace mucho- comentó Jack sonriendo.

-Sí, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que… bueno, tú sabes que yo ahora quiero mucho a Emily, ¿verdad?

-Si lo sé papi, y ella también te quiere mucho- respondió con obviedad.

-Exacto. Nos queremos. Y como nos queremos tanto, ella y yo…- tomó mucho aire antes de hablar y miró de reojo.

-Pueden tener un bebe- adivinó Jack.

Hotchner se sorprendió un poco ante la declaración de Jack, pero no exageradamente. No había sido una pregunta, había sido una afirmación. Él sabía que su hijo era inteligente, demasiado listo y comprendía las cosas a veces mejor que él. Lo miró de frente mientras el auto estaba detenido ante la luz roja del semáforo.

-¿Qué te parecería aquello?- preguntó cuidadosamente.

-mmm- Pensó un momento- Me gusta mucho Emily, pero si ella y tú tienen un bebe, no sería mi hermano- dijo pensativo- Un hermano debe ser hijo del mismo papá y mamá ¿o no?- agregó.

-Bueno, en eso te equivocas un poco, amigo. Cuando eso pasa, el nuevo bebé se haría llamar medio hermano, para ti. Pero eso suena algo feo, ¿no lo crees?- dijo mientras aceleraba el auto nuevamente.

-Sí, suena como a que fuera la mitad de un bebe- dijo divertido.

Hotch nuevamente rió ante la ocurrencia de su hijo, mientras doblaba en una avenida, siguiendo su camino hasta la escuela.

-Entonces campeón. ¿Qué te parece la idea de un hermanito?

-Me gusta mucho, papá. Tú y Emily deberían darme uno, así yo podría decirle a Nicholas lo equivocado que está y que no todo lo que hacen los bebes es malo- dijo ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, pues el bebe ya viene en camino- le dijo mirándolo por unos segundos.

-¿En serio papa?- Hotch asintió- ¡yupi! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!- festejó el pequeño desde su asiento- ¿Crees que pueda cargarlo cuando nazca? A Nicholas no lo dejan porque dicen que se le puede caer.

-Siempre que tengas mucho cuidado podrás hacerlo, pequeñín.

-¡Bien! Oye papá, y entonces ¿si voy a poder decir que es mi hermano? En serio no me gusta eso de medio hermano…- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú podrás nombrarlo como quieras, campeón- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Espero que sea un niño! Así podrá jugar a la pelota conmigo, y le mostraré mis caricaturas favoritas y le daré mis juguetes cuando yo no los ocupe, además…

Aarón siguió escuchando fascinado todas las ideas que tenía Jack para cuando el nuevo bebe llegara, aún faltaban varios meses, claro, pero escucharlo hablar tan animadamente le hacía aumentar la ansiedad de que el bebe llegara pronto a sus vidas, para disfrutarlo entre él, Emily, y Jack, quien sería seguramente el mejor hermano mayor.

…

Luego de dejar a Jack en la escuela, se apresuró en llegar a casa. Aún era temprano así es que entró a hurtadillas en caso de que Emily siguiera durmiendo no despertarla. Fue hasta el cuarto sigilosamente pero no la encontró allí.

Se sentó en la cama para esperarla pero un ruido proveniente del baño del cuarto le hizo saber que estaba allí, y no en muy buen estado.

Estaba vomitando.

Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó despacio para no alarmarla.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Pero claramente fue inútil, todo lo que escuchó desde su lado de la puerta, fueron más arcadas.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Emily arrodillada junto al retrete, vaciando su estomago literalmente.

-No… no tienes que ver esto- dijo en cuanto pudo hablar.

Aarón rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella, tomándole el pelo hacia atrás para facilitarle la tarea.

-Está bien... no pasa nada, cariño- dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda- ¿Ya pasó? –preguntó luego de unos instantes en que ella parecía haberse calmado. Emily se limpió la boca con la mano y asintió.

Se puso de pie frente al lavamanos y buscó su cepillo de dientes, mientras Aarón limpiaba el baño y jalaba la cadena, cuando terminó, la tocó suevamente en la espalda antes de salir del cuarto.

Una vez que terminó de lavarse los dientes, se lavó la cara y tomó su pelo en una cola.

-Dios mío, si todos los meses van a ser así, creo que pensaré seriamente en volver a embarazarme algún día.- Dijo mientras volvía a la habitación y se tiraba agotada en la cama.

Aarón se recostó junto a ella, reposando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha, hacía pequeños círculos sobre el vientre de su novia, mirándola con ternura.

-Verás como valdrá la pena cuando este pequeñín ya esté con nosotros.

Emily sonrió ante sus palabras y clavó sus ojos en los de él.

-No lo dudo, pero por mientras al menos permíteme que me queje- bromeó.

-Todo lo que tú quieras- replicó él.- Oye, te tengo una muy buena noticia.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ella, aún sintiéndose fatal.

-Hablé con Jack. Está muy animado con la noticia.

-¿Le dijiste lo del bebé?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- pensé que hablarías con Haley primero.

-Pues yo también lo pensaba, pero mientras lo llevaba a la escuela logré sacar el tema y decírselo. Se lo tomó muy bien, incluso ya está haciendo planes para cuando su hermanito nazca. – le contó con una sonrisa.

Eso fue una noticia realmente agradable de oír para Emily, quien no pudo sacar la sonrisa de su rostro por muy débil que se sintiera en ese momento. Nuevamente Jack aceptaba las condiciones y eso era algo que ella apreciaba mucho. Aquél niño era un sol, y seguramente sería un excelente hermano mayor.


	19. Masaje y helado

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo dar las infinitas gracias por sus palabras a Victoria y a Mimi, chicas ¡son las mejores! Y a los demás que dejan reviews también por supuesto les doy las gracias, sus palabras me motivan muchísimo a seguir con mi historia :) Espero les guste el cap de hoy.

* * *

…

El día lunes por la mañana. Emily no estaba de humor, de hecho estaba muy molesta.

Strauss había llamado muy temprano por la mañana a Aarón para decirle que necesitaba que fuese inmediatamente a la UAC para ver el asunto de un nuevo caso extremadamente urgente allí mismo en Quántico. Desde ahí ya estaba molesta, pues solo les quedaba esa semana de vacaciones y que él tuviese que ir a la oficina le restaba un día de descanso. Y se molestó mucho más cuando se ofreció para ir ella también y Hotchner se lo negó, diciéndole que no era necesario y que mejor se quedara en casa descansando y cuidando su embarazo, argumentando que el primer trimestre era el más delicado. Aquello último Emily no lo tomó muy bien, pues había entendido que Aarón la estaba tratando de inútil, cosa que claramente no era así, él lo decía de la mejor manera posible, pero las hormonas del embarazo de Emily más su temperamento, se figuraban lo peor y entendían las cosas de la peor manera. Aquello lógicamente había terminado en discusión, pero aún así Aarón se despidió con un beso de ella y le dijo que la amaba. Ella le respondió de igual forma.

La morena estaba retirando la ropa de la secadora cuando gracias a su muy agudo oído, pudo sentir el sonido de su celular que estaba en el living. Dejó la ropa dentro del canasto tirado en el piso y se apresuró en ir a contestar, podía ser importante. Podía ser Hotch.

Maldijo un poco cuando al caminar rápido, sintió nuevamente ganas de ir al baño. Estaba en la semana ocho de embarazo y las ganas de orinar eran demasiado frecuentas, al igual que las molestias en el útero. Aquello ayudaba bastante a su mal humor.

-Hola- dijo en cuanto atendió, sin ver de quién era la llamada.

-Hola ingrata- respondió JJ del otro lado.

Emily bufó. Sabía que le decía ingrata porque no la llamaba ni pedía verla, al igual que ya lo había hecho Penélope anteriormente. Cuando sus amigas querían, eran un dolor en el trasero. ¡Y ella ya no quería más dolores ni molestias!

-JJ- dijo cortante.

-Ay que genio. ¿Hotch no ha cumplido con su parte?- bromeó en tono sugerente.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando? Pensé que tenían un caso híper importante- comentó irritada.

-Sí así es, pero para que veas que yo si me hago el tiempo para las amigas- dijo con sarcasmo.- quería preguntarte como van los mareos y todas esas cosas, me imagino cómo te sientes, los primeros meses son horribles.

Emily no le tomó el peso a las palabras de su amiga, y se sentó en el sofá dispuesta a conversar.

-Me siento horrible- admitió en un suspiro- solo voy llegando a la octava semana y…- se mordió la lengua para callar al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

¡Había caído en la trampa de su amiga!

-¡Lo sabía!- chilló Jennifer del otro lado- ¡lo sabía, lo sabía!

Emily se golpeó la frente con la mano que no usaba para sostener el teléfono y se sintió la persona más ingenua de la vida.

-¿Aarón te dijo?- preguntó resignada.

-No, yo solo uní piezas- dijo orgullosamente- nada más me bastó con la cena del otro día, en la que lloraste de la nada y rechazaste el vino.

Emily negó levemente con la cabeza. Claro, su amiga no solo era perfiladora, además era madre, conocía los síntomas de un embarazo a la perfección, y por sobre todo no era tonta. La había pillado.

-Por cierto- continuó JJ- voy a perdonarte el hecho de que no me hayas contado nada y que yo lo haya tenido que deducir.

-Iba a contar, en serio pero… esperaba decírselos cuando nos viéramos- admitió, omitiendo el hecho de que quería guardarse el secreto por un tiempo más. Aquello era en un principio porque primero quería adaptarse bien a la idea de ser madre para luego contarlo sin sentirse abrumada. Pero la razón de ahora era que no quería recibir un trato distinto en el trabajo. Conocía a los hombres de la UAC y no la iban a dejar hacer nada, y pues ya suficiente tenía con saber que Hotch, de partida, haría todo lo posible para que no saliera a terreno.

-Tonta- la regañó Jereau- una noticia así se comparte. ¡Es maravilloso!- chilló.

-Lo sé JJ, pero… bueno tenía mis razones- dijo en un suspiro.

JJ, desde su escritorio en la oficina de la UAC frunció los labios, su amiga definitivamente no se oía muy de ánimos que digamos, y no lograba descifrar el por qué.

-Ok, esto no es como para conversarlo por teléfono- dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio- debemos juntarnos- sentenció.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, aunque claro, JJ no pudo verla a través del teléfono.

-Está bien…- estuvo de acuerdo, pues nunca estaba de más conversar con su amiga.

Además la extrañaba. Estaba acostumbrada a verla todos los días, a ella, a Penélope, a Morgan, a Reid… a todos sus amigos con los que día a día trabajaba.

-Veámonos en cuanto termine este caso, ¿sí?- ofreció la rubia.

-Me parece bien- accedió Emily mientras movía las piernas repetidamente. ¡Ya se orinaba encima!

-Perfecto, ya te tengo que colgar, me llaman por teléfono- dijo en algo similar a un lamento.

-Suerte- le deseó Emily.

-Te quiero, guapa- dijo JJ antes de terminar la llamada.

Luego de colgar, Emily tiró el celular a un lado sobre el mismo sofá en que estaba sentada y resopló. Se llevó una mano a su bajo vientre y sonrió un poco.

-Se que no lo haces a propósito, pero por favor te pido que tengas piedad con tu pobre madre, creo que cuando vuelva a trabajar no tendré tanto tiempo de ir al baño como lo tengo ahora que estoy de vacaciones…- le habló a su barriga.

Ella sabía que su bebé no podía ser el culpable de todas las molestias que sentía, el embarazo en sí era el que la tenía vuelta loca, pues era que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando, su hijo aún no media más de un centímetro y medio, el problema era que sentía un dolor constante en el útero, como en los peores días de su periodo, ¡la diferencia es que allí tomaba una pastilla y se le quitaba! Ahora, pues se las tenía que bancar.

Tanteó una vez más con sus dedos sobre su vientre y suspiró, dispuesta a volver a ir al baño por como la quinta vez en lo poco que iba del día lunes.

Luego de ir al baño, volvió al cuarto de lavado para terminar lo que hacía con la ropa. Cuando finalizó con aquello, se dirigió al dormitorio. Se sentía agotada y quería dormir un rato, no mucho, pues sabía que tenía que cocinar para almorzar ella sola. La irritó nuevamente la idea de tener que comer sola ese día, ya que se suponía que Hotch debería estar con ella, no trabajando, ¡estaban de vacaciones!

…

Cuando despertó se sintió un poco desorientada, no era novedad pues siempre le pasaba, no sabía qué hora era y le costó abrir los ojos porque le molestaba la luz.

Cuando logró aterrizar, se incorporó en la cama y vio el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche del lado de la cama de Hotch. Abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿en serio había dormido casi cinco horas? ¡Eran las cuatro de la tarde!

A regañadientes se levantó de la comodidad de la cama, la verdad seguía con un poco de flojera, pero tenía que comer algo, no quería sentirse irresponsable.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó que podía preparar… no tenía ganas de cocinar la verdad, así es que pensó que opciones tenía. Decidió ordenar pizza. ¡Con piñas! Su favorita.

Buscó el teléfono inalámbrico en la mesilla del living y digitó el número de la pizzería, claramente no tuvo que buscarlo en ningún lado, ¡se lo sabía a la perfección! Luego de hacer el pedido y colgar la llamada, se dio cuenta de que su celular que aún permanecía sobre el sofá, tenía la luz de la pantalla encendida. Se acercó para tomarlo y se asustó un poco cuando vio las once llamadas perdidas de Hotch y los cinco mensajes de textos.

1. "Los extraño y los amo mucho"

2 "¿Por qué no me contestas las llamadas?

3. "Me tienes histérico, contesta por favor"

4. "Emily en serio, contesta"

5. "¿está todo bien? Diablos, ¡contesta por favor!"

Hotch la había estado tratando de localizar durante todas las horas que había estado durmiendo.

Luego de leer todos los mensajes, se apresuró en marcarle a su novio, y se hizo la idea de recibir un buen reto, pues sabía que el hecho de no haberle contestado las llamadas de seguro no lo tendría muy contento.

-¡Por dios Emily!- gruñó apenas Emily había alcanzado escuchar el primer pitido de la llamada- ¿Dónde andabas metida? ¡Te llamé como quince veces!

-Yo… lo siento- dijo con algo de culpabilidad- Me quedé dormida unas horas y no sentí el teléfono- explicó- no te enojes.

Hotch negó con la cabeza desde su oficina en dónde estaba leyendo una información que le había mandado la policía acerca del caso.

-No estoy enojado- aclaró en un tono más suave- solo que estaba demasiado preocupado.

-De veras lo siento, solo planeaba dormir una hora más o menos pero… se me fue de las manos.

-Ok, está bien cariño. Me alegra que descanses. ¿Te has sentido bien?- preguntó ya en un tono mucho más conciliador.

Emily frunció los labios mientras se encaminaba hasta el patio trasero.

-Creo que he tenido días mejores- dijo con sinceridad- pero ahora en este preciso momento me siento mejor.

-Eso es porque estás hablando conmigo, ¿verdad?- inquirió Hotch en tono juguetón.

Emily sonrió ante sus palabras, mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto a disfrutar unos minutos de la agradable tarde de aquél día de verano.

-La verdad es porque dormí bastante yo creo- señaló divertida de no darle la respuesta que él quería.

-Ya veo- respondió en tono serio, pero en realidad, desde su oficina estaba sonriendo- Como sea, te adoro ¿lo sabías?

-Claro que lo sé- dijo con coquetería la morena.

-¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?- preguntó Hotchner.

La agente pudo imaginarse claramente la ceja alzada de su novio mientras hacía esa pregunta, lo que la hizo reír un poco.

-Por supuesto, cariño. Sabes que te amo- replicó con ternura.

La sonrisa de Hotch al oír esa frase se ensanchó a sobre manera. ¡Cómo adoraba esas palabras!

-Te extraño mucho, preciosa- le susurró- pero ahora te tengo que colgar, Strauss me está taladrando con sus ojos desde el bullpen.

-Me imagino- dijo ella- ¿Desde cuándo está allí manejando casos?

-Este es algo complicado- explicó Hotch.

-¿Qué tan malo es el asunto?- quiso saber ella.

-pues… van quince víctimas en menos de una semana- contó Hotchner.

-vaya, sí que es grave- dijo con asombro, mientras sus manos jugueteaban a sacar el pasto.

-Ni que lo digas. Es bastante preocupante.

Emily suspiró.

-Bien, entonces no te entretengo más. Conversamos en la noche cuando llegues. ¡Ah! Y si queda un poco, te guardaré de la pizza que estoy esperando.

Aarón rio fuertemente desde su lado del teléfono. Con el apetito que andaba Emily, dudaba que aquello fuese posible. Era tan encantadora…

-¿Pizza a esta hora?- preguntó asumiendo que habría almorzado hace no más de tres horas.

-Ya te dije que me quedé dormida, es mi almuerzo. Agradece que tengo la intención de guardarte un trozo- dijo ella en tono serio.

-Gracias, amor- replicó Hotch divertido- pero no te preocupes, almuerza tranquila. Debes alimentar bien a nuestro hijo, o hija- agregó con voz tierna.

-¡Uf que de hambre no se va a enfermar!- dijo Emily con gracia, haciendo a reír nuevamente a Hotch.

-Me lo imagino- respondió nuevamente divertido- bien, ahora si tengo que colgar, vieja amargada subiendo las escaleras…- susurró- ¡te amo!- dijo antes de colgar la llamada rápidamente, dejando a Emily sin la oportunidad de contestar.

Luego de hablar con Hotch, ella quedó con sentimientos encontrados. Claro que amaba hablar con él cuando no estaban juntos, oír su voz siempre le hacía bien. Pero el hecho de no haberse alcanzado a despedir y decirle que se cuidara, le hacía sentir un gusto amargo. Y nuevamente odió a Strauss, esta vez por interrumpir la llamada.

…

Luego de comerse la pizza casi entera hasta quedar con la sensación de que casi explotaría en cualquier momento, el resto del día transcurrió muy aburrido para ella, buscaba que hacer, que ordenar para mantenerse entretenida en algo, incluso había sacado y limpiado cada uno de los libros que estaban en la biblioteca de Hotch, ¡y no eran pocos!

Ya eran las once de la noche. Emily estaba fascinada sentada en la suave alfombra del living leyendo un libro mientras devoraba un generoso pote de helado de manjar con nueces. ¡El libro estaba de lo mejor, y el helado sabía a gloria!

Estaba tan metida en su lectura y en el helado, que no oyó el sonido de su celular. Había recibido un correo electrónico, pero ni se enteró.

Tampoco fue consciente del ruido que hizo el auto de Hotch mientras se estacionaba afuera de la casa o de las luces del coche que se habían reflejado en las paredes del living, ni del sonido de la llave cuando él hizo girar la cerradura.

Al adentrarse en su hogar, Hotch sonrió al ver a Emily en el piso, se veía muy concentrada en su lectura, claro, pues ella amaba leer, pero más ensimismada se veía atacando un pote con vaya a saber qué cosa estaba comiendo.

-¿Helado a esta hora?- preguntó una vez que se acercó y pudo distinguir lo que ella estaba comiendo.

Emily dio un brinco exagerado. ¿En qué momento había llegado?

Pero no le dio importancia al susto que se había llevado, pues ¡él ya estaba en casa! Rápidamente se impulsó con sus piernas hacia arriba para ponerse de pie y prácticamente colgarse del cuello de Aarón para saludarlo. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto! Definitivamente ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a pasar las 24 horas del día con él…

En cosa de milésimas de segundos, ya se encontraban fundidos en un beso que explicaba todo lo que se habían echado de menos durante el día, y claramente no había sido poco.

-Yo también te extrañé- dijo Hotch divertido en cuanto se separaron para tomar aire.

Emily se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Helado a esta hora?- volvió a repetir la pregunta que había hecho hace un rato.

Ella asintió.

-Que yo sepa no hay horarios para comer las exquisiteces de la vida- respondió en tono astuto mientras se sentaba en el sofá, guiando a Hotch de la mano para que la acompañara.

-Claro que no, pero creo que es un poco frío, podría causarte molestias durante la noche- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la mujer que había pensado durante todo el día.

-Hasta ahora me ha sentado de maravillas- refutó encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Avanzaron en el caso?

-Creo que vamos lentos, pero seguros. Ya sabes cómo es todo esto- comentó mientras se soltaba un poco la corbata para desabrocharse el primer botón de su camisa.-

-¿Debes volver mañana?- preguntó.

Aarón negó levemente con la cabeza, y Emily pudo notar que estaba bastante cansado, se le veía en el rostro, así es que prefirió dejar el tema del trabajo a un lado.

-Voltéate- le dijo a Hotch.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo voltéate amor- repitió sonriéndole.

Él obedeció sin tener idea de lo que ella pretendía. Aún sentado junto a Emily, se volteó dándole la espalda.

Emily hizo ademán de quitarle la chaqueta, pero Hotch entendió y se la terminó de quitar el mismo, expectante por saber lo que ella se traía entre manos.

-mmm, ¡que rico!- exclamó en cuanto sintió las manos de Emily masajeando sus hombros.

-Estás tenso- comentó ella mientras con experticia hacía maravillas con sus manos sobre los hombros de su novio.

Hotch se limitó a asentir, estaba anonadado. En todos estos meses no se había enterado que Emily sabía dar tan buenos masajes. ¡Otro punto para Prentiss!

Luego de unos minutos las manos de Emily fueron descendiendo hasta sus omóplatos, pero se detuvo en cuanto notó que la camisa no la dejaría hacer lo que planeaba.

-Sería mucho más efectivo sin esto- dijo agarrando la tela de la camisa- quítatela- le ordenó.

Aarón no dudó en obedecer nuevamente, y en segundos su camisa estaba tirada por allí en el suelo, quedando vestido con su camiseta de algodón que habitualmente usaba debajo de las camisas blancas.

Emily rodó los ojos.

-Esto también estorbará- comentó mientras ella misma buscaba el borde de la camiseta para quitársela. Hotchner levantó los brazos y la prenda también voló hasta el suelo.- ahora sí- dijo volviendo a poner sus manos en la espalda de él.

-mierda- se quejó despacio en cuanto Emily presionó sobre un manojo de nervios en su lado superior derecho.- eso duele.

-Lo sé, pero pasará- dijo ella incorporándose un poco para sentarse sobre sus propias rodillas, para así estar más cómoda.- ¿te gusta así?

-¿Qué si me gusta?- dijo en un gemido- cariño, tienes manos de ángel- elogió mientras arqueaba su espalda, disfrutando de la sensación.

Emily rió suavemente ante su respuesta, pero no le dijo nada.

-Hoy recibí una llamada de JJ- le contó de pronto.

-Sí, lo sé. Ya me recriminó que no le hayamos contado nada…- respondió él en un quejido por la presión que le hacía Emily en una zona dolorida.

-Caí como una tonta- comentó en un bufido- ¡malditos perfiladores!

Ahora fue el turno de Hotch de no decir nada, solo rió por el comentario de Emily.

Luego de varios minutos más, en los que Emily continuó con su tarea de relajar a su hombre, y en los que solo se escuchaban gemidos y murmuros por parte de Hotch, ella dio el masaje por concluido, palmeando su hombro con una de sus manos.

-Listo. ¿Cómo quedaste?- preguntó.-

Aarón tomó la mano de Emily que estaba por sobre su hombro y la llevó hasta su boca para besarla.

-Como nuevo. Muchas gracias- dijo mientras se volteaba para mirarla.

-De nada- dijo ella inclinándose un poco para besarlo en la comisura de sus labios- ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó sonriéndole.

-No, la verdad no- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco, pero el helado se va a derretir si no me lo como- dijo mientras se estiraba hasta la mesilla para volver a tomar el pote.

Se volvió a acomodar en su sitio y se llevó una cucharada enorme de helado hasta la boca, siendo observada por Aarón.

-golosa- le dijo mientras la miraba comer.

-Está delicioso- informó antes de echarse otra cucharada.- ¿Quieres?

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias.

-Anda… pruébalo.- le animó, acercándole una cucharada colmada de helado.

-No, no quiero- volvió a negarse.

-Tiene nueces, a ti te encantan- volvió a insistir, tentándolo.

Aarón le sonrió y finalmente abrió la boca para que ella introdujera la cucharada de helado. Pero no fue lo que ella hizo. En cambio, se echó el helado en su boca, dejándolo pasmado cuando se acercó a él para besarlo.

Claro, si hubiese sabido que le daría a probar el helado de esa manera, hubiese accedido ante la primera oferta.

Mientras se besaban y Aaron probaba no solo el sabor del helado sino que también el mismo de Emily, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, profundizando aquél sensual beso.

Él recorrió con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de su novia, testeando todo a su paso, enredando su lengua con la de ella, finalizando con un pequeño mordisco a sus exquisitos labios.

-Tenías razón, está delicioso- le dijo cuando el beso se rompió por la falta de aire.

Ella alzó las cejas repetidamente, a la vez que asentía.

-¿Más? – preguntó en tono sugerente.

Aarón asintió, y Emily esta vez sí que llevó la cuchara con helado hasta la boca de él. Y ambos volvieron a degustar el sabor del manjar en la boca del otro. Llegado un momento en que las cosas estaban subiendo de tono, ella sin dejar de besarlo dejó el helado a un lado para poder abrazarse al cuello de Aarón, mientras enredaba despacio sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca, jalándolos suavemente, haciéndole estremecer.

Las manos del agente viajaron desde los hombros de Emily hasta su esbelta cintura, en donde la abrazó con posesión. Dejó sus labios para prestarle un poco de atención a la suave piel de su cuello. Le encantaba.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza para darle mayor acceso. Mientras que sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho desnudo de Aarón, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y su respiración que comenzaba a agitarse.

Al ver el evidente rumbo que estaba tomando la situación, Hotch vaciló un momento y se alejó un poquito para mirarla a los ojos. Emily protestó con un pequeño gruñido. ¿Por qué se detenía?

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con deseo en su mirada.

Él preguntó aquello porque desde que habían descubierto que ella estaba embarazada, no habían tenido contacto íntimo alguno más allá de los besos y los arrumacos. Hotch no quería presionarla, pensaba que quizá ella tenía miedo de dañar al bebe o algo así, es por eso que no la había buscado, aunque eso no quería decir que no la deseaba, porque lo hacía cada día de su vida. Por su parte Emily simplemente no había tenido deseo de tener relaciones, hasta ese momento claro.

La morena soltó una carcajada al escuchar la pregunta de Hotch y volvió a darle un beso, esta vez fue uno pequeño.

-No es como si me fueras a quitar la virginidad- dijo con sarcasmo mientras alzaba una ceja- Y tampoco es como si me fuera a quedar embarazada.

Hotch también rió al oír su respuesta tan ocurrente…

-Te he extrañado- le dijo él con dulzura a la vez que la miraba a los ojos.

Emily le sonrió levemente y se soltó de su agarre para deshacerse de su propia polera.

-Estoy aquí, para ti- le dijo con voz sensual- y te deseo, mucho- le dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

Ante aquél comentario Hotch sintió que ardía por dentro y por fuera, definitivamente para él aquellos días en que no habían tenido nada, prácticamente habían sido casi como una tortura, aunque lo había mantenido en secreto.

Luego de unos minutos en que se dedicaron a besarse con muchísima pasión y a acariciarse con bastante deseo, Emily hizo ademán de desabrochar el cinturón de Aarón. Ya no quería esperar más…

-Vamos al cuarto- dijo él deteniéndola-

-No me molesta hacerlo aquí- dijo ella juguetona, posteriormente mordiéndose el labio.

-Vamos arriba- insistió- quiero que estés cómoda- le dijo con ternura.

Emily resopló y finalmente se puso de pie. Él la imitó y cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente volvieron a fundirse en un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Luego de un instante, Hotch decidió cargarla en brazos, algo que la hizo reír. Se apresuró hasta el cuarto, en donde finalmente dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos y dejaron que sus cuerpos actuasen y reaccionaran ante los estímulos y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, sin dejar de lado el amor, por supuesto.

…

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando finalmente yacían en su cama frente a frente con brazos y piernas enredados en el cuerpo del otro, acariciándose suavemente.

-Emily- susurró Hotch. Ella no estaba dormida, él lo sabía porque con sus dedos le estaba acariciando suavemente el codo, pero si estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿mmm?

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- habló con sinceridad.

Ella aún sin abrir los ojos sonrió, y finalmente lo miró con ojos brillantes, llenos de amor.

-ídem- le dijo- te amo como jamás creí que podría, Aarón.

Ante aquellas palabras Hotch no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera a mil por horas, al de igual que el de Emily.

-¿Emily?- volvió a llamarla luego de unos segundos de solo mirarse en silencio.

-Dime, cariño.

-Nunca te vayas de mi lado. ¿si?

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada. ¿A qué venía eso? Claro que no se iría a ningún lado, jamás. Ella quería estar con él por siempre, sobre todo ahora que serían tres. Ya no se imaginaba una vida en la que Hotch no estuviera con ella, sería imposible. Insano. Una estupidez. Una vida sin sentido.

-¿Estás loco? Mañana mismo pienso irme a la China con mi bebé, no nos verás nunca más- bromeó con seriedad en el rostro, haciendo reír a Hotch.

-Al menos me mandas una foto cuando nazca- le siguió la broma.

Ella suspiró cuando terminó de reír.

-Te amo, ya te lo he dicho, jamás me moveré de tu lado, menos ahora- dijo con dulzura.

Hotch sonrió satisfecho y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de abrazarse más a ella y cerrar sus ojos con la intención de descansar plenamente con la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos.


	20. Antojo de madrugada

**Nota de autora:** ¡PERDÓN! por no haber subido el sábado, pero ocurre que a veces también tengo vida fuera del pc... jaja bueno hablando en serio no alcancé, y pues luego el domingo iba a subir pero leí los reviews y una de mis lectoras favoritas, _Victoria_, me solicitó _un antojo en especial_, entonces modifiqué un poco el cap para darle en el gusto, así es que este va para ti, y bueno... en capitulos venideros también se viene un poco de aquello :) Ah, y ojo que estoy abierta a sugerencias de todo tipo.

Bueno les informo que estos capitulos avanzaron más lento porque quería relatar el principio del embarazo y como se acostumbraban a ello, pero si no me equivoco en el próximo o en el que sigue, ya toma un ritmo más rapidín.

Espero les guste, como siempre. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, a las chicas de siempre y a los anónimos, ¡que me encantaría saber como se llaman!

No molesto más, que disfruten.

* * *

…

El día miércoles a eso de las siete de la tarde, Emily estaba tocando el timbre del apartamento de García. El caso que habían estado viendo lo habían terminado ese mismo día por la mañana, así es que luego de llenar el típico papeleo, habían podido irse a casa un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Y por eso, JJ, Penélope y Emily habían quedado de juntarse a cenar, pues tenían cosas de que hablar.

-¡Ay, Em!- chilló García en cuanto abrió la puerta- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!- agregó mientras la abrazaba demasiado eufóricamente.

Emily no pudo más que sonreír y devolverle el abrazo. Claro que ella también los extrañaba todos.

-Y yo a ti, y a todos- le respondió.

Penélope la invitó a pasar e hicieron su camino hasta la cocina, en donde la rubia le quitó a su amiga una bolsa que tenía en las manos.

-Ese es el postre, helado de manjar con nueces- le informó con una sonrisa y casi babeando con anticipación al imaginarse el sabor, últimamente aquel helado se había vuelto su obsesión.

-¡Qué delicia!- exclamó la hacker mientras metía el helado en el congelador- La comida china ya está encargada.

Emily asintió.

-¿Y JJ a qué hora llega?- preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Oh, me dijo que ya venía en camino, Will no estaba en casa y ella tuvo que esperar a que la niñera llegara así es que se retrasó un poquito…. Oye y hablando de JJ. Me dijo que tenías algo que decirme. ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió cambiando abruptamente el tema.

La morena se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

-Sí, es verdad, tengo algo que contar- afirmó.

Penélope enarco una ceja y apoyó su cuerpo en la encimera, cruzándose de brazos, esperando que ella hablara.

-Espero sean buenas noticias, odio las malas.

-Supongo que es una buena- dijo casi sonriendo.

-¡Ya dime de una vez!- pidió expectante y casi al borde de la desesperación. ¿Cuál era la manía de preparar tanto el terreno para contar algo?

-Pues…- fue todo lo que dijo y se llevó una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo en círculos y sonriendo.

Los ojos de García se abrieron escandalosamente, igual que su boca.

-¡Estás embarazada!- estableció con un gritito. Emily asintió, riendo nuevamente por la efusividad de su amiga- ¡Oh dios, oh dios mío!- celebró abrazándola muy fuerte- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Un mini Aarón o una mini Emily revoloteando por los alrededores de la UAC, que hermosura! ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias- le dijo antes de que soltaran de su abrazo.

-Cuéntame todo- inquirió apuntándola con su dedo índice.

-¿Podemos esperar a que llegue JJ? No quiero contar todo dos veces…

…

Jennifer llegó a reunirse con sus amigas al mismo tiempo que llegó el repartidor de comida China. Organizaron la cena entre las tres y se acomodaron en el living alrededor de la mesa de centro. Emily sobre un cojín grandote en el suelo, JJ de rodillas en la alfombra y Penélope En el borde de un sofá individual.

-Bien, primero que todo: Quiero saber por qué no nos dijiste antes- sentenció JJ con mirada inquisidora, luego de un rato en que habían hablado de todo hasta de arcoíris.

Emily suspiró. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que comentarle las inquietudes que le quedaban respecto de su embarazo a sus amigas…

-Primero porque necesitaba acostumbrarme a la idea- admitió, esa era la parte fácil- y pues… la verdad no quería que al llegar al trabajo me trataran de manera distinta- agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'manera distinta'? – fue el turno de Penélope para preguntar.

Emily rodó los ojos.

-Sabemos cómo son los hombres de la UAC. Y sobre todo sé como es Hotch… no voy a poder hacer nada, ellos querrán hacer todo por mí, y Aarón hará todo lo posible para impedir que salga a terreno- dijo con cierto aire de frustración.

-No logro ver lo malo en eso- dijo JJ frunciendo el ceño.

-Sé que puedo cuidarme y hacer mi trabajo bien, me siento bastante capaz- dijo en tono serio

-Y nadie te dice lo contrario, linda- habló Penélope-

-… pero sabemos cómo es nuestro trabajo, Em. Algunas cosas no dependen de nosotros. ¿Cuántas veces no has recibido tus buenos golpes?- agregó JJ antes de beber un sorbo de su vaso de jugo.

-Esta es la coleccionista de chichones, puñetazos y patadas- dijo con ironía García, Emily rió un poco ante aquél comentario y luego se puso seria.

Sus amigas tenían razón… y ya no supo que más decir, prefirió seguir comiendo, era muy terca como para admitir que esta vez quizá estaba equivocada.

-Entonces… ¿de cuánto estás?- preguntó Penélope luego de unos minutos.

Emily terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca, dio un sorbo a su coca-cola y se dispuso a responder.

-Ocho semanas

-¿y te has sentido bien?- preguntó de inmediato la hacker

-Hoy sí. Pero la verdad hay días y días, las nauseas han hecho de las suyas conmigo y siento como si tuviera un globo a punto de reventar en mi útero… eso sin contar las miles de veces que voy al baño al día, parezco una yegua- respondió con sinceridad, haciendo reír a JJ

-Tranquila, el primer trimestre es el peor, luego las molestias se van calmando- dijo JJ con algo de experiencia.

-Dios te escuche- susurró con un gesto de desesperación.

-¿y qué quieres, niño o niña?- continuó Penélope con el interrogatorio, pues ella no sabía nada de dolores ni mucho de embarazos, así es que en esa parte no podía participar mucho.

-Creo que soy más amiga de los niños, siempre me han gustado más- dijo con algo de culpabilidad-Pero… sinceramente ahora que se trata de mi propio bebé, solo me importa que todo salga bien.

JJ asintió sonriente. Ella recordaba que cuando supo que sería madre, deseaba con ansias una niña, pero no había sido así y un varoncito había llegado a su vida a cambiarla por completo, convirtiéndose en la luz de sus ojos.

-A mi me gustaría que fuera una niña- dijo García- las puedes vestir, peinar… y las mujeres sinceramente somos menos complicadas que los hombres.

JJ y Emily intercambiaron miradas y rodaron los ojos.

-Y bueno… ¿cómo les ha sentado la noticia a Hotch y a ti?- preguntó esta vez Jennifer.

Emily suspiró largamente, y luego sonrió un poco.

-Aarón amó la noticia desde el primer minuto en que lo supo. A mí en cambio, me costó un poco más adaptarme…- dijo frunciendo un poco los labios.- pero ya lo he aceptado, y estamos felices- dijo con ojos brillantes.

-Me alegro mucho- le dijo JJ, dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿Y cuándo te haces la primera eco?

Emily sonrió abiertamente al recordar ese momento tan precioso en que había visto a su puntito y había podido escuchar su corazón.

-La verdad ya la tuve, la semana pasada- admitió

-¿En serio? Yo esperé un poco, me dijeron que no era seguro ver o sentir nada antes de la decima semana o por ahí.

-Sí, de hecho la doctora nos explicó eso… que si hacíamos la eco antes existía la posibilidad de no verle con claridad y de que no hubiera latido cardíaco aún, pero que eso no significaba necesariamente algo malo, sino que era natural… que se desarrollaba mejor en ese periodo que tú dices. Pero con Aarón quisimos intentar y pues tuvimos suerte, aparte como era una eco intra vaginal, no hubo problemas, el latido ya estaba y fue… el sonido más lindo que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Guau- gesticuló Penélope- ¿vas a llorar?- dijo divertida, pues Emily no era de lágrimas fáciles, y eso la impresionó un poco.

-No me molestes- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda- las jodidas hormonas me tienen más debilucha que una nube.

Ante aquella respuesta las dos rubias rieron, ver a su amiga embarazada sería todo un espectáculo que ya estaban comenzando a disfrutar, y estaban felices por ella.

…

Emily llegó a casa tarde. Muy tarde para el gusto de Aarón. Pero él no hizo nada al respecto, no la hostigó por teléfono ni nada, pues hace días que no salía a distraerse y eso le haría bien, y hasta quizá le mejorara el humor.

De hecho era tan tarde cuando llegó, que él se había cansado de esperarla y se había ido a dormir.

Subió las escaleras a tientas en la oscuridad y se adentró en el dormitorio. Vio a Hotch dormir plácidamente y sonrió. Era tan guapo…

Se apresuró en ponerse su pijama de dos piezas, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y luego volvió a cuarto para meterse en la cama junto a su hombre.

Se acercó lo más que pudo hasta él y se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo, dispuesta a dormir.

-¿Son las tres?-escuchó de pronto aquella pregunta que rompió el silencio de la noche.

-ajá- dijo ella sintiéndose como una adolescente a quien habían pillado entrando a hurtadillas a la casa luego de la medianoche.

-Que cena tan larga- comentó volteándose hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Conoces a las chicas- dijo ella con ojos cerrados- además no nos veíamos hace días así es que…

-Está bien, no te estoy recriminando nada- dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- le contestó sonriendo.

Y se durmieron. Aunque Emily no por mucho rato… despertó luego de unos minutos sintiéndose extremadamente… acalorada.

Bajó la sabana hasta su cintura y se giró hacia Hotch, estaba muy dormido. Demasiado. Lo miró por un momento… quizá unos minutos, evaluándolo detalladamente.

¡Y cómo le encantaba! Agradeció que era verano y él estuviera durmiendo sin polera, que brazos más perfectos tenía.

Emily se relamió los labios, reprimiéndose las ganas de comérselo en ese preciso momento. Continuó con su evaluación; su mandíbula, ese rasgo tan varonil… la volvía loca. Y ni hablar de su torso.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué seguirse reprimiendo? Se acercó hasta él, con la intención de quitarse las ganas de Hotch que tenía.

Aaron despertó sintiendo una mano traviesa recorriendo su abdomen y unos dientes jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Emily?- preguntó desentendido

-¿Aaron?- replicó ella, besándole el cuello ahora

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz

-Despertándote- respondió con obviedad

-No son ni las cuatro de la mañana- dijo mientras Emily se ubicaba sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas

-Lo sé -dijo acercándose a él para besarlo en la boca-

Aaron lógicamente le devolvió el beso. Un beso increíble, cargado de deseo y pasión. Emily, coquetamente hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para hacer un lado su cabello y comenzó a descender sus besos primero por el cuello de él, y luego por su pecho. La volvía loca.

Y ella a él. Pues lo estaba seduciendo… y obviamente Emily estaba logrando su objetivo.

-Exactamente eso es lo que quería- habló con voz sensual en cuanto comenzó a sentir la erección que se estaba formando debajo de ella. _Increíble_.

Aaron le sonrió, y suavemente la hizo a un lado de sobre él, haciéndola que se acostara de espaldas para él situarse encima de ella ahora. Le levantó la parte de arriba de su pijama con sus manos y se detuvo a acariciar por un momento su vientre. Ella le sonrió.

Emily se levantó un poco para deshacerse ella misma de su prenda. Hotch la miró divertido. Estaba apurada.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se acostaba nuevamente, atrayendo a Hotch hacia ella. Por supuesto el no protestó.

-Tú eres graciosa- dijo con voz varonil, ella soltó un gemido cuando Aaron comenzó a descender sus besos por su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus pechos- y sexy, y sensual… y hermosa, y perfecta.- agregó antes de estrujar los pechos de Emily con sus manos y boca.

-Ay dios- susurró ella, atrayendo la cabeza de Hotch con sus manos hacia ella, para alcanzar más contacto.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó sonriendo sobre la delicada piel de sus senos.

-Ajá- fue capaz de responder, pues sus pechos estaban sensibles por el embarazo, y eso se sentía jodidamente bien.

-A mi también- dijo divertido- eres deliciosa, cariño-

Y eso era muy... verdad. A Hotch siempre le había gustado esa parte del cuerpo de Emily, y el embarazo no hacía nada más que mejorarla. Estaban más grandes y formados y... lo hipnotizaban.

-Hotch…- le llamó, mientras él con sus manos jugaba con el borde del pijama de ella, a la vez que la seguía volviendo loca con su boca sobre sus pechos.

-Dime, amor- respondió.

-Hazme el amor- dijo con urgencia. Hotch levantó la vista y ella se mordió el labio inferior. Y fue todo lo él necesitó escuchar y ver para obedecerle, su voz era demandante, su gesto demasiado seductor y excitante…

…

-¿Y ya lo buscaste en el patio?

-Sí, y no está- respondió mientras estaba agachada debajo de la cama buscando el aparato.

-¿y en la cocina?

-También- contestó poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.

-Cariño… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo usaste?- preguntó mientras terminaba de ponerse su polera.

Emily lo miró pensativa, tratando de hacer memoria…

-El lunes. Hablé contigo, con JJ, y… no sé donde lo dejé.-dijo recordando cuando había sido la última vez que había utilizado su celular.

-Desde el lunes… pues si lo usaste aquí en casa, por aquí debe estar, no tiene patas para salir corriendo- dijo con burla a medida que se acercaba a ella para posar sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Graciosito- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo es que te das cuenta tres días después de que no lo tienes?- preguntó incrédulo.

Emily tardó en responder, no porque estuviera pensando una respuesta o tratando de inventar una excusa… lo que pasaba es que su olor la embriagaba. Aaron estaba recién bañado y vestido y olía a exquisitamente a… él. Por otro lado con esos jeans se le hacía casi irresistible… ¡ay, hormonas!

-¿Emily?- le llamó la atención al ver que no respondía.

Ella sonrió como una boba, sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy de vacaciones- dijo con naturalidad- y no lo necesito… pues estoy contigo todo el día y para coordinar la salida con las chicas utilicé el teléfono fijo, al igual que para hacer otras llamadas.

-¿Y si recibías una llamada importante o algo?- le recriminó- ¿siquiera has revisado tu correo electrónico?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Emily se encogió de hombros y presionó sus dientes sobre su labio inferior.

-Pues… no. Ya te dije, estoy de vacaciones, y cuando estoy de vacaciones me gusta desconectarme.

-Terca- le dijo presionando su nariz levemente con dos de sus dedos- ¿y si él que te llamaba era yo?

Ella rodó los ojos.

-No te hubiera contestado porque me caes mal y eres un jefe muy gruñón- bromeó antes de besarlo en los labios-

-Estás despedida- dijo en medio del beso.

-¿Oh, sí?- preguntó divertida.

-Ajá- respondió antes de irrumpir en su boca con más profundidad.

…

Emily estaba en la biblioteca de la casa. Le encantaba ese lugar, Aaron tenía tantos libros… y siempre encontraba uno que le llamaba su atención. Pero ahora no estaba leyendo. Estaba sentada en la acolchada silla del escritorio con su laptop en frente, disponiéndose a revisar su correo electrónico, cosa que no hacía desde hace varios días, más de una semana, quizá.

-Publicidad, oferta… trabajo, trabajo, Ian Doyle… más trabajo- leyó los remitentes en un susurro, sin caer en cuenta del quinto mencionado. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se percató, luego los achicó un poco para ver si había leído mal… pero no.

Tenía un correo de Ian.

Jugueteó con sus dedos, los estiró y encogió varias veces, pensando en si abrirlo o no. ¿Por qué le escribía?

Finalmente decidió verlo… la curiosidad de había ganado.

_Emily._

_Te escribo porque necesito saber de ti, el no escuchar de ti me tiene al borde de la desesperación. Te extraño, te extraño mucho y ya no puedo seguirme guardando todo esto que siento. Sé que tú tienes tu vida ahora junto a tu pareja y entiendo que lo amas, y perdóname si escribiéndote estas líneas te hago sentir mal o te perjudico en algún sentido, pero es que no lo puedo evitar…_

_Ya sé que no tengo ningún chance contigo, pero me gustaría que al menos pudieras aceptarme como un amigo en tu vida, que alguna vez pudieras concederme un encuentro en el que podamos charlar o por lo menos que me permitas darte una llamada telefónica de vez en cuando._

_Espero con ansias noticias de ti._

_Con cariño, _

_I.D._

Cuando terminó de leer se dio cuenta de que se había estado mordiendo el labio con mucha fuerza, le dolía, y casi se había hecho daño. Y sus manos habían estado empuñadas fuertemente sobre la mesa.

Suspiró. Ella le tenía cariño a Ian, claro que sí… pero sabía que si había alguien de quien Aarón se ponía realmente celoso era de él. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Quería responderle, pero no sabía qué ni como, así es que decidió hacerlo en otra ocasión.

Cerró su correo y abrió Google, disponiéndose a investigar sobre embarazos, nunca estaba de más informarse, y en ese preciso momento, la verdad, quería pensar en otra cosa.

…

-Mira lo que encontré- dijo Hotch entrando en el cuarto de lectura, tendiéndole su celular.

Emily levantó la vista de la computadora y le sonrió.

-Gracias. ¿Dónde estaba?- preguntó recibiéndoselo.

-Debajo del sofá- respondió Hotch. Emily negó con la cabeza.

-últimamente tengo cabeza de pollo. Menos mal a nuestro bebe lo tengo en la panza, si no también lo tendría que andar buscando- bromeó, haciendo reír escandalosamente a Aarón.

-Boba- le dijo con ternura- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó dando la vuelta al escritorio para ponerse junto a ella.

-Leyendo- respondió- ¿Sabías que nuestro bebe ya pasó de ser un embrión a ser un feto, que ya tiene párpados, labio superior y sus extremidades ya se distinguen?- preguntó moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó interesado, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ella para leer.

-Ajá- respondió Emily con orgullo de poder saber más acerca de lo que estaba pasando dentro de ella.

-Y las orejas también se están formando- dijo leyendo.

-Es increíble- susurró Emily.

Hotch la miró, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Tú también lo eres. Gracias por este regalito tan hermoso- dijo posando sus manos sobre la pancita de Emily. Aún no se le veía nada, pero ella ya podía sentir una mínima diferencia, su vientre ligeramente ya se estaba comenzando a redondear, y pues, Aarón que la conocía tan bien, también notaba la leve diferencia.

-Digamos que no lo hice yo sola- le dijo sonriendo.

Hotch le devolvió la sonrisa ampliamente. Ella lo hacía tan feliz.

-Cambiando de tema- Dijo él- estaba pensando que quizá este fin de semana podíamos hacer un paseo a la playa- sugirió- pues como nuestras vacaciones ya se terminan, no quiero que nos quedemos sin hacer aunque sea una salida… y si no te molesta, podríamos llevar a Jack con nosotros.

Emily le desordenó el cabello con una de sus manos y luego rascó suavemente con sus cortas uñas la barba de dos días que tenía.

-Me encanta la idea. Y por supuesto que no me molestaría que Jack fuera con nosotros- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eres la mejor- le dijo

-Tranquilo, ya lo sé- bromeó en tono engreído.

-Y la más humilde- agregó Hotch, alzando una ceja.

-Humildad es mi segundo nombre- dijo gesticulando con los brazos.

Hotch no pudo evitar echarse a reír una vez más. Como adoraba a esa mujer.

* * *

**POSDATA:** Si saben inglés, les pido que pasen a leer "Seriously, I'm a nerd" Pues es mi primer one-shot escrito en el idioma y la verdad me siento muy felíz y orgullosa no solo por eso, sino que además porque me encantó la trama. Eso. ¡Besos lectoras bellas!


	21. Adiós vacaciones

**N/A:** Hello! ¿cómo les va? a mi de maravilla, en mi país (Chile) hoy es feriado así es que lo estoy disfrutando en mi casa, relajada total.

Bueno ya sé que actualicé hace dos días, pero hoy es miércoles y toca capítulo, ya saben que subo sábados y miércoles :)

Por otro lado, ¡gracias por sus mensajes! como ya les he dicho, su motivación es la mejor parte de esta historia, así que como siempre... espero con ansias sus reviews. ¡Un besote!

* * *

…

-¡Emily, trae el balde, hemos encontrado muchas conchitas más!- chilló Jack, quien iba corriendo desde el mar en dirección a Emily.

Ella estaba leyendo un libro en una reposera, pero no estaba muy concentrada en la lectura, pues a cada segundo levantaba la vista de las páginas para mirar en dirección de Aarón y Jack, quienes jugueteaban y reían a la orilla del mar.

El día estaba deliciosamente agradable. El sol cumplía con su parte y la brisa marina con la suya, el ambiente era perfecto, y la compañía lo hacía todo aún mejor.

-¿De veras, Jack?- preguntó cuando el niño llegó a su lado.

Jack asintió mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas. Estaba cansado, llevaba mucho tiempo jugando con su papá, corriendo de aquí para allá y chapoteando en el mar.

Emily le sonrió y dejó el libro a un lado. Tomó el balde que estaba lleno de conchitas hasta la mitad y se puso de pie.

-Pues vamos a por ellas- le animó.

-¡sí!- Respondió el niño a punto de echarse a correr nuevamente. Pero se detuvo y decidió caminar junto a Emily, mirándola con curiosidad, desde su estomago hasta su rostro.

De reojo, Emily notó que Jack la estaba inspeccionando y bajó la vista hasta la altura del pequeño, sonriéndole.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó mientras caminaban.

-Es que…- comenzó Jack, rascándose la frente con sus pequeños dedos.- ¿Cuándo te va a crecer la panza?- preguntó con curiosidad

La agente no pudo evitar dar una carcajada.

-Es que yo tenía entendido que las panzas crecen cuando se tiene un bebe adentro- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que sí, campeón. Tienes toda la razón. Pero pasa que este bebé es muy pequeño aún. Va creciendo de a poco… yo creo que en unas semanas más, ya se notará.- le respondió en tono suave. Jack asintió sonriendo.

-¡Yo ya quiero que nazca! así crece rápido y podemos jugar a la pelota. ¿Crees que le guste jugar a la pelota?- preguntó entusiasmado.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior y miró en dirección de Hotch, que los veía desde su sitio. Ya estaban llegando dónde él.

-Esperemos a que si- le dijo desordenándole el cabello.

-¡Ojalá!- chilló antes de correr para acortar la distancia que los separaba de su padre.

Emily llegó sonriente junto a ellos y le pasó el balde a Jack, quien tomó un poco de distancia para ir a guardar el montón de conchitas que había encontrado con su padre.

-¿Ya te dije lo mucho que me gusta cómo te queda ese bikini celeste?- preguntó Aarón, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Emily.

-ah, si… y creo que han sido unas… veinte veces, contando esta- dijo ella sonriéndole de lado.

-Te amo- dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti- respondió acariciándole la barbilla.

Rompieron el abrazo y Emily le tomó la mano mientras ambos se acercaban a Jack, quien estaba concentrado en su labor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellas luego?- le preguntó Hotch a Jack

El pequeño se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé, pero me gustan y quiero llevarlas a casa- respondió con su sonrisa infantil- y mira ¡ya está casi lleno!- exclamó mostrándoles el balde.

-Son muchísimas- comentó Emily.

-Sí, y hay unas bien grandotas- agregó Jack con ojos grandes.

-Has hecho un muy buen trabajo recolectándolas, Jack- le felicitó su padre.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo orgulloso. Pues sí, él pensaba lo mismo.

-¡El último en llegar al agua es un huevo podrido!- estipuló Jack luego de dejar el balde en la arena y salir corriendo en dirección al mar.

-¡No te metas tan adentro!- le gritó su padre y Jack se detuvo cuando el agua ya le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-¡Uno de ustedes dos será el huevo podrido!- chilló desde su sitio.

Emily volteó su cabeza en dirección a Aarón, achicando un poco los ojos. Él la miró interrogante.

-¿Qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Emily se encogió de hombros y se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

-Nada. Solo que… ¡serás el huevo podrido!- dijo antes de echarse a correr en dirección hacia Jack.

Aarón no pudo más que sonreír, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

La agente se reunió con el niño y ambo chocaron sus manos riendo.

-¡Eres un huevo podrido, eres un huevo podrido!- le gritaron a Aaron.

-Pues creo que lo soy- admitió cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Hueles como uno, papá- dijo Jack haciendo reír a Emily.

…

El fin de semana en la playa pasó cruelmente rápido para los tres. Por supuesto que lo habían pasado de maravilla, habían disfrutado el mar, habían comido exquisitos platos, habían visitado los alrededores, y habían jugado un montón. Todo el tiempo los tres juntos, incluso, a pesar de que Jack tenía su cama propia en una división continua a la habitación matrimonial, habían dormido con ellos. Aunque a decir verdad no durmieron mucho, se dedicaron más a ver tele y a contar historias.

Pero el tiempo se les había hecho nada y el domingo por la tarde-noche ya estaban dejando a Jack en casa de su madre.

Posteriormente se dirigieron al supermercado. Sus vacaciones ya terminaban y no tendrían tiempo de hacer las compras hasta quién sabe cuándo… y no podían quedar desprovistos de alimentos, no con el apetito que tenía Emily.

Llegaron a casa a eso de las 10 de la noche. Desempacaron las bolsas del supermercado y organizaron todo lo comprado en la despensa o en el refrigerador.

Aarón negó con la cabeza divertido al volver a ver los 5 potes de helado que Emily había comprado, y todos del mismo sabor. Manjar con nueces.

-¿En serio te vas a comer todos estos?- preguntó mientras los guardaba en el congelador

Emily, quien estaba agachada en la despensa guardando un litro de aceite de oliva, se encogió de hombros.

-Pretendo que me duren hasta la próxima compra- respondió.

-Pretendes…- repitió Aarón, incrédulo.

-Pretendo- confirmó Emily, haciéndolo reír.

…

Y comenzó la semana. Y no de muy buena manera para Emily. No solo porque se tuvo que volver a levantar temprano… sino porque justamente ese día nuevamente la atacaban las nauseas.

Ni siquiera pudo tomar desayuno en casa, y eso la tenía no muy contenta.

Hotch prefirió ni siquiera hablarle de camino a la UAC mientras iban en el auto, pues se veía a leguas en su cara que hoy sería uno de aquellos días en que cualquier cosa que dijera, podría ser usada en su contra y ocasionar una guerra mundial.

Llegaron al edificio de la FBI y Emily se bajó del carro en cuanto Hotch lo detuvo. Necesitaba ir al baño urgente y no podía seguir esperando. Aaron, quien no sabía porque se había bajado tan rápido del coche, se quedó atrás mirándola resignado_… paciencia._

_…_

Salió del baño luego de haber tenido una pequeña conversación con su reflejo en frente del espejo. Tenía que tratar de que su humor no afectara a los demás… ni a su trabajo. Así es que se propuso tratar de calmarse.

Se dirigió a su escritorio para ordenar sus cosas, estaba de pie frente a este cuando…

-¡¿Cómo te trataron esas vacaciones, lindura?!- preguntó Morgan sujetándola repentinamente por la cintura detrás de ella, espantándola.

No pudo evitar pegar un grito que probablemente se escuchó desde todo el edificio.

-¡maldición, Morgan! ¡Casi me da un infarto!- gruñó girándose hacia él, llevándose las manos al pecho como si tuviera que sujetarse el corazón que sentía que se le salía…

Morgan sonrió de lado.

-Extrañaba que te espantaras así- dijo divertido

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bien, perdón…- se disculpó poniéndose un poco más serio.

Emily suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, tenía que controlar su temperamento… ella sabía cómo era Morgan y siempre lo había aguantado, sus hormonas no podían hacerla enojar con él.

-Está bien- respondió con algo similar a una sonrisa, Morgan asintió despacio- Mis vacaciones estuvieron bien, gracias- respondió

-¿Y qué tal se porta el mini Hotch o la mini Emily?- preguntó señalando a su barriga.

Emily lo miró anonadada, con la boca levemente abierta… ¿Ya lo sabía todo el mundo?

-¿Quién… cómo…?- intentó preguntar confundida. Aunque la respuesta era obvia: García.

Derek se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes, entre mi _baby girl_ y yo no hay secretos.- sentenció con naturalidad.

Emily soltó un pequeño gruñido de resignación… ¡pero cómo le gustaría coserle la boca a García!

-Y bien… entonces cuéntame. ¿Cómo va todo?- volvió a preguntar.

Emily le sonrió un poco.

-Bien- contestó, sin querer dar detalles de lo fatal que se sentía aquél día.

-Bien… ¿bien? – preguntó insatisfecho con la respuesta.

-Bien, Morgan. Bien.- le respondió con un poco más de seguridad.

-Entonces déjame que te felicite, mamá- le dijo cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba- serás la mejor, de eso estoy seguro.

Emily se dejó abrazar, las palabras de su amigo iban con sinceridad y a ella le encantaron, le devolvió el abrazo con muchas ganas.

-Prentiss, Morgan- los interrumpió Hotchner. Ellos se soltaron del abrazo en cuanto lo oyeron y los miraron expectantes.

-¿Si, Hotch?- dijeron al mismo tiempo, cosa que los hizo mirarse y sonreír.

-Tenemos un nuevo caso, nos reunimos en la sala de conferencia en cinco minutos- dijo en tono profesional. Los agentes mencionados asintieron y Hotch luego de mirarlos una vez más con su ceño fruncido, los dejó solos nuevamente.

…

Una vez arriba del jet, y después de haber hablado y discutido todo lo relacionado con el caso, Hotch tomó su lugar en frente de la mesilla y se dispuso a re-leer los documentos que se le habían enviado. No quería perderse detalle alguno.

Emily y Derek se sentaron al lado contrario del avión, dispuestos a conversar un rato, pues no se veían desde hace un buen tiempo y no habían hablado demasiado, necesitaban ponerse al día un poco. Además, Morgan quería detalles de su embarazo, pues estaba muy entusiasmado por la llegada del bebe de una de sus mejores amigas.

Reid por su parte leía un libro en su asiento, mientras que JJ lo veía alucinada por la rapidez con que cambiaba las páginas. Era admirable.

Rossi, quien estaba sentado en frente de Hotch, lo estaba evaluando con la mirada y notó como movía repetidamente un lápiz y cómo fruncía los labios.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó de pronto.

Aaron lentamente levantó la mirada hacia él, con su habitual ceño fruncido.

-¿Me preguntas a mí?

-Pues…- miró hacia todos lados- eso creo.

-Sí. Sí, todo bien- aseguró

-Te ves… distraído. A decir verdad, te ves concentrado en tus papeles pero te conozco suficiente como para decir que solo los estás mirando, pero que ni te enteras de lo que hay en ellos.

En ese momento una risa proveniente de Emily inundó el jet. David Rossi sonrió, mientras que Hotch soltó su lápiz y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

Y el viejo hombre lo supo.

-¿Problemas con Emily?- preguntó con cuidado de no alterar su humor.

-No, estamos bien- respondió.

-¿Entonces?- insistió.

Hotch bufó. Sabía que Rossi seguiría preguntando hasta que él le contara y pues, se rindió.

-Es… he tenido paciencia, mucha a decir verdad… he sido comprensivo con sus cambios de ánimo que le causa el embarazo… pero hoy por ejemplo, está molesta, no me ha dirigido la palabra a mí, pero sin embargo con Morgan se carcajea como si nada, han estado toda la mañana juntos y le sonríe, bromean… no es justo- agregó esto último encogiéndose de hombros.

David alzó una ceja exageradamente, y se rascó la barbilla.

-¿Celos?- preguntó

-No, David, no son celos. Es solo que… no sé, me molesta eso- respondió mirando de reojo en dirección a Emily.

Y precisamente en ese momento Derek le estaba acomodando el cabello detrás de la oreja. Hotch sintió que los celos se lo comían por dentro, pero no lo diría, era demasiado absurdo. Emily y Derek habían sido amigos desde que ella había llegado a la unidad, y siempre se habían tratado igual… pero por la misma razón en ese momento no podía dejar de sentirse así.

-Creo que si son celos. Pero creo también que son absurdos. Emily te quiero mucho, Aaron. Aceptó vivir contigo, van a tener un hijo… ¿Qué dudas te quedan de que te ama? No veo el fundamento de tus celos, ¡relájate hombre! –le aconsejó.

Aaron no cambió su gesto, volvió a mirar en dirección a Emily, ella le sonrió y él intentó hacerlo de vuelta… pero su intento no fue muy exitoso. Suspiró y volvió a sus papeles, sin responder nada a su amigo.

…

Luego del caso nuevo que los tuvo cuatro días en California, todos llegaron exhaustos a Quántico y no de muy buen ánimo. No habían alcanzado a llegar a tiempo para rescatar a las últimas víctimas y el criminal se había salido con la suya, matando a otra familia completa y cómo si fuera poco, no pagaría por ello, pues cobardemente se había quitado la vida en frente de los agentes.

Durante los días que estuvieron en el caso, Aaron y Emily habían tenido una relación netamente profesional, dormían en cuartos separados y no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera del caso, eso sí, cada vez que podía él le preguntaba cómo se sentía y si necesitaba algo. Por otro lado, él había olvidado la situación del jet, pues Rossi tenía razón, era una tontería.


End file.
